


进化（ABO）

by sanhaoyangjian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 150,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhaoyangjian/pseuds/sanhaoyangjian
Summary: 进化（Evolution）类型：长篇ABO，科幻题材系列：猫人系列主角：亚联科学院生物技术局最年轻的教授（O），美联特别行动部队总队长（A）一句话简介：野猫进化成了猫人，即将上演一场地球的统治权大战……简介：亚联科学院生物研究所的实验体——7只名为C-T的野猫在运送到多伦多准备做户外实验时，遇到意外，负责看管它们的研究人员全部被杀，实验体集体逃脱。事实证明，这7只实验体野猫，如他们所预期地进化了。虽然实验证实了亚联科学院的最新理论，但比起喜悦，更大的全球危机也随之到来。不仅如此，逃脱的7只C-T在进化成C-X后，在多伦多大开杀戒，捕捉他们成了最迫在眉睫的任务。顾及不上继续保守亚联的秘密，他们第一时间通知了多伦多所属的美联科学院，并以最快的速度组建了特别行动部队，执行捕捉任务。





	1. Chapter 1

第一卷 猎杀行动

0.野兽袭击

2040年6月6日 02:52分  
美联   
加拿大   
东多伦多 

电话铃声响起的时候，贺斐才刚睡下不到一个小时，连日的奔波让本就习惯呆在实验室的他精疲力竭，再加上逐步被证实的危机假设如大石头一般压得自己喘不过起来，他已经不记得上次安心的睡眠是在什么时候。

伸手够到床头柜上的手机，接通放在耳边的同时，另一只手拿起眼镜戴在了脸上。

“贺教授吗？我是绪方，抱歉这么晚打你的电话，我们一分队在红河谷公园附近发现了一具尸体，很像C-X事件的受害人，可以麻烦你过来一下吗？专车已经在门口等候。”

“我知道了。”

比紧急集合还要频繁的出动，使贺斐早就习惯了半夜如何在五分钟内把自己收拾妥当。坐上专车，一路驰骋，到达红河谷公园的时间比预计的还要短。

车上，贺斐已经向绪方了解了情况，他们是按照之前划分的区域轮班，特别注意晚上在公园里独行的人，这次发现受害者纯粹巧合，五人一队巡逻时，绪方小队的某个人尿急，于是找了个隐蔽处解决，谁知，还没来得及放尿，脸上就被滴上了液体，伸手一摸，刺鼻的血腥让他尿意全无，抬头一看，果不其然看到了一具正在淌血的尸体。

尸体没有被处理，只是从树梢上放到了地面上，贺斐接过绪方递过来的手电筒，仔细查看尸体。受害者是一名加拿大籍的男性青年，应该是跑回来拿什么东西的，也许他们前几天在这里露营，在回家后想起有遗漏的东西，便独自回来找寻。

和之前的好几起案件一样，男子的脖子被撕裂，一瞬间就被夺去生命，双眼圆瞪，无法推测是因为死前看到不可思议的画面，还是因为意外的死亡造成的，身上的衣服被扒光，随身包包被翻，不过钱财和手机都没有带走。

“还是无法证明什么。”只是这么一道致命伤的话，任何人或者野兽都有可能造成。绪方难掩有些失落，这是一个非常矛盾的心里，一方面作为人类，他不希望同类被如此无情地残杀，另一方面，他又私心地希望，有更多的死者可以提供证据，证明这一切都是由那个造成的，那样就可以证明他们的研究，他们的理论，是正确的。

尽管这种理论被证实后带来的后果，可能是人类最大的危机。

“起码证明它们就在这里。”贺斐可没有那么乐观，现在不是争夺诺贝尔奖的时候，如果可以，他希望这永远只是一个谬论。只是他比谁都清楚，自己这次推断错误的概率微乎其微，在研究C-T的五年来，他基本可以确认自己的论点完全正确。

“那我们明天逐步缩小范围……”

“不，”贺斐看着尸体，推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，“这已经是发生在多伦多的第五起案件了，即使可以延用野兽袭击做结案，但它们既然已经来到了生态丛林，接下来一定会更肆无忌惮地屠杀，不能再隐瞒了。”

“那？”

“马上联系美联科学院，我要见劳伦斯院长。”

TBC…


	2. 1.进化论

1.进化论

一周前。

飞机的颠簸把想要休息几小时的贺斐吵醒，他疲惫地摘下眼罩，喝了口已经冷却的咖啡。

“要不要试试我最新发明的无感式头罩？只要戴上它，你什么颠簸都感觉不到。”

坐在边上的助理周鹿好心建议，他的视线没有离开掌上游戏机，正全神贯注与人PK中。比自己矮了大半个头的身材，加上一头褐色卷发，使周鹿看上去就像一个中学生一样，他实际上是博士在读生，尽管只有20岁。

“不用了。”贺斐在一阵颠簸之后，站起身，走向了机舱后面。

亚联的运输专机，比起坐人的地方，机舱后的储存间更为巨大，贺斐打开中间的衔接门，走了进去。

特殊的光线下是两个巨大的笼子，笼子里是贺斐这五年来亲密接触的野猫族群，十几只大猫蔫蔫地趴在地上，晕机令它们非常难受。

贺斐走向笼边，那只最大的野猫掀起眼皮看了他一眼，又合上了眼。有几只小猫发出了听不出是抱怨还是欢迎的喵叫声，并没有猫在见到他之后移动过一步。

视线从每一只野猫身上扫过，贺斐的脑中清晰印出它们每一只的数据。它们的体形已经超越了所有已知的野猫，即将成为一种新的物种。

在确定它们没有问题后，贺斐给它们加了些水，离开了后机舱，回到了座位上。

没有选择继续睡觉，他拿出一本加拿大地理书籍，继续阅读了起来。

达尔文的进化论可以简单理解为：

生物都有繁殖过剩的倾向，而生存空间和食物是有限的，所以生物必须“为生存而斗争”。在同一种群中的个体存在着变异，那些具有能适应环境的有利变异的个体将存活下来，并繁殖后代，不具有有利变异的个体就被淘汰。如果自然条件的变化是有方向的，则在历史过程中，经过长期的自然选择，微小的变异就得到积累而成为显著的变异。由此可能导致亚种和新种的形成。

因此，人类才会为了更适应环境而从猿类进化而成。

然而，这样的理论最大的驳论在于，如果说人类是从猿类逐渐演变而成的，为什么猿类进化成人类这个巨大变化的中间阶段，没有任何化石记录。虽然也能用物种绝灭或者化石记录不全来形容，却始终无法使研究进化论的人彻底信服。以猿类和人类的差异性来看，这是一种质的飞跃，要渐变性进化，势必需要很长的时间，且留下很多过程证据。

在这样的疑问基础上，又一个新的论点，间断平衡论出现。这是由古生物学家N. 埃尔德雷奇和 S.J.古尔德提出，大致意思是，新种只能通过线系分支产生，只能以跳跃的方式快速形成；新种一旦形成就处于保守或进化停滞状态，直到下一次物种形成事件发生之前，表型上都不会有明显变化；进化是跳跃与停滞相间，不存在匀速、平滑、渐变的进化。

也就是说，猿类进化成人类，并没有中间过程，而是猿类在达到某个点后，基因突变，直接进化成了人类。

贺斐就是这种观点的支持者。当然也不完全是，他更支持两者之间的结合，相信物种是因为环境生存所需，而逐步改进，在到达某个阶段相对完美的种类后，再突变，进化成高一等级的物种。

其实，无论是达尔文的进化论，或者是间断平衡论，都只是对生物进化过程的一种利用考古证据而推断出的猜测。硬要说的话，这种进化论的研究，只为了证明人类的祖先是谁。

但贺斐却不这么认为，进化论之所以必要存在，是为了告知人类，地球上的物种并非恒定不变的，而都是在进化的，谁都不知道下一个跳跃式的进化会发生在哪个物种身上，是人类变成了超人类，还是其他动物突变成了接近于人类的种族。

届时，地球的主宰权在谁的手上，很难定论。

贺斐是一个真正的生物天才，2岁开始识字，4岁进入小学，7岁毕业，9岁进入重点中学，13岁大学毕业，15岁读完生物学硕士顺利考入博士，18岁博士后毕业成人礼时，正式被亚联科学院生物技术局吸收，档案清空，成为终生为亚联效力的一员，22岁开始发表生物进化方面的论文，24岁正式被亚联授予教授之称，是亚联，乃至全球联盟中，最年轻的教授。

24岁那年，他由于发现了C-T，而获得了教授的头衔。C-T是一种野猫的自然进化体，体型比野猫要稍大一圈，比一般野猫要聪明很多，不止如此，生活习性也与普通野猫不同，它甚至还会利用人类留下的野火炙烤捕捉到的兔子，进食。

由于C-T只在野外出现，并没有在家猫群落里冒过泡，因此，能够发现原本就足够敏捷的野猫中存在这么一群外形几乎无异的进化体，是极难做到的。

现已证明，C-T是所有已存的猫科动物中，智商最高的种类。

为了更好地研究C-T，且研究它可能发生的异变，贺斐带领着他的小组，整整五年都在和这么一群动物打交道。出于天才的直觉加上各种证据显示，C-T发生异变的可能性与当时猿类进化成人类的可能性相当，甚至更为迫切。如果这种大胆地推测成立的话，那当世界上所有的C-T全部进化成类人智商的猫科动物，人类就会处于被动的地位。怎么做才能防范于未然呢，首先，要先一步，先自然一步，确认C-T这个物种，是否会发生异变。

贺斐在这五年内，做的努力，就是利用现今的人类科学手段，对C-T进行异变催化，观察它们在各种环境生存压迫下，会发生什么变化。

在贺斐近乎偏执变态的方法下，C-T的类人性逐渐显露，已经比大猩猩更懂得如何学习人类过上更好的生活，这也证实了最初发现C-T时的一个论点，C-T的智商远超大猩猩。

谁都没有想过，惊喜，或者说是意外会来得那么快。

飞机降落多伦多皮尔逊机场。

一行人随后上了美联加拿大科学院负责人派的车，直接来到了多伦多接近郊外的大型生态丛林。

由于这边有一种罕见的菌类，有助于C-T的发育，贺斐才以研究新型病毒抗体为由，将这些实验体千里迢迢运来加拿大。

安顿好一切，已经是晚上，所有人和兽都疲惫不堪，特别是那十几只C-T，全都无精打采地趴着，即便把它们赶到新的屋子里，也仅仅是懒洋洋地挪了几步，仿佛四肢连站立的力气都没有。

没想到晕机给它们带来那么大的影响。贺斐皱了下眉，这不太符合它们强壮的生理特性。

没有立即展开工作，贺斐让大家回酒店休息调整时差，研究工作明天再开始。

谁知，当晚就发生了意外。

当贺斐凌晨赶到现场时，已经一片狼藉，存活着的人类，只有后来听到声响持枪赶来的多伦多保安，而当时在现场负责看管的研究人员，全部阵亡，同时死去的，还有被击毙的几只C-T，那里面，有两只体型比其他要略大一些的C-T，后肢明显比前肢要发达，从尸体的情况判断，站立行走应该不成问题，但问题在于，它们是什么时候出现的，研究每天都在例行进行，是故意躲过了检查人员吗？

死无对证，谁都无法说清当时发生了什么，唯一可以证明的只有，现场研究人员死亡的情况，以及这两具大型C-T的尸体解剖，看他们和普通C-T的区别，是基因突变成为新的生物种了，还是单纯的同类中的高壮个体。

现场的研究人员，就和这次在红河谷公园发现的尸体一样，全部都是颈部被撕裂，一击毙命。而贺斐也在现场快速解剖了那两具更高大的C-T实体，数据证明，这是比C-T进化了一级的生物体，他暂时取名为C-X。

C-X和C-T的变化巨大，可以说是跳跃式进化。

清点数量后，他们发现总共逃走了7只C-T，不，不确定逃走的7只里面，有几只进化成了C-X，还是说，7只全都进化成了C-X。

但无论是哪一种情况，以现场的惨烈程度来说，逃走的这批野猫的杀伤力极强。

得到消息的亚联，立即给贺斐下达命令，势必逮捕或者击毙所有逃跑实验体，保密程度达到3S级。

然后，贺斐向加拿大政府提交了一份报告，带有病毒体的野猫逃逸，便带着一行研究人员，外加保安人员，展开表面搜捕野猫，实际抓捕C-X的行动。

在跟着C-X的杀人轨迹，一路来到红河谷公园后，贺斐做出不能再隐瞒下去的决定。当初3S级任务交到他手上的时候，就有一个隐藏特权，事态的严重程度由他本人全权掌控，如果一旦认为超出国际危机范畴的，如何解决，他有自由权。

美联科学总院在硅谷。

贺斐在下了决定之后，立即预约美联科学院院长劳伦斯，同时乘坐亚联特别专机，飞往硅谷。前去硅谷的只有他一个人，其他所有研究人员和保安都被留在了红河谷公园，由绪方带领，继续追查C-X的行踪。

周鹿也想要和贺斐同行，但贺斐并没有批准。他是在场除了自己之外，最了解C-T的人，一旦发现C-T，哪怕是已经进化的C-X，周鹿可以根据情况作出最正确的判断。

又飞行了2个多小时候，贺斐的飞机直接停在了美联科学院的停机场上。

劳伦斯亲自到科学院停机场接待的贺斐，这让他有些受宠若惊，但这种感觉也不过一瞬而逝，毕竟现在事态已经刻不容缓，他甚至觉得没有多说废话的必要，之前的隐瞒也好，再之前的疯狂试验也罢，事实既然已成，解释赔罪都该放到一边，先把事态控制并想出解决之道才是首要。

劳伦斯是一个年近半百的女性，同时也是一个欧米伽，作为全球唯一一个女性欧米伽科学院院长，她有着比阿尔法的智商更可贵的地方，那就是男性和阿尔法所或缺的想象力。因为太过现实，所以失去了天马行空的能力，而一旦思维受到理性制约，想要冲破这道束缚太难。

对于女性的职位凌驾于自己这点，贺斐并没有什么不爽，本就是搞进化论的，人类而言，女性是比男性进化更完善的种族这点毋庸置疑。甚至欧米伽才是人类繁衍的主宰者这点，贺斐也没有半点疑问，当然因为他自己本身也是欧米伽，所以他不会参与这方面的争论。

静静地讲述完从五年前开始对C-T的研究，到两星期前的悲剧，再到追捕C-X行动。劳伦斯没有插嘴，惊讶也只是用挑了下眉头来表示，直到贺斐说完事情来龙去脉，她才打断了贺斐想要继续提出解决方法的言论。

“在此之前，我希望你跟我来看一样东西。”

劳伦斯打了个电话，不一会儿，一辆坦克车停在门口，贺斐和她一起坐进了车里，坦克车在崎岖不平的山路上走了一段时间后停下，贺斐唯一可以确认的是，他们目前绝对不在地面上，而是在地底下。

走出坦克车，面前是一个防备极佳的科研中心。

由血液循环DNA检测打开门，劳伦斯把贺斐引到了一间更小的全封闭房间。在门被打开的瞬间，贺斐倒吸了一口气。

被双手双脚固定在墙上的生物，是一只长超1米的大型野猫，尾长约0.7米，波纹状深色斑纹，胸部及腹部为银灰色，金色的瞳孔，后腿明显比前腿粗壮。这个体型的野猫，已经接近幼年豹子了。

那瞬间，贺斐感受到自己的心跳变得很快，全身的血液都加速流动了起来。

这只进化后的野猫体型，比他解剖过的两具C-X尸体还要巨大。但除了体型稍有不同之外，贺斐可以百分百确定，这只被拷在墙上的生物，正是他研究了五年，且通过各种方法刺激它们进化后的变形状态。

难道说？

贺斐回头看向劳伦斯，后者带有些无奈地对他点了点头。

TBC…

名词解释：

进化过程  
普通野猫——C-T（野猫的一级自然进化）——C-X（经催化后的二级进化）——猫人（彻底进化后的类人形野猫）

简单说明  
C-T到C-X的进化，是跳跃式进化，形态的变化是质的飞跃。  
C-T和普通野猫区别不大，而C-X和最后进化完成的猫人之间区别也不大。

普通野猫：  
头体长：630-700毫米  
尾长：230-330毫米  
体重：3-8千克

C-T：  
头体长：700-900毫米  
尾长：330-400毫米  
体重：6-12千克  
外形和普通野猫区别不大。  
是野猫的一种，拥有猫科动物中最高的智力水平

C-X:  
头体长：1.0-1.5米  
尾长：0.5-0.8米  
体重：20-60公斤  
C-X是跳跃式进化后的物种，会和普通野猫完全不一样。  
可直立行走，前爪也会更为灵活，学习能力极强。

猫人：  
头体长：1.2-1.8米  
尾长：0.7-1米  
体重：30-80公斤  
直立行走，躯体细长，腿部力量健硕，四肢有力，爪锐利。  
拥有仅次于人类的智商+战斗力极强的身体素质。


	3. 2.C-X

2.C-X

和亚联利用周围环境催化C-T的进化等同，美联也在研究C-T的进化，只是方法更为极端，他们利用新研制的δ射线直接激化C-T的细胞，催促它加速成长，突变，寻找可能存在的跳跃式新物种诞生。

在同样经过了五年，并且惨死了无数C-T之后，唯一的一例C-X终于诞生。由此不难想象，美联在做的这个实验，绝对不可能只针对C-T，其他略高智商的动物都难逃此劫。

仔细观察的话，这个C-X的新生物，和他们在多伦多击毙的两个C-X有些许不同，但总体可以归为一类，一种类人型的猫科动物，C-T的超进化版。

简单说明了彼此的情况后，劳伦斯和贺斐均认为此事已经刻不容缓，且他们相信，即便非联没有偷偷进行这方面的试验，欧联不可能什么都没做，为了防止事态变得更严重，他们需要马上召开四联负责人大会。

美联、欧联、亚联和非联，四大联合体，在将地球彻底划分成四大块之后，这是第二次召开四联会议，第一次是因为亚联的重大核泄漏事件，差一点地球就被毁了。

在四联大会召开之前，劳伦斯和贺斐还有一件非常棘手的问题需要解决，多伦多红河谷公园里的疑似C-X，必须全部被捕获，在造成难以想象的伤害之前。

没有迟疑，劳伦斯当机立断，在接待贺斐的当天，立即打了一份紧急申请给美联负责人，两个小时后，美联特别行动部队的总队长丹尼尔联络劳伦斯，说已经带着人飞往多伦多，让他把目前已知的C-X情况发给他。

贺斐告诉劳伦斯，在红河谷公园有他的研究人员在，丹尼尔直接和他们碰头，他们会把C-X的情况告诉他。

等贺斐联络绪方交代完事情，想要告知一声劳伦斯时，就看到她一脸震惊地对着电话说了句，什么？丹尼尔到了？怎么可能，他不是要去多伦多吗？

难道说，美联特别行动部队，没有去多伦多，而是来了这里？搞什么飞机啊！一向冷静的贺斐多少有些焦急，特别是在看到美联这里也存在C-X之后。先不管方法如何，他们确实已经证实了C-T有进化成C-X的可能。

这可不是可以悠哉悠哉处理的事情。

所以，抓捕到在红河谷公园里的C-X变得尤其重要。

就在贺斐内心因焦躁而有些不爽的时候，劳伦斯办公室的门被用力敲了一下，没等到里面人有所反应，门被推开了，进来的是一个穿着迷彩服的高大男人，迷彩服被随意披在身上，胸口裸露出一大片，表露出来者的桀骜不驯，男人的脸却不似欧美人的粗狂，反而有一些东方人的精致，但较好的五官却被埋没，没有剃干净的胡渣从发鬓处一直蔓延到下巴，即使如此，深刻的五官仍然使人印象深刻。如果能剃干净胡须，应该是一个让人过目难忘的帅哥，气场强大，很有男人味和存在感的人。

进门的刹那，男人犀利的目光就如狙击枪一样将贺斐定在原地，仿佛动一步就会被秒杀的压迫感使他有些喘不过气来，直到对方确认自己无害解除防备后，贺斐才呼出一口气，这窒息一般紧张的时间，只不过三秒而已，甚至劳伦斯都没有发觉到异样，但贺斐却感觉过了五分钟那么久。

“丹尼尔，你怎么到这里来了？红河谷公园呢？”劳伦斯多少也有些紧张，七只C-X逃逸在外，这可不是一只鳄鱼溜进居民区这么简单。

其实在劳伦斯开口之前，贺斐已经猜到了对方的身份，那件快没有形的迷彩服上，还是能够依稀看到美联特别行动部队的标志。

“那个需要我过去么？”叫丹尼尔的男人随意坐在劳伦斯办公室的沙发上，够过茶几上的烟灰缸，掏出烟，给自己点了一支。“我让二队的人过去处理了。听说这里有C-X活体，来参观一下。”

“目前这还属于科学院的机密，不可以让其他人知道。”

“得了吧，你都让我去抓这东西了，还保密个屁啊？”三两口吸完烟，丹尼尔将烟按灭在烟灰缸里。同时站起身，朝劳伦斯走去。

直到走近到面前，贺斐才真正意识到他有多高，劳伦斯不矮，只比贺斐矮了半个头左右，而丹尼尔则比他高出了快两个头，他一手勾住劳伦斯，夹住她往门口走，“好了，老子时间有限，赶紧让我去会会那家伙，也许以后就是死敌了。”

与其说劳伦斯跟着丹尼尔走出去，不如说劳伦斯被丹尼尔强行给带了出去。

“要看没有问题，但请不要松开它的束缚，会有危险。”在两人即将走出门时，贺斐开口。

然而，在劳伦斯应答之前，丹尼尔先一步回答了，“对于麻烦我们美联处理善后的肇事者而言，你似乎没有权利也没有脸面来介入我们的事情吧？”

瞳孔微微放大，比起被嘲讽而言，仅进门一瞥的那三秒，就将自己身份识破，这是贺斐更为惊讶的地方。

但……

没有再多说什么，贺斐直接用行动继续坚持立场，他一个箭步冲向两人，一把抓住了丹尼尔的手臂，在他开门之前。

“C-X的杀伤力远远在你们预估之上，它拥有比其他任何猫科动物，包括老虎和豹子更大的爆发力，再加上虽然不及人类，却远超其他动物的智商，人类会在瞬间被秒杀。”

丹尼尔没有转过身，只是扭头瞥了贺斐一眼，目光犀冷，“我想没搞清楚情况的是你，亚联的白斩鸡教授，你当我是谁？是绝对不可能输给这种东西的。”

说完，丹尼尔嘴角微翘，那是一个自信到极点的笑容，是贺斐所不能理解的自负。

没有理睬愣了一下的贺斐，丹尼尔轻易就甩开了他的束缚，继续往前走。直到两人走远，贺斐才回过神，皱起眉头，快步追了上去。

关押C-X的房间，是一个全封闭的房间，约为两层楼高，分为两部分，前半部分是观察室，是一个半封闭的全透明空间，研究人员可以在里面观察C-X。而后半部分是全敞开的空间，是C-X的活动室，此时它的四肢被扣在墙上，甚至连尾巴都被固定在了地上，正闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地贴在墙上休息。

见到C-X的第一眼，丹尼尔睁大了眼睛。虽然来之前就知道了这东西是野猫的进化体，但真的看到时，还是吓了一跳，因为它的形态，站立着的样子，太像人了。

“这东西是小豹子？”像是一只直立行走的豹子，虽然它的花纹更像老虎，但是体型毫无疑问更像精瘦的豹子。

“确切地说，应该是野猫。”劳伦斯回答。

丹尼尔露出了一个你他妈在逗我的表情。

也是，谁能想象得出，一只小野猫可以发育成这样子？

没有继续探究这东西是猫是豹，丹尼尔推开观察室的门，走进敞开空间。

“不要……”贺斐开口，却被丹尼尔打断，或者说后者压根就当他不存在。

“打开这东西的束缚，我会会它。”

在丹尼尔踏入活动室的刹那，那只C-X猛地睁开眼，看向了侵入它地盘的敌人，那双金色的瞳孔眯了起来，散发着警告的意味。

“我不建议这么做，你可以进来这里，我再松开它的束缚，先观察一下它，或者我可以先给你看一下它的运动视频。”劳伦斯冷静的声音并没能浇灭丹尼尔和C-X之间已经燃起来的争斗火焰。

这是两头雄性动物的兽性本能，谁都不可能服输。

“松开它。”

劳伦斯没有动。

“你们让我的人去丛林里抓这些东西，现在告诉我，就算面对面，我这个队长都不是它的对手，那还抓什么？送人头去了吧？”

“那个时候，你们可以用武器。”贺斐的言下之意，徒手搏斗没有胜算。

回复贺斐的是不屑的哼声。

丹尼尔脱下上衣，裸露出精壮的上身，上面有许多伤疤，他并没有去做已经很成熟的消疤治疗，而是像勋章一样贴在肌肉上。

过分自信了。

贺斐几乎可以预见他凄惨的下场。

劳伦斯还是没有动。那头C-X在看到丹尼尔脱下上衣后，开始发出警告的哈声，仿佛只要他靠近一步，就会挣破束缚扑向他，撕裂他的喉咙。

时间仿佛静止了。

犹豫了五秒后，劳伦斯走向了操控台。

“如果发生意外，有什么措施？”

“催眠瓦斯会在三秒内充满整个房间，他们会在五秒内失去意识。”

五秒？足够这个美联队长死无数次。

没有再反驳什么，贺斐知道劳伦斯这么做一定有她的原因。他也同样想知道，C-X与最强阿尔法人类之间的战斗会是什么样的。

能做到队长级别的，不会只有莽撞和冲动，应该没什么好担心的。

劳伦斯按下操纵按钮后，咔嚓一声，C-X身上的束缚全部被解开。

与此同时，丹尼尔做出了防御姿势，然而出乎所有人的意料，C-X并没有直接攻击丹尼尔，而是在束缚解开后，第一时间往后大跳一步，保持安全距离。

对此，丹尼尔挑了下眉，也更认真了几分。

一人一兽在不算大的空间内对峙，C-X的速度远快于人类，丹尼尔想要主动攻击成功的概率为0，所以他能做的只有在C-X攻击过来的时候靠反击取胜。

而C-X也明显知道这一点，所以它不会贸然攻击。这个人类男人给他带来的威胁很大，尽管他看上去没有什么杀伤力，但也没有露出一丝破绽，仿佛自己只要冲过去就会有生命威胁。

但终究速度，力量和杀伤力，C-X都要远超人类，所以C-X在丹尼尔露出一丝松懈的刹那，扑向了他，伸出的利爪以足以撕破人类身体的力度扫了过去，但期待中的皮肤撕裂并没有发生，丹尼尔极快地后撤一步，扭了个身，踹上了C-X因攻击而露出的腹部，然而，这一脚只扫过柔软的毛尖，大猫在一击没中的同一时间就拉开了两人的距离。

这次分开后，没有停顿，C-X再次朝丹尼尔扑了过来。

既然一击不行，那就凭专注力和体力，此时不再有试探，每一招都往死里去打。C-X的牙齿，爪子，甚至如鞭子一般的尾巴，攻击力，爆发力全都在丹尼尔之上，丹尼尔的身上很快出现许多血口子，这些都是他没法完全躲开利爪造成的，而带来这这么一条血痕的攻击，都有可能要了他的命，或者，起码肠子外露。

丹尼尔的精神120分集中，这只不过一米多高的猫怪比想象中难对付得多。不是因为他的攻击有多厉害，丹尼尔曾经徒手和一只成年狮子对战过，虽然当时也是惨胜，但绝不像现在这么棘手。为何？因为这家伙的模仿和自保能力。

持久战，丹尼尔没有赢的可能。但它不给机会，丹尼尔也没法制服它。

另一边，贺斐流下了一滴冷汗。

不是因为C-X，而是因为丹尼尔。这个男人已经超越了贺斐脑中对人类的认识。他的神经反应速度以及肌肉爆发力，都令他觉得不可思议。

怎么可能有人，徒手和一只类似豹子的怪物打成平手？

这绝对不可能。

尽管C-X现阶段的杀伤性还没有豹子那么厉害，不说体型小了很多，再加上它是在实验室里催化而成的，并不是在弱肉强食的丛林里打出来的，而丹尼尔则恰好相反，他身经百战的经验让这场本质上悬殊的对抗，持续了下来。

但，终究那只是人身，不可能赢得了自然法则。

C-X也意识到了这一点，知道机会马上就要来了。

丹尼尔能做的，只有卖破绽，引它主动攻击。只要一下，只要他松懈哪怕一秒，丹尼尔自信能将它踢晕。

然而，被逼上绝路的却是丹尼尔。

C-X抱着必杀的气势，瞬间提升的速度和力度，竟直接将丹尼尔扑倒在地，爪子深深插入他的肩膀，压制住了他。在丹尼尔失去行动力的瞬间，锋利的牙齿咬向了他最脆弱的喉咙。

那一瞬间，贺斐没有眨眼，但是仍然没有看清发生了什么。只知道顷刻间，浓密的阿尔法信息素充满了整个空间。

满眼都是红色。

丹尼尔躺在地上，他的迷彩服被撕烂，肩膀处皮开肉绽，一条极深的爪印从肩头蔓延到腰侧，满身是血，而他的手上拿着一把不知何时出现的军用匕首，锋利的刀刃泛着红光，他的身上，是已经断气的C-X，喉咙被隔开，半个脑袋掉了下来，一刀致命。

如果不是牺牲自己的半边身子，让猫爪撕破自己的身体，此时断气的就是丹尼尔。

满地的血，分不清是人是兽的。

而丹尼尔的表情，也不再是吊儿郎当的满不在乎，变得十分严肃，再配合上他释放出的强大信息素，让人不敢接近，就仿佛猛兽决斗一般的决然，此时此刻，哪怕是他已经取胜，仍然无法自控。

丹尼尔打开门，走出半封闭的房间。

那瞬间，比刚才更浓烈，仿佛令人窒息的信息素扑面而来，直击门外的贺斐和劳伦斯。

贺斐看着他的脸，不受控制地轻颤了起来，他立即按下了手表上的某个隐藏按钮，表盘下的细针刺入皮肤，强效抑制剂注入体内，才让贺斐拉回一些理智。

信息素太浓烈了，身为欧米伽的他，很难不受影响。

闭眼定神的时候，贺斐也瞄到了劳伦斯院长吸袖口的动作，生理本能，再强大的精神力也很难不靠药物控制得住。

“抱歉，杀了你重要的实验体。”丹尼尔并没有收敛他的信息素，在走向劳伦斯时，后者不自觉退了半步。但丹尼尔仍然没有意识到什么，只是越过她，拿起桌上的手机，拨了电话。

是的，这只成功进化成C-X的实验体对美联科学院来说，一定非常重要，但劳伦斯作为目睹者，不能怪罪丹尼尔。

那瞬间，如果他不杀了它，那死的就是他了。

要责怪，只能责怪同意这场对决的她本人。

“二队全体待命，没有我的命令，谁都不准接近那些怪物，等我过来。”丹尼尔交代完命令，径直走向门口，在即将打开门的时候，想起了什么，转身，看向了贺斐。

在被那视线直视的刹那，贺斐觉得自己心跳停止了，就像被死神盯上的猎物。

“你，过来。”死神下达了命令。

TBC…


	4. 3.初次对抗

3.初次对抗

出了C-X观察室，丹尼尔在医务室接受快速治疗，贺斐被叫到了边上。劳伦斯没有过来，那头C-X的尸体，足够她忙了，重要的数据需要在第一时间采集。

贺斐看着医生在没打麻药的情况下，对丹尼尔深可见骨的伤口进行消毒缝合，又粗又长的针头刺入肉内，那人竟连眉头都没有皱一下。

“7只，你们竟然放跑了7只，在城市边缘？”丹尼尔对贺斐的不满，从打一照面就表露无遗，此时的嘲讽，更让贺斐觉得不舒服。

虽然这事确确实实是自己的错。

不怪贺斐有性别歧视，但这个美联队长各方面表现出的优越感，都让他显得特别愚蠢。就像没有脑子的雄性动物一样，也许这智商都高不过刚被他杀死的C-X。

“根据我们的追踪轨迹，他们应该已经进入丛林。”

丹尼尔对他翻了个白眼，“所以你想说，这事没那么危险？或者这样说吧，被这些大猫咬死了几个人了？嗯？”

“5个。”

沉默了一秒，丹尼尔突然下了命令，“把他抓起来。”

所有人愣了一秒，随后医务室里的警卫，立即抓住了贺斐，将他的双手反剪在后，制止了他的任何行动。但贺斐并没有任何挣扎，只是任他们抓住。

“抱歉啊，我必须得逮捕你，你这算携带生化武器入境并且实行了破坏吧，也许性质更恶劣，呵，具体的罪名和判罚，等着美联军事法院来判断。”

贺斐仍然没有如他所愿地激动，只是平静地看着他，一副胸有成足的样子。事实也正是如此，如果不是百分百确定美联不会对自己怎么样，贺斐没可能一个人来到硅谷。

“押下去。”

“少校！劳伦斯院长说，不能动这个人。”一旁的科学院助理有些焦急，虽说这里是科学院的地盘，但是特别行动部队是出了名的随性，全是一群兵痞，不和你讲道理。

这人真被特别行动队抓走了，他们还怎么要得回来？

“现在不是抓我的时候，我是最了解那失踪的7只C-X的人。”贺斐终于开了口。

劳伦斯之所以同意丹尼尔和那只美联的C-X动手，并不是相信丹尼尔，而是因为贺斐又送了7只过来，这7只此时此刻正在美联的地盘上。只要他们抓到了这7只，即使美联催化的这只C-X死了也无妨。那不如就让丹尼尔见识一下它的力量，之后在抓捕的过程中，也能做得更好。

能做到院长级别的，没有谁是简单的角色。

丹尼尔没有理睬叫嚣的科学院助理，只是盯着贺斐的眼睛，甚至让后者感觉到了信息素的压迫。这在贺斐看来是非常低级的手段，用信息素压迫别人的阿尔法，而且还是压的欧米伽，这简直可以用没有素质来形容。

但好在他从开始流血就没有控制过信息素外露，本来就强悍的信息素，早就充满了整个空间，此时压迫过来，并不会让贺斐做出失态的行为。

“为什么是加拿大。”

“有一种利于C-T进化的菌类。我想试一下。”

“那你大可以把这种菌类带回国内实验。”

“换个环境也会有助于观察它们的变化。”

快速问答到这里停顿了一下，丹尼尔转换了话题，对于贺斐送这群重要的实验体来加拿大的理由全然不信。

“那么重要的实验体，它们身上不可能没有定位设备吧。”

“有项圈，被拆了扔在地上。”

“为什么报告上没有提到？”

“我和劳伦斯院长汇报了。”

“没有注入体内的芯片？”

“没有。”

“只有这一种追踪渠道？”

“还有一种特殊的共振，原理比较复杂。”

“我这伤口还要5分钟才能处理完，你可以解释。”

“……”贺斐眨了下眼，“简单说，是一种新式的磁场共振，只要在接近实验体500米以内，就会感受到它们。”

“哦？”丹尼尔挑眉，“这原理一点都不复杂，我们行动队经常使用。”

“通过特殊仪器，长时间在它们周围释放特定磁场，从而改变它们本身的磁场。”

“有点绕。”

“有些人，磁场和别人不一样，他们没有办法携带电子手表，因为他们戴上后，手表会紊乱，要么走很快要么走很慢，或者索性停了，但是一旦手表从他们手上摘下，立即又恢复了正常。”

“你的意思是，它们没有携带任何物件，却可以和你们的仪器发生共振？因为它们身上的磁场被你们改变了？”

贺斐点了点头，补充道，“不是仪器，是人。”

丹尼尔的眼眸深了几分，“谁？”

“我和我的助理，全世界只有我们两个人，可以在接近它们500米的情况下感受到它们。”

丹尼尔沉默了5秒。

不用芯片，是怕别人破解了芯片密码，从而可以追踪到它们。那个复杂的共振，不用特殊仪器，也是怕仪器被别人夺走，改用人，这就很微妙了，你怎么知道他感受到了它们？这种“感受”到底是什么样子的，也许只有他们本人知道。同样，这种方法也杜绝了反向追踪的可能，如果那些猫怪被奇怪的组织逮到，即便是把猫怪全部解剖一遍，也不可能找得到它们的主人是谁。

滴水不漏。也许会有漏洞，但起码此时此刻，丹尼尔没有发现。

“呵，你们当这是人力钓鱼？不靠近到500米以内，就没有办法追踪到它们不是吗？”难道要用绳子绑着他和他助理，再用车子，把他们绑在车前，到处寻找吗？

贺斐没有回答这句调侃。

“逃走的7只，都和刚才那只一样吗？”

“它们进化的时候我没看到，但根据之前的记录以及不幸死在现场的同伴来看，他们应该都没有刚才那只大，也比它瘦。甚至我不能保证逃走的7只全都完成了到C-X的进化。”

“我不关心进化不进化，这是你们白大褂研究的东西。我只要知道它们没有刚才那只厉害就行。”

“对。”你大概对“白大褂”有什么误解。贺斐心中吐槽。

这时，医生也缝完了丹尼尔的伤口，给他最后贴上了快速愈合胶带。其实一般伤口只要用愈合胶带就能自动愈合，但丹尼尔的伤口太深，不缝合不行。

丹尼尔站起身，披上一件全新的迷彩外套，没有扣上，就这么敞开着前胸。

“走吧。”

去哪就不用说了，丹尼尔率先走了出去，贺斐没有跟上，而那些压制着他的人也没有马上动作，而是在停顿了一下后，推了贺斐一下，押着他往前，跟上丹尼尔的步伐。

直到走出科学院，上吉普车之前，丹尼尔才像突然想到似地，回头看着被两人押着像犯人一样的贺斐。

“哎呀，忘记让他们松开你了。放开他吧，现在他可以重要的仪器，会和那些猫怪互振，可不能有任何闪失。”

保安闻言，放开了贺斐。

贺斐瞥了眼丹尼尔，揉着被弄痛的手腕，朝吉普车走去。

就在贺斐走到丹尼尔身边时，后者突然扣住了贺斐的肩膀，压下他的脖子，紧接着，贴近他对着他裸露在外的后颈腺体，用力闻了起来。

靠得极近，丹尼尔的鼻尖已经擦到了贺斐的脖子，他用力吸气时，能感受到属于他的阿尔法气息直接淋在贺斐的欧米伽腺体上。

贺斐的瞳孔瞬间变大，这种近乎非礼的动作突破了他能忍受的极限，尽管他已经忍耐这个流氓队长很多次了！

手下的人猛地挣扎起来，似乎用尽了全身的力气，但丹尼尔却轻而易举地制止了他，被抓住的双手因为愤怒而颤抖着。

丹尼尔整整非礼了贺斐20秒。

直到闻够了，丹尼尔才还算满意地放开贺斐。在被松开的瞬间，贺斐狠狠揍了丹尼尔一拳，在他脸上。

没有躲开，丹尼尔任他打了一拳，脸上的表情看不出是正经还是轻浮。

“抱歉，我只是确认一下。要知道，我们特别行动队全是阿尔法，而且都在战斗第一线，流血是家常便饭，甚至会用阿尔法信息素压制敌人，我可受不了和一个控制不了信息素的欧米伽共同行动。不然场面会多好看，我想你比我更清楚。”

贺斐的愤怒仍然没有因为这个解释而消散，他瞪着丹尼尔，一句话没说，随后转身上了吉普车。

“啧啧，脾气还挺大。”丹尼尔耸肩，也踏上了吉普车，坐在了贺斐的边上，并没有把只差把怒气化成火焰把自己烧死的人当一回事。

有脾气才好啊，像刚才在医务室那样冷静的，才更难对付。

吉普车将两人送到了停机坪，停机坪上有亚联的专机，还有特别行动部队的专机。

贺斐想都没想，直接朝亚联专机走去，刚走出两步，手腕就被人拽住。刚被这人冒犯过，再次肢体接触时，贺斐差点没跳起来。

“你现在最好待在我的眼皮底下。”丹尼尔挺认真。

贺斐挣，没挣脱，“放开。”

“别挑战我的耐心，我就没这东西。”丹尼尔警告道。

贺斐猛地抬头，眼神直直撞进丹尼尔的眼里，刚想说话，两人的电话同时响了起来。

丹尼尔放开了贺斐，两人各自接起了电话。

“总队，我们发现了一只目标物。”丹尼尔的电话里，传来二队队长康纳的声音。

“老大，发现9号目标，落单，像是在狩猎。”贺斐的电话里，传来助理周鹿的声音。

丹尼尔和贺斐对视了一眼。

丹尼尔回道，“保持跟踪，不要出击，等我过来。”

贺斐回道，“不要跟上去，小心陷阱，它突然让你们发现很可疑，等我到了再说。”

丹尼尔又看了贺斐一眼，对电话那头补充道，“注意最远距离追踪。”

两人挂了电话，丹尼尔刚想问陷阱是怎么回事，贺斐抢了话头。

“亚联专机上有实验体的一些设备，坐这架回多伦多。”说完，转身快步走向亚联专机。丹尼尔顿了一下，知道现在时间紧迫，没再争论坐哪架飞机，而是跟上了贺斐。

飞机上还有2个小时，他有足够的时间确认这群猫怪的具体情况。

TBC…


	5. 4.尿骚味？！

4.尿骚味？！

亚联的专机比美联行动队的飞机大了很多，丹尼尔上了飞机后，自说自话地就把后舱参观了一遍。那就是之前关C-X的地方，两个大笼子，虽然用了空气过滤器也喷了清香剂，但仍然有遗留的野猫气味。

丹尼尔甚至好奇地进笼子逛了一圈，就像在勘察凶案现场一样。飞机起飞的时候，他正好在笼子里查看，贺斐看了他一眼，把笼子锁上了。

“？”听到上锁声音，丹尼尔回头。

贺斐也不解释什么，翻下笼子外的椅子，给自己绑上了安全带，还丢了一根安全带给笼子里的人。

笼子里的人自然不会把自己绑起来。

飞机飞稳后，贺斐起身，打开笼子后，走出了后舱。

意思也很明显，爷您随便看，小的就不奉陪了。

丹尼尔也没客气，真当这是自己家的飞机，也不管会不会涉及亚联科学院的秘密，仔细看完后，才走出来，坐在前面的椅子上，对贺斐招了招手。

贺斐拿着IPAD走到他边上，猜到了他找自己的理由。

“为什么你觉得会是陷阱？”

根据贺斐的说法，9号是一只个头不大的C-T，即使进化成C-X也不会多大。它非常好动，灵活，最喜欢躲在暗处观察人类。

在丛林这种环境下，它能被人类找到的概率极低，除非是它自己出来，给他们找到的，那就不得不考虑它的目的是什么。

“这倒是挺搞笑的。”丹尼尔轻笑了一声，“你之前说全世界就两个人能感受到这一批实验体，你和你的助理，你的助理在多伦多吗？”

“……”贺斐顿了一下，确实，只有他自己和周鹿两个人可以感受到，周鹿在现场。

不介意贺斐的不回答，丹尼尔就当他默认了，“那如果你们都没有办法靠感受到对方来抓捕它们的话，你们这什么鬼磁场共振，有屁用啊？”

贺斐依旧沉默，随后用IPAD把这次逃脱的7只实验体的性格特征发给了丹尼尔，站起身，坐到飞机上离丹尼尔最远距离的椅子上，拒绝与他再说话。

看着发到自己电脑上的资料，丹尼尔也没闲情去在意这个白大褂是不是生气了，反正在他看来，这人不是逻辑有问题，就是说的所有东西都不可信。

不过看了会儿大猫性格后，丹尼尔突然意识到了一个问题。

“喂，这7只猫怪是一个族群？他们是群居动物？”这确实是丹尼尔之前被忽略的问题。因为刚才实验室里只有一只这样的猫怪，且，猫科动物除了狮子都是独居动物，没能第一时间想到这个问题也可以理解。

贺斐没有回头，继续看着自己手上的地理书，“是的，亚联实验室里的这群C-T实验体，它们一起生活了5年，我在野外发现C-T的时候，它们也是群居动物。”

丹尼尔没有再说话，贺斐也没有再解释什么，刚想继续看书，身边的椅子一沉，那令贺斐一闻到就想揍人的信息素再次从四面八方包过来，贺斐几乎是一瞬间汗毛全竖了起来。

作为一个常年在实验室做科学研究的人来说，这种体验几乎是从未有过的，哪怕是小时候看到最害怕的蜘蛛时，也最多心跳加快几秒，绝对没现在这么“激烈”的反应。

“我说小哥哥，你这也太不实诚了吧？”而身边的人，却全然没有这种认识，“这么重要的信息，为什么第一时间没有说明啊，什么都要我问了你才说，你是牙膏？挤一点出一点？”

挤你个大头挤！自认没什么脾气的贺斐，此时此刻只想骂人。

“我的报告书上都有说明。”

“你的报告书有那么厚。”某人不要脸地比了个夸张的尺度。

“劳伦斯会仔细研究的。”

“是啊，但我们这种人呢，看到字就头大，根本不会仔细去看，你这不提前说明，我们不就被坑了吗！”

随着丹尼尔越说越多，两人靠得又近，贺斐甚至能敏感地闻到他伤口处溢出的信息素味道，这令他差不多失去了思考和应答能力。

“控制好你的信息素，你这算是性骚扰了。”贺斐皱着眉头，朝旁边躲开了点。

“哎呦，我的信息素对你影响那么大啊？那可真是抱歉了，我也没办法，血液流出，信息素根本没法控制住。”说完，还露出一副我也很无奈的欠抽表情。

丹尼尔刚说完，贺斐猛地站了起来，在前者以为他要越过自己跑远躲开时，他却是从上面的行李架上拿出半打小喷雾，立即拆封一支，也不打个招呼，直接朝丹尼尔的伤口喷去，喷了伤口还不放心，把他身上每一寸肌肤都喷了一遍，最后甚至对着他的脸喷了几下，把整瓶全都喷完了。

丹尼尔被猛地喷一脸，不受控制地咳嗽起来，他是真没想到这个白斩鸡竟然真敢喷自己的脸，这是活得不耐烦了嘛！？

“阻隔喷雾，这是我们实验室自制的，这还有5支送给你了。”贺斐喷完，把手上另外五支小喷雾塞给了丹尼尔。

受到阻隔剂的作用，现在空气中的阿尔法信息素全被掩盖了，只余下淡淡的柠檬香，贺斐觉得他整个人都活了过来。

“你这人是不是……有问题？”丹尼尔觉得自己被羞辱了，“你当我们当兵的那么闲？出去拼命保护群众的时候，还要注意往身上喷阻隔剂？就为了不被周围的欧米伽告性骚扰？现实点！如果之后你要和我们一起行动，最好提早习惯，不要搞这些幺蛾子。我的部队全是A。”

“自己不学会控制大小便，为什么要让别人来习惯你的尿骚味？”天地良心，如果不是这一路被这个美国大兵刺激坏了，贺斐不会说出那么直接的话，虽然这比喻并没什么错。

他也知道，排除最初和C-X对决时释放的信息素，之后所有的时间，他都能好好地控制他的信息素，而他偏不，他就要用这信息素来恶心自己。

丹尼尔被这句话气得鼻子都歪了，“你，你说我的信息素像尿骚味！？”

不知道前面哪个驾驶人员，发出了一声克制不住的笑声，虽然立即就收了回去，但还是起到了特别嘲讽的意味。

“这只是一个比喻，人之所以是高级动物，因为我们有文明的社交，而不是像动物一样，圈地为王。”刚用尿骚味做了比喻，这句圈地为王，让人情不自禁就联想到了用尿来占地盘的动物们，简直火上加油，比不解释更嘲讽。

丹尼尔的脸瞬间黑了下来，喷了一整瓶抑制剂，此时此刻，贺斐依旧能闻到空气中那人释放出的信息素味道，可显而知，气得不轻。

“你最好搞清楚状况，你现在不止是求助者，还是携带危险生物入境的犯人，要有点自觉，让你干嘛就干嘛，轮不到你来指手画脚。”

丹尼尔黑着脸说完，起身离开了贺斐身边，回到了之前他的座位上，继续看那些猫怪的资料。

而贺斐这边，直到丹尼尔收回他的信息素，空气中只留下柠檬香时，他才不着痕迹地深呼吸调整自己的心率，刚才心跳得很快。

丹尼尔有一句话说对了，自己确实对他的信息素反应过大了。

不是没有遇到过不懂得收敛自己信息素的阿尔法，而贺斐对待他们就像看发情的动物一样，不过是自然现象罢了，根本影响不了他。

也许是因为那么近的距离看到他和C-X的对决，震撼到了贺斐。这是他第一次见识到人类阿尔法在身体素质上的能力，竟能达到这种程度。再加上自己比谁都了解C-X的凶悍，当丹尼尔秒杀C-X的时候，那种震撼始终在他的脑中徘徊不去，伴随着那个画面，那人的信息素就这么强硬直接地注入了他的大脑皮层。

才会到想起就忍不住发抖的程度。

再加上，上车前那太过分的举动，伸手摸了摸自己后脖子的腺体，贺斐像是安抚小动物一样，希望它尽快沉寂下去……

常规抑制剂之外，一小时前又用了特效抑制剂，贺斐知道，现在他只能靠意志力去安抚自己的信息素，让它不要被勾出来，而不能再滥用药了，不然产生了抑制剂抗体就麻烦了。

得想个办法，不能再受他影响了。

TBC…


	6. 5.失联

5.失联

飞机上无人再有交流，飞行员更是在计划时间内提早到达了多伦多，把这两位不对付的爷放了下去。

来接他们的是绪方，还有行动队的一个叫威廉的高大男人。

他们是在确定丹尼尔和贺斐起飞后就赶来机场接人，此时军用车根据追踪信号往多伦多郊外的丛林开去。

车上，两人向彼此的老大汇报了情况。

发现9号之前，行动队在红河谷公园部署了搜查小队，逐步将范围往丛林去推，虽然在丛林里这些野猫会更有利，但是如果在城市作战，就会有无辜的平民受伤甚至牺牲，再加上现阶段这群新物种还属于保密阶段，所以衡量后，他们决定在丛林里抓住它们。

就在大家觉得这是一场持久战的时候，突然9号就现身了。

当时马修和威廉正在丛林搜索，马修用通讯器和康纳报告情况，周围没有人烟，只有高大的树木，突然马修的面前有东西闪了一下，下一秒，他的背上一轻，他的背包就被抢走了。他猛一回头，对上了9号的眼，那只比普通野猫大一圈的褐色猫双手抱着背包，尾巴勾住粗壮的树干，双脚站在树干上，就和一只大猴子一样。

虽然知道这是一种野猫的进化生物，但是真的见到时，还是让马修愣了一下，那双漂亮的玻璃眼珠似乎流露出似人的情感，就像和一个人在对视一样。

马修确实愣了半秒，但是威廉没有错过这个机会，立即拿出麻醉枪射击，然后他们都看到了这只进化后的野猫的速度有多快，身体有多敏捷，那只厚重的背包被当成盾牌，上面插着好几支威廉射出的麻醉枪。

追，是肯定追不上了，两人只能眼睁睁看着这只野猫抢走了他们的背包，消失在了大树之间。

听着这段描述，丹尼尔和贺斐都有太多问题，刚想问，威廉用手示意稍等。

“等我们先说完，”他说着，看了眼绪方，后者点了点头，接着威廉继续说下去。

这是9号第一次现身。

然后就在马修和威廉向康纳汇报这个情况后没多久，当时康纳和绪方还有其他科学院的成员呆在一起，他们并没有进入丛林搜索，而是成立了临时指挥部。

绪方表示要把这个讯息第一时间告诉贺斐，而康纳则认为没必要，现在我们什么情况都没有掌握，只能确认最少有一只目标物在丛林里，等他们抓住了目标物或者掌握目标物的动向后，再和他们汇报。

两人的意见不同一，绪方才意识到没必要统一，他们本来就不是一个阵营的，自己直接打电话给贺斐就行。

就在绪方要拨电话给贺斐的时候，突然周鹿感受到了目标物接近。

他告诉所有人，9号正在离他500米的范围内，且在快速移动。

绪方说到这里，丹尼尔打断了他，看向贺斐。

“你们还能感受出是哪一只猫啊？那么高级。”

贺斐没看他，冷冰冰地回了句，“是的。”

见两人气氛有点怪异，绪方赶紧说了下去。

9号差点就直接冲进指挥部了，但它大概没想到这里会有那么多人，在被包围的时候，它突然丢下刚抢来的背包，伤了两人后，逃走了。

但这次，它没能彻底逃走，康纳的人跟上了它。然后绪方和康纳就同时给贺斐和丹尼尔打了电话。

事情大概就是这样个情况。

“所以，一只目标物冲进你们基地，你们让它伤了两个人后逃了？”

丹尼尔看着威廉的眼睛。

威廉回视长官，“当时我们都被分配出去搜索，留在指挥部的只有队长康纳和技术员乔治，还有亚联科学院的人员，据队长说，当时情况很失控，因为无法击毙目标物，在让它伤害更多人还是放它跑追踪它的两个选项中，队长选了后者。”

丹尼尔沉默了一瞬，是的，杀了它和制服它是两个概念，显然前者要容易得多。

军用吉普车朝着丛林深处开着，周围的树木越来越茂密，最终停了下来。

司机是多伦多当地的一个警察，他把车停下后，指着丛林深处，“再往里，车子开不进去，树木越来越茂密，康纳队长带的队伍就在再往里6公里左右的距离。”

看着四周高大茂密的树木，贺斐的眉头皱了起来，“追得太深入了。”

丹尼尔问威廉，“人全在丛林里？城市里还有人吗？”

“艾伦和泰勒留在多伦多公园。二队总共12人，另外10人都在丛林里追踪9号目标物。”

丹尼尔点了点头，问绪方，“你们科学院有多少人？”

“包括贺教授，现在只有6人。”这次，亚联科学院总共来了20人，意外发生的当天晚上，死了14人。

“全都在丛林？”

“不，之前9号闯进指挥部的时候，我们又有两人受伤，贺教授的助理周鹿觉得，我们待着只会增加你们的负担，就让我们全部留在红河谷公园，此时在丛林里的，只有周鹿一个人。”

“那你呢？”

“我必须跟着贺教授。”

“哦。”丹尼尔对这个决定不太满意，在他看来，这些穿白大褂的就是碍事的，只要有一个可以提供目标物情况的人就行。“那走吧。”

丹尼尔拿过追踪器，开始朝丛林深处走去，在这种丛林里徒步6公里，对白大褂来说，负担也不小，希望他们别拖后腿，现在时间已经不早，他可不想天黑了还没和康纳汇合。

一行四人继续前进。

由于康纳他们也一直在移动，等丹尼尔等人终于和他们汇合时，已经是一个半小时后了。丹尼尔的脚步很快，几乎没有停顿，除了观察了下周围环境外，直奔信号点。绪方虽然名义上是贺斐的助手，但实际上更像是他的保镖，此时也已经有点喘了，脸上都是汗水，途中他提出要丹尼尔走慢点，或者休息一下很多次，但都被忽视了，到最后他只能拉着贺斐往前走。

贺斐的情况当然不可能比绪方好，脸色发白，嘴唇连血色都没了，但他一个字都没说，一步都没落下，死死地跟在队伍后面，连威廉都回头看了他几次，用眼神示意他是否OK，他都表示没问题。

这是一种很幼稚的情绪，他知道丹尼尔就等着他示弱，但他偏就不想在他面前示弱。

汇合的时候，贺斐看到周鹿正滔滔不绝地和行动部队的人说着这几只大猫的情况。那头卷发特别醒目。

“3号特别能吃，每次都抢其他几只的食物，长得可肥了。最大的？哦不，它不是最大的……”周鹿被几个二队队员围着，他们比他高了许多，就像孩子家长在听孩子讲故事似的，画面有点搞笑。

“那是你助理吧？看来你助力比你可爱多了，起码知道让警察叔叔们知道遗失的猫咪是什么样的。”丹尼尔的声音突然出现在贺斐耳边，贺斐不自觉地往外踏了半步。

听到丹尼尔的声音，周鹿才转过头来看向他们，然后激动地跑到贺斐面前，两眼闪闪发光。

“教授，我看到9号了，他进化得好漂亮！”用丹尼尔的话来说，穿“白大褂”的都比较单纯，对外界的危险感受力极差，只关心自己手头研究的东西。

这其实对周鹿还是很适用的。

“嗯，它现在大概在什么位置？”因为没有感受到，所以可以肯定对方不在他们500米以内。

周鹿转头看一个金发男子。他很高，似乎比丹尼尔还要高一些，人却有点偏瘦，不是健壮型的。他也朝他们走了过来，脸上挂着微笑，一副脾气很好的样子，当然这是因为有了鲜明对比。

“总队，我派了小Q组正在跟踪失踪的野猫。我们与小Q之间保持一定距离，随时移动。”

丹尼尔点头，“介绍下，这位是特别行动队二队的队长康纳，这位是亚联生物院教授，这次事件的负责人。”

“康纳。”康纳主动伸手。

“贺斐。”贺斐握住了友好的手。

“贺教授，你为什么让我们不要追踪目标？”

没有回答康纳的问题，贺斐反而问了一句，“你们从发现9号到现在，移动了多少距离？”

“15公里左右，最初目标离开的速度很快，现在逐渐慢了下来，可能是快到它们临时待的地方。”

“它大概在什么位置？”这句话是丹尼尔问的。

康纳示意了一下，一个穿着迷彩服身材比较矮小的队员背着个大包走了过来，包里面有一套便携式的通讯设备。所有人都看到了雷达所标志的位子。

离他们3公里外的某处。

看到这个闪光点，康纳皱起了眉头，他走到设备前，开始呼叫小Q。

“小Q请回答。”

没有应答。

“小Q请报位置。”

没有应答。

康纳眉头皱得越来越紧，换了另一个人联系，“Bob，报小Q的位置。”

依旧没有回答。

“Bob，听到请回答。”

沉默让四周染上了一层紧张的气氛。

“怎么了？”丹尼尔凑近看了下光标的位子。

康纳没有停下呼叫两位组员的动作，一边回答丹尼尔，“10分钟前，也是这个位置，小Q已经连续20分钟没有移动过了。”

“通讯呢？”丹尼尔继续问。

不等康纳回答，他看到了小Q刚发回的信息，【一切正常】。

再往前翻通讯资料，发现小Q10分钟前的信息，也是这条，【一切正常】。所以10分钟前收到这条信息，康纳并没有放在心上，觉得可能是目标物停顿休息了一会儿，没准找个栖息地睡个午觉之类的。

再10分钟前，是语音讯息，小Q说一切都正常，他和Bob继续追踪。

看着这条刚收到的【一切正常】，没有人觉得正常，甚至有些毛骨悚然。

他们是单方面听不到这里的呼叫，设备出了问题？

还是他们遇到了什么危险？

TBC…


	7. 6.死亡

6.死亡

“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”乔治席地而坐开始检查设备。

这事其实也不能怪通讯员，侦查员去追踪的过程中，几乎都是单向联系，通讯员不能主动联系侦查员，怕暴露了他们。

所以从事情本质来说，应该没有那么严重。也许是小Q那边主动静音或者设备出问题。毕竟我们的对手是一群野猫，而不是人，野猫又怎么能用通讯器发消息呢？

另一方面，乔治从9号闯进指挥部之后，就没有停顿地改造装备，他们需要最隐形的追踪器，不能让它们发现，又要调节电击枪的脉冲，现在这个量，并不能让他们失去行动力。所以忽略了小Q已经在同一个地方停留20分钟这件事，并不能全怪乔治。

两分钟后，乔治脸色不太好地和康纳汇报，“设备没有问题，小Q那边也没有静音。”

康纳看着雷达上的闪烁原点，皱起了眉头。

“我们需要去确定一下。”

丹尼尔点头，在康纳准备部署人员时，打断他，“你们在这里等着，我去探一下情况。”

康纳看着丹尼尔，从级别上来说，丹尼尔是特别行动队的总队长，是他的上级。但是现在在执行任务的是康纳的二队，康纳才是那个指挥者。

“也许只是虚惊一场，但是人多的话，一旦靠近会被那群猫怪发现。”丹尼尔的理由很充分，而且论单兵能力，他去他回是最快也最安全的。

“你不行。”所有人都惊讶地看着说出这句话的贺教授。就算是康纳，也不敢对上级直接说不行。

比起其他人的惊讶，丹尼尔的反应是嗤笑一声，“什么时候，我们美联特别行动队还需要听你的命令了？”

“你之前才受了重伤，”贺斐对着丹尼尔的眼睛，那双戏谑的蓝色眼眸眯着，金色的头发有点耀眼，“虽然紧急处理了，但还有血腥味，而且，你身上有C-X的味道。”

很重的C-X血腥味。那只被他割喉的C-X几乎血洗了他全身。即使洗再多遍，也洗不干净。即使人类闻不出来，C-X肯定能闻到，他们可是嗅觉敏锐的野生动物。

这些足以被丛林里那几只C-X发现，甚至可能引起它们失控发狂。

贺斐说完，周鹿凑近丹尼尔，在后者反应过来前，用力嗅了嗅鼻子。

“还真有，教授，你们之前已经碰到它们了？碰到的是哪只？”

“美联科学院也有一只进化完全的C-X。”

“哇！长什么样的？教授有拍照吗？好看吗好看吗？多长？”周鹿激动地连问了好几个问题，但贺斐没有回答他，只是看向丹尼尔和康纳。

他管不了美联特别行动队，所以他们要怎么决定怎么部署，都由他们说得算。

大概想过以丹尼尔的雄性本能，应该会不把自己的话当一回事，逞能也要一个人去找那两个侦查的人，但这回，贺斐猜错了。

“好，我知道了。”丹尼尔直接认同了贺斐，转身对康纳说，“派一个单兵实力最强的人去，只是确认，如果他们没事，就回来。如果他们有事，也立即回来。”

康纳点头，把K叫了过来。丹尼尔和K点了点头，对他还算放心。

K是一个话不多的美籍华人，身高不算高，比丹尼尔稍矮一些，阿尔法的基因不错，长得很俊俏，甚至过于细嫩了，不像个特种部队的人。但他却是美联特别行动队单兵作战比赛第三名的冷面杀手，那些乍一看把他当小白脸的人，全都在比赛场上掉了下巴。

他的单兵实力仅次于总队长丹尼尔和三队队长莱德。要知道，前两名可以队里出了名的能打。

丹尼尔对K执行这个任务表示满意，一是能力上的够格，二是他足够冷静。绝对不会冲动行事。

乔治给了K一把改过脉冲的电击枪，以防万一。

接过电击枪，K刚准备装备在身上，贺斐突然走向他，后者停顿了一下墨黑的眼眸看着走向自己的人，用眼神询问，有事？

“让我看一下。”贺斐指了指电击枪。

K看了眼康纳，又看了眼丹尼尔，康纳点了点头，丹尼尔没反应，K把电击枪给了贺斐。

“这个电量，还不至于让它们失去行动力。”贺斐索性带着枪走到乔治面前，“根据它们最后的实验数据，在进化前，就已经能够承受这个电量，动作会有迟缓，但你抓不到它。进化之后应该会更强。”

“这已经是普通人能承受的极限了。”丹尼尔皱眉。

“那用在你身上呢？”贺斐回头，两人再次对视。

“……啧。”

“我希望你们有一个认识，他们不是普通的野猫，它们的身体素质可能比豹子更好，只是没有那么大的体型，最主要的是，它们每一分每一秒都在更新数据。”

“那有什么办法可以制服它们？”这是康纳的问题，却是丹尼尔忽略的问题。

是啊，逃走的实验体是亚联生物院的，没有人比他们更了解它们，而且在发生事故一晚上死了十几人之后，他们没有想要增援或者自保，而是继续搜寻它们，是不是说明，找到了这几只危险的猫怪，他们自有办法能搞定它们？

贺斐从口袋里拿出一盒很小的盒子，打开后，里面有6粒像纽扣电池一样的东西。

“这是什么？”乔治也很好奇。

“是一种特殊的噪音，会影响它们的听觉，甚至刺激它们的大脑，它们会在瞬间瘫痪下来。”

“这么厉害？你怎么才拿出来？”丹尼尔似乎对亚联私藏秘密武器不满。只是听上去，更像是抱怨。

“对我们也有伤害吧？”乔治想要去拿一粒看看，贺斐在他出手前，合上了盒子。

乔治：“……”

“是啊，”周鹿也凑了过来，似乎对那东西深恶痛绝，“这玩意儿太凶残啦，C-T是可以瞬间被制服，人也好不到哪里去，上次教授做实验的时候，双耳暂时性失聪，都流血了，两周后才恢复，感觉对人类的伤害比对C-T更大啊。”

“这是一种特殊的声波，能百分百让C-T失去行动力，而我们只是暂时性失聪，不会伤及大脑，不会影响动作。”

贺斐拿了一粒给K，“只要按下就会起效，但范围不大，只有50米范围。”

K接过纽扣电池，点了点头。

“不到万不得已千万不要使用，你们没有适应过这个声波，第一次造成的伤害会很严重，我来使用会更安全。”

“那还不如电击枪安全。”乔治说着，把电击枪也递给了K。

“只是为了保命，电击枪保不了他的命啊。”周鹿不服气了。

两人索性走到一旁去讨论原理去了。

这边，康纳把小Q他们的定位发给K，他们说话的这段时间，小Q的位置仍然没有发生变化，出事的概率很高。

“K。”丹尼尔叫住了准备出发的K。

“两点，1，无论他们是否出事，不要贸然接近，立即回来汇报。2，你的生命是第一位，万不得已的时候，可以杀了那些猫。”

“啊！那怎么可以，不可以杀！”在一旁的周鹿叫嚣起来，“它们可是好不容易进化完成的，对我们很重要！”

“那我的队员就该被它们杀死吗？”丹尼尔回头吼了周鹿一句，周鹿吓得躲到了乔治身后，用眼神看自家老大。

贺斐一直没有说话。

K出发后，乔治追踪信号，可以清晰看到K的定位正在逐渐像小Q那边前进。康纳和丹尼尔讨论了之后的行动计划，周鹿想要和贺斐讨论下进化后的C-X，但贺斐却拿着电话走到了稍远一些的地方。

丹尼尔看着远处贺斐的背影，“派人时刻监控亚联这三个人，不要给他们落单的机会。”

康纳点头，“乔治已经监控了他们的电话。”

十分钟后，乔治告诉他们，K返回了。

“他没有接近他们，在离他们几百米的距离停了下来，然后就回来了。”乔治向康纳和丹尼尔汇报情况，“估计再十分钟就能回到这里。”

“全体警戒。”康纳突然下达命令，美联特别行动二队，30秒内收拾妥当，站好位置，等着K的归来。

谁都不能确定，K看到了什么，小Q他们怎么样了，K过去有没有被大猫发现，猫有没有跟着他一起回来？

8分钟后，K出现在眼前，周鹿喃喃道，“没有C-X，它们没有跟来。”

并没有人松懈，他们是只听长官命令的军人，康纳没说解除警戒，他们会一直用枪口对着K的方向。

K的表情很沉重，尽管他的肤色很白皙，但此时整张脸都是黑的。

直到K走到面前，康纳才下令四周戒备，其他人待命。看到K的样子，所有人都猜到小Q和Bob肯定出事了。K从来不是一个会开玩笑的人。

“队长。”K一开口，竟有些克制不住地轻颤，“我看到了小Q和Bob的尸体。”

全体静默。

虽然猜测过最糟的结局也许是这样，但是当事实从最可靠的队员口中说出时，又是另一种感觉了。特别行动队的任务一直以来都是走在刀尖上的，大家也习惯了每次任务都有可能夺走他们的性命，这次在接到寻找野猫的任务时，还有人嗤之以鼻，什么时候抓狗抓猫也轮到特别行动队出动了？我们不要面子的啊？

之后，他们的长官告诉他们，派特别行动队的目的是因为那些野猫的保密级别太高，他们必须要趁着月黑风高，把它们抓住带回去，就好像它们从来没来过这里一样。

这个理由被大多数人接受了。没有人认为这是一项危险的任务。

直到几个小时前，马修的包被抢，9号闯入指挥部之后，所有人才对这些猫有了新的认识，但，充其量也就只是厉害点的野生动物罢了。

绝对不到会让他们特别行动队丢了性命的程度。

根据K的描述。两人身上全是伤痕，看不出致命伤，肚子也被划开了，肠子流了一地，小Q被扔在地上，Bob则被扔在了树枝上，死相非常凄惨。

K是用瞄准器看到的，有那么一瞬间，他就要冲过去了，把兄弟们的尸体抱回来，但最后的一丝理智拉住了他，他强迫自己隐藏在树林间，离开了那里。

他不能确定，那是不是一个引诱他们上钩的陷阱。

他们是怎么死的？到底是多厉害的野猫，能够瞬间杀了他们？要知道他们可是美联特别行动队的队员，美联最高水准的特种部队队员，而且是两个人！

别说其他人一脸震惊，完全不相信的样子，就连亲眼目睹的K都不敢相信这一切都是真的。

TBC…

下章预告：

突然，贺斐用力抓住了丹尼尔的肩膀，后者浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。

“我们……被包围了。”前一刻还什么都没有，这一刻，突然闯入500米感应圈的，总共有……6只C-X！


	8. 7.包围

7.包围

之后的行动计划，亚联科学院和美联行动队分歧很大，甚至连康纳和丹尼尔都争吵了起来。

美联要把两个队员的尸体回收回来，贺斐反对，反对无效。

由于此时近黄昏，太阳即将落山，丛林中一旦没了太阳，那就是野生动物的主场。有人建议速去速回，丹尼尔大胆提出索性等天黑再行动的计划，贺斐惊了。

丹尼尔的意思是，在丛林中，我们不占任何优势，就算有太阳，我们的视力也不可能比它们好，但是天黑就未必了，我们有高科技产品，也许能打个平手。

他的方案得到了康纳和乔治的赞同，乔治也认为，夜间作战，我们也有自己的优势，会更利于狙击手做保护。

贺斐坚决反对，反对无效，方案确定，三小时后出发。

至于丹尼尔和康纳的争吵，则在于谁带队去把小Q和Bob的实体带回来。

康纳很激动，这个看上去很亲切的高个子男人，整张脸涨到通红，连脖子都红了，他对自己的队长吼道，“我是他们的队长，我有责任把他们带回来！”

“如果有万一，需要有人指挥之后的工作。”丹尼尔则冷静许多。

“那也应该由你来指挥，如果这次再有万一，二队损失半数人员，你需要立即向总部提出增援，之后的工作更需要你。”康纳虽然很激动，但是确实有理有据。

丹尼尔沉默了一会儿，还是摇头。

“这次行动危险性很高，我比你的成功率要高。”

“队长！”康纳严肃地看着丹尼尔，“请不要质疑我的能力，我是美联特别行动队二队队长，即使单兵能力不如你，但是绝对不会把任务搞砸。”

“我没有质疑你的能力，我信任你们每一个人，”丹尼尔同样认真地回答，看着康纳的双眼，“二队的默契也会更好，你们一起行动，我没有任何异议，但是！”

丹尼尔停顿了一下，突然看向贺斐，“这次要带他一起去，我比你更有能力保护他。”

满脑子还在思考怎么让他们放弃在夜间行动的贺斐，突然被点名，头皮都麻了。自己反对去捡尸，无效，自己反对晚上行动，还是无效，最后竟然要自己和他们一起参加这送死的行动？！凭什么！？

然而，贺斐还没开口拒绝，之前吃瓜看戏的周鹿和绪方跳了起来。

“不行，绝对不行，教授不能跟你们走。”

“不准带走贺教授！”

丹尼尔视线猛地扫过说话的两个人，两人立即闭了嘴，几乎被威慑住了，并没有用信息素，就仿佛把人压得喘不过气来。

“你们听好了，这些狗屁事都他妈你们搞出来的，现在我的两个队员被你们害死了，你们以为你们还有选择做什么，不做什么的权力吗？”丹尼尔对着三人说道，语气相当不满，“当我想带着他？知道带上他，行动危险系数会提高多少吗？但是你们自己搞出的鬼东西，他能够感应到那些该死的猫！”

不管是不是陷阱，他们的首要目的还是抓住所有目标野猫，所以他们需要能够感受到猫的人。

“不用教授，我……我也行。”周鹿明显不够自信。

“我不想重复危险系数这个东西，带你比带他更麻烦，我们可不是保姆。”丹尼尔果断拒绝，随后呼出一口气，仿佛一口恶气被吐了出来，“你们放心，虽然我不想承认，但在抓到那几只该死的野猫之前，他还不能去死。他比我们所有人都重要得多，我会把他完整无缺地送回来的。”

什么叫“还不能去死”，自己到底为什么“要去死”？贺斐一脸黑线，“我还是不赞同你们等太阳落山去做这件事。”

丹尼尔用手指点了他一下，意思是你没有选择权利。随后转身继续和康纳商量行动计划，不再和亚联的三人多费口舌。

这也是康纳最终同意他留守的原因。因为贺斐太重要了，丹尼尔必须亲自保护他，所有人都能死，他死不起。但他又必须得去，此时行动队里的任何一个人，都恨不得立即逮到这几只杀害他们兄弟的禽兽。

最终，丹尼尔带队，贺斐、K、两个狙击手——奥托和小吉，总共5个人，等天黑后，去收回小Q和Bob的尸体。

康纳、乔治、威廉、马修和梅留下来等他们回来，绪方和周鹿和他们呆在一起。

看着太阳慢慢坠下林子，最后一丝余光也没了下去，丹尼尔把大家大家聚集在一起。

“康纳，2小时后我们如果没回来，联系老头子，你们不要贸然冲进来，掩护他撤回城市。”丹尼尔眼神瞟了眼周鹿。

康纳点头。

所有人都戴上了夜视装备，丹尼尔对贺斐说，“你不要离开我5米之外。”

贺斐看了他一眼，“我尽量。”

“如果发生意外情况，你只管往我身边跑。”

“你正在和C-X缠斗呢？”跑过来不是会被你们误伤？

“跑过来，然后开你们发明的那鬼噪音玩意儿。”

“……”这方法可行，贺斐服。

所有人整装完毕，丹尼尔带队出发，没有给周鹿和贺斐告别的时间。贺斐只来得及给周鹿和绪方一个安心的眼神，便跟上了丹尼尔的步伐。

他们似乎已经忘了他是个坐实验室搞研究的欧米伽了，这前行速度，贺斐也已经感觉不到双腿的酸痛。

天完全暗了下来，丛林中死一般寂静，一点动物的声音都没有，更让人心惊。

他们迅速来到了小Q和Bob尸体在的地方。夜视镜显示，周围除了他们几个人，没有大型动物在，而那两具尸体，已经凉透了。

丹尼尔让狙击手从两边形成一个小的包围圈，而狙击手又能互相看到彼此的位置，如果有大型热能接近对方，能够迅速支援。

2个狙击手就位，热能显示正常，包围圈完成。

丹尼尔、K和贺斐走向了小Q和Bob的尸体。通过手电筒的光芒，他们看到了惨不忍睹的场面，那是成千上万只比手指还粗的甲虫，正在啃咬着腐烂的尸体，就连突然被光照着也无所畏惧，继续吃着。

三人都顿了一下，他们要把尸体带回去，这些虫子就成了阻碍，得把它们弄走。

尸体的味道非常强烈，虽然已经被尸虫啃掉了很多，但还算完整，没有被其他大型动物撕扯过。但之前没有，不表示之后也没有。谁都不知道从黑暗中会窜出什么东西。

“只要有热源快速接近，立即射击。”丹尼尔向狙击手下达指令后，蹲下身，开始用刀把这些甲虫刮走，另一边，K把Bob的尸体拖了下来，也开始做同样的事。

“先带回去再处理。”贺斐望着森林的深处，觉得留在漆黑的森林里多待一秒就危险一点。

两人都没有停下动作。

贺斐知道，从私心里来说，丹尼尔不觉得这是C-X设的陷阱，它们只是杀了人就走了，和之前在城市里一样。但就算是陷阱也没关系，他还正愁找不到它们呢，现在他们要自投罗网，岂不省了很多事？

甚至更极端地，他想为他的队员报仇。

这也是康纳失控想要参与行动的原因。他们不能让这两个人莫名其妙白白地死在这里。

但那些虫子根本就弄不干净，逼不得已，丹尼尔拿出了打火机，在火焰的刺激下，尸虫逃也似地爬开了。

突然，贺斐用力抓住了丹尼尔的肩膀，后者浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。

“我们……被包围了。”前一刻还什么都没有，这一刻，突然闯入500米感应圈的，总共有……6只C-X！

6只，除了1只之外，全都在！

而且它们正以飞快的速度，朝他们冲了过来。

TBC…

下章预告

突围（1）

番茄汁预警~番茄汁预警~番茄汁预警~

重要的事情说三遍╮(╯▽╰)╭


	9. 8.突围（上）

8.突围（上）

没有一秒停顿，丹尼尔和K把尸体往肩上一扛，快速撤退。顾及不上两具尸体里的肠子流了他们一腿，那些尸虫还黏在上面，味道简直要人命。

突然，贺斐停了下来，丹尼尔跟着刹车，挡在了他的面前，本能反应一样。

“来了？”丹尼尔问道。

贺斐猛地抬头看向两边，丹尼尔对着耳机吼道，“奥托，小吉，小心！”

所有狙击手最怕的就是被近身，所以他们的第一反应不是警戒四周，而是警戒对方的四周。有一定距离的狙击手，是最厉害的保护盾。

然后，他们看到了一条拖成了线形的红影，跃进了视野内。

扳机是立刻扣下的，那红色的热能移动速度太快，根本来不及瞄准，全凭经验。子弹并没能阻止红影继续移动，于是第二枪，第三枪……

根本来不及管自己这边，两人可以说是眼睁睁看着红影即将扑上自己兄弟，下一秒，两人同时滑下树，背靠树干，抬手拦住了尖锐的牙齿，牙齿刺破了衣服，刺破了手臂的皮肤，鲜血流了出来，满眼都是对方热能的红色，以及粗鲁的呼气声。

这该死的夜视镜让他看不清周围的一切。

无论是奥托还是小吉全都心跳如鼓，如果刚才慢了一点，此时破的可就是他们颈部的大动脉，抬脚想去踹开面前的大猫，他们却先跳开了，然后像围着猎物一样，虎视眈眈地看着靠在树上的人。

奥托迅速脱下夜视镜，拔出手枪，对着面前的大猫射击，大猫离他非常近，这种距离，对人类而言，是必杀的距离。但那只变态一般灵巧的猫，竟然躲过了每一发子弹，那么近的距离，换弹速度那么快的左轮，怎么可能！？

但没给奥托更多的反应时间，面前的大猫再次扑向了他，他本能朝另一边躲开，下一秒，有什么东西从自己正上方跃了下来，接着，自己的后脖子一阵冰凉，比刀刃还要尖锐的剑齿刺穿了他脖子上的腺体，甚至颈骨，只听一声清脆的骨头被咬断的声响，跳下的C-X的重量加大了冲击力，奥托的脖子瞬间被咬断，他庞大的身躯立马无意识地软了下来。

阿尔法被咬碎的腺体就像打破了的香水瓶，浓郁刺鼻的气味喷射了出来，竟将一地的尸臭和血腥味全部覆盖，但，只有那么一瞬间，下一刻，这股味道慢慢消散，变得越来越淡，越来越淡，逐渐消失。

咬断了奥托的脖子后，那只体型比其他野猫大了一圈的C-X，没有马上放开奥托，而是叼着他站立了起来，松了一下嘴，再次用力咬了下去，骨头被折断的声音再次响起，这次是彻底断了，奥托的脑袋整个耷拉下来，只靠一层皮连着。

“奥托——！”K朝奥托的方向狂奔过去。

“救小吉！”奥托已经确认死亡，此时救生死未卜的小吉显然更理智。丹尼尔的声音让K瞬间清醒过来，脚下打了个转，忍着泪朝另一边跑去。

那只杀了奥托的C-X，此时已经将奥托的尸体摔在地上，一爪子扣在他的胸口，俯下脑袋，像是一定要确认身下那人完全失去了抵抗一般，再次用力咬住他脖子的另一边，撕扯他的脖子，那只剩一点皮连着的脑袋，即可就被扯了下来。

大猫叼起奥托的脑袋，用力一甩，丢到了丛林深处，那边响起了一群乌鸦的叫声。就好像是对奥托的哀悼。

两个狙击手被袭击的时候，丹尼尔和K没能第一时间支援，是因为他们被三只C-X围住了。丹尼尔和K一人抱着一具尸体，而旁边还有一个毫无战斗力的贺斐。

丹尼尔没敢动，对方竟也没有主动出击，就这么盯着他们三人，亮到发光的眼眸危险地眯成了一条缝，漆黑的林子中，仿佛丹尼尔他们只要露出一丝破绽，就会被这三只刽子手得手。

再加上丹尼尔身上浓烈的C-X的血腥味，更是激恼了围着他们的三只C-X，它们频频发出威胁的哈气声，誓言要将丹尼尔撕成碎片。

所以，当K忍不住奔向奥托的时候，他前脚刚动，那三只C-X就扑了过来，K将抱着的尸体扔向其中一只C-X，才出现了空挡，他冲出了三只C-X的包围圈，但他们都知道，他能逃走，只是因为这些C-X更想要丹尼尔的命。

丹尼尔也在K动的刹那，扔下了尸体，在C-X扑上来时，银光一闪，那只最先扑到的C-X吃痛地喵呜一声，闪电般地弹开了。

另外两只猛地刹住了车，死死盯着拿出匕首的丹尼尔，那快到能切断猫毛的银刃，上面已经染上了红色的血液。

丹尼尔整个人都散发着杀气，他和其他人不一样，他已经和这种怪物肉搏过一次。

这次，他第一时间就拿出了匕首，那把已经杀死过一只C-X的匕首，他想的不是抓住这群C-X，他想要的是它们的命，他要把它们每一只的脑袋全都割下来，然后来祭他惨死的队员。

他没想逃，没想抓，而是想杀。

这是贺斐第二次那么近距离感受到身旁人的可怕，第一次是在他割开实验室C-X脖子的时候，但显然，此时的他，比那个时候更吓人一点。

贺斐一直都知道C-X有多厉害，它们理论上可以有的杀伤力，应该是站在食物链最顶端的。而此时，这个想法却有点动摇，这个美国大兵，让他觉得，此时此刻，在这方圆500里内的6只C-X，都会被他杀死。

有这个想法的，并非只有他一人，面前的3只C-X也都不自觉地退后了一步。野生动物的直觉自然也在人类之上。

但，仅是退了一步，没有让开，没有逃开，甚至没有露出恐惧，只是每一寸的肌肉都绷紧了。

还没有被逼到极限，仍旧游刃有余。

毕竟它们人数占优。

就在这时，贺斐感受到了之前攻击奥拓的两只C-X，突然跑向了K和小吉。“丹尼尔，它们围攻了那边……”

贺斐的声音不响，只是轻声告诉了身边的男人，他话刚说完，那边就响起了C-X愤怒的喵呜声，以及K吃痛的声音。

猛地意识到什么，贺斐盯着面前的三只C-X，其中那只金色的C-X竟对上了他的眼，同样金色的眼瞳，让它看起来并不那么舒服。

同一色的毛发，同一色的眼瞳，没错，这只正是这批实验体中，最聪明的7号。

其他人可能不知道，但是贺斐知道它们每一只的情况，也知道这场包围战它们的分布。

攻击奥拓的是9号和3号，9号虽然比较小只，但是却是最敏捷的，而3号则是最暴力，兽性最强的一只。另外一边，攻击小吉的是5号，5号和6号是双胞胎，6号此时在7号边上，正在围堵自己和丹尼尔。由于6号性格比较腼腆，在弱肉强食的世界里，想要吃到肉，全靠5号一次抢夺两人份的，6号才得以茁壮成长。又因为5号和6号长得极像，有时候做实验的时候，5号甚至会趁人不注意，代替6号，做两遍实验，直到贺斐看到数据后，才意识到他们漏了一只没做，而有一只做了两遍。

此时他们面前的3只C-X，除了7号和6号之外，还有一只2号。那是令贺斐最难以捉摸的一只实验体，它大胆，好奇，总能做出许多意想不到的举动。甚至，他不合群，不听指挥，却没有被排挤死。

2号，有智慧，有武力，只是不按理出牌。

这样的分布，意图也很明显了。

最厉害的，需要第一时间击破落单的2人，另外几只，以数量优势，困住最厉害的敌人，等解决了落单的人后，再汇合，解决所有的人，他们可以永远保持优势。

所谓现在丹尼尔面前的三只，并不是真的想要杀死他，只是想要困住他，好让那边的三只，把小吉和支援过去的K解决。

绝不能让他们得逞。

像是心有灵犀一般，贺斐刚想让丹尼尔冲破这三只的纠缠，去和K汇合，就听到丹尼尔大吼一声，“冲！”

双脚像是直接受控于丹尼尔一般，他刚发出指令，贺斐就拼命冲了出去。

丹尼尔在贺斐之前开路，准备用肉身挡开三只来阻挠的C-X，谁知它们的速度更快，而且是绕开丹尼尔，直接扑向了落后一步的贺斐。

不过眨眼的零点几秒，贺斐就被扑飞出了一米，直接被2号压倒在地。

丹尼尔刹车，转身，再想去抓人，已经是半秒后了，伸出去的手，自然没有捞到人。

再想冲上去，脚后跟突然被咬住，他第一时间用力踹开，下一秒脖子上被缠上了一条毛茸茸的尾巴，用力收紧后拉，眼看着庞大的身躯就要朝后仰面倒地，丹尼尔腰腹的肌肉猛地爆力，硬是撑住了身体的下拉趋势，反作用力将缠住他脖子的C-X甩了出去。

如此一番纠缠后，再抬头，贺斐已经被最初袭击他的C-X，拖到了稍远处。

TBC…

下章预告

失控

贺斐觉得自己死定了，那只自己研究了5年，杀伤性极大的生物，正慢慢靠近自己最脆弱的颈部。

那些被C-X咬断颈动脉的被害者画面立即出现在了脑海中，贺斐闭上了眼睛。

后脖子一凉。

想象中的剧痛却没有到来，那是……猫科动物带有尖刺的舌苔，它正伸出舌头在舔自己的腺体！

欧米伽身上最敏感的部位，现在正承受着难以想象的冲击力，那是无数根小刺，一点一点地抚过那块嫩肉，贺斐觉得有什么东西崩了。

敬请期待~

逃出的7只C-X简介（之后会有更全面的资料介绍）

逃出7只，目前出现了6只。

2号，中等身材，眼睛特别大，好奇心旺盛，大胆，战斗力强。

3号，高大身材，凶残，嗜血，兽性最强。

5号，双胞胎哥哥，强壮，虎弟狂魔。

6号，双胞胎弟弟，性格腼腆，什么都听哥哥的。

7号，中等身材，金毛金瞳，最聪明的，战斗力弱。

9号，瘦小身材，最敏捷的，善于躲在暗处观察，战斗力一般。


	10. 9.失控

9.失控

被2号狠狠扑倒在地的瞬间，贺斐就失去了行动力，脑袋直接被拍在地上，半边身体因为与地面的冲击力而麻痹，另半边身子则被2号压住，动弹不得。

等意识一秒后恢复时，身体已经被拖曳了一段距离，贺斐能感觉到衣服后领被2号强劲的咬合力锁住，第一反应竟是，还好，它们还未进化到用双手的地步。

接着，贺斐被扔在了地上，一抬头，就对上了2号的脸。

2号长得很漂亮，金色的毛发配上褐色的斑纹，使它看起来特别舒服，再加上脖子很长，头并不大，那小巧的脸上有一双炯炯有神的大眼睛，如果它是人类的话，绝对是个美人胚子。

那双充满了好奇的大眼睛，就这么盯着贺斐，太晶莹剔透了，在黑暗中好像两颗会发光的宝石，像是能把人给吸进去。

贺斐率先移开了视线，却露出了半截脖子。

2号靠了过来，贺斐能够感觉到它的呼吸声，很轻，很柔。下一秒，贺斐被2号突然一掌拍在地上，露出了整个后脖子。

贺斐觉得自己死定了，那只自己研究了5年，杀伤性极大的生物，正慢慢靠近自己最脆弱的颈部。

那些被C-X咬断颈动脉的被害者画面立即出现在了脑海中，贺斐闭上了眼睛。

后脖子一凉。

想象中的剧痛却没有到来，那是……猫科动物带有尖刺的舌苔，它正伸出舌头在舔自己的腺体！

欧米伽身上最敏感的部位，现在正承受着难以想象的冲击力，那是无数根小刺，一点一点地抚过那块嫩肉，贺斐觉得有什么东西崩了。

那种感觉文艺一点的说法，就像水库的闸门出现了裂痕，即将破裂；通俗点说，就像憋尿很久的人，即将突破那个极限。

贺斐用了全部的意志力来抵抗，就在他体内的洪水要冲破极限时，二号被一脚踹开，自己被一只强壮的手臂一把抱住，顷刻间，贺斐被丹尼尔的气息包裹住了，由于刚才的剧烈动作，他肩膀上的伤口早就裂开，此时正不受控制地散发着阿尔法信息素。

！

功亏一篑，贺斐终究没能忍住，崩了。

18岁博士后毕业典礼结束后，贺斐在学校接待室第一次见到了亚联科学院的人。

他们告诉贺斐，他被选入了亚联科学院，之后他的档案会全部被清空，彻底成为亚联的人。贺斐点了点头，对此并不意外。他们和贺斐说了许多注意事项，贺斐签署了数不清的协议，将自己彻底贡献给了亚联。

最后，那位女性欧米伽负责人，拿出了一份和其他不一样的文件，那份文件边缘是金箔烫制的，贺斐接过了文件。

“抱歉，我就直说了。”那位女性看着贺斐，放柔了语气，“你是难得一见的生物学天才，又恰好是欧米伽，所以，你的配偶，会由组织来给你挑选，从你受孕开始，你的孩子也会由组织来全程护理。”

这话，说到底还是客气了，更直接的说法是，你整个人都是亚联的资产，会用最科学的方法给你匹配最合适的阿尔法，你的孩子从存在的那一刻起，就不是属于你的。甚至，你无权选择生几个孩子。

组织让你生，你就必须生。

贺斐没有太吃惊，从某种程度上来说，他是可以理解的。

因为生理原因，欧米伽会很受配偶影响，在发情期和孕期，更是离不开配偶，所以这个足以影响欧米伽理智的人，亚联当然不敢让贺斐乱来。

“你也不用太有压力，我们会给你挑选一些阿尔法候选人，你可以从中选择，找到你最喜欢的人。关于生育，我们不会强迫你生或者不生，只是如果要生，孩子将会是属于亚联的。”

贺斐点头，这比他想象得要好上太多了。

“我有权选择终生标记的时间吗？”

“当然，这个会由你们自己决定。不过你是已经成年的欧米伽，早点安定下来，会对你的研究更有帮助。”

不然每次发情，都会是一件麻烦的事，也许正在做的研究，也不得不停下来。

不愧是科学院的人，一下就抓住了贺斐最在意的事。

贺斐签了最后这份文件，第二天就搬到了亚联科学院生物技术局。

作为一个第二性发育已经成熟、随时可能进入发情期的欧米伽，贺斐从进入生物技术局的第一周就开始了相亲，那些男阿尔法的资料都非常优秀，也变向说明了贺斐对于亚联有多重要。

贺斐没有排斥这种拉郎配的行为，不排斥，也没感觉。只是每次收到几份阿尔法的资料后，就和HR挑选简历一样，选出最优秀的，然后周末安排时间吃饭。

有些阿尔法是已经坐上高位的军官，年龄最大的比贺斐大了一圈的，也有一些同样是搞科研的天才阿尔法，年龄最小比贺斐小了3岁，毕竟阿尔法的第二性成熟期会来得比欧米伽更早一些，有些14岁就已经发育得很好了。

如此相亲了两年，20岁的贺斐没有对任何一个阿尔法留下好感，而他也始终没有进入第一次发情期。这对一个没有生理缺陷的欧米伽来说，是有些奇怪的。于是他被抓去做了全套的身体检查，最后得出一个不尴不尬的结论，疑似性冷淡。

为何是疑似，因为没有到发情期，也许发情之后，身体的情况会发生好转。至于发育问题，自然是没有的，贺斐的性发育很正常，没有滞后，没有发育缺陷的地方。

所以，能想到的唯一可能就是性冷淡。

对此结果，亚联并没有多放在心上，只要保证贺斐身心是健康的就行，他们太需要贺斐的脑子，只要他不要因为发情而失控，继续手上的研究，有没有配偶，生不生孩子此时并不那么重要。

贺斐的第一个发情期是在21岁的时候到来的，他当时的指导员给他拿来了3个玻璃小瓶，里面是3个阿尔法的信息素，这可比毫无目的的相亲有用太多了。

通过生理喜好，贺斐选择了其中一瓶，把自己关在了实验室里。

那瓶信息素的主人，是亚联战略指挥部的重点培养对象，郝连，年龄比贺斐还小了1岁，此时只有20岁，军衔是陆军上尉。

他是在第二天被专机送到的生物技术局的，由于来得很急，他甚至没来得及脱下军装，敲贺斐实验室门的时候，他的心跳非常快。

有一些是不真实，有一些是好奇，更多的是兴奋。

欧米伽的发情期一般会持续一周以上，特别是第一次发情，会更加汹涌。

虽然是组织替他挑选的欧米伽，除了照片和资料，郝连从来没有见过贺斐。但照片上的欧米伽男人，是郝连喜欢的类型。再加上他的资料，郝连知道他对亚联有多重要，自己能够拥有这样的欧米伽，对他将来的发展太有利了，就好像是中了大奖一样幸运。

郝连，是战略指挥部的天才，对于自己未来的布局，当然不可能随意。

实验室的门开了，以为会碰上迫不及待缠上自己的发情期欧米伽，谁知，却对上了穿戴整齐，没有一丝凌乱，正在做着实验的贺斐。

贺斐的身上还能溢出几丝香甜的欧米伽信息素，那信息素被包裹在了郝连的阿法尔信息素里面，那么安逸，那么和谐，就好像郝连已经用身体满足了对方一样。

心跳突然如鼓一般剧烈跳动起来。

显然，贺斐也认出了面前这个人的气味，果然拥有了很出色的阿尔法基因，身材高大，五官非常英俊。他对他微笑了一下，客气地说道，“你好，以后几年，要麻烦借用你的信息素了。”

一阵微风吹过，将贺斐淡褐色的刘海吹起，阳光照在他白皙的脸上，有一种不真实的美感。照片，终究还是没能将这个基因极好的男人完全反映出来。

受蛊惑一般，郝连点了点头，“好的，你随便用。”

这是贺斐和郝连的第一次见面。

之后，郝连才知道，贺斐第一时间将他的信息素液化成液体，然后用针管，直接注射进了自己后脖子的腺体内，完成了暂时标记，压抑住了第一次的发情期。

有一就有二，贺斐非常清楚自己的身体情况，驾轻就熟地一次又一次解决了自己的发情期。

3年里，郝连一次都没有碰过贺斐，但贺斐却用他的信息素安抚自己，度过难堪的发情期。

3年后，贺斐24岁，发现C-T，获得教授称号，踏上了研究C-T的漫漫长路。

同年，郝连23岁，以载入史册的没流一滴血的战役，平复了亚联长达一年的内乱，踏入校官级别，军衔少校。

谁都能够想象得到，几年后，这个年轻的少校，一定会成为亚联重要的指挥官。

在郝连封校的庆祝仪式上，他问贺斐，“还要多久，你才能接受我，而不只是我的信息素？”

“之后我的全部精力都会投入到C-T的研究中，在他们进化之前，我不会考虑其他事情。”

“那只是你的理论，也许它们永远不会进化。”

“嗯。”那我就一辈子研究它们。

“那些野猫比我，对你更重要吗？”

贺斐看着郝连的眼睛，没有回答，答案两人却都知晓。

“你应该会有其他欧米伽的选择。”贺斐迟迟没有定下来，像郝连这么优秀的基因，组织当然也会想要留下后代，所以给他匹配合适的欧米伽也一直在进行着。

“我觉得我们是最合适的。”从基因角度来说，郝连和贺斐的匹配度极高。

“抱歉，这不是我人生中最重要的步骤。”

郝连不是傻子，相反，他还特别聪明，如果真的不重要，那随便找个最合适的人定下一辈子，不是最省事的吗？

“你知道吧，我有无数次机会，可以彻底标记你。”在你主动选择让我的信息素暂时标记你自己的时候，你的身体是完全接受我的，甚至会很开心地主动拥抱我。

“……谢谢。”他说的是大实话。甚至郝连好几次被他激到被动发情，但他都没有动贺斐。

“它们证实了你的推论，发生进化之后，你会让我标记吗？”比20岁初见时又高了半个头的英俊男人，直直地看着贺斐的眼睛，不错过他面部的每一丝变化。

“也许要很久很久，郝连，你不要等我。”

“好。”

贺斐并不确定，郝连最后的那个“好”字是什么意思，是不再等他，还是会等他很久很久。他也没有追问出确切答案。

那次之后，两人开始忙碌，一年都见不到一面，贺斐全身心扑进了C-T的研究中，随着年龄的增长，发情期的间隙变长了，没有彻底标记的身体似乎也习惯了这种注入阿尔法信息素的粗暴安抚方法，没有再作妖。

去年，郝连拒绝提供他的信息素给贺斐，贺斐以为他是找到了属于他的阿尔法，所以并没有放在心上，他也在寻找新的可以安抚自己的阿尔法信息素。

但寻找的结果并不怎么理想，没了那熟悉的信息素安慰，贺斐只能再次使用起了强效抑制剂和阻隔剂。

贺斐并不知道，郝连一直在等，等贺斐彻底失控的那一刻，他会第一时间出现在他面前，用他熟悉的，无法抗拒的信息素，彻底占有这个他想了8年的欧米伽。

丹尼尔抱起贺斐，根本来不及看他怎么样，立即朝K那边猛冲过去。

突然，一阵甜腻的香味从怀里传来，勾得丹尼尔脚下差点一软。他不可思议地看着怀里软成一团的人，脑子嗡嗡作响。

“喂，真的假的啊？你来搞笑的吧？”

TBC…


	11. 10.突围（下）

10.突围（下）

好不容易把人扛到和K汇合，丹尼尔为了保护贺斐，被那几只发狂的野猫抓得背上全是爪痕，鲜血流了满背。

不是错觉，自从怀里的人开始散发欧米伽的信息素之后，这些野猫变得更暴躁了，几乎是发狂似地想要来抢夺贺斐。

丹尼尔抱着人直冲K这边的战局时，看到K伤得很严重，还要誓死保护着不知道是死了还是重度昏迷的小吉，正被3号一把拽住，眼看就要拍地上解决。

突然，3号转头，直盯着丹尼尔怀里的人，立刻就像丧失了理智一般，随手扔下K，直冲过来。和它一起的9号和5号也不甘示弱，仿佛慢了一步就抢不到食物一样，不再有什么配合，开始了野兽最赤裸的争夺。

于是，丹尼尔眼睁睁看着冲向自己的3号被5号扑倒在地，9号在两只猫的脸上各踩了一脚，先它们一步冲过来。

前有扭打在一起的3只野猫，后有紧追不舍的另外3只野猫，有一瞬间丹尼尔觉得自己大概也突破了极限，不然怎么能跑得比它们还快？

但不管画面有多诡异，他正在被包围这是事实，怀里还抱着个影响他战斗的包袱，简直要人命。

好在K也发现了总队的窘境，第一时间跑来支援，丹尼尔一点不把他满头满脸的血放在心上，直接把怀里的人抛给了K，K本能伸手接住，而当比春药还要强烈的欧米伽信息素直冲耳鼻时，K差点直接一屁股坐在地上。

好在他是K，如果是三队队长莱德，此时估计已经丧失理智，只想做一些尽人道的事情。

随着贺斐被扔给了K，9号竟在空中转了个身，眼看就要扑在贺斐身上，突然腾空冒出一把匕首，险些割破它的脖子。

这一刀下去，竟没得手，说实话，丹尼尔比9号更吃惊。

“跑！”K的大脑还在当机中，丹尼尔一声令下，他抱着贺斐就开始狂奔。

那6只野猫果然也转移目标，朝着K跑去。丹尼尔抓起昏迷的小吉跑在K身后，对此时的战局非常满意。那群丧失了理智的畜生只要一扑过来，他就斩杀它们，非常顺手。

经受着灵魂和肉体双折磨的K，此时此刻只想和总队换个手，哪怕让他去手撕3号也没有问题。

果然，在尝试了几次都失败后，猫怪们不再随便扑过来，而是紧随其后。直到丹尼尔和K都听到了周围树上的声响，才意识到它们想从上面，甚至前面包围他们。

“那边！”丹尼尔指了一个树洞。

没有时间去管那个洞有多大，K抱着贺斐直接扑了进去，丹尼尔把小吉扔进去，自己刚想进去，就发现洞已经满了。

“总队！”K从最里面挤了出来，“我来守住洞口，你去解决那个欧米伽。”

“靠，我怎么解决啊？”

“我不能犯错误。”

“那我就能犯了？！”

“你是我队长的队长。”

“所以呢？！”

两人斗嘴过程中，谁都不肯往洞口哪怕挪一步，不得不承认，贺斐的信息素已经令他们很难保持理智，这简直比和大猫们互殴更痛苦。

不，这话说早了。

3号直冲过来的时候，速度快过了他们想象，丹尼尔和K直接被它撞倒，此时的3号就像被彻底激怒的样子，战斗力是之前的一倍不止，两人废了几乎所有的力气才将3号掀开，这时，另外5只野猫也出现在洞口，把他们团团围住。

这显然超出了最坏打算，而给这群野猫打了激素的，正是树洞里的那个人。

不解决这个问题不行。

两个都是身经百战的人，此时的状况想活命，只有两个办法，一个是把欧米伽当成诱饵，他们可以全身而退，活3人，还有一种，就是让欧米伽停止再散发信息素。

至于停止的方法，有很多种，但都不是他们愿意去做的。

当所有大猫同时攻过来的瞬间，丹尼尔和K对视一眼，K直接拉开了闪光弹,刺眼的光芒让所有生物瞬间致盲，猫怪们不敢贸然行事，纷纷朝四周闪开，丹尼尔则趁这个间隙，按下了定位器，转身钻进了树洞。

时间争分夺秒，没有互相扯皮的空闲，丹尼尔和K都知道，他们守不了这个洞穴多久，6只大猫一起攻击，人会在瞬间被撕碎。

丹尼尔一把拉起贺斐，后者浑身都在发颤，双眼紧闭，脸颊通红，一脸想死的表情。

确实，此时此刻，贺斐是真的想死。为什么会在这种时候失控，为什么会在这个自己讨厌的人面前，给他更看不起自己的机会？为什么自己唯独对他的信息素那么没有抵抗力。

那是一种精神与肉体的对抗，不，精神也已经被腐蚀，仅存最后一丝理智在做搏斗，就好像瘾君子犯了毒瘾，自制力再强的人，也无法抵抗。

“睁眼。”时间紧迫，丹尼尔抓住贺斐的头发，强迫他抬头看自己，由于近距离受到欧米伽信息素的影响，就算做过抵抗信息素的训练，丹尼尔仍然差点被动发情。

不顾一切，只想把这个人生吞了进肚子里，不让任何人看到。

贺斐睁开眼，他的眼眶里蓄满了生理泪水，之前生人勿进的冷漠气场完全瓦解，现在每一寸都在散发着，快来爱抚我。

丹尼尔咬碎了自己的舌头。

“给我一个，不杀你的理由。”现在的处境，把这个惹麻烦的人解决了是最容易的方法，但丹尼尔知道他不能这么做，会这么问，只是想要警告自己别冲动，不能一刀解决了他。

痛苦地再次闭起眼睛，贺斐努力做了个深呼吸，表盘里放着的两支特强抑制剂全部进了体内，但是已经阻止不了自己确实进入完全发情期的事实。自己把所有人都拖入了险境，也许会因为自己，害死他们所有人。

不，我不能死，还不能死。

贺斐睁开眼时，有刹那的清醒，那双眼亮得晃眼，丹尼尔的心脏重重震了一下，肌肉都绷紧了。

“我，比外面所有的C-X都更重要。”如果你的任务是找回所有的C-X，那我的重要性就是凌驾于这之上的。

贺斐说完这句话，丹尼尔就着抓他头发的手，用力把他的脑袋转向一边，没给他挣扎的机会，低头咬破了他脖子后面的腺体。

瞬间的刺激，让贺斐失去了所有的力气，人一下子瘫软了下来，被丹尼尔强壮的手臂禁锢在怀里，两人抱得非常紧，身体大面积接触。

这是贺斐第一次被阿尔法标记，真真实实地，用牙齿咬破腺体，将信息素灌进自己体内。这种感觉和用针筒将信息素打入腺体内，完全不一样。

周围全是阿尔法的味道，他有力的双臂，甚至能感受到他的心跳声，正在被自己的心跳影响，越跳越快。他的牙齿咬破了自己的腺体，这种仅次于性交带来的性刺激，让贺斐的下半身全湿了，他舒服地呻吟出声，用力抱紧给予他这种欢愉的阿尔法，甚至不停蹭着他，企图得到更多。

丹尼尔觉得自己快疯了。

因为工作的特殊性，他们随时可能会丢了性命，所以，标记一个欧米伽是不被允许的，道德上不被允许。如果阿尔法死了，那被这个阿尔法标记了的欧米伽，将会承受一辈子的痛苦，所以特别行动队有个不成文的规矩，那就是不能结婚，不能彻底标记欧米伽。

怕有这样的麻烦，丹尼尔一直都离欧米伽远远的，他虽然在性事上没有什么节操，但是不碰欧米伽是他的原则。作为队里和最多欧米伽上过床的莱德曾经好几次和丹尼尔喝酒时说道，哎，你怕什么啊，不进入欧米伽的生殖腔就不会彻底标记，也不会有孩子，正常上床都没问题。

虽然队里大家都对莱德这种行为嗤之以鼻，但莱德仍然坚持自己，其本质是因为和欧米伽上床太舒服了，你们这群只上过贝塔的，根本不能想象。还有一种理由，竟然是发情期的欧米伽是需要他这种强大的阿尔法安抚的，只要不永久标记，帮他们度过了发情期，过段时间不见，自然可以接受其他阿尔法，他的行为不属于犯罪，反而是帮了欧米伽。

此时此刻，当贺斐在他耳边呜咽着呻吟，而他自己的信息素正在迅速将这个好闻的，令人发狂的欧米伽的信息素包裹起来，这种直白的占有方式，彻底满足了丹尼尔作为阿尔法天生的掠夺欲。

除此之外，最令丹尼尔兴奋的是，当自己的信息素彻底覆盖上欧米伽的信息素，将那信息素严丝合缝隐藏起来时，洞外传来了野猫愤怒不甘的叫声，在寂静的森林中，每一声都充满了怨恨，仿佛到嘴的美食被人夺走的不爽。这让夺走了美食的丹尼尔身心舒爽，下体又硬了一些。

该死，怀里的人还不断用下体蹭着自己，丹尼尔简直要疯。想要进到他的身体里，这种想法发疯似地钻入丹尼尔的大脑。

手是不自觉地挪到了贺斐的屁股上，那包裹在裤下的屁股非常翘，而且紧贴着丹尼尔的大手，丹尼尔可以听到耳边欧米伽的呻吟更大了。

在临时标记完的最后一下，丹尼尔用力吸吮着被他咬出的伤口，手掌也更用力地抓住了贺斐的臀部。而贺斐，直接爽到射了出来，高潮带来的空白过后，身体终于回归了思维，那种好像无数蚂蚁在爬的瘙痒感消失了，他得到了满足。

“收拾一下自己。”丹尼尔花了12分的意志力才把怀里的人推开，转身走向洞口。

此时洞口的K已经打完了所有的子弹，扔完了最后一个闪光弹，外面的野猫仍然虎视眈眈地盯着他们。

就在他们准备殊死一搏的时候，森林上空响起了直升机的轰鸣声，看着那架熟悉的武直朝这里慢慢下降时，丹尼尔吹了声口哨。

他确实请求了救援，但没想到会来得那么快，还是那么厉害的大家伙。

野猫们在看到这个大家伙出现时，立即四散到了丛林中，不见了踪影。

不管怎么说，今晚总算是脱离了险境。

丹尼尔回头看着树洞里始终背对着自己的纤瘦男人，皱起了眉头，脱险是脱险了，但意外未免太多了一些。

TBC…


	12. 11.悲痛

11.悲痛

来接他们的武直，将C-X们赶走，却没法在森林里降落，更令丹尼尔意外的是，开来武直的竟然是三队队长莱德，自己刚才还在犯错的过程中想到过他。

“喂，你们也把自己搞得太狼狈了吧？不就几只豹子嘛！”莱德是一个高大的男人，看上去就特别有安全感，优秀的阿尔法基因，让他的五官也非常深刻英俊，一头棕红色的短发也映衬了此人的张扬。

虽然他的吼声在直升机的轰鸣声中几乎被吞，但那说话的样子，让人不难猜出他说了什么。

就说纯格斗，丹尼尔和他严格说起来是五五开的，莱德是一个丹尼尔用蛮力战胜不了的对手，身体素质上就输了他一些。

莱德将绳梯放了下来，K将昏迷的小吉扛在肩上，先爬了上去。

贺斐有些狼狈，虽然用阻隔剂将气味隔绝，但任谁一眼就能看出他刚才干了什么。丹尼尔把外套丢给他的时候，他愣了一下，虽然那也不能称为是一件完整的衣服，已经被C-X抓成了布条，但总比没有遮盖好。

“先遮一下，回去再说。”丹尼尔没给贺斐太多反应的时间，一把将他抱起，也扛上了直升飞机。

最后几步即将踏上直升机时，莱德伸出手想要接过丹尼尔肩上的人，“我说老丹，你们怎么——卧槽！”

丹尼尔没有把人交给他，而是借了他的力，跨上了直升机。

“你这什么鼻子？”看到莱德的反应，丹尼尔知道对方闻出了贺斐是个欧米伽，也许还闻出了他的身上有自己的信息素。

虽然距离很近，但自己满身都是血，阿尔法的信息素到处都是，他都能从这么强烈的信息素中确定这个欧米伽有自己的味道，简直比动物还夸张。

“你们搞什么啊，做任务还带家属的？而且老丹你什么时候有欧米伽了？”莱德毕竟还要操纵直升机，只能打量那个亚洲人两眼，只见对方低着头，手指紧紧抓着丹尼尔的衣服。

“挺漂亮的。”副驾驶是三队副队长，整个美联特别行动队最漂亮的女性伊莉莎，她接着自家队长的话，做了评价。

贺斐羞到脑袋快埋到衣服里面去了，而知道全过程的K露出了一言难尽的表情。

“不是你们想的这样，先不要拉上去，我下去一趟，你们掩护我。”丹尼尔的表情不是开玩笑的，莱德和伊莉莎也没再继续调侃贺斐。

“总队，我和你下去。”K把昏迷的小吉交给贺斐，站了起来。

丹尼尔点了点头，两人一起快速下了直升机，朝两个方向跑去。莱德一边开着武直，替他们打灯，一边还在和贺斐聊天，尽管是单方面的。

贺斐一个字都没说，之前没有时间查看小吉的伤情，现在看来，情况不好，可以说很糟。

莱德倒也不在意，以为贺斐就是个害羞的人，亚洲人不都这样吗？还想再逗他几句，却突然没了声音。在直升机明亮的灯照下，他们看到了丹尼尔和K抱着的尸体。

那是他们的兄弟，虽然不是同队的，却是一个大家族的，他们就像家人一样。而此时，他们不仅被杀了，尸体还被摧残成这个样子。

在看清K怀里奥托的头颅时，直升机抖动了一下。贺斐护住小吉的脑袋，抬头看向驾驶位上的两位。

伊莉莎正用力握着莱德的手腕，“队长，听总队的，先弄清楚情况。”

莱德整个人都散发着怒气，就像一头愤怒的公牛，直直盯着丛林深处那片不存在的红布，想要冲过去，把那些杀了他兄弟的怪物们揪出来，活活揍死它们，是的，一拳一拳揍到它们咽气。

丹尼尔和K再次回到直升机舱后，谁都没有说话，小Q和Bob的尸体已经腐烂，内脏几乎全空，就在丹尼尔放下尸体时，从小Q空洞的腹部爬出一只硕大的满嘴是血的老鼠，被丹尼尔的匕首刺中，甩出了机舱外，动作快到贺斐什么都没看到，只看到他甩了一下手臂。

K一直抱着奥托的头颅，没有把它放在地上。

武装直升机很快飞到了森林与城市的接壤处，在康纳和老头报告了情况后，老头就让他们撤出丛林，并且派人支援丹尼尔，这也是莱德能够到的那么及时的原因。

老头是美联军部的老将军，特别行动队是他一手带出来的。

直升机降落后，康纳强忍着悲痛，把他牺牲的队员抱下直升机，丹尼尔要抱小吉下去的时候，被贺斐阻止了。

“担架。”

两分钟后，医疗队拿来了担架，把小吉抬了下去。

丹尼尔看了眼贺斐，后者站了起来，和他一起走出了直升机。

贺斐走出直升机后，就被周鹿抱住了，绪方也在边上一脸担忧地看着他。刚才看到康纳抱下尸体的时候，他们吓坏了，就怕贺斐有个万一。

“太好了教授，你没事……唔，你这是！”周鹿把贺斐抱了个满怀，自然闻到了他身上丹尼尔的味道，瞬间五雷轰顶。

“他做了什么！？啊啊啊！他怎么可以这样啊！”周鹿疯了，他就没盯着一会儿，怎么教授就被白人猪拱了，他这回去还怎么向组织交代！

“发生了点意外，等晚些再和你说。”贺斐拉住了想要追上丹尼尔找说法的小鹿，把他拽给绪方，让他看着点他，别惹事。

随后，加快步伐，追上前面下飞机就没等他们的丹尼尔。

临时指挥部在一间厂房内，是离森林最近，空间最大的建筑。最近的可以抢救小吉的医院在市中心，边缘的医院设施并不完善。

小吉重度昏迷，头部遭受剧烈撞击，现在整个脑袋都肿了，肉眼可见的颅内出血。检查后发现，情况很紧急，现场的医疗人员，都是野战医生，搞点外伤可能还好，这种脑部手术，在没有设备的情况下，并不敢下手。

时间争锋夺秒，抢救小吉成为最重要的事情。

“用直升机送到市区最好的脑科医院，给我一间手术室。”贺斐在他们讨论方案的时候，提出了最快又最安全的方法。

必须送大医院。

“已经联系了多伦多综合医院，他们会在20分钟后在停机坪等我们，医生也都就位了。”乔治说完，大家训练有素地再次将小吉抬上担架。

贺斐跟了过去，在经过丹尼尔的时候，被他拉住了手臂。

“有专业的医生在了。”言下之意，你去干嘛？

“我去帮忙。”贺斐淡定地看着丹尼尔。

两人对视了一秒，丹尼尔松手，“行，我跟你们过去，在医院向老头汇报情况。”

意图很明显了，我不放心你，我得看着你，不管你要做什么。

两人和几个医护人员，以及小吉、三具尸体再次上了直升机。周鹿好几次想说什么，都被贺斐制止了，他让他等他回来。

直升机半小时后出现在多伦多综合医院的楼顶停机坪。

小吉直接被推进了手术室，贺斐花了10分钟收拾完自己，换了一身无菌服，跟进了手术室。丹尼尔看着他进了手术室，他的身上已经没有任何不堪的味道，甚至连他自己的欧米伽信息素和自己的阿尔法信息素也被消毒剂覆盖，整个人散发着不可侵犯的气息。

确定他不会对手术造成麻烦后，丹尼尔也被护士们请去创伤室包扎伤口。

等丹尼尔包完了伤口，和老头汇报完整个情况后，已经是3个小时后了，他对老头说了自己的许多猜测，以及之后的计划，两人讨论了很久，初步确定下来了之后的行动方案。

待他回到手术室，手术室的灯还没有熄灭，有护士走了出来，丹尼尔听到了她们的交谈，仿佛对贺斐又稳又准宛如机械的手臂感到震惊，不相信有人能把手术做得如此精确，连主任都惊了，主动让出了主刀位置。

手术持续了很久，期间康纳也来了电话，了解情况，从语气听来，康纳还算沉着，没有失控，很好地组织巡逻工作。

整整9个小时之后，手术结束了。

小吉被推了出来，命暂时是保住了，但确实靠机器来维持的生命，他能否醒来，就看他自己的造化了，已经没有医生能够做的了。

看着他们把小吉推进无菌病房继续观察，所有医生和护士全都走了出来，唯独不见贺斐。

“那个东方人呢？”丹尼尔问一个医生，医生回答他，他在处理那三具尸体，尸体报告已经出来，他要再看一下，去了解剖室。

丹尼尔转身走向解剖室。

在打开解剖室门的刹那，他以为他会看到贺斐丧心病狂地在那些尸体上提取对他有用的试验物质，或者是做一些并不人道的实验，来得到那些进化后的猫怪的资料。

无论他做什么，从理智上丹尼尔是理解的，但是从感情上来说，他会制止他，继续伤害他的手下，哪怕只是尸体。

但事实却完全不一样，解剖室内，那个穿着无菌白大褂的男人，戴着眼镜，正用缝合针线，细致地将尸体缝合起来。

那是真的细致，之前解剖尸体的验尸官，只是完成任务地把敞开的肚子缝起来，但是贺斐却不是，他找了填充物，把他们空荡荡的胸腔填满，随后才缝合，那些被他缝合的地方，不仔细看，你甚至都那里竟然有缝合痕迹。

看着他不知疲倦地一针一针缝合尸体，丹尼尔索性在他脚边席地而坐。

两人一句话都没说，直到太阳升起，爬上了高空。

贺斐摘下了手套。他完成了三具尸体的缝合，现在看起来，三具尸体不再那么骇人，起码是可以给家人一个交代的程度。

丹尼尔站了起来，但贺斐在他开口之前，先说了话。

“抱歉，让我休息一下，就一会儿。”他知道丹尼尔有很多问题要问他，各种问题，于公于私都有，但他在把自己捋顺之前，不想说。

在贺斐说完这句话后，眼前一黑，人软了下来，直接昏了过去。

丹尼尔接住了他，看着他没有血色的脸和大大的黑眼圈，皱起了眉头。

先是小吉的抢救，再是马不停蹄地处理尸体，他高强度工作了12个小时，身体到了极限。更不要说，这具身体之前刚发情，并且完成了暂时标记，这些都是非常伤身的。

当然，丹尼尔不会知道，贺斐的手，那对亚联来说，就像钻石右手一样珍贵。他几乎修满了所有的生物学，包括各种人体医学，实践课也都是满分通过。只是没有人会让他去做外科抢救，更不会有人让他去缝合尸体。

所以，他要跟来帮忙的时候，周鹿是不能理解甚至不能赞同的。

将贺斐打横抱起，丹尼尔走出解剖室，问医院要了一间休息室，把贺斐抱进休息室，放在了床上。

TBC…


	13. 12.你在勾引我吗？

12.你在勾引我吗？

身体虽然极度困乏，但贺斐并没有昏睡很久，就像做过睡眠训练一样，一个半小时后就睁开了眼，一个深度睡眠的完整周期。

然后，贺斐有一刹那的不清醒，怀疑自己是否还在梦里。

因为他的手上捏着丹尼尔的衣服，抱着他的腰，枕在他的腹肌上。这姿势怎么看都是自己拉着他不放，和他没什么关系。

“醒了？”头上传来的声音，让贺斐既尴尬又酥软，用了很大的意志力才强迫自己自然地直起身，慢慢放开被拽到褶皱的衣服。

“嗯，抱歉。”贺斐拿起一旁的眼镜，刚才睡觉没戴着，应该是旁边这人给脱下来了，“因为被你暂时标记了，所以……”

所以会被你的气味吸引，想要抱着你，嗯，这是一个正当的理由，如果算的话。

“你清醒了吗？”丹尼尔没动，保持着并不怎么舒服的别扭姿势。

“等我五分钟。”说完，贺斐就去了休息室自带的浴室，接着响起了水声。

丹尼尔站起身，收拾了一下自己凌乱的衣服，倒了杯冰水。

有太多的东西需要和他确认，不知道是不是因为被迫咬了他一口，两人的信息素都发生了些许变化，起码，丹尼尔不再像最初那么讨厌他，而他也不再那么抗拒自己。

也许是个交谈的好时机。

等贺斐走出浴室时，已经又换了一套干净的衣服，可能是值班医生放在休息室的，头发还有些湿，没有吹到全干。

不知道从哪里找出来两包饼干，丹尼尔拆开饼干递给了贺斐。

“谢谢。”

休息室并不大，只有一张床，一个写字台，一个浴室，此时贺斐坐在写字台上，丹尼尔坐在床上，两人距离挺近，膝盖往前蹭一点就能碰到对方。

“你们从中国运来的东西，杀死了我的3个队员。”

“C-X。”

“叫什么并不重要，我只想知道你们到底是怎么想的，你，你们研究人员，你们中国，你们亚联，准备怎么对这件事负责？怎么解决问题？”

“这确实是我们的失误……”贺斐说到一半，被对方打断。

“失误？呵呵。”

贺斐直视丹尼尔的眼睛，那种既想冲上去揍他两拳又想抱住他的矛盾心理，在他思想深处扭曲着，这还是贺斐第一次尝试到被身体控制思想的感觉。

“丹队长，我很抱歉，我知道现在说再多抱歉也没意义，但请你相信我，我在之前，绝对没有想到它们会那么快进化。我带来的只是一群待观察的野猫，没有人能够预料到它们突然变成了猫怪。”

关于野猫会进化成猫怪这一点，本身就是待研究的，甚至可以说是，难以想象的奇迹，有生之年系列。贺斐确实有他的一套理论来支持这件事可能会发生，但是能不能发生，什么时候发生，全是未知数。

不能发生的概率在一般认识里高达99%，就算在贺斐的计算下，他们会进化的概率也只有11.7%，一个对生物进化探索来说，非常高的可能性。

换言之，如果知道它们很快就会进化，我脑子有包么，送到你们美联来？还不偷偷关起门来研究？

丹尼尔没说话，只是一眨不眨地看着贺斐，看得后者浑身都热。

“相反，反倒是美联让我大吃一惊。我不知道劳伦斯实验室里的C-X是什么时候进化的，但如果早知道这个假设是会成立的话，我们也会更加严格看管这几只野猫。”

“呵，还怪我们没提前和你们打招呼？真搞笑啊，我看美联的野猫在没有其他人告知的情况下进化了，也没杀那么多人啊。”

这回轮到贺斐一眨不眨地看着丹尼尔。说实话，这男人实在有点小气，作为一个校官级别的人，他身上原始化的东西太多，太过自我，太过自由，一点风度都没有，嘴上永远不肯吃亏，和个小孩子一样争强好胜，非得争得你哑口无言，他才会觉得爽。

自己怎么就会被这种人逼到发情，真是见了鬼了。但身体确实对完美人类郝连没感觉，对他却有点忍不住。

“看着我干嘛？我说错了吗？”

不不，您没错，您说的都对。

“再去追溯之前已经发生的事，对现在的意义不大，我表明我的立场。对于C-X事件，我并不是站在亚联的角度，对我而言，科学不分国度，我只想研究它们。它们极有可能是全人类的灾难，研究它们是为了避免灾难。”

“灾难？难道它们还能杀光全人类？”丹尼尔嗤笑了一声，“我也不抬杠了，说些具体的。”

你也知道你在抬杠啊……贺斐默默吐槽。

“你之前说的磁场感应，你能感受到它们。”

“嗯。”

“它们也能够感受到你吗？”这是他们在被那群猫包围的时候，丹尼尔第一个想到的问题，但由于情况紧急，一直没机会问。

“……”顿了一下，贺斐移开了对视着的视线，“进化前，它们感受不到，但是现在，我不好说。”

“贺教授，这是你们研发的新产品，你现在和我说，你不知道这产品的功能？我以为我们现在是一条船上的，你如果还想隐瞒什么，就滚出美联，这事我们自己解决。”从始至终，丹尼尔都不相信贺斐，无论从逻辑上还是直觉上，他觉得这男人隐瞒了太多事，要么是阴谋，要么是更糟糕的状况他没说。

在对人的感觉上，丹尼尔自认是整个行动队里最敏锐的，见过的谍多了，看一眼就知道这人肚子是黑的还是白的。

“我们的设置初衷，是互相感应的。”并不是单一的追踪器，会是一种强行建立在生物体上的联系，“但进化前，它们并不能感受到我们。”

“我就不问你们这傻逼设计的理由是什么了，现在你觉得它们感受到你的概率是多少？”

“因为只接触过它们一次，我……”

“数字。”丹尼尔突然凑近，贺斐呼吸一滞。

“50和50。”

“为什么不用噪音攻击。”

“来不及了，两个狙击手是瞬间被袭击，我离他们的距离，救不到他们。”

“不是一开始，是你被叼走的时候。”

“我……忘了。”

贺斐刚说完，下一秒，丹尼尔的手就扣住了他的脸，强迫他抬起头。左半边脸整个贴上丹尼尔的手心，他的手指还若有若无地摸在自己后脖子的腺体上，这让贺斐整个人紧绷了起来。

“你差点就死了，你忘记了保命的东西？”丹尼尔的头贴了过来，整个额头就要顶上贺斐的，两人靠的极近，贺斐看进了丹尼尔的眼眸深处。“还是说，你知道它们不会杀你？”

这个男人简直要贺斐的命。

心脏快被震坏了，身体情不自禁地想要贴上去，甚至，贺斐觉得，他是故意的，利用一个阿尔法对欧米伽绝对的统治力，在被暂时标记的现在，贺斐几乎做不到不听他的。

但，为什么是觉得，而不是肯定他是故意的。因为在发生意外标记之前，他就是这样无所谓地对一个欧米伽动手动脚，真是该死的流氓。

放弃挣扎，贺斐索性跟随本能往前倾，额头从丹尼尔的额前滑到了侧脸，贺斐把自己的右脸贴在了丹尼尔的左脸上，两人亲密地紧贴在一起，贺斐喘息全部喷在丹尼尔的侧脖子上。

“这个声波攻击，是百分百会对你们造成伤害，耳鸣失聪，就算是你，之后的两天，听力肯定也会受损，影响战斗力。进化前以及进化后它们的理论数据，这个声波攻击会让它们彻底失去行动力，但是万一它们进化后的数据超出了我的理论值，就算用了，我们也没能抓住它们，让它们溜了……”那就得不偿失了。

贺斐的声音还算冷静，陈述这段话也没有带上奇怪的声调，但两人的姿势实在太过暧昧，丹尼尔连气都不敢出。

“起码你死不了。”丹尼尔强行拉开了两人的距离。这实在太容易犯错误了，这个房间有个大床，里面就只有他们两个人，他还是自己刚因为不得以而标记的欧米伽。

这姿势再坚持几秒，估计就得犯政治错误了。

“那一瞬间，我脑子一片空白，什么都不知道。”不管你信不信，这确实是事实。

“好，姑且相信你，那正好接上我私人最想知道的问题，你怎么会突然进入发情期？”

“……”贺斐脸红了，白皙的脸上出现一丝粉红，“我也不知道。”

“难道你是因为那群野猫发的情？！”

贺斐猛地盯着丹尼尔，眼中的愤怒和另一种情绪让丹尼尔闭了嘴，连带着下一句，“总不见得是因为我？”也没说出口。

不知为何，丹尼尔觉得这话问出来不太妥，在被贺斐那带着怨念的眼神看了一眼之后。

“咳咳——你没有阿尔法吗？”于是只能跳过这个问题。

“没有。”

“那你怎么度过发情期？”脑中不自觉想到莱德那副得意的样子说着，他是在帮欧米伽的忙，难道贺斐也是在发情期和其他阿尔法上床解决？

不知为何，这种想法，令他很暴躁。

“靠阿尔法信息素。”

“啊？”

“有个私人请求，我能提取一点你的信息素吗？”

虽然是请求，但贺斐的神情并没有乞求的样子，不卑不亢的样子。而被请求的丹尼尔则一脸茫然，什么鬼？你要啥？

即使思维跳跃，行为不按理出牌如丹尼尔，也不知道他们是怎么会从好好的野猫聊到提取信息素的，而且信息素提取这种事，说做就做，那么容易的嘛？

此时，丹尼尔坐在椅子上，贺斐拿着针筒，正在他的身后，准备从他的腺体中抽取液体。

“我说你们这算不算违背自然规律？”

“这就和飞机杯等自慰器一样，只是解决生理需求，不算违背自然规律。”冷冰冰的回答配上酒精棉花擦拭腺体的刺激，让丹尼尔打了个激灵。

“我这还没让人碰过。”

“那真是谢谢你了。”

“……”这种立即想反悔的心理是怎么回事，“对了，你现在有多爱我这信息素的味道？”

“爱到发狂。”这种幼稚的虚荣心，果然是心智不成熟的小孩专有。

果然身前的人满足地嗯哼了一声，然后像是突然想到什么，“哎呀，贺教授，你说你这算不算爱上了我的尿骚味啊？”

贺斐手一抖，针头直接划到了丹尼尔的脖子上，流下了一串血珠。

“嘶——”丹尼尔与其说吃痛，不如说吓了一跳，这要是把刀，自己就上西天了吧，这种把脖子擦干净伸到别人手下，任人为所欲为的行为，还真是脑子抽了。于是调侃的话，像是自己蹦出来的一样自然，“亲爱的，你当心一点，你这是要谋杀亲——”

丹尼尔是瞬间住了口，因为贺斐突然低头，用舌头将那串血珠卷入了口中。

TBC…


	14. 13.保护者

13.保护者

理智飞得很彻底，连个渣都不剩，等丹尼尔反应过来的时候，他已经把身后的人拖出来，直接压到了床上，左手扣在贺斐的右手腕上，右手则撑在他的脑袋旁边，两人身体大面积接触，都有点喘。

“你，这是在勾引我？”

一个欧米伽去舔阿尔法的腺体，这是多欠操啊？

周围全是丹尼尔的味道，虽然他极力克制了，但信息素还是溢了出来，煽动着刚标记过的两人，这是纯生理反应，就像没有指导，动物都知道如何做爱一样。

“我也不知道，等意识到的时候，已经这样做了。”虽然语句是陈述的，理智的，但贺斐的眼睛都蒙上了迷雾，身体开始发热，腿不自觉地往上蹭了蹭。

丹尼尔感觉有股热烟从自己的耳朵里冒了出来，然后，就什么都不知道了。

他扯开了贺斐的衣服，就要亲上那白皙的胸口时，门外响起了砸门声。

是的，砸门，好像要把这扇门砸坏一般的敲打声，瞬间把他的理智拉了回来。丹尼尔几乎从床上弹了起来，咻地一下就站到了地上。

刚才，自己想做什么？上了这个人的后果，付得起吗？又不是能随便玩玩的对象，也不是操不坏的贝塔。

并不是丹尼尔看不起贝塔，恰好相反，他一向看不上的是欧米伽，总觉得欧米伽是那种自己稍微用点力就会散架的柔弱的生物。

深呼吸，丹尼尔压下了自己的欲望，砸门声还在继续，这次还伴有叫声。

“开门！快开门！教授，你没事吧！？混蛋队长，开门！”是那个助理小鬼。

丹尼尔看了眼还在床上“衣冠不整”的贺斐，他满脸通红，似乎还没能缓过来。因为不了解欧米伽的体质，丹尼尔都不知道他是不是又要发情了，他能闻到那股好闻的欧米伽信息素，勾得他心神不宁，但没有昨天在丛林里厉害。

再说了，自己不是刚咬了他，应该不会那么频繁发情吧？不对，他们一般发情期多久来着？

“你还好吗？”

没有回答，贺斐用力闭起了眼睛，平复呼吸。仿佛一接近这个人，自己就会失控，这是因为被暂时标记的原因吗？体内仿佛有什么惊涛骇浪正在波涛暗涌地推进，迫不及待想要冲出闸口，光这么想着，感觉下面就要湿了。

这是贺斐从来不曾有过的感受。

果然是压抑太久导致的吗？竟然在这种时候！

周鹿的砸门声还在继续，还扬言要找东西把门砸开。不知道天生就不聪明，还是急傻了，医院的休息室，他们还能没钥匙？跑去问护士长拿个钥匙早就把门开了。

当贺斐的信息素味道变浓的时候，丹尼尔都不知所措了。

“嘿嘿，贺教授你冷静一点，你助理还在叫门呢。”说是这么说，人却像吸铁石一样，靠近床上的人。

伸手想要安抚闭着眼拼命深呼吸的人，但手才刚伸出来，就被贺斐先一步握住，然后以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扒了丹尼尔的套头衫。

丹尼尔就眨了下眼，他的上半身就光了。

贺斐像只虾子一样侧卧卷了起来，抱着丹尼尔的套头衫，整个脸都埋在衣服里，闷闷的声音传了出来，“和他说，我没事，给我一点时间。”

没再说什么，丹尼尔走向了快被敲烂的门，当然凭这小欧米伽是肯定砸不开的，最多把医院其他人都引来。真是万幸这里是解剖室旁的休息室，几乎没人。

那他怎么找来的？

周鹿都快疯了，这从门缝里溢出的信息素，确确实实是教授和那个队长的，这，这，两人共处一室，同时散发信息素，能想到啥啊！

千万不能，教授千万不能被他给拐跑了，不然院长得疯。

突然，门打开了，周鹿的眼睛还没反应过来面前出现的人，拳头已经砸上了那人的胸膛——赤裸的！

“啊！”周鹿像只受惊的兔子，跳开了。

丹尼尔皱了皱眉，看向了周鹿身后的莱德，那家伙靠着墙，叼着根烟，当然没有点燃，一脸看好戏的样子。

走出门外，顺手掩上了门，丹尼尔抬了抬下巴，“你来干嘛？”

“他怕打不过你，找了个最能打的帮忙。”

“那他怎么没叫你开门？”这门锁，莱德拧一下就开了吧。

“……”压根没想到这个办法的周鹿，深受打击。

“他没叫我，我也不会主动破坏老丹你的好事。”

“……”打击*2。

终于反应过来的周鹿想要推开挡在门口的丹尼尔，但人家纹丝不动。“你让一让，教授呢？”

“小鬼。”丹尼尔斜睨比他矮了一个头的周鹿，“从级别上来说，我是你长官，请给于适当尊重，从体格上来说，你这也是不理智的行为。最后，你家教授让你等他一会儿，他整理一下马上就出来，你是连直属上级都要抗命吗？”

“啊啊啊！”周鹿疯了，“为什么要等会儿？整理什么？你对他做了什么！”

“什么都没做，只是问了几句话。”

“问几句话，信息素会这样吗？！你当骗小孩呢？”

“你不是小孩？”

“我成年了！20岁了！”

“啥？”这下轮到莱德惊了，“你竟然有20？”

“你不会利用暂时标记关系，用信息素逼供了吧？！”

“啊？”丹尼尔愣了。

莱德喷了，把没点燃的烟都噗嗤到地上去了，笑着说，“哎呦，这方法好啊，下次抓到欧米伽罪犯就交给我，我来咬他一口，然后用信息素逼供，说出秘密，才能得到……唔嗯……”

为了达到效果，莱德还补了个色情的嗯哼，卷毛鹿的脸都能喷火了，又气又羞，通红通红。

“丹队长！”周鹿瞪着丹尼尔，“以后不准你和教授单独呆在一起，我会寸步不离教授身边。”

因为他的语气太认真，丹尼尔挑了下眉，“命令我？”

“不，只是告知你一声，教授以后都会和我在一起。”

虽然是个没有任何威胁力的欧米伽，但是敢如此挑衅一个阿尔法，还是用他的欧米伽来挑衅，丹尼尔这种不服气的，简直一挑就上。“有意思，就算你们在一起，我想对他做什么，你还能阻止得了我？”

“当然。”周鹿接得很自然，盯着丹尼尔的眼睛，没有一点退缩，“我当然可以。”

最先闻到的是狗鼻子般敏锐的莱德，他的眼睛眯了起来，看戏的表情也收了回去，随后是离得很近的丹尼尔，那是一种一旦吸入鼻腔，立即冲击大脑的味道。

“周鹿！”贺斐打开了门，训斥了一声。“你准备让整个医院的阿尔法都暴走吗？”

周鹿放松了下来，有些委屈地看着自家教授。

那股能让人丧失理智的欧米伽信息素消失了，但后味还是勾得面前的两个阿尔法浑身难受，丹尼尔不着痕迹地警告了一眼莱德，后者的喉结动了一下，闭起了眼睛。

这大概是世界上最让阿尔法疯狂的欧米伽信息素了，比最强的春药还要厉害，喜欢欧米伽的莱德，那么一瞬间，确实差点失控。

“你助理怎么回事？”丹尼尔接过贺斐递给他的衣服，后者还有点不舍得松手，最后还是放开了。

“他的欧米伽信息素有点异常。”就这么一笔带过了。

“……”丹尼尔&莱德。

“教授，你没事吧？”因为刚做了错事，所以周鹿怯生生地问道。

贺斐走到周鹿面前，摸了摸他的脑袋，“我没事，我们什么都没发生。”

“教授，特殊时刻，我会寸步不离开你。”

看着卷发助理，担忧的眼神，贺斐点了点头，“我知道了。”

这不是请求，而是命令，贺斐没有办法说不。虽然大多数情况下，周鹿是他的实验助手，但有意外发生的时候，他也是贺斐最重要的保护者。

保护他的基因，属于组织，属于亚联。

他不能让贺斐被乱七八糟的阿尔法标记，如果贺斐进入发情期，他就会呆在他的身边，不让任何一只阿尔法接近。如果有阿尔法被他吸引，被动发情，周鹿就会用自己的信息素，把这个阿尔法引走，保证贺斐的安全。

这其实是非常不人道的保护方法，就像贺斐的身体不属于他自己一样。当然，对周鹿也毫无公平可言。

“走吧，紧急会议，亚联和美联的联合会议。”在出来之前，他收到了劳伦斯院长和亚联主席秘书的消息，通知他会议时间。

听他这么一说，丹尼尔才意识到自己的手机静音了，拿出来一看，果然老头两分钟前发了消息。

没有人再说话，四人一起朝医院的会议厅走去，那边应该有全息会议系统。

TBC…


	15. 14.紧急会议

14.紧急会议

这次的联合会议是由美联和亚联一起参与的。之前，他们已经就C-X这种进化生物，开过全球性的四联紧急会议，这是四联会议之后，美联和亚联商量决定，不需要加入欧联和非联的后续行动会议。

因为欧联和非联都对此非常震惊，且表示自己并未进行这种实验，对C-T这种野猫也没有特殊认识，甚至欧联还表示，不知道欧洲有没有这种野猫。

话说到这里，亚联和美联都有了不想让对方参与的共同想法。虽然欧联和非联都表示要派人来协助他们捕捉逃走的7只野猫，但被美联拒绝了。不过美亚向他们保证，一旦抓住进化野猫后，会公开发布C-X的具体信息，绝不隐瞒。

整个事件的时间线整理如下（加拿大时间）：

5月29日  
亚联科学院由贺教授带领研究人员，以及15只未进化的C-T，飞往加拿大多伦多。

5月30日  
到达多伦多之后，C-T发生进化，悲剧发生。事故死了14个亚联的科研人员以及8只C-T，死亡的C-T中，有两只明显已经进化成了C-X。总共逃走7只实验体，逃走的是否进化不得而知。

5月31日-6月6日  
亚联科研人员以及多伦多警察一路追寻“野兽”杀人事件，7天内，总共死了5人，最后出现的地点是红河谷公园。发现逃走的实验体朝丛林而去。

6月6日  
1、美联特别行动队出动，总队长在美联科学院杀死了美联唯一的一只进化完全的C-X。  
2、二队队长康纳带队去丛林捕捉逃走的实验体。  
3、实验体9号显身，伤了康纳带领的追捕队员（实际为亚联科研人员）后逃离，康纳派2名队员追踪9号。  
4、追踪9号的两名队员被杀，在总队长丹尼尔的夺回“尸体”行动中，总共遇见6只实验体，经确认，全部进化成了C-X。在这次行动中，又死了一名特别行动队队员，一名队员重伤，两名轻伤，6只实验体全部逃脱。

现在的时间为6月7日上午11点。

除了以上陈述事件外，劳伦斯院长提供了美联实验室中C-X的所有数据；贺斐提供了亚联研究这15只C-T的所有数据，以及昨晚根据情况，判断出的已经露面的6只C-X的数据；丹尼尔提供了与C-X战斗后对C-X的危险性评估数据；最后贺斐又补充了关于C-X智力情况的猜测。

贺斐拿出了一个美联的军用通讯器，是处理小Q的尸体时找到的。正是这个通讯器，发出了【一切正常】的通讯信号。按照情况分析以及尸检报告，这条消息收到的时候，小Q已经遇害的概率高达90%，所以这很有可能是一条C-X发出的信息。

并没有想象得那么难，【一切正常】这是小Q设定的快捷回复，C-X有可能是不小心按到的，也有可能是看到小Q曾经这么做过，于是模仿了动作，当然，极少可能，但也不是完全不可能，这是C-X的有意为之。

C-T的智力水平已经高于其他动物，进化后的C-X，按照贺斐的理论推算，如果经过合理地引导，应该会达到8岁小孩的智力水平。

这是一个极其恐怖的数字，8岁小孩，小学三年级的学生，独立生活能力健全。

会上，丹尼尔还问了贺斐一个问题，总共逃走7只实验体，6只已经露面，还有1只没有露面的实验体是几号，什么样子的。

贺斐停顿了1秒，拿出另一份资料，这是他连同实验体资料一起提交上去的，美亚领导人都已经收到的资料，但是除了丹尼尔暂时没人想到要问的，重要问题。

通过VR技术，我们看到了一只身材高大的C-T，慵懒地睡在草丛上。

贺斐告诉大家，这是还不曾露面的一只逃走的实验体，1号。是这群C-T的头领，C-T是一群罕见的群居型猫科动物，就和狮子一样，它们的群落布局和狮群也很像，但同时也保有野猫特有的独立性和与世无争的性格。

听到这里，最震惊的是劳伦斯，她是第一个让C-X进化成功的科学家，但是却没想到，这是一群群居动物。

群居动物在群体中，和单独一个个体，这完全是两个概念。她所研究的进化后的C-X，可能从研究价值来说，还不如贺斐这五年来对C-T群落的研究。

就现在的情况，贺斐推测1号应该也在丛林中，但没有露面，而是让另外6只去“了解情况”。

当然，也不排除，1号潜伏在多伦多城市中的可能。

全体会议后，是单独会议，最先参与会议的是贺斐，这是科学院向联盟主席阐述这个新生物的具体会议。

贺斐单独被留在了会议室内，丹尼尔、莱德和周鹿走出了会议室。

莱德在自动售卖机里买了三瓶提神饮料，分给了另外两个人。

丹尼尔没来得及接过饮料，电话就响了起来，是老头打来的电话，他和莱德示意了一下，就走到稍远处去接听电话。

走廊里只剩下莱德和周鹿。

“喂，你有阿尔法吗？”莱德靠周鹿挺近，还偷偷地吸了吸鼻子，想要确认刚才闻到的那股刺激的味道是否还有一点余味，然，什么都没闻到。

“没有。”周鹿打开饮料，一口气喝完半瓶。他的注意力并不在身边的人身上，觉得这美国兵大概就是闲的无聊，随便聊天。

“那你怎么度过发情期？”

这回，周鹿抬头，看了莱德一眼，“和你没关系吧？”

“不会到现在还没第一次发情吧？”莱德又凑近了一些。

周鹿一瞬间红了脸，往边上挪开一些，总觉得阿尔法和欧米伽谈论这种事，算是性骚扰吧？

“我说，如果你发情了，找不到阿尔法，可以找我，我帮你解决，保证让你舒服还不用担心以后的责任问题，怎么样？我很有经验的！”

周鹿的脸红成了蛇果，他开始考虑要不要逃跑。

“找你个头。”不知何时回来的丹尼尔一拳打在莱德的后脑勺，将他从周鹿身边拉开了。“你在干嘛？想吃处分吗？”

“啊？正常搭讪都要处罚啊？我又没做什么。”莱德抓头，一脸无辜。

“你还想做什么？平时你都是这么勾搭欧米伽的？欧米伽协会不得把你告到进监狱。”

听到欧米伽协会，莱德露出了受不了的表情，怂了个肩翻了个白眼。但并未就此放弃，不知道从哪里掏出一张皱巴巴的名片，塞到周鹿手上，“我的联系方式，如果有需要，随时找我~”

说完，还眨了下眼，十足十的牛郎样。

“干嘛？拉生意呢？”丹尼尔一脚踹莱德膝盖上，后者后退几步，做出认输的样子。

“老大，我错了，下次不敢了。”不敢在你面前勾搭欧米伽了。

“受不了你，”丹尼尔倒也没真放在心上，莱德虽然看上去无赖了点，但分寸还是有的，毕竟是当队长的人，“是不是特别后悔没早点来帮忙，也许被迫咬那教授的就是你了。”

谁知，莱德还没反应，周鹿突然转身，对着丹尼尔就是一脚，要不是丹尼尔躲得快，这命根子可就遭殃了。

“喂，我可刚让你免受阿尔法骚扰啊，你就这么回报我？”

“我可不会原谅你对教授做的事。”不知为何，周鹿看到丹尼尔就一包子气。

“不不，”莱德在一边笑得肚子痛，“我可不想咬那个教授，那样子看上去就死板，估计发情了也是扭扭捏捏，要做不做的样子，我可受不了那种欧米伽。”

很好，这回周鹿对莱德也没不好意思了，追着就捶，莱德笑着任他打着。

丹尼尔没阻止，因为那瞬间，他想到了刚才在床上时，贺斐的样子，那句他可一点都不扭捏，没有说出口。

贺斐的会议持续了半小时，随后丹尼尔进去开了个15分钟的小会，最后所有人又被叫到一起，布置之后的任务。

发布任务的是美联安全部部长，从功能上来说，和丹尼尔的特别行动队并不是一条线上的。

安全部长宣布，派出重兵，不惜一切代价，抓捕这7只C-X，且保证绝对不能让他们进入城市边境。

也就是说，守住出口，地毯式搜索，将这片丛林里的每个生物都翻一遍，把它们找出来，带回来。靠人力和高科技手段，以及大量的时间，来打这一场仗。

美联安全部长说完，贺斐和丹尼尔同时表示了反对，安全部长气得脸都变形了。

贺斐拿出一张美洲地图，简单明了地指出自己反对的原因，“这里，在美国和加拿大的中间，这个山脉，根据我的记录，有一群C-T生存在那片原始丛林里。如果让它们逃到了这里，那后果不堪设想。”

“你认为我们会让它们逃到这么远？”安全部长对贺斐质疑他们美联军队的实力感到不满。

贺斐没有说话，默认了。

在部长还想再强调美联部队有多厉害，他们的装备有多先进的时候，丹尼尔打断了他，“我反对的理由很简单，因为我有更简答的方法抓捕它们。”

他的话，吸引了所有人的视线。

随后，丹尼尔看向了贺斐，“我有把握，能把他们主动引出来。”

两人的视线对视着，贺斐立即猜出了丹尼尔的方法，是的，很简单，拿自己做诱饵就行，丹尼尔始终怀疑自己是它们的目标，就算不是，自己发情的时候，那几只C-X的反应也很明显了。

那，岂不是，一个发情的贺斐，就能成为最好的吸引它们出来的诱饵？

猫鼠游戏的精髓，如果能让对方主动出现，绝对不要追在对方屁股后面跑。

TBC…


	16. 15.达成一致

15.达成一致

怎么做？

这个问题，不止是美联安全部部长提出的，也是会议上所有人的疑问，大家看着丹尼尔，这位美联传奇的特种部队队长。

那是一支特殊的行动队，并不隶属任何军部，而是直接受命于某位司令官。而他们做的任务，也都是最危险的黑暗任务，能加入特别行动队，除了你能通过苛刻的测试外，还要随时做好牺牲的准备。

特别行动队，一直是美联牺牲率最高的部队。而他们的队长，丹尼尔蝉联了两年全美部队单人格斗第一名。

“在昨晚和它们的接触战中，我发现，他们对贺教授特别感兴趣。”

“什么意思？”

丹尼尔看了眼贺斐，没什么温度的一眼，并不为之后说的话表示歉意，“因为意外，贺教授在行动中发情……”

“咳——”现场一片哗然，倒不是大家不知道这件事，事故报告上都说得清清楚楚，只是谁都没想到，这人竟然就这么说了出来，不羞耻吗？贺教授不要面子的？

相反其他人的激动，贺斐只是低下头，并未有太多的情绪起伏。

陈述事实罢了，他之后的计划，才更惊人。

“发情的贺教授散发出的信息素，让这些猫怪，哦，C-X们失控，什么智力全都不存在了，就像一群饿了几天的野狗闻到了一块肉，疯了似地扑了过来。”

现场尴尬的咳嗽声更多了，这什么粗俗的比喻，知不知道这是什么场合？而且他所说的人，是亚联科学院重要的教授，这不是不给亚联面子嘛？最主要的是，被说的这人还在会议现场呢，大哥！

周鹿强忍着才没直接扑过去把丹尼尔揍一顿，毕竟现在能真的打到他的，只有在这办公室里的四个人。

“所以你的计划是拿我当诱饵吗？”在所有人为美联行动队队长不礼貌的言语而私下指责的时候，反倒是被他“侮辱”的当事人，一脸镇定地和他对话。

“对。”丹尼尔也不再看那群权威者，而是转向贺斐，两人再次默契对视。

“不可能。”“我反对。”“想都不要想。”“绝对不行！”

反对声此起彼伏，亚联的反应特别巨大，科学院院长，一个年过七旬的老爷子甚至都站了起来。

“都清醒一点！”丹尼尔突然大吼一声，敢对着美亚领导人这么吼的，就连他的直属领导都汗颜了一下，“现在不是讲究说法的时候吧，这群野猫已经杀死了我的3个队员，在造成更大的伤亡之前，赶紧抓住它们才是最重要的吧？”

“有几个问题。”贺斐捏着自己的下巴，似乎大脑在快速运转思考，视线放空看向桌面某一处，“第一，你怎么保证它们会上钩，也许上次是个意外。第二，你准备用药物来诱导我再次发情吗？如果没成功怎么办？第三，你怎么保证它们上钩之后，我们可以大获全胜？”

“不，最重要的是，你怎么保证贺教授的安全！？”亚联科学院的老爷子终于忍不住，插了话，他是绝对不会同意这种荒唐事的，甚至他愿意放弃这七只C-X的归属权，也要把贺斐平安地送回国内。

丹尼尔转头看向亚联科学院院长，那是一位满头银发的老爷爷，“我等下回答你的问题。”

接着，他走向了贺斐，在他的身边停了下来，“第一，我不能保证它们百分百会上钩，但是它们会上钩的概率相信你比我更清楚有多少，如果它们没上钩，最多计划失败，并不会带来多少损失，但如果成功，那带来的好处可就太多了，不知会比无头苍蝇一样搜索丛林节省多少时间。”

这也是贺斐最在意的，地毯式搜索，他们耗不起。

“第二，你是否能在想要的时间发情，这个也是可以训练的吧？用不了多久，就可以得出结论，可以做到或者做不到。如果做不到，计划照样可以取消，如果可以做到……”

不就可以继续了？

“第三，昨晚的失败，我承认，是我们轻敌了，而且时间紧迫，没来得及做好充足准备，只要给我几天，我能准备好所有需要的东西，那群猫仔们只要步入陷阱，恐怕插翅都难飞。”

贺斐皱了下眉，并没有立即回话，他需要根据他所说的陷阱，计算C-X逃不脱的概率。

“至于保护贺教授的问题，”丹尼尔看向银发老爷爷，“我会保护他，绝对不会让他出事，除非我死了，不然他不会出任何事。”

“年轻人，我凭什么相信你？”老爷爷拿起茶杯，喝了口水冷静一下。

“就凭我是贺教授的阿尔法。”

“噗——”那口水全喷了出来。

“虽然没有彻底标记，但临时标记还在，那任何想从我面前夺走贺教授的人，都别想得逞。”那是一个意气风发的阿尔法自信的宣言，有那么一瞬，大家都被他怔住了。

“所以！”丹尼尔一拍桌子，“我提出的建议是，给我一周，让我再试一次，如果这次特别行动队再失败，我愿意卸任这个队长。”

只是一周的尝试，如果失败或者没成功，就按照安全部长的计划，我们地毯式搜索，花人力、财力和时间，来解决这个问题。

“我们亚联，”亚联主席礼貌地开口，从始至终他都保持着一个听众的模样，虚心专注，没有表露情绪，“全面支持美联的任何行动部署，如果你们需要的话，我们会派遣士兵协助搜索，不过，作为亚联重要的人力资源，我们需要贺斐贺教授以及他的助理周鹿，即可起飞回国。”

银发老爷爷只差没鼓掌了。

“别推卸责任！”丹尼尔抓住贺斐的手腕，“要不是因为他，这一切会变得那么复杂吗？我这人一向责任分明，他，在抓到这几只猫之前，别想回国。”

这，有些挑衅过头了，直接反驳了亚联主席的提议，甚至都没有问过做主的人的想法。

亚联主席眯起了眼睛。

“抱歉，院长，主席，”贺斐先是安抚了一下银发老爷爷，随后朝主席点了点头，“这次的事件，我作为主负责人，确实要承担所有责任。而且，我是最了解这7只C-X的人，对抓捕它们这件事，我会非常有作用，所以抱歉，我现在还不能回国。”

“你也赞同丹队长的计划吗？”主席问贺斐。你同意吗？用发情的你当为诱饵？你应该很清楚，这种状况下，被几条饿了几天的疯狗盯上的肉，会有什么结果。

“具体的计划，我会和丹队长一起商量，尽最大可能提高成功率。”

“你的安全优先级第一。”

“我知道了。”

“我需要知道具体的计划。”

“好，具体计划确定后，我会发给大家。”

银发老爷爷还想说点什么，被亚联主席用手制止了，“丹队长。”

丹尼尔看向这位年仅40几就坐上领导人位子的主席。

“并非不相信你，但是贺教授真的对我们非常重要，所以我会派我的贴身保镖来保护他，希望你能同意。”

“抱歉，我不能同意。”丹尼尔几乎在亚联主席说完的下一秒，立即接上。

“……”所有人震惊，不，这都已经不能用震惊来形容，简直是惊悚片，这个特种部队队长竟然公然反对亚联主席，还是2次，2次！

“亚联主席，相信我刚才已经说得很清楚了，我是他的阿尔法，我会保护好他的安全，我不接受另一个人，不管是男人还是女人，阿尔法、贝塔还是欧米伽，来贴身保护他，这都会让我嫉妒死的~”

死你个头！所有人内心一起吐槽，队长，你这演技也未免太假了吧。

“嗯，”亚联主席倒是相当冷静，“你刚才确实说了这个。但你也说了，要让贺教授受伤，除非你死了，那如果你死了，贺教授怎么办呢？”

这回轮到丹尼尔吃瘪，连在他边上的莱德都差点吹口哨了。

可以啊主席大人，直接扳回一局啊，我们从不肯认输的队长这下要难受死了。

最终这场博弈，双方都有让步，但总算是达成了一致。

丹尼尔得到了这次抓捕C-X的机会，一周的准备期，随后实施计划。同时，美联安全部需要保障丛林里的这7只C-X，绝对不能进入城市。

亚联这边，美联拒绝了他们派遣士兵来协助的请求，但是拿下了大笔资金援助，毕竟这事是亚联闯的货，赔钱是最基本的。

最后，亚联会派2人，专门保护贺教授和周鹿。

TBC…

开个会过渡2章~  
下章预告：16.发情训练


	17. Chapter 17

16.战前准备（1）

全息会议关闭后，会议室里有一瞬沉默。

之前会上，周鹿想好会议后要如何反对丹尼尔，甚至还想咬死丹尼尔，但真的当会议结束了，他又有一点懵，所以，我们院长，甚至亚联主席这是同意了？！

就这么同意了吗？把教授给卖了？！

在周鹿纠结的时候，反倒是莱德先打破了平静，“老丹，你觉得计划成功率有多少？”

“只要能把那群猫怪引出来，我就有自信能全灭了它们。”

“灭？”贺斐挑眉。

“当然最好是能抓住，如果抓不住，它们也别想再逃走了。”

从丹尼尔的神情中，贺斐看到了杀气，他是真的要灭了那群C-X，不管什么方法，最好它们不被束缚，那他就有了割开它们喉咙的机会。

当然，这并不是贺斐希望看到的，这七只好不容易进化完成的C-X，有太大的实验价值，自己辛苦催化了5年，才终于开花了，可千万不能昙花一现。

“走吧，接下来就是你的工作了。”丹尼尔伸了个懒腰，从飞到硅谷开始，到现在，他都没有时间休息，就连贺斐睡着的那一个半小时，他也忙着和老头联系，没闭眼。

“我的什么工作？”贺斐茫然。

“控制你的发情啊，”丹尼尔说得理所当然，“这是你的强项吧，你不就是研究这个的？而且你没有反驳我，说明你也觉得这群猫怪会被你吸引吧，那怎么做才能更吸引它们，你比我更了解不是吗？”

在场的三人全都一脸懵逼地看着他。

“你来解决你的问题，我来解决怎么抓住它们的问题，OK？”

将丹尼尔的话反复琢磨了几遍，才确定这家伙没在开玩笑，而是真的觉得这么做没啥问题，周鹿没忍住，爆了句中文脏话。“我靠！”

“不是，老丹，”连莱德都听不下去了，“让你的欧米伽自己想办法让自己发情，再学会控制发情，要发的时候就发，要停的时候就停，你搞笑吧？”

“做不到吗？他们不就是调配各种药物来控制身体的？”

莱德捂脸，这要是让欧米伽协会的人听到，保准立马把他送进监狱，美联主席来保都没用，这是严重的性别歧视加侮辱。而且你是不是对科学院有什么严重的误解。

丹尼尔看着三人的脸色，莱德一脸痛心，周鹿一脸愤怒，贺斐皱眉，“我的理解不对吗？抱歉，生理卫生课我确实没怎么认真上过，也一直没准备和欧米伽扯上关系，所以不了解你们。”

终于有一句听上去没那么不舒服的话了，如果没有补上下一句的话。

“不过我想想，应该没啥区别啊，这不就和男人控制自己的老二，要射的时候就射，要忍住就忍住嘛！”

“你当治疗早泄呢！”莱德无语了，“我和你说，欧米伽的发情是会致命的……”

“我来解释吧。”贺斐推了下鼻梁上的眼镜。

“还解释什么啊，这家伙根本什么都不懂，就敢在那么多领导面前拍胸脯保证，我看你直接卸了队长，别搅和这事了，全天下欧米伽都感激你。”周鹿是真看不下去了，就算是生死时刻，教授怎么就被这种自以为是的家伙给咬了，同样被咬，被那个亚裔队员咬多好，K怎么看都比这队长靠谱多了。

“周鹿。”贺斐警告助理。

“我说真的，”周鹿看向贺斐，“如果一定要实行这个计划，用我来当诱饵吧，如果你可以，我的信息素应该也能把C-X们引来？应该会更有效吧？我不需要发情，只要散发信息素就比其他欧米伽发情的信息素更夸张。”

“不行！”“不妥！”丹尼尔和贺斐同时反对。

“你们家贺教授发情时的信息素是确定能吸引那群猫的，而其他人能不能吸引它们，没有实际遇到过，不能冒险，不过可以作为备用方案。”丹尼尔倒是难得没计较他前面嚷嚷让自己辞职的事。

“你的信息素杀伤性太强，不适合。”贺斐拒绝的理由是怕周鹿的信息素除了引起C-X们的失控外，也让其他各种动物甚至阿尔法队员们失控，那还做什么任务，大家撕扯周鹿了。

“我先和丹队长解释一下欧米伽发情这件事。”贺斐看着丹尼尔，后者点了点头，“我知道你没有空闲了解太全面，我就说和任务有关的。”

“解释有用么，这家伙理解能力都有问题吧。”周鹿吐槽，但那两人并没有搭理他。

“一般欧米伽的一次发情会持续7-10天，如果有固定阿尔法伴侣的，欧米伽的发情也会让阿尔法被动发情，两人都会进入发情期，然后他们会关在一间房里……”贺斐顿了一下，似乎在想合适的又不会引起不快的词，“燃烧热情。”

所以假期中才会有发情假，欧米伽和阿尔法都有，他们被允许这段时间在家，不出门，也不允许发情的欧米伽或者阿尔法到公共场所去。

“那你是怎么回事？”

“有点特殊情况，因为我从第一次发情，就用阿尔法信息素来安抚自己，身体已经习惯了‘暂时标记’这种方式，所以只需要阿尔法信息素就能让我度过发情期。”因为再怎么想也没用，没有阿尔法能来满足身体，所以久而久之，也就没有渴望了。“当然这么说也不全面，应该说，我的发情可以用阿尔法信息素来压抑，并不是只发情一天。”

“所以……”

“所以我现在一直处于发情期。”

“我怎么有点懵。”

“就说这家伙理解能力有问题吧，说了也白说。”周鹿耸肩。

莱德是听说过有一群欧米伽，他们不愿意让阿尔法控制自己，一辈子只靠抑制剂度过发情期，“也就是说，因为习惯了，你现在即使是发情期，也没有那么大欲望了？”

贺斐皱眉，这个问题让他有点难回答，答案应该是肯定的，但是，丹尼尔比想象中更能影响自己，且，忍不住想和他滚床单。

这不受控制的肉欲。

“不对，我突然意识到一个问题！”周鹿突然拉住贺斐，“你现在处于发情期吧，丹混蛋尼尔是你的阿尔法吧？暂时标记在有作用的情况下也算吧？”

“喂，什么混蛋？！”丹尼尔开始怀疑，这个小助理三番两次对自己不敬，是不是因为自己太纵容他了，没在第一时间让他记住，这样是不对的。

点了点头，贺斐知道周鹿想说什么，“是的，他的要求，只要不太过分，不要不合理，我都会顺从他。”

“靠！”理论知识都知道，但周鹿毕竟是个没有切身体验过AO服从关系的人，所以第一时间没意识到，那如果这样的话，难怪丹尼尔刚才在会上说什么，贺斐都附和。

“没有到突破原则的地步，”贺斐抬手拍了拍周鹿的肩膀，让他放心，“这个计划，我是真的赞同。如果失败，我们不会有太大损失，但如果成功，我们等于走了大捷径。”

“可是如果失败，你就有危险了啊。”

“如果控制得好，应该不至于有生命危险。”

“现在有什么要我做的吗？”丹尼尔插嘴，不想再让他们继续无意义的讨论。

“嗯。”贺斐点头，“我现在不太敢确定，已经被暂时标记的情况下，再诱发自己发情，需要怎么才能解决。”

“Sex呗。”莱德接口，答案当然是正确的。

比起丹尼尔和周鹿怪异的表情，贺斐倒是坦然，本来就是书本上的知识，没啥不好意思，“那如果在引诱C-X的时候发生这个问题呢？”

我为了引诱C-X，让自己陷入欲火焚身的境界，只有靠和丹尼尔OOXX才能解决，那还抓不抓C-X了？

“找个小树林？”

“呵呵，”丹尼尔轻笑，“看来有必要让你去和那群猫正面对抗一下，然后你再来告诉我，你这得射得多快，才能在它们撕烂你们之前，搞完一次。”

两个大兵大开黄腔，周鹿满脸通红，“不是，没有爱，为什么要滚床单啊！”

丹尼尔和莱德一脸震惊地看着周鹿。莱德：“你不是男人嘛？需求不要解决吗？”

周鹿脸红得更彻底，被说得哑口无言，求救似地看向自家教授。

“不要浪费时间了，我需要做一些身体试验，周鹿，你帮我去取丹尼尔的血液，信息素以及精液，然后帮我要一间VIP室，你们全都离开。”贺斐说完要求，头痛地捏了捏太阳穴。

“！”听到还要采集精液时，周鹿再次陷入尴尬。虽然吧，这种事他们常做了，各种动植物，包括人类，什么奇怪的东西都有采集过。

“精液也要吗？”丹尼尔倒是坦然，立即想到了另一个问题，“难道你还要把精液用针管射到自己里面？”

毕竟他是一个能想到提取阿尔法信息素然后打到自己腺体内的人，现在要精液，有这种猜想并不奇怪吧。但无论是信息素打入腺体还是后面的，只要想到用针管来做这些事，丹尼尔就异常不爽，那种不爽简直快要变成愤怒。

“我不确定，应该不会这么做。”

“那就不要这么做，我还在呢，不介意被你用。”

贺斐看着丹尼尔，脑中理智地想的是，自己这不是在寻找不用你就解决自己发情的办法吗？你这胡闹啥呢，但是实现对上的一刹那，贺斐只觉得自己心跳过快，竟没能说出话来。

“这还真是，”莱德笑，“我和你说，贺教授，O发情这事吧，不是精液的问题，而是性行为本身，真的，我安抚发情的小O都是用套的啊，他们都很好度过了发情期，真没精液啥事。”

“……”贺斐更不知道该怎么接这话了。

“要不我给你们指导一下？”莱德一把勾住丹尼尔肩膀。

“哦？”丹尼尔斜睨旁边的人，“你很闲吗？是把工作都丢给伊莉莎了吗？据我所知，3队的任务还没结束吧。”

“总队，我错了。”莱德立即把手从丹尼尔肩膀上收回。

“那就这样，血液和信息素让你助理来提取，房间我会和院长打招呼，还要什么随时向他们提，我要去部署之后的事情。至于精液，想要的话，就自己来取。”丹尼尔用手指点了下贺斐，随后对旁边的莱德说，“我抽个血，你帮我召集所有队长，30分钟后开紧急会议，我们去康纳那边集合，其他人线上。”

“收到！”莱德一改吊儿郎当的样子，脚跟一扣，人瞬间就挺得笔直。

随后四人离开会议室，丹尼尔和周鹿去了采集室，贺斐则去和医院负责人交代需要的东西，莱德出了医院。

TBC…


	18. 17.战前准备（2）

17.战前准备（2）

美联特别行动队，在最初最初建立的时候，是奔着敢死队去的。那些必死的又不得不去做的任务，就由特别行动队来执行，他们全是最勇敢的死士。但随着任务的多样性以及领导人的转变，如今特别行动队会更倾向于精英小队，是一把锋利的暗器，没有人知道它的存在，也没有人知道它会从哪里出现，攻向哪里。

但由于死士的基因传统，特别行动队的死亡率一直很高，这并不表示他们的能力不行，相反，是他们执行了许多出乎想象的任务，往往他们一个人的牺牲，都会带来巨大的成功。也正因此，每个加入特别行动队的人，都有随时赴死的心理准备。

几乎苛刻的入队条件，非人般的训练量，再加上极高的死亡率。让特别行动队从最初的10小队120人，缩减到了如今的5小队，60人，只剩最初的一半。虽然考核选拔一直在进行，想要加入特别行动队的人也很多，但标准横在那里，为了不增加死亡率，即便最后只剩一个小队，他们也不会降低标准，让不够格的人入队来送死。

丹尼尔回到丛林和城市边界的临时指挥所时，二队队长康纳、副队长艾伦；三队队长莱德、副队长伊莉莎已经在会议室等他了。

康纳的眼睛有点红，疲劳过度再加上伤心，让他看上去状态不是很好。特别行动队确实很容易发生牺牲，但每一个牺牲都不是白费的，像昨晚这种情况，让康纳难以接受。

最主要是，他们的牺牲，并没有换来任何东西，甚至连之前追踪的目标，也失去了踪迹，可以说是一败涂地。

在丹尼尔来之前，莱德已经向队长们发出了会议请求，时间一到，其他正副队长纷纷接入VR会议室。

一队副队长雷、四队队长杰克、副队长西蒙、五队队长肖邦的全息影像出现在了会议室。

“抱歉，我的副队走不开。”五队队长肖邦是今年刚被提升成为队长的21岁年轻人。

“没事，你们的任务比较紧要，你就听一耳朵发生了什么事。”

没有过多的寒暄，丹尼尔简单明了地说明了一下C-X以及二队的死伤情况。随后就进入了主题。他需要雷在三天内让一队所有队员在多伦多集合；并让四队副队长西蒙今晚就飞过来，需要他的技术支持。

由于一队刚完成一个重要的任务，全队都在放假，所以雷召集他们过来并不成问题。西蒙这里倒是遇到了点问题，四队正在任务中，四队队长是一个行事果断的黑人队长，他并不想放人。

但丹尼尔直言，这次计划能不能成功，西蒙对他们非常重要。他会派二队副队长艾伦马上飞过去，和西蒙交换。

计划中换人，不到逼不得已，绝对不会做的决定。杰克没有再说什么。

由于是总队的命令，艾伦也不能说什么，但谁都看出了他的不愿意，二队损失如此惨重，任何一个活着的二队队员，都想要替他们报仇。

“小Q他们不仅是二队的队员，也是我们所有人的兄弟，我一定会为他们报仇的。”丹尼尔看着艾伦和康纳，“相信我，服从我的计划。”

会议很有效率地安排好了之后的事，结束后，丹尼尔对在会议室中的四人说，“这次诱饵捕捉计划，会由我们1队来执行，康纳，我需要你协助这里的部队，反向从城市开始寻找猫怪。”

“你担心它们已经溜进了城市吗？”康纳对这样的安排并不满意，他希望跟丹尼尔一起。

“这是其一，同时也为了确认那只还未露面的C-X不再城市里。”总共7只，冒头了6只，虽然说最大可能是另一只也和6只在一起，但如果万一它们不在一起，它在城市中潜伏的话，就很麻烦了。

“我知道了。”康纳知道这任务也很重要，指挥部署一向是自己的强项，一般和其他部门合作的任务都会由二队来执行。

“老丹，我和你们一起去吧。”莱德挺认真地说。

丹尼尔看了他一眼，就与在他身边的伊莉莎对视，“三队还有任务没结束吧？”

“嗯。还有一些收尾的工作，我要马上飞回纽约……” 伊莉莎回答，停顿一下，看了眼自家队长，“不过我一个人可以解决。”

“伊莉莎你果然是最棒的副队~”莱德勾住自家美女副队的脖子。后者一脸嫌弃地推开了他。

“我会考虑的。”丹尼尔并没有答应下来，“现在，我需要睡上一觉，康纳、艾伦你们也是。”

这一觉，丹尼尔睡了三个小时，这期间，艾伦已经飞往亚利桑那州，而西蒙也已经飞了过来，两人的工作交接将由杰克来协调。这对丹尼尔来说，是很好的消息。

西蒙是特别行动队最富有创造力的武器设计师，其实人生计划就没想过要上前线，也算机缘巧合，大学遇到了丹尼尔这祸害，然后一起加入了行动队。

这是一场丹尼尔不能败的仗，不止要赢，还要赢得彻底。他需要西蒙为抓捕那些猫特别制作一些武器，并且也要保证贺教授的安全。

敲门声响起时，丹尼尔刚冲完澡，之前的那些伤口已经差不多愈合了，只有肩膀上的伤口还在渗血。

开门时，他穿了军裤，不过没穿上衣，肩膀上还在流血。门外拿着快餐和啤酒的莱德吹了声口哨，“老丹，你欧米伽都不在，骚啥呢。”

“我怎么骚得过你，来得正好，帮我处理下肩膀，这什么猫怪，力量也太大了。”

丹尼尔喝着莱德拿来的啤酒，莱德用快速愈合胶带帮丹尼尔包扎伤口，“你们打过狂犬疫苗没？”

“哈？”

“一般被发狂的猫狗抓伤咬伤都要打疫苗吧，你们这，碰上了狂成这样的猫，伤成这样还不打疫苗？”

这确实是一句玩笑话，但是说着说着，两人心里都有一丝毛毛的，最后丹尼尔还没忍住，给贺斐打了个电话。

“进化和发狂是两个概念，它们能够控制自己，说明C-X没有被狂犬病毒控制，所以你们也不会得狂犬病，应该第一时间已经帮你们注射了破伤风，如果不放心，可以来补注射疫苗，24小时内还有效。”贺斐的声音很冷静，并没有嘲笑两人突然想到狂犬病这奇怪的思维。

“哦，那就没事。”丹尼尔突然放柔了语调，“你研究得怎么样了？”

“遇到了点意外，C-X有一项数据和之前估算得偏差很大，我和劳伦斯正在推算可能出错的地方。另外……”

“嗯？”

“小吉的情况不太好，我怕他熬不过今晚。”

“……”这是他们拼命从那群猫嘴里救下来的队员，如果没能挺过来的话，丹尼尔感到一阵痛心，但，这不是他能够决定的，除了接受，什么都做不了，“小吉那边，交给医生就行，你能做的，他们也能做，但是研究你自己的身体，他们应该做不了，注意主次。”

“我知道了。”

“……”那个之前还在骂自己不守规矩，到处乱撒尿的教授，如今乖巧地就像一只小猫，这让丹尼尔有种说不出的怪异感受，硬要说的话，还挺舒服，“去睡一觉，你忙了一晚上，早上就睡了一个多小时。”

“……噢。”

仿佛意识到自己管太多了，丹尼尔给自己找了个台阶，“你可是我们最重要的诱饵，你倒下了我可找不到第二个那么吸引猫怪们的诱饵了。”

“哦。我做完这个实验就去睡。”

两人又聊了两句才挂断电话。

观察了全程的莱德，一脸震惊，一口啤酒含在嘴里，差点忘记吞下去。“我说，老丹。”

“干嘛？”

“有句话我不知道当说不当说。”

“你皮痒？”

“哎，你意识到没有？”

“你要说什么，就全说完了，别给我吊胃口，烦不烦？”

“OK，那我就直说了，”莱德走到丹尼尔身边，拍了拍他没有受伤的肩膀，“哪怕是临时标记，对A也是有很大影响的，并不是只有O才会受标记影响。”

把丹尼尔推到椅子上坐好，莱德拖了另一个椅子过来坐在对面，“在你标记了一个欧米伽之后，你会有种他就是你全部的感觉，你会比任何一个人都要珍惜他。”

“所以，你想说什么？”

“我之前说的，只要不进入生殖腔，就不会永久标记这种事，说起来容易，做起来可就太难了。在那一刻，你会特别想要彻底占有他，只要再往前一点，你就能永远拥有他，别人再也抢不走他了，这种诱惑会让你失了智。”

“我为什么要和他上床？”

莱德耸肩，一副你爱信不信的样子，“我只是提醒你一句，没有当然最好，有的话，别被一时假象冲昏了头脑。”

“我觉得你们太小题大做了。”丹尼尔换上了一副认真的表情，“这件事发生真的是意外，他是非常重要的人，所以不得不救。我现在满脑子都只有怎么抓住那群猫完成任务这一件事，其余的，什么都不会去想。希望你们也能专注于猫，而不是我咬的那一口。”

“知道了。”

“另外，我虽然没你那么了解欧米伽，但基本常识还是知道的，不要搞得我像个处男一样。”

“小的知错。”莱德翻了个白眼，老大这嘴上不吃亏的性格，总有让他吃亏的一天。

把莱德赶走后，丹尼尔和杰克确认了西蒙到达的时间，又和康纳一起和美联加拿大特警队部署了巡逻计划，确保城市安全。

等忙完这些，又已经到了晚上，丹尼尔想了一下，最终还是借了车，开回了多伦多综合医院。

TBC…


	19. 18.睡觉

18.睡觉

丹尼尔进医院的时候，正好看到周鹿从里面出来。周鹿换了套休闲服，对丹尼尔露出了并不太友好的表情，一扭头，就想赶紧从他身边过去，当没遇到他一样。

“你教授呢？”丹尼尔故意挡了他的路。

“教授很忙，你来干嘛？”

“来找他。倒是你，他很忙，你怎么还往外跑，不该在旁边帮他吗？”

“我去给他买饭！”周鹿怒。

丹尼尔从兜里掏出一张钱，塞给周鹿，“正好，帮我带盒烟。”

“……”周鹿想咬人。

没再折磨这不喜欢自己的助理，丹尼尔径直走进医院，贺斐向院长要了VIP房间和一个小实验室，要找他并不难。

当然当丹尼尔跑完这两个地方均没看到贺斐时，他有点惊讶，然后拿出手机拨打贺斐电话，然，电话依旧没有人接。

有一瞬间，丹尼尔竟然担心贺斐会不会突然发情，然后倒在了哪里。不知道是不是这两天刺激受得比较大，脑中对贺教授的印象除了搞事情的白大褂外，就是身体虚弱，随时会发情的欧米伽。

想着一会儿再找他，先去看下小吉的情况而来到重症监护室时，却在这里碰到了正和医生讨论着什么的贺斐，他的脸色更白了，惨白到没有一丝血色，这也衬托得眼眶下的黑眼圈特别明显。

似乎对自己的到来特别敏感，丹尼尔还没走近，贺斐就向感应到了什么，抬头看向了自己，随后露出了有那么一丢丢的惧怕。

怕？怕什么？

“怎么了？”再走近一些，丹尼尔加入了他们的讨论圈。

小吉的主治医生看到丹尼尔后，主动向他说明了情况，“丹队长，你队员的情况很不好，之前已经抢救了几次，他脑内渗血越来越严重，所有的方法我们都试了，但止不住。我们不得不考虑是不是要再次进行开颅手术。”

一天内两次开颅手术，再加上他身上被震坏的内脏，对小吉的身体考验极大。

“尽全力抢救，我的队员即使死在手术台上，也不能放弃抢救。”

丹尼尔的话让他们之前的讨论马上有了结论，半小时后进行手术，护士立即忙碌了起来，做术前准备。

“我去吃点东西，15分钟后手术室见。”贺斐看到买来中餐的周鹿，对主治医生说道。

随后人群散开，贺斐也对周鹿比了个手势，让他把食物带去这一层的休息室，他马上过去吃两口。

“你也要参加手术？”丹尼尔这话明显带有怒意。仿佛自己的威严受到了挑战，自己明明说过，让他不要参与其他医生也能做的事，主次分明。

贺斐抬眼看丹尼尔，“之前的手术主要是我做的，再次手术我需要负责。”

“现在不是负责不负责的时候吧。”

“你队员的存活率会更高一些。”

丹尼尔没能马上回话，如果小吉的手术成功率会高的话，他应该逼也要逼着贺斐去完成手术，但……“你有睡过觉吗？”

两人一起向休息室走去，路过自动售货机时，贺斐买了一罐加强版的功能性饮料，打开喝了一大口。“放心，手术不会超过5个小时，今晚我会好好休息。”

“所以从我离开到现在，你没闭过眼？”

“抱歉。”

两人即将到达休息室，贺斐突然被丹尼尔压在了墙上，“你知道你多少时间没睡了？你确定你这个精神状态不会反而害了我重要的队员？”

贺斐直视丹尼尔的眼睛，伸手轻拍了两下丹尼尔抓着自己肩膀的手，将他推开，“放心，我没问题。等下是主治医生主刀，我协助。”

休息室里，周鹿买了两份中餐，以及不情不愿的一包烟。

贺斐吃饭很快，没有一点声音，吃得并不多，似乎很有目的性地挑选有营养的食物，饭只吃了几口。吃完后，拿出身上的药盒，倒了一粒吞了下去。

似乎感觉到丹尼尔盯着他药盒看，贺斐解释了一下，“维生素。”

收拾完吃的东西，贺斐站起身，扭了两下腰和脖子，做了几下简单的拉伸，“我先去手术室，哦，对了，丹队长，你可以抱我一下吗？”

“噗——”周小鹿喷了饭粒。

丹尼尔没动，只是挑了下眉表示疑问。

“似乎有些太忙了，我感觉身体在快速地度过发情期，我们的计划，我需要保持发情状态直到引诱C-X们出来，所以，帮一下忙。”贺斐一边说，一边示意丹尼尔站起来，举起双手。

然后，贺斐就自己抱了上去，丹尼尔愣了一下，才收拢手臂，把怀里这个比自己小了一大圈的人拥在自己的臂膀里。

贺斐用力吸了一下丹尼尔的侧颈，满意地感觉到身体又蠢蠢欲动了起来，而被吸了一口的丹尼尔险些跳脚。

拥抱持续了很短的时间，放开后，贺斐脸上都有了血色，整个人都活了过来。

“谢谢，我先去手术室，丹队长，手术成功的概率很低，如果他的家属有在附近的话，可以让他们等在手术室外。”也许，还来得及送他最后一程。

贺斐说完，离开了休息室，丹尼尔坐回椅子上，和不知是否还该继续吃饭的周鹿面对面。

“他经常这样的吗？”丹尼尔主动挑起话头。

“什么样？我们教授从来不随便抱人。”真的说起话来，气氛反倒没那么尴尬，周鹿继续吃着自己的饭，他们很久没吃到中餐了，没想到医院附近竟然有中餐厅。

“……不是，我说工作起来不睡觉？”

“哦，你说这个啊，教授经常这样，最长一次，持续工作了4天，最后晕倒在实验室，但你放心，即使晕倒，他的实验没有丝毫差错，这次手术也不会出错的。”

“何必要这样？”

“有些实验需要这样，贺教授只是不太相信别人，喜欢亲力亲为。丹队长，你们和我们一样吧，又不是不喜欢睡觉，有时候是逼不得已。”

丹尼尔没再说话，确实如此，他们行动队有时候跟踪一个目标，好几天没法闭眼也是常有的，只是，他们怎么说都是阿尔法的体质，欧米伽是不是太拼了点？

但这个问题，他终于没有迟钝到在同是欧米伽的周鹿面前提出。

康纳是在一个小时后赶来的，丹尼尔通知的他。

小吉的父母也是军人，并且在小吉很小的时候就牺牲了，小吉的家人只有年迈的爷爷奶奶，他们住在乡村，也受不了这种等待的时刻。

手术室的灯亮起之后，丹尼尔和康纳就在手术室门口等着，谁也没有说话。周鹿因为有其他事情，被绪方叫走了。

贺斐说手术不超过5个小时，但事实却进行了7个小时，当手术灯灭的刹那，即使丹尼尔，都有一丝害怕。这和直面危险不一样，那是一种听天由命的无奈，特别是长时间的等待，更让这场宣判显得紧张。

主治医生走了出来，康纳迎了上去，医生摇了摇头，靠在墙边始终没动的丹尼尔闭上了眼睛。

陆陆续续出来了许多医生和护士，接着是盖上白布的小吉，康纳跟上了推着小吉病床的护工。几分钟后，贺斐还没有从手术室里出来，丹尼尔也没有动，就这么靠着墙等他。

大概过了快10分钟，贺斐才走了出来，带了一身的消毒酒精味道，似乎他在出来前，又对自己消了个毒。

“抱歉，他没能挺过来。”贺斐走到丹尼尔面前。

“你们尽力了。”丹尼尔想了下，补充道，“我们都尽力了。”

如果能够再早一点把他救出来，如果抱他上直升机的时候再小心一点，是不是就会稍微好一点？但想这些都已经没有意义了。

“走吧，你需要休息。”

“两下。”

“嗯？”

“5号重击了你的队员头部两下，只有两下，之后是后脑勺平着地，直接昏迷，没有再受到其他重创。”

丹尼尔没有说话，他知道贺斐想表达的意思，但头部重击，这是一种无法控制的行为后果，有时候不巧的时候，一下敲击就会丧命。

当然，这种情况对他们这种身体素质的人来说，是十分少见的。

“人类在C-X面前，如此不堪一击。”

突然勾住贺斐的肩膀，丹尼尔把他往电梯方向拖去，“下次他们就没机会了，别忘了，我也是一击就把它们杀死的人类。”

这次轮到贺斐没再说话，不知道是觉得丹尼尔说得对，还是太疲惫了，一路直到VIP房间，他都没有再说话。

“好了，今晚好好睡一觉，明天我们还有很多事情要做。”

丹尼尔把人送进了房，就在他要离开的时候，贺斐拽住了他的衣角。

“嗯？”

“关于发情训练，我想到一个方法，可以试一下。”

“什么方法？”

“需要你的配合。”

“好。”

这段对话是很自然发生的，作为这个计划的提出者，再加上贺斐的阿尔法这两点，他肯定是会全力配合他完成任务。

只是，当他冲完澡，换上VIP特制病服睡衣的时候，仍然感觉有点懵，更懵的是，同样穿着病人服的贺斐将他拉上了床。

“现在我要做什么。”一个阿尔法，一个发情期的欧米伽，躺在一张床上，丹尼尔怎么有点慌呢。

“安抚我，然后睡觉。”贺斐抱住了丹尼尔，纯粹的拥抱，很温暖的那种拥抱。

“啊？”

“字面意思，你可以揉揉我的头发，抱住我就行，然后管住自己。”

丹尼尔根据贺斐说的，安抚小动物一般抚摸贺斐的头发，后者找了个舒服的位置，很快呼吸就拉长，进入了睡眠。

丹尼尔看着怀里睡得香甜的人，闻着他隐隐散发出的好闻的欧米伽信息素，也闭上了眼睛。

还真是纯粹地睡觉啊！

还好洗澡的时候，和西蒙通了电话，后者已经到了暂时指挥部，还在奇怪自己去了哪里。丹尼尔简单说了下小吉的情况，让他今晚睡觉调个时差，明年一早他们碰面。

不然，也许紧急飞过来的西蒙，会不管三七二十一冲过来找人。

今晚，就好好睡一觉吧。

TBC…

西蒙（内心独白）：急吼吼让老子从美国飞过来，结果飞到了，竟然让我调时差好好休息，我特么美国飞加拿大，调个毛线时差。


	20. 19.前任阿尔法

19.前任阿尔法

按照贺斐的计划，他需要丹尼尔在这段时间，安抚自己，给自己十足的安全感，即使发情，也用信息素安抚，告诉欧米伽，你的阿法尔在这里，不用担心。

随着丹尼尔最初咬在脖子后面注入的阿尔法信息素在贺斐的循环系统中被过滤，贺斐会越来越不满足，需要丹尼尔再进一步给自己安全感，最起码再咬自己一口。

这就是他们等待的时机，等贺斐身体内的阿尔法信息素变淡消失，而一直在身边安抚自己的阿尔法突然消失，那对于欧米伽来说，是难以忍受的，他会散发出强烈的信息素，渴望通过信息素把自己的阿尔法找回来。

这时候，贺斐的信息素能引来C-X们，而安抚暴躁不安的贺斐，只需要丹尼尔再次出现，熟悉的信息素再次环绕他，甚至再咬他一口，焦躁不安的欧米伽就会平静下来。

听上去似乎可信，理论知识也没问题，但是具体是否能够成功，还得看当时的情况。

贺斐对丹尼尔说，他觉得成功率在85%以上。

那好，丹尼尔全力配合贺斐，他相信专家。同时，他问了贺斐之前的临时标记可以持续多久，贺斐的回答是一周，还要算上贺斐的发情期持续时间，行动时间尽量在5天后。

两人达成了一致，然后相拥入了睡。

贺斐估计是真累坏了，闭眼后就睡得和死猪一样，早上即使有人来敲门，他也没有醒，脑袋一个劲儿往丹尼尔胸口钻，好像想找个好的躲避位置，来屏蔽那恼人的声响。

丹尼尔想要把他推开一点，但他死拽着自己的衣服，无奈下，丹尼尔只能脱下病号服，让贺斐抱着衣服，自己走去开门。

敲门的人还挺礼貌的，敲了几下，随后停顿一段时间，再敲几下。

以为门外的会是西蒙或者雷，丹尼尔也没太在意自己仪表，但打开门后，看到的竟是两个陌生的亚洲人，这令他意外了一下。

但，对方显然比他更惊讶，站在门前的英俊男人，眼睛整大了一圈，满脸都是疑惑，怀疑自己走错了房，又带有那么一丝敌意。

“请问，这里是贺教授的房间吗？”那是一个长得非常出色的亚洲人，听口音应该是中国人，身高和自己不相上下，眼睛比自己大，皮肤比自己还白，简直和明星一个样。这基因丢在阿尔法里，也能算是顶尖的了，当然，单指外表。

“他还在睡，你们不介意的话，可以在他申请的实验室里等他。”丹尼尔还特别贴心地指了个方向。

只是在他刚说完前半句时，前面的男人脸色就不怎么好看了，显然后半句并没有听进去。

“冒昧问一句，你们是什么关系？”

“私人关系。”

“那以贺斐未婚夫的身份，我有权知道你们是什么关系吗？”郝连不是不懂礼貌，只是这次来，他也是有他的使命需要完成。

丹尼尔一挑眉，却没有露出任何不爽生气的表情，反而眉开眼笑，只差没握住对方的手摇几下，“幸会幸会，我是他现在的阿尔法。”

讲事实摆道理，这话倒是真没有错。

丹尼尔在笑，郝连也微笑了一下，这几句话接触下来，这个因为意外咬了贺斐的阿尔法真不是省油的灯，和他斗嘴没多大意义。

两人都在笑，只是氛围剑拔弩张，一触即发，感觉随时可能干上一架。这也是阿尔法骨子里自信自傲的表现。

虽然对方穿着便服，但从站姿还是能看出他是一个军人，但这个长相的军人嘛，啧啧，部队里也不是没见过，丹尼尔并不把他们当一回事，绝对还没有伊莉莎厉害，当然，这个并不是丹尼尔不修边幅的理由。话说回来，比起这个未婚夫，在他旁边，从始至终没有说过一句话的另一个人却更让丹尼尔在意。

那，应该是个贝塔吧，而且长了一张非常不起眼的长相，典型的东方人面孔。这对丹尼尔这种外国人来说，哪怕看再多眼，在对方混入一堆东方人中间后，丹尼尔仍然找不出他在哪。

不过危机感确实是从他身上传出来的，一个大众长相的贝塔，那可是最危险的生物了。丹尼尔感觉自己的肌肉慢慢紧绷了起来。

“既然斐还在睡，那就让他休息吧，这段时间应该很累了。我在实验室等他。”郝连当然没可能硬闯进去，他这个未婚夫的头衔，还是这次才得到的批准，当事人都还不知道呢。

郝连说完，和旁边的人一起转身就朝刚才丹尼尔指的方向走去，并没有等丹尼尔回复。

“啊，对了。”丹尼尔对着两人的背影说道，“作为这次美联行动负责人，我有权利知道你们两个是谁吗？来干什么的？”

丹尼尔这种嘴上绝对不吃亏的类型，自然不会错过反击的机会。

这次轮到郝连挑了下眉，露出一个完美的微笑，“丹队长你好，忘记说了，我们是被派来贴身保护贺教授和他助理的保镖。”

只是，这次吃瘪的轮到了丹尼尔自己，这问题还不如不问，简直给了对方羞辱自己智商的机会。保镖他个头，就他那个样子，随便哪只猫来，一秒就能解决了他。

这是一个昨天会议上就设下的陷阱，丹尼尔最初死咬底线不让亚联派人参与行动，结果被亚联主席抓到机会，拿到了派人来的机会。这没问题，但怎么就会从派一个贴身保镖变成派两个的？丹尼尔没注意，因为一个也好，两个也好，没有区别，只有零到一才有区别。

正因为这个空子，亚联才有机会派贺斐的“未婚夫”过来，目的再清晰不过了，对亚联来说，从始至终，他们只要一个人安全的，清白的，回国。

真是老谋深算的狐狸啊。

而且初次照面，两人算是打了个五五开，彼此都在心里为对方打上了“不好对付”的标签。

丹尼尔可一丢丢都不想和那家伙一起行动，他会忍不住想要找机会解决了他然后嫁祸给那群傻猫。

关上门，走回房间，贺斐还在睡。

刚才他们在门口说了那么久，贺斐竟然都没醒，此时他正整个头埋在丹尼尔的衣服里面，睡姿像个在妈妈体内的婴儿一样。

没有义务替“未婚夫”叫醒贺斐，丹尼尔洗漱完毕后，在阳台安排好了今天的会议，自然没逃过被西蒙好一顿嘲讽。

做完这一切，等丹尼尔回到房间，贺斐终于醒了。整整睡了十个小时后，他正睡眼朦胧地看着从阳台走出来的丹尼尔，那是一双迷茫的眼睛，好像随时可能再倒头睡死过去。但好在，贺斐下一秒拿起了床头柜上的眼镜。

丹尼尔亲眼目睹了贺斐的眼眸从迷糊到清醒的整个过程。因为看到了过程，所以才会在贺斐最后清醒的时候，意识到他的眼睛那么亮。

那双明亮的眼睛，此时表达了一个清晰的意思，你怎么还在这？

丹尼尔有种被人嫖了的感觉。法克。

“哦，刚才你的未婚夫来找你。”来啊，互相刺激啊。

丹尼尔以为贺斐会平静地回一句，我没有未婚夫。毕竟以他的情况来判断，怎么都不像是一个有未婚夫的人，不然在被咬之后绝对没法那么淡定。

而且那么自然表达出他有多喜欢我的信息素，起码装还是得装一下吧，如果你有未婚夫的话。

可是，贺斐的反应却出乎了丹尼尔的意料。

他确实愣了一下，但那也不过是短短的一秒，随后就很自然地接受了。“哦，他来了？”

怎么那么想咬人呢，丹尼尔磨了磨牙尖。

“他不是我的未婚夫，不过他对我们的计划有帮助，我一会儿和他聊聊。”这句话并没有让丹尼尔好受，他一点不希望这个人和他们的计划有任何关系。

再次讲事实摆道理，丹尼尔也没有阻止对方参与的理由，对方可是有合理“通行证”的，可是经过丹尼尔同意的。“行吧，这是你们的事，你中午开始到晚上的时间归我，我要带你去见一个人，我们要做一些针对猫怪的装备。”

贺斐拿出一个小本，看了眼时间，一边用笔写上什么，一边对丹尼尔点头，“好。”

TBC…


	21. 20.你愿意和我结婚吗？

20.你愿意和我结婚吗？

贺斐吃了个简单的早餐后，来到了实验室。

此时实验室里人挺多，亚联参与这次事件的几乎所有人都在里面，周鹿和绪方正在和他们聊着天，郝连在另一边，他的旁边有一个安静的男人。

贺斐认出了这个安静的男人正是亚联主席的贴身保镖，一般主席到哪里，他都会在他身边。贺斐参见过主席几次，都有和这个安静的男子打过照面。

以为主席只是随口说说，然后派一个厉害点的人过来保护自己，没想到还真的派了他的贴身保镖，可是这样的话，他自己的安全怎么办？

当然，这些并不是贺斐需要考虑的问题。

郝连在看到贺斐后，主动走了上来。

在一个人与人交谈的正常距离下，郝连停了下来，但贺斐却退了一步，为了掩饰尴尬，他先打了招呼，“你怎么来了？”

并不是贺斐嫌弃郝连，而是发情期的自己对气味特别敏感，郝连的信息素是他非常熟悉的味道，此时看到他，就会联想起他的信息素，就像你看到一个常吃的酸话梅，就会不自觉流口水一样。而此时在自己被临时标记，体内还有其他阿尔法信息素的情况下，是会本能地排斥除这个阿尔法之外的任何阿尔法的。

“听说你出了点事，有点担心，就跟过来了。”贺斐倒退的那一步，就像一把刀似地割了郝连一刀，但是自尊却不允许他露出丝毫脆弱，于是装作毫不在意的样子，不进不退，“本来想来帮忙的，但看来，我只能帮倒忙了。”

嗯？贺斐用眼神询问，帮什么忙？

看了眼周围的人，郝连指了指门外，“不介意的话，单独聊聊？”

本来就是为了自己来的，贺斐可不认为亚联会舍得派郝连来一起执行任务，利益最大化是所有领导者的第一守则。

于是，和周鹿交代了一些事后，贺斐带着郝连又走回了他的VIP病房。毕竟这是别人的地盘，他能借到的也就这两个地方，在走廊里单独聊聊，也未免太不给特意飞那么多个小时赶过来的某人。

在踏入房间时，贺斐发现郝连停顿了一下，他看了他一眼，后者才走了进来，随手关上了门。

房间里没有人，但护士还没来得及清理这间房，毕竟贺斐离开到现在回来也不过二十几分钟的事。因此，房间里随处可以看到除了贺斐之外，另一个人的痕迹，这让郝连极其不爽，却还只能微笑面对。

“我为我的任性道歉。”郝连没头没尾地说道。

正在为他倒茶的贺斐一脸迷茫，“什么？”

“因为我拒绝再为你提供信息素，使你没法好好克制你的发情期到来，造成了这次的事故。”

一般做研究的人，逻辑性都不会太差，贺斐当然抓住了这句话的重点，自己这次在重要时刻发情，难道成了他的责任？

“我第一时间接受了问话，并且承认了错误。”

还真的能怪到他头上？这什么因果关系？“不，你没有义务为我提供这一切，我们没有任何关系，这怎么能怪你？”

虽然，从这个逻辑上来说，如果郝连没有停止供应他的信息素，贺斐确实能更好地控制自己，就算在紧要关头，也能通过紧急注射他的信息素停止发情，不至于到需要另一个阿尔法咬一口的地步。

但，这先后关系错了吧？哪有通过结果来倒推原因的？

“当然怪我。”郝连直视贺斐的眼睛，“因为我等不及了。我以为你的身体已经离不开我的信息素，所以我故意停止了供应，想要等你忍不住了，主动求我。”

“……”这还真出乎了贺斐的意料。郝连看着贺斐的目光很认真，很强势，甚至有种不准他移开的禁锢感，贺斐想要说句什么化解这怪异的氛围，但最终他什么都说不出来。

本就不善于表达的贺斐，并不会这些谈话技巧，他只会实话实说。

“所以，这一切都是我的责任，我的过错。”这大概就是阿尔法的强势之处，哪怕揽责任都要揽最大的。

明明在贺斐看来，这事跟他根本一点关系都没有。

“你想太多了。”贺斐没有移开视线，“这事是我自己的问题，和任何人都没有关系。”

虽然对人与人之间的情感比较不在意，但贺斐毕竟不是块木头，郝连对自己抱有的心思，他多少还是知道的，他当然不是个会免费提供信息素的滥好人，他有他想要的，多少次，郝连暗示过他可以通过更自然地方式让贺斐度过发情期，但贺斐都没有搭讪，那么多次，贺斐都很感激郝连的君子为人，他没有强人所难。

这次拒绝提供信息素，贺斐以为他是等不到了，就不等了，找到了更适合自己的人，这才是他这种聪明人会做的取舍。哪里想到，他是这个花花肠子。

“临时标记，通过体内循环，估计一周时间就会消失。这次只是意外，为了避免再次发生这样的意外，我带来了一些我的信息素，”郝连没有再继续是不是自己责任的这个话题，适当地转移了话题。

从郝连袋子里拿出来的是一个设计过的储存器，很小，就像一粒稍大的纽扣一样，“这是专门为你设计的信息素储存器，只需要按下这里，就会出现很小的针头，直接扣在颈后的腺体上，我的信息素就会通过针头输入你的腺体，就和你手表上的紧急抑制剂一样。”

救急时用的，原理就和贺斐一个人在实验室通过注入郝连的信息素缓解自己的发情期一样，也避免了再次发生需要其他人来帮忙的情况。

“我带了一些来，如果不够，还可以有更多。”

“郝连，你不必……”

“我会负责解决你的发情问题，无论是现在，还是以后，我的信息素，可以给你一辈子。”

“我……”

“我知道你不接受永久标记，我可以一辈子都不这么对你，我也知道你不喜欢身体接触，只要你不喜欢，我就不碰你，这些我都能忍，我会按照你的喜好，成为你的阿尔法，贺斐，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“！”这真的惊到了贺斐，他的眼睛睁大，不可思议地看着面前的男人。

他比自己还小一岁，拥有出色的外观，和更出色的大脑，前途无量，不夸张地说，他也许能在亚联的未来上留下一笔。而这个男人却愿意放弃彻底标记另一个欧米伽的权利，而来迎合自己。没有永久标记，就不会有下一代，一旦真的结了婚，政治正确也是对他们而言，极其重要的，想要离婚再取是不可能的，虽然也可以通过其他途径留下小孩……

贺斐适时拉回了自己职业性就会想太多步骤的思绪，把问题拉回到了最初。

不会永久标记自己，永远提供可以安抚自己的信息素，不强迫自己做不喜欢的事，这样确实解决了自己很多麻烦，这是自己想要的吗？这样的阿尔法，是不是对自己而言，最有利的？

郝连没有催促回答，而是让贺斐好好考虑。

“这次任务需要利用到我的信息素，到时，靠这个并没有用。”贺斐指了指郝连手上的装置，“如果要等暂时标记消失，你要在当场，咬我一口吗？”

其实，利用自己现在对丹尼尔的依赖性，这诱饵计划也许能够实行，换阿尔法，理论上来说，成功概率并不高。

郝连没有回答，他知道贺斐在问什么，那这次任务，你会和我们一起来吗？

但，不管郝连同不同意，自己的上级是绝对不会同意的。就和贺斐的性命对亚联非常重要，郝连的性命对亚联同样重要，这种把危险叠加的行为，没有领导会同意。

“我能想出更稳妥的方案。”C-T实验体进化，然后在加拿大逃脱这件事，郝连是知道的，但最初他们都没有把问题想得太复杂，总觉得抓回几只实验体，并不是什么难事。

直到这次贺斐出事，郝连才认真了解了这次事件，他确实能想出几套抓捕C-X的方案，比现在这个更稳妥，更安全，成功率也更高，但唯一，在耗时上，会比现在长一些。

当然，这也有巧合因素，没准用他的方法一下就找到了，也不是没可能，只是概率并不高罢了。

听了郝连的回答，贺斐突然笑了一下，如释重负的微笑。

“郝连，我很抱歉，我曾经确实喜欢你的信息素，但我对你，从来都没有任何感觉。”

这是直接的拒绝，贺斐没有绕弯，也没有给郝连继续等的机会。

“那你对那个美国大兵有感觉吗？”这大概是郝连对贺斐说的，最失控的一句话了。话几乎是不过脑子就冒了出来，就像一个没有风度的吃醋少年。

“……”这大概是贺斐今天第三次意外了，他真没想到，怎么会突然扯到丹尼尔头上去，这什么跳跃思维。“这个，我还真的没想过。”

依旧是大实话，郝连却一点都没有因为答案不是肯定的而高兴。他能明确知道对自己毫无感觉，却不确定对另一个人有没有感觉。

这还不够明显吗？

“抱歉，我大概需要冷静一下。”郝连叹了口气。

“你来这里，就是为了这个吗？”

“当然不。”郝连挫败地笑了笑，“我来这里有两个任务，一个是尽可能地确保你的归属权，但这个任务已经失败了。”

“我没有叛变。”贺斐皱眉。

“我知道，只是，性别关系，会有些担心，并不是歧视。”

“嗯。第二个任务呢？”

“你们的这次计划，需要得到我的同意才能执行，计划书我会参与一起商定，这是主席给我的权利。”

贺斐大概也猜到了，毕竟这才是郝连的职业对口。

“我会确保这次计划中，你的安全，以及，实验体的安全，不到逼不得已，不让他们屠杀实验体。”

郝连看着贺斐，从后者的眼中，看到了难得一见的，兴奋与激动。

这大概是郝连今天得到的唯一安慰吧，起码自己并不是不受欢迎的。

“给我几分钟，我会转换好角色，尽最大可能帮助你们。”

“谢谢。”

“刚才那个问题，”郝连并不是自虐，只是想让自己好过一些，“如果我愿意违抗命令跟你们过去，你还是会拒绝我的吧？”

“是。我很抱歉。”

这是两人都知道的答案，郝连之所以没有那样回答，因为他知道贺斐的答案是什么，自己那样回答了，反而会让贺斐难做。而贺斐之所以抛出这个问题，也是猜到了郝连会回答的答案。

他们都是现实的人。

“再给我五分钟，我需要祭奠一下我的初恋。”郝连露出了一个纯粹的苦笑，没有掩饰情绪，笑中有着浓浓的苦涩，他等了贺斐那么多年，终究还是，无疾而终。

贺斐看着这个好看的阿尔法，心里默默地说了句，对不起。

TBC…


	22. 21.战前准备（3）

21.战前准备（3）

贺斐和丹尼尔约定见面的地方是康纳所在的临时作战基地。郝连表示和他一起去，同时向贺斐介绍了主席特别借给他的贴身保镖。

那个安静的没啥存在感的男人叫佐藤，是个日本人。这让贺斐大吃一惊。从来没有想过，亚联主席，一个中国人，竟然会用一个日本人做贴身保镖，这从某种意义上来说是否太危险了？当然这不是贺斐关心的事情，只是出于好奇心，不自觉地想了一下。

郝连让贺斐完全相信佐藤，他绝对不会背叛你，会拼命保护你。

既然郝连这么说了，贺斐自然相信他。

同时要跟他们一起去的还有周鹿，周鹿在听说昨晚丹尼尔是睡在贺斐房间的时候，整个人都不好了，贺斐找他单独聊了一会儿，说了自己的计划，以及向他保证绝对不会和丹尼尔发生不可挽回的事情，让他放心。

对搞科学的人来说，不可挽回的事情，自然是既成事实，而不是感情那种虚的东西，所以两人都知道这事指的是永久标记。

贺斐向周鹿保证，绝对不会让丹尼尔永久标记自己，仅此而已。

周鹿还是气呼呼的，瞪着自家教授，半天才吐出一句，“我不信你。”

当然，不管信不信，周鹿还是同意了贺教授的安排，为了这次任务顺利完成，不要过多干涉他和丹尼尔，他会自己把控住。

会答应的原因，只有因为周小鹿同学，太过崇拜贺教授，对他言听计从罢了。

下午，贺斐带着郝连、小鹿以及他的贴身保镖，一起出现在了和丹尼尔约定的临时作战基地。

丹尼尔嘴角抽搐地看着自来熟和他热情握手的郝连，几乎瞬间，阿尔法特有的同性敌对意识让他毛孔全开，护食一般把贺斐拉到了自己的身边。

虽然这种争锋相对让同为阿尔法的郝连不想认输，但显然此时此刻，合作来得更重要，所以见面的第一时间，郝连就把丹尼尔请到了一棵树边，把话说开了。

我和你现在的临时欧米伽没有任何关系了，只是纯粹的友军友军关系，你别再对我意见那么大。

丹尼尔回以一个高深莫测的眼神，郝连不得不再补充一句，政治婚姻，谈崩了，我们两人并没有感情。

这句总算是可信度高了一些，丹尼尔收起了敌意，姑且看在他当面认输的诚意上，把人归到了待观察的行列。

大家并没有多好的感情需要交流很久，丹尼尔也向他们介绍了西蒙，美联特别行动队的奇才，武器设计师。

西蒙是一个长相斯文的特种兵，有一双特别好看的眼睛，薄嘴唇，整个人都有些冷，但他的冷和K不同，K是酷，他则是那种看上去就要求很高，很刻薄的领导模样。

西蒙和丹尼尔是大学同学，整个特别行动队认识丹尼尔最久的人，两人住一个寝室，一起当的兵，很难说智商特别高的西蒙会跑到敢死队不是受到丹尼尔的影响。

在贺斐等人来之前，丹尼尔已经和西蒙说了自己需要的东西，对付C-X的特殊护具、冷兵器，以及捕捉C-X需要用到的天网、陷阱等，甚至还提出了需要特殊耳塞。

要西蒙在短短几天内变出这些东西是不可能的，他能做的只是在最快的时间内得到准确的需求，然后在已有物品的基础上，进行改造。至于已有物品哪里来，美联加拿大部队的物品、武器库，再甚至，网上购物即可。

因此，准确需求就变得尤其重要，因为他没有时间退货重来一遍。

和丹尼尔的豪迈不拘小节不同，贺斐的精准描述让西蒙立即抛弃了丹尼尔，和贺斐相谈甚欢，两人迅速敲定绝大部分物品的属性值。

在讨论到如何在大部队赶到之前，保护发情的贺斐不被猫怪们撕碎，郝连轻描淡写地说了句，把贺斐关在准备关押C-X的笼子就可以了，这语气仿佛就在谈论下雨天怎么办，撑个伞呗那么简单。

事实呢？确实就是这么简单，但他们却想得太过复杂，连神话故事里的通电战衣都想出来了，当然这个设想丹尼尔没说出口，不然妥妥被西蒙眼刀射死。

这是人的本能，没有人在想怎么不让野兽伤到时，会想到自己跑进关野兽的笼子里上锁躲起来。因为笼子不是关人的，这是常识。

第一次，丹尼尔用正眼看了郝连，心中的小算盘也打得飞快，立即就联想到了那句俗不可耐的句子，怎么说来着，最危急的时刻，谁是保护你爱人的最佳人选，你情敌啊！

当然，事情自然没有那么夸张，郝连只是尽职罢了。且丹大队长回神后才愤愤在心里骂了自己一句白痴，哪里来的爱人，哪里来的情敌，老子单身！

大家都是有效率的人，再加上这计划丹尼尔早就自己想得七七八八了，如今加一些贺斐的C-X数据补充，加一些郝连的“二手准备”，算是凑成了一个十全十美的，成功率高达60%以上的方案。

对此方案唯一不爽的估计只有西蒙，因为他必须在四天内搞定所有的设备。在丹尼尔确定完所有东西后，西蒙直接站起来离开了会议室，争分夺秒。

会议结束后，大家都忙碌了起来，贺斐协助西蒙，丹尼尔则操练起了兵，要和那几只野猫对战，肌肉敏感度起码要提升一个档，在一队集合后，他必须让他们全都适应这种快节奏的身体对抗。

于是，留下的一些二队队员成为了陪练，但显然都不是刻意要提高一个身体对抗级别的丹尼尔的对手，最后莱德看不过去，拉住了准备把受伤的K叫来的乔治，自己下场和丹尼尔近身搏斗了起来。

本来身体素质就比丹尼尔更好，再加上丹尼尔受的伤虽不要紧，但在遇上和自己势均力敌的对手时，就会成为一些阻碍，于是上来就处于弱势。莱德一点不手软，眼看就要摆平队长，丹尼尔突然利用放到极低的重心，将莱德拽倒在地，莱德没倒，却给了丹尼尔半秒的时间，就这半秒，丹尼尔迅速用一套熟练的擒拿手法，想将莱德制服，莱德哪里肯轻易服输，竟然用蛮力狠撞旁边一棵矮树，矮树树枝对丹尼尔造成了骚扰，同样让丹尼尔闪了下神，莱德迅速反击。

两人打得异常激烈，郝连也看得津津有味，突然他意识到什么，转过头去，看到了不知何时站在自己身边的贺斐，他正目不转睛地看着缠斗在一起的两人。

那眼神，让郝连心抽痛了一下。

“我没想到，你喜欢这样的强者。”竟然喜欢这种野蛮的肌肉男。郝连用有些玩笑的语气说道。

“我也没有想到。”贺斐回答得一本正经。

“……”郝连只想用力捶打自己的胸口，自己这是多自虐问这样的试探问题！

这场格斗很快就结束了，在莱德被逼无奈，出拳打向丹尼尔的肩上伤口时，丹尼尔后撤了半步，停下了这场切磋。

其他人也很快各就各位，该做什么就做什么。

郝连不想看，却还是情不自禁地观察到了，大多数情况下，贺斐和丹尼尔都是各顾各的，没有交集。但过段时间后，贺斐就会出现在丹尼尔的旁边，轻轻靠着他，也不说话，丹尼尔竟没受影响，该干什么就干什么，打电话就继续吼着对方。有时候，是丹尼尔会走到贺斐和西蒙那边，很自然地站在贺斐旁边，和西蒙说笑。

每每看到两人和谐地站在一起，靠得很近时，郝连总会忍不住捂住心脏，害怕它老兄受不了刺激，直接罢工了。如果不是为了保持形象，大概郝连会直接捶胸顿足，嘲笑自己，几个小时前竟然还真的认为贺斐会为了图方便而嫁给自己，搞半天，自己就从来不是他喜欢的那一型。

当然，撇开郝同志的小小私情，一切都进行地异常顺利，当晚，一队副队长雷也召集齐了一队所有成员，来到了临时作战基地。

TBC…


	23. 22.训练

22.训练

雷带着另外10人出现在临时作战基地时，同时到的还有一辆小型专机。

丹尼尔激动地朝他们走过去，然后与自家队员擦肩而过，兴奋地跑向了专机，专机门打开后，从上面运下来的是一只大笼子，笼子里装着一只美洲豹。

那是丹尼尔从野生动物园花了九牛二虎之力才借来的。

看到那只美丽的猛兽因为来到陌生的地方而警觉起来的模样，在笼子不远处的一队队员一阵恶寒，队长这不把自家队员训死不开心的性格看来一点没改。

他们不是第一次对付凶猛的野兽，之前的任务也有不小心撞上的，但这种直接拿猛兽来训练的行为绝对是第一次。有可能产生伤亡不说，你让他们如何下得了狠手？野生动物园不得找他们算老账？

队员们的这种想法，在半小时后消失得一干二净，因为丹尼尔是认真的。

“四个人，目前已经有四位同伴牺牲了，我敢保证，这次任务比你们任何一个人想象中得都要严峻，只要有一丝破绽，一点松懈，你就回不来了。我话放在这里，你们管好自己的命，我是不可能去救你们的，因为就算我赶去救了你们，等我赶到时，你们也已经死了。”

不同往常吊儿郎当的样子开场，丹尼尔这次上来就是一张严肃脸，让他的队友们意识到问题的严重性。4人行动，2个狙击手，丹队加K，结果2个狙击手死亡，丹和K都受了伤，K的伤还不轻，作为行动中队搏斗能力数一数三的两人，这个行动结果，其实就是最好的警示。

随后，雷分发了这三天的训练表，要求每一个人都能逃过金钱豹的追击。不求打败这只大猫，但必须在一对一的情况下，能够顺利逃过他的追杀。

同时，狙击手也将用特殊的子弹对疾跑中的豹子进行射击练习。

“我参考过我们即将对付的那几只猫怪的数据，除了力量稍差一些，哦，有一只的力量完全达到金钱豹的水平，其他各方面，都和金钱豹等同，甚至，在身体素质和战斗技巧上，也许会更胜一筹，它们是比你们身体强壮厉害很多倍、但是智力水平却不比你低多少的新物种，记住，你对付的不是一只比你低级的动物，也许会是比你更高等的生物，请最起码把它当成我这种水平的敌人来对付。”

丹尼尔说这句话的时候，贺斐意外地看向了他。一直以为，那几只C-X在丹尼尔的心中，不过是几只野蛮的，杀了他队员，他渴望复仇的动物，没想到，他竟能有这样的觉悟。打个也许丹队会吐血的比方，就好比一个头脑简单四肢发达的学渣，突然领悟了一道高深的数学题一样，令人刮目相看。

是的，从生物进化史来说，C-X会是比人类更高级的生物，毕竟它们是在人类之后，通过剧变跳跃进化而成的生物。

猫科动物，地上战斗力最强的生物，如果拥有一样的智商，不说数量优势，人类和他们相比，就和弟弟一样。

“我不希望带你们去死，所以如果我明知道你去了也是送死，我不会让你参与这次行动。”所以才会有这次短时集训，以及最后的达标要求。即使是丹尼尔最信任的一队队员，即使是大家配合默契完成了无数极限任务，但，这和普通任务不同，身体就是死标准，他不允许再发生那一晚的失败。

他不允许再牺牲一个人。

并且，这会是最快让大家迅速适应C-X的方法，将自身的战斗力提高一个档次，警觉性提到最高，从现在起，请以随时有人要暗杀我来要求自己，一刻不得松懈。

一队副队长雷是特别行动队最厉害的狙击手，是一个不喜欢说话的人，也许狙击手都自带安静buff，同时也是整个行动队最擅长安排计划的人，他会按照需要达到的要求，拥有的时间，最精确地安排每一个人的工作。就和他的狙击枪一样，绝不会浪费一颗子弹，每一次都能精准射击。

丹尼尔说完，西蒙正好过来，给丹尼尔看了他刚改造好的颈部护具，那是一块特殊处理的皮甲，C-X的牙齿应该没法一击咬破，从现有的对战经验来看，C-X最喜欢攻击的部位，就是人类的颈部，有了这个护具就能阻止这一击造成的毙命。

将这些护具发给所有人，丹尼尔对队员们说道，“还站着干嘛，快去找那大价钱请来的大腕试试这东西好不好用啊！”

“……”众人只想吐槽，要怎么试？把脖子伸给金钱豹让它咬，看好不好用？不好用直接嗝屁？！

当然，这只是个小小的吐槽，大家的身体还是很听话地服从了命令。

这是一场搏命的训练，对手是成年健硕的美洲豹，输了你也许不会死，但是你将失去参加这次任务的机会，这对每一个一队队员来说，都是不能接受的屈辱。

一对一，不被杀，是最基础的，要知道，他们的对手，可不是只有一只。

贺斐不得不承认自己的狭隘，在来这里之前，他想象不到人类在和最凶猛的动物对抗时，能有反击的余地，随后他亲眼看到了丹尼尔杀死了C-X，尽管他用了匕首，但在生死一瞬间，他的速度竟然快于C-X，这大大震撼到了贺斐，也颠覆了他对阿尔法身体潜能的认知。

作为一个生物学研究者，这可以说是非常失败的地方。

现在，他又看到了更多的人，打破了他的数值局限。

初次训练的结果，还算在丹尼尔的接受范围内，但是离达标还有一些距离，他知道他队员们的极限在哪里，他会帮他们到达那个极限，然后再突破它。

然后，他突然想到了一个人。

佐藤直到这个时候，才正式地被介绍给了丹尼尔，这也不能怪丹尼尔不把他当回事，实在是和他同行的郝连太拉仇恨，再加上丹尼尔就没把亚联派来的保镖放在眼里，在看到郝连后，他觉得派保镖这个事吧，不过是亚联主席的一个说法，并不是字面意思。

同样意外于他是一个日本人，这也更让丹尼尔觉得自己想的没错，保镖不过是随便丢了个人过来。

这想法五分钟后就被打了脸。

用同样要参加为理由，丹尼尔也给了佐藤护具，并且让他也去会会美洲豹，起码现在他还能救得了他，别到了那个时候，死在哪个角落都不知道。

甚至，丹尼尔还想过让他这次被美洲豹伤一下，死不至于，无法继续跟他们行动就行了。

佐藤接过护具，然后走向了美洲豹，用让在场所有人大跌眼镜的行动，两秒内放倒了那只被一队队员们蹂躏过一圈的大猫。

说真的，即使是丹尼尔，也没能看清那瞬间佐藤的动作，他甚至觉得自己看到了日本传说中的忍术，他就这么轻巧地就来到了金钱豹的背后，然后给他的脑袋来了一记重击。

不排除美洲豹很累了影响行动力这一点，但佐藤的动作，仍然让所有人后脖子一凉，仿佛只要他愿意，他能轻易暗杀了这里所有的人。

之前丹尼尔希望队员们时刻保持警惕的想法，竟有人替他push了。

“你这是暗杀了多少人啊？”莱德忍不住感叹。

佐藤却没有回答他，而是看向丹尼尔，“不用管我，你们练你们的就好。”

言下之意，我不需要你救援，我也不会参与你们的行动，我只做我自己份内的事。

丹尼尔想找茬也找不到啊，不过转念一想，多一个他来保护贺斐，自己也许能分心去做其他事。他还是一个贝塔，简直美滋滋。

同样看到佐藤动作的贺斐，开始认真考虑自己要不要回炉重造，有太多的东西，是在实验室里一辈子都不会发现的。

“教授。”周鹿走到贺斐身边，对他做了个搞定的手势。

“我们去试一下吧。”

周鹿之前都在临时基地里的实验室，对欧米伽催情剂做改良，需要调配出适合贺斐使用的剂量。因为身体佛系惯了，贺斐对自己的发情期并没有信心，他必须要一些药物支持。

也许是看到特种兵们的训练，也让他打了鸡血一样，此时只想尽快完成自己的任务，绝对不要拖后腿。

贺斐和周鹿一起走向了实验室，丹尼尔看了他们一眼，收回视线，继续听西蒙介绍他设计的装备。而不远处，莱德正锲而不舍地向佐藤发出切磋的邀请，当然，后者并没有理他。

TBC…


	24. 23.催情剂

23.催情剂

周鹿改良的催情剂和市面上能买到的一样，都是像香水一样，装在小瓶子里，需要的时候，喷在方便欧米伽闻到的地方。当然，这种试剂只有凭欧米伽身份证明才能够买到，且每次只能买很小一瓶，剂量也很柔和，只是作为一种情趣用品售卖。

经过周鹿改良的催情剂，为了能让贺斐在最短的时间内达到预期效果，在剂量上有了质的飞跃，且试剂变得更安全更可控，一般情况下，不会出现意外。

两人关上实验室的门，贺斐拿起试剂，准备滴一滴在左手手背上，深吸入鼻腔，看一下剂量效果，按照道理来说，这个量会让贺斐浑身发热，腺体发烫，甚至都能冒出汗来，但不会让贺斐彻底发情。

理论设定，需要达到彻底发情的程度，起码需要五滴，所以一滴不会有太大问题，靠他们手上的丹尼尔信息素就能解决。

但，意外总是来得莫名其妙，贺斐突然手一抖，没控制好滴管，小半管试剂被撒了出去，落在他和周鹿旁边的桌子上。一个以手稳著称的教授，竟然撒了那么危险的试剂。贺斐和周鹿同时愣了一下，第一反应都是拿布想要擦掉桌上的试剂，但却忘记了屏住呼吸。

当浓烈的欧米伽信息素扑鼻而来时，桌上的试剂是被擦掉了，但周鹿却无力地蹲在了地上。

“抱歉，我有点控制不住信息素了。”周鹿满脸绝望，他可以不需要发情就释放信息素，和其他欧米伽不同，信息素对他而言，就像是有开关一样，自己可以轻易控制。

所以，这种失控的情况还从未出现过。

之所以受到一点刺激就失控，估计和他今年20岁，还未正式第一次发情有关，身体已经越来越敏感了，做好了发情的准备。

贺斐紧张地看了眼实验室里的窗户，发现全部关闭后，略微松了口气。周鹿那可以令所有阿尔法发狂的信息素，这种程度的事故不亚于化学武器泄露。

然而，刚松的一口气，就被突然打开的门给毁了，贺斐险些一口气喘不上来。

“就是这一间房空调有问题是……吧？”那是一个普通的加拿大警察，周鹿之前向他表示了实验室里空调有问题，让他找人来修一下。

一切就是那么巧，巧到贺斐绝望，而全身软弱无力蹲在地上的周鹿更绝望。

不，最绝望的应该是那位加拿大警察，他恰好是个阿尔法，在迎面闻到这股浓烈的欧米伽信息素时，立马就疯了，理智早就不存在了，他像饿狼一样扑向了周鹿，还将试图阻拦他的贺斐一推，后者直接砸到了墙上，可想那疯了的警察用了多大的力气。

加拿大警察抓小鸡一样抓住周鹿，露出尖锐的虎牙，直接朝着那散发出最甜美味道的后颈腺体咬去——

然后，他咬到了西蒙刚改造过的护颈，谢天谢地，周鹿把护颈戴了上去，而普通阿尔法的牙齿如果能咬穿这块护颈，那西蒙也不用混了，可以直接卷铺盖滚了。

但即便是没能咬穿护颈，也不过是一秒的事，加拿大警察意识到什么阻拦了他的掠夺，下一秒就把这块护颈给扯了下来。就在他刚扯开护颈时，一股飓风一样的蛮力把他整个人都拽飞了出去，后背狠狠砸在地上，立马又吃了一肘子重击，失去理智的人立马失去了意识。

莱德第一时间冲了进来，此时脸上还有跑太快而淌下的汗，他在一秒钟内制服了那位可怜的加拿大警察。

“你……”莱德刚准备关心地问候周鹿，就被后者突然用一样东西击中，他只感觉到什么武器碰到了自己，同样也是一秒内，他就浑身颤抖着昏了过去，还比旁边的警察更惨，嘴里吐出了白沫。

“嘿！”你们在搞什么！丹尼尔一声怒吼。

晚了几步赶来的丹尼尔等众行动队队员，眼睁睁看着他们的三队队长被欧米伽给电晕了，他们甚至看到了他的头顶冒出了烟。

而从实验室散发出的信息素味道，已经快让所有阿尔法失控，体内有什么猛兽在横冲直撞，分分钟就要冲破束缚，这和他们不受欧米伽信息素影响的训练完全不同，这是什么信息素，仿佛能要了所有阿尔法的命。

其实当莱德直挺挺地倒下去时，周鹿已经冷静了下来，他握着电击棍的手还在抖，但信息素已经控制住了，他毕竟没有被引诱到发情，只是小小的失控了。

伊莉莎走了过来，大概因为是美女的关系，并没有那么强的压迫感，她蹲下身，扛起了自家口吐白沫的队长，以及旁边同样昏迷的加拿大警察。

一人扛着两个健硕的男性阿尔法还能走得动，此刻，伊莉莎才爆出她的A力，周鹿紧张地咽了口口水。

“对不起，我以为他要……”那瞬间，真不怪周鹿，他只是自卫。

伊莉莎回头看了他一眼，其实眼神是冷的，但是说出的话却是善解人意的，“没事，他平时的样子造成了你的误会，算他活该。”

说完，没再管还坐在地上拿着电击棍的周鹿，拖着两个阿尔法走出了实验室。

周鹿的信息素味道太浓烈，行动队是全A的配置，大家都有点浮躁，甚至那头之前被佐藤一击打晕的豹子都被薰醒了，在牢笼里睁开了眼。

“全体一级戒备，观察周围。”丹尼尔突然下达命令，所有人立即进入战斗准备。大家这才意识到，这信息素可能会将他们的目标物给吸引过来，当然，这对他们来说，是再好不过的。

贺斐走到实验室门口，丹尼尔站在他对面，始终没有踏进门，其实也是为了制止其他失控的阿尔法想往里冲。

“抱歉，我会处理好。”贺斐说完，关上了门。

直到那扇门彻底关闭，丹尼尔才感觉自己略微冷静了一点，刚才周鹿释放出的信息素，连他都很难不受影响。

空气中的欧米伽信息素彻底消散花了近半个小时，这也拜阿尔法的鼻子特别敏锐所赐，只要有一丝能吸引他们的味道，就会像犬科动物一样，本能地追踪这股气味。

这期间，雷找到丹尼尔，了解了这位可以被贴上“要阿尔法命”标签的欧米伽的情况，丹尼尔知道的也不多，两人讨论了一番，觉得这个未知因素太不可控，不能让他和他们一起执行任务。

一旦决定了，就要去执行。

只是还没等丹尼尔找到人，西蒙先找上了他，笼子做好了，不过有些问题，两人又研究了一番笼子后，西蒙问丹尼尔，可不可以要一点刚才那个欧米伽的信息素，也许可以做成杀伤性极强的武器。

丹尼尔呵呵，“你是准备把这信息素投掷到敌人阵营，然后让敌营里的阿尔法自相残杀？”

西蒙一脸认真，“不行吗？”

“你就等着被全球欧米伽协会告到一辈子呆在监狱里吧。”

实验室的门什么时候打开的丹尼尔没留意，但是一个小时后他再回到这里时，实验室空无一人，里面的信息素也被处理干净了，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。

丹尼尔拨了贺斐电话，十分钟后在一个靠近树林的角落里找到了贺斐，他正吸着一个类似电子烟的东西。

走近后，丹尼尔闻到了他自己信息素的味道，把不断溢出的属于贺斐的欧米伽信息素包裹起来。

“你们到底抽取了我多少信息素……哦，该死！”丹尼尔是被贺斐突然抱住的，然后整个人就像脱力一般，要不是丹尼尔手快拉住了他，贺斐就要倒地上了。

那一瞬间，丹尼尔才意识到，原来贺斐也发情了，且症状比周鹿严重得多，但由于周鹿信息素的特殊性，让所有阿尔法的注意力都只注意到了他，没有人意识到另一个欧米伽的信息素。

就连丹尼尔，在和贺斐相距敞开着的一门之隔的距离，竟然也没闻到他的信息素！

亏自己还是他暂时标记的对象！那瞬间，丹尼尔不能理解自己突如其来的愧疚感是怎么回事，这莫名其妙的情绪到底是怎么来的？

紧接着，另一个情绪又占据了上风。

丹尼尔猛地抬头看向四周，由于这里是靠近森林的地方，谁都不知道，森林里会突然出现什么，如果那几只野猫比自己先找到贺斐的话……

打横抱起怀里的人，丹尼尔快速找了间仓库，关上了门。

确认这里没有任何人后，丹尼尔让贺斐背靠在墙上，头靠在自己的肩膀上。贺斐的呼吸很热，有点急促，后脖子的腺体通红，丹尼尔之前标记时的牙印已经很淡了，欧米伽信息素止不住地溢了出来，不断勾引着丹尼尔再咬一口。

就像一个饿极了的吸血鬼，看到一个年轻女性的脖子一样。

口干舌燥，丹尼尔忍不住舔了下唇。“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

“嗯……”贺斐也没想到这催情剂的效力那么持久，此时浑身发软，为了诱饵计划能成功的话，“不能咬我……唔！”

突然，丹尼尔双手抬起贺斐的脸，迫使他抬起头，随即吻住了他的唇。

TBC…


	25. 24.计划提前

24.计划提前

丹尼尔的舌强硬地侵入贺斐的口腔，抢占地盘一般，将他的每一个角落都舔了一遍。再加上双手固定着贺斐的脑袋，让他没有办法退开，那是一种绝对的强制力。

贺斐在被禁锢住的瞬间，脑子一片空白，被扑面而来的阿尔法信息素像宣告主权一般，将自己淹没，本就是蠢蠢欲动的身体顷刻间成了脱缰的野马，浑身都烧了起来。

纠缠在一起的舌，强硬封住的唇，近乎窒息般的快感，从来没有和人接吻过的贺斐哪里受过这种刺激，只感觉电流一遍又一遍地顺着背脊流窜，直达大脑，他所有的理智全被烧毁了。

没有给贺斐合上唇的机会，于是溢出的津液只能顺着嘴角流淌下来，流过白皙细长的脖子，将这个一本正经的男人搞得淫乱不堪，大概是过于强烈的反差，更是让丹尼尔血脉偾张，他心里骂了句该死，从两只手固定住贺斐的姿势变成一只手压住他的后脑勺，另一只手则迫不及待地从贺斐的衣服下摆钻入，抚摸那光滑的肌肤。

这只手仿佛着了火，划过的每一处，都让贺斐轻颤不已，也更无可救药地渴望更多，他开始不自觉地往身前的男人身上蹭了起来。

“唔，别急，我会帮你……”终于，丹尼尔放开了被自己吸吮红了的唇，安抚地在贺斐耳边说道。贺斐此时双眼已经涣散，一副欲火焚身不知所措的模样，但又信任地将自己全都交付给了丹尼尔，这让后者非常受用。

那双嘴不饶人的唇沿着贺斐的耳垂一路轻吻到侧颈，同时那只引火的手也解开了他的皮带扣，伸进了他的底裤，直接握住了他的欲望根源。

在阴茎被握住的刹那，贺斐几乎弹跳了起来，从他后颈的腺体里，发出了强烈的欧米伽信息素，仿佛宣泄着他的欢愉一般。而这诱人的信息素吸引着丹尼尔的唇朝那鲜美的嫩肉移去……

意识到自己想做什么，丹尼尔猛地用力，咬住了自己的下唇，流血的刺激让他终于拉回了一丝理智，并且加快了手上的动作。

一向对性生活没什么节制的丹尼尔，除了欧米伽没有碰过之外，男女不忌，甚至会更喜爱男人的身体，所以他的爱抚甚至比贺斐本人更了解男人身体。

快感一波比一波强烈，和丹尼尔相比，贺斐就和一只雏鸡一样，三两下就泄得一塌糊涂，甜腻的呻吟贺斐的嘴边流出，直接流进了近在咫尺的丹尼尔的耳朵里，痒得他下面又硬了几分。

把手抽出来的时候，丹尼尔还摸到了一滩水，以他对男人身体的了解，那是他不能理解的构造，是欧米伽特有的，邀请阿尔法进入自己身体的准备，那是男性贝塔甚至男性阿尔法在做承受方时，绝对不可能发生的事情。

用了一百二十分的意志力，丹尼尔才没让自己的手，摸到后面那个饥渴到流口水的小穴里，虽然好奇死了那到底是一种什么构造，但理智的最后一根弦却告诫着丹尼尔，碰了，你就停不下来了。

抽出手后，丹尼尔重重地呼出了一口气。

贺斐整个人虚脱一般靠在丹尼尔的身上，餍足的热潮慢慢在体内退却，他感到又疲惫又满足，恨不得闭上眼睛睡一觉。

“你不说些什么？”丹尼尔的声音很低，很哑，很压抑。

贺斐才意识到，面前这只成熟的男性阿尔法刚才服侍了自己，“嗯……谢谢？”

“……”丹尼尔有种说不出的挫败，还是自作孽的那种。

轻轻将贺斐推开一些，让他靠在背后的墙上，丹尼尔指了指稍远处的一个水龙头。手上有属于那人的痕迹需要清洗，当然这是次要的，自己需要冷静才是最重要的，天知道，他是靠着多大的意志力，才没任胯间的小兄弟为所欲为。

洗了手，冲了个脸后，丹尼尔平复了一下躁动的欲望，这可比行动队欲望终极测试要难得多，难怪自从有了第二性之后，色诱的成功率日益增加。

贺斐还靠在墙上，整个人都懒懒的，他甜美勾人的信息素还在一丝丝地往外冒着，但和刚才高潮时的浓度已经不能比了，显然，已经冷静了下来。

“这怎么和书上说得不太一样。”丹尼尔走向贺斐，不过却在离他一定距离的地方停了下来，拿了把椅子坐下。

“嗯？”贺斐还没有彻底恢复清醒，整个人都软绵绵的，让人忍不住想捏几下。

“书上不是说，欧米伽发情，起码要和阿尔法做好几天爱才能度过发情期？”

贺斐脸红了，顿了一下，似乎在想原因，又似乎在想怎么表达，“大概是我比较清心寡欲，所以比较容易得到满足。”

明明是羞耻的话，贺斐的脸也确实红了，但他还有本事把这话说得和学术报告一样，丹尼尔也是服了。

“你的意思是，你连自慰都不做？”

这下，贺斐的脸红透了，那种透明里翻出的红，“也会做……这是正常生理现象，只是更多的时候会自然排出……嗯……”

“梦遗？”

“但这并不表示我没事，”贺斐瞪了眼丹尼尔，聪明地把话题拉了回来，“我仍然处于发情期，这波安抚只会带来更汹涌的欲潮。”

丹尼尔眯起了眼睛，思考着。贺斐摸了摸自己的后颈，两人都清楚，暂时标记已经差不多失效了。

那是一块即将溜走的大肉，丹尼尔简直太想一口气吞了下去，就算不能吃，起码也得印上自己的名，这是我的肉，谁都别来抢。

这种阿尔法的本能欲望越来越强烈，是由于危机和不安造成的，这个欧米伽即将不再属于自己。

“我不知道下一波强烈的发情欲什么时候会来，但是，丹队长，也许我们的计划得提前了。”

沉默了一分钟，丹尼尔点了点头，“我知道了。”

“对了，莱德队长没事吧？”

“他？能有什么事，不就被电晕了吗？”丹尼尔还真没去关心过莱德，他被伊莉莎带走后，就没联络。

“那是可以将C-T电死的电量。”看到丹尼尔一脸茫然地拿出一支烟，贺斐继续解释道，“普通人类必死的量，但是强壮的阿尔法，比如你们，应该不会有生命危险，但是有可能造成一辈子的创伤。”

刚叼到嘴里的烟直直掉落到了地上，丹尼尔瞪着贺斐，发现他一点都没有夸张之后，猛地站了起来，冲向门口，在即将打开门时，又突然想到什么，折返了回来。“你在这里不要动。”

贺斐点头。

随后在贺斐以为他又要冲出去的时候，丹尼尔拿出了手机，拨了伊莉莎的电话。那是一个简短的电话，由于离得不算远，房间里又安静，贺斐也听到了那位美女的声音。

伊莉莎告诉丹尼尔，莱德身体数据一切都好，没有任何损伤，而他本人也已经清醒过来，正满腔怒火，想找电晕他的小子聊聊。

丹尼尔悬着的心总算放了下来，这莫名其妙折损一员大将，他大概也要找那助理算算账了。对了，丹尼尔突然想到什么，抬眼问贺斐，“电击后的恢复期要多久？”

这次轮得电话那头的伊莉莎倾听，贺斐的声音传给了她。

“按照你们的身体素质，最少一周痊愈。”

“……”电话这头的丹尼尔。  
“……”电话那头的伊莉莎。

两人都意识到，这大概说明，莱德将无法参加这次行动，如果是这样的话，估计以莱德的性格来说，没准能把这里给拆了泄愤。

“最少？”伊莉莎问道，丹尼尔索性开了免提。

“是，最少一周痊愈。”贺斐解释，“不过重点是痊愈，就是说你们的话，最快一周后就能恢复成和电击前完全一样的程度，但这一周内，你们能恢复多少，要视情况来定，也许你能恢复九成，也许你只能恢复五成，都有可能。”

这是很贴心的解释，贺斐也知道丹尼尔在担心什么，如果可以，他也不希望莱德不能参加这次行动。

“总队，出发前给你答复。”伊莉莎这话表明，她会负责和莱德沟通这件事，并且确定他能不能参与行动。

“嗯，交给你了。”丹尼尔对伊莉莎还是很放心的，特别是在莱德的问题上。

电话挂断后，丹尼尔看着贺斐，“我都差点忘了，我是来找你说事的。”

结果啥话没说，先撸了一炮。

“关于周鹿吗？”贺斐对此并不意外。

TBC…


	26. 25.准备完毕

25.准备完毕

丹尼尔阐述了他们决定不带上周鹿的理由，他给的是结论，作为这次行动队的队长，他已经决定了，不带上周鹿。

没有马上给反应，贺斐像是发呆一样，停顿了几秒。让丹尼尔甚至有种他是不是刚剧烈运动后，想要睡觉了的错觉。

“丹队长，你想过这次行动的目标吗？”

“抓到这几只……你们叫什么来着，C-X。”

“如果没能成功呢？”

“那就放弃，地毯式搜索，慢慢把它们揪出来。”

“如果成功一半呢？如果能看到成功希望，你会轻易放弃吗？”贺斐突然抬起头，看向丹尼尔，那是一双清澈而执着的眼眸，一点都没有困意。

于是，丹尼尔也认真了起来。“什么意思？”

“如果我发生了意外，但你们仍然有机会捕捉C-X的话，丹队你会继续吗？”不管怎么小心，作为诱饵，出事的概率不会低。

没有回答，丹尼尔只是看着贺斐，面无表情。

“以我对你这几天的了解，你应该会继续的吧，不，应该说，我希望你能继续。”贺斐并没有被丹尼尔严肃的脸吓到，继续说着，“丹尼尔，对我来说，这几只C-X比我的生命更重要，它们是极其危险的威胁，我恳求你，请不要放过任何一丝抓住它们的机会，好吗？”

从第一面起，丹尼尔就看不上贺斐，贺斐就看不惯丹尼尔，两人互看不顺眼，之后因为意外变成了亲密的关系，但也仅仅是身体上的依赖，这是第一次，贺斐在他面前，露出了毫无掩饰的内心。

丹尼尔一直在思考，期间两人的视线紧紧纠缠在一起，谁都没有移开。

“周鹿一直可以控制自己的信息素，所以从来没有使用过抑制剂，这次我给他注射了抑制剂，第一次使用时，效果很好，所以我可以向你保证，任务期间，他绝对不会发生信息素非自愿外露的情况。”

“我同意带上他，但是你要保证他绝对不会发生像今天一样的情况。”

“我保证。”

丹尼尔点头，从靠着桌子的状态站立起来，“对了，有个事情我要说明一下，带上周鹿是因为战术需要，你刚才那个问题，我没法回答你，因为绝对不可能发生你死了而我还活着的情况。”

说完这句，丹尼尔拍了下贺斐的肩膀，率先走出了房间。

直到房门开启再关上，贺斐的心跳变得越来越快，仿佛要震破新房冲出胸口一般。沿着另半边门慢慢滑落，最终坐在地上，贺斐抱住了脑袋。

贺斐，你到底在激动什么，感动什么。他之所以会这么说，是因为暂时标记的影响，甚至是因为任务，他是军人，这是他的使命。

除去这两点，你什么都不是。

虽然知道是这样，但心跳仍然不受控制地剧烈跳动着，贺斐崩溃地把脑袋抱得更紧了一点，恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。

之后的两天，丹尼尔拼命操练着他的队员，就连睡觉和吃饭都在实战对抗，让所有人的肌肉记忆都保持着最敏锐的反应。

丹尼尔每天都有派直升机搜寻C-X行踪，前两天一无所获，他们甚至可以确定，C-X已经离开城市有一定距离了。但今天，雷走下直升机的时候，带来了收获。

在搜索一片丛林时，他们看到了一只C-X。它不躲也不害怕，就这么暴露在了直升机驾驶员的眼皮底下，它就这么昂起头，盯着直升机。

这真是非常意外的发现，那只C-X等于曝光了它们的行踪。在看到雷带回来的影像资料之前，丹尼尔和贺斐都猜测也许是那只最凶恶的3号，它可能受不了直升机的挑衅，出来应战的，但出乎意料的是，出现在影像资料中的，却是最聪明的2号。

这就很值得深思了。就连丹尼尔，也没法把这露头的行为当成动物行为来思考。

K在伤口愈合后就向丹尼尔申请参加这次行动，K申请的时候，康纳和其他二队的人全都看着，丹尼尔知道，他想代表二队，替自己死去的兄弟们报仇。

没有拒绝，丹尼尔出了考题，K用自己的格斗直接PK掉了一队一半的队员，丹尼尔同意了他的申请，狠狠惩罚了那一半输给K的队员。

当然，那些被罚的队员心里也很冤，K本来就是除了丹老大、莱德大人之外，最厉害的人，他们输给他，不是最正常的嘛？！

说到莱德，他大概是这两天最勤奋的人了。丹尼尔把他能不能参加行动的决定权交给了伊莉莎，而伊莉莎的公正性，作为她队长的莱德，最清楚不过了。

要让身体在三天内恢复成之前的样子，这还真不是人能做到的，天知道他可是被当场电到口吐白沫，这搁普通人身上大概死上几次都够了。

但要莱德放弃这次行动，那大概会要了他的命。

于是，他拼了命地康复，就连别人在睡觉的时间，他还在做引体向上。

这一切，伊莉莎自然都看在眼里，别看她家队长平时一副不正经的模样，但内心深处比谁都认真，比谁都不服输。

但，他最多只恢复了七成，就算到出发的时候，也最多八成了。八成什么概念，就拿K车轮战1队所有队员来说，在莱德和K都不受伤的情况下，莱德对K的战绩是十战十胜，但是现在，让只恢复了八成的莱德来做单挑1队队员这件事，他大概只能干得过2个，就会被第三个人给揍趴下。

“我最好的副队长，算我这次求你行不行，任务回来后，随便你要怎么折腾我，我绝对不反抗，就让我参加吧？”莱德当然也知道自己的身体状况，于是软磨硬泡，期待自家人可以给开个后门。

“队长，我不同意你去，是因为你可能会因为这次受伤而丧命，我不要折腾你，我只希望你活着。”

“哎，伊莉莎这就是你不对了，我保证现在绝对不是参与这次行动的队员中最差的一个，为什么连他都能去，我却不能去呢，难道他就是去送死的？是吧？你别那么紧张，这行动没那么危险。”莱德是真有些急了，他知道自己的身体情况如何，还真不是努力就能完全恢复的。

那怎么能一样，你可是三队队长。伊莉莎在心里默默回答。

见美女副队没说话，莱德知道自己有戏，立即再接再厉，“我向你发誓，我绝对会平平安安，完完整整地回来，这样总行了吧？在找到能相守一辈子的欧米伽之前，我才不舍得死呢。”

最终，伊莉莎没能熬得住莱德的各种攻势，还是同意了。对此，莱德欢呼地跳了起来，恰好周鹿从边上走过，看到他像是耗子见了猫，转身就逃。

“靠，你这小子，还敢逃！？”这几天莱德都没能见到周鹿，或者说，周鹿总能在自己被他找到之前，先行溜走。

听到这一声，周鹿跑得更快了，莱德摩拳擦掌地追了上去。

看着不远处莱德一把揪住了周鹿，伊莉莎移开了视线。

“你同意了？”丹尼尔出现在伊莉莎的身边，伊莉莎点头。

“啧啧，我说小伊啊，你可以自私一点的啊，不用管他的感受，不用睬他会不会失望，做你想做的，不好吗？”这句话引申意义，并不只是说这次行动。

伊莉莎看向丹尼尔，“丹队，他的身体还没完全恢复，这次就要麻烦你看着他点，我怕他会忘记身体状况。”

保护莱德，是绝对不需要的，但盯着他别去送死，这点还是很需要的。

丹尼尔答应了伊莉莎的要求，后者在当天下午就飞走了，队长管闲事去了，她作为副队长，自然要把烂摊子收拾干净。

同样也在下午离开的，还有郝连。

在离开之前，郝连给了贺斐三样东西。

一个全新的方案，一个奇怪的装置，以及一个密封的锦囊。

全新的方案是给丹尼尔的，至于执行不执行，他不管。在这套方案中，诱饵计划也需要兵分两路，为了放松C-X的警惕。连同方案一起的，还有郝连附上的临时作战基地附近出现的C-X的痕迹。

那些痕迹并没有想象中那么陈旧，有些甚至是一天前的，这说明什么，这说明你们在派直升机追踪人家的同时，人家也有派人来观察你们，只是你们没发现罢了。

郝连直接说了，这些痕迹都是佐藤发现的，由于丹尼尔满脑子都在操练自己的队员，以及想怎么才能让这次行动计划成功率更高，所以没有过分注意到周围。而C-X悄无声息的接近，也无人能够察觉，佐藤也是事后才发现这些的，没有当场抓到过猫。

如此一来，敌人要比想象中聪明得多，太直接的方法，对待普通动物没问题，对它们，可能要再考虑一下。

丹尼尔在看到那些C-X在附近观察他们的痕迹时，整个人就愣了，他是真没想到，它们怎么敢？又怎么能？更夸张的是，还成功了。

再结合2号故意暴露在他们面前这一点，看来事情比自己想象得要复杂。丹尼尔收起了郝连的第二套行动方案，对他说了句感谢，眼神也给了一旁的佐藤谢意。

第二样设备是给贺斐的，郝连拿起这个像手机一样的黑色小盒子，然后放在了地上，按了一个按钮后，惊天动地的引擎声以及螺旋桨带来的风声席卷而来。这是一段非常逼真的武装直升机逐渐飞近的声音。

听到声音的刹那，丹尼尔就明白了。他再次有些佩服地看了郝连一眼。

这是一个保命装备，在危急时刻用上，可以吓跑C-X们，反正这两天，他们也见识到了武直这庞然大物的威力。

贺斐收好装备，也对郝连说了句，谢谢。

最后的锦囊，郝连没有让贺斐打开，“这是一个不到逼不得已不要打开的锦囊，不是说威胁到生命，而是如果万一，你们被逼入绝境，不知所措的时候，可以打开它，也许会对你们有帮助。”

点了点头，贺斐将锦囊收到了衣服内袋。

交代完这些，亚联的专属飞机恰好降落在停机坪，郝连先向佐藤告别，并且没有半点不好意思地让他保护好贺斐的安全，随后向丹尼尔等人告别，你们辛苦了，替我们收拾烂摊子。

最后，才转向贺斐，然后众目睽睽下，一把将他抱进了怀里。在一旁的丹尼尔眼角一抽，差点没忍住直接冲上去分开两人。

“再见了，保护好自己，要活着回来。”放开贺斐时，郝连还宠溺地揉了揉他的头发。

“你也是。”看着郝连踏上飞机，贺斐用力挥手再见。

只是无论贺斐还是郝连，谁都没有想到，这会是他们最后一次碰面。

在验收了西蒙的所有装备并修改了作战方案后，丹尼尔宣布，明天凌晨5点集合出动。

TBC…


	27. 26.出发前一晚

26.出发前一晚

交代完所有事情后，丹尼尔驱车带着贺斐回到了综合医院的VIP房间。这几天他们晚上都是在这里睡的，本来想在临时作战基地旁边找个宾馆开个房，贺斐觉得医院挺好，也就不换地了。

纯洁的盖被子抱一起睡觉几天后，两人倒也习惯了在一个房间里的感觉。

贺斐细致地整理明天要带上路的东西，各种不同作用的试剂，随身携带的催情剂和抑制剂等，而丹尼尔则盯着他看了很久了。

如果不是下午发生的事情，贺斐可以完全无视那股视线，但现在他做不到，于是在第三次装错东西后，他抬头对上了丹尼尔的视线。“有事吗？”

“我发现你长得挺好看的。”

“……”

以为丹尼尔在开玩笑，谁知他说完这句后，就向贺斐走了过来，然后连招呼都不打一声，突然撩起了贺斐额前的头发，露出了光洁的额头。

由于两人离得很近，丹尼尔又是用那种观察的目光看着，这让贺斐有一种衣服被扒了的错觉，于是本能地向后想要躲开那只随便弄自己头发的手。但下一秒，贺斐的下巴就被扣住抬了起来，迫使贺斐抬起了头。

更过分的是，之前撩头发的手，这次竟把贺斐的眼镜给拿了下来。

“嗯，确实很好看。”丹尼尔证明了自己的观点，心满意足地放开了对贺斐的束缚。后者马上拿起眼镜，戴了回去。

“你有这感觉，不过是信息素影响了你，你受我的信息素吸引，所以看我会比较顺眼。”

“哦，是么？”丹尼尔挑了下眉，没有继续争辩他到底长得好不好看。

丹尼尔初中就和隔壁家姐姐上床破了处，然后就一直没什么节操，正经男女朋友从来没谈过，他没这个中国时间，炮倒是打了不少，后来进了部队，更是一有机会就和人胡搞解压，也就是那个时候，他发现自己更喜欢男人的身体，那种充满力量的，一点都不柔弱的身体。

他从来不会搞自己的队员，但绝对会和其他部队的人滚上床，大家全都是血气方刚的青年，再加上枯燥的练习和令人窒息的作息生活，让他们全都渴望打破一些什么。健硕的男性贝塔士兵是他最喜欢的，虽然阿尔法的身体更完美，但没有阿尔法甘愿被另一个骑在身下，和阿尔法最多互助，这对丹尼尔来说，完全不够。

但不管这些对象长得多英俊，在部队里的，这风吹日晒的皮肤肯定是没眼看的，而且又都是美联的士兵，实在是没法和亚洲人比精致。

虽然丹尼尔也去过那些个风花雪月的场所，但找来的对象都太假了，假笑，假讨好，甚至假呻吟假高潮，这令丹尼尔倒足了胃口，去过两次后就再也不想去了，起码不想从那里带人出去了。

所以说，拿丹尼尔的上床对象来做对比的话，贺斐是真的长得很漂亮了。

到今天才有这个认识，是因为直到现在，丹尼尔才把贺斐当成一个可上床对象来看。之前就算暂时标记了他，也只当是一个任务，抱着睡觉也当抱着自己签了名的一块肉。

也许是太久没有发泄过了，回忆起下午贺斐在自己手里解放的样子，丹尼尔不自觉又把视线移到了他的身上。然后他看到贺斐正准备为自己注射。

“这是什么？”

“一种能延长我发情周期的试剂。”

“你们研究人员都是这样的嘛？”

“怎样？”

“搞一堆试剂，没事就给自己注射，蔬菜吃少了来一针营养试剂，要跑快点注射一针增加肌肉爆发力的试剂？”

“并不是，无论什么试剂，都对人体有伤害，不到万不得已，我们不会使用。如果你们队员想要增强肌肉的试剂，我能帮你弄一些来。”

贺斐一本正经回答了丹尼尔的调侃，还认真地反问了一句，你要么，搞得丹尼尔哭笑不得。

“那这个注射进体内会有什么反应？”

“心跳加快，浑身发热，不过不像催情剂那样直接导致发情，而是会让身体保持这种体温稍高几分，想要和人滚床单的状态。”

贺斐说着，就要把试剂注入体内，却被丹尼尔一把抓住了。

“既然试剂多用对身体不好，那就别用了，我帮你达到这个状态就好了呗。”说完，没给贺斐反应一下这话意思的机会，直接封住了他的唇。

丹尼尔喜欢吻贺斐的感觉，他的唇很软很冷，和他灼热的口腔形成鲜明对比，而青涩的回应更是能让丹尼尔轻易搞得他浑身酥软，成就感满满。

手也情不自禁地伸入了衬衣内肆意抚摸。

“你太瘦了……硌手。”

“……”贺斐被吻得七荤八素，满脸通红，呼出的气都是烫的，全靠丹尼尔才能站稳了。

“怎么样，现在是不是心跳加快，浑身发热，想要和我滚床单？”丹尼尔咬着贺斐的耳朵说，后者的脸更红了，脖子都红了一圈。

“如果还不够的话……”丹尼尔扶着贺斐的手，慢慢往下，覆在了他自己已经硬起来的部位上。“这里，可是急切地想要进到你的体内，狠狠冲撞，把你占为己有。”

因为上床次数多，床笫之间的情话自然也很顺口。

但这句话却比刚才那个吻更让贺斐爆炸，从小到大，贺斐的天才生涯中，哪里有机会听到这么赤裸裸又直白的色情话。于是吓得他猛地推开丹尼尔，后者被吓了一跳，趁着他这一跳的时间，贺斐把人直接推进了浴室。

仿佛慢一秒，他们就会滚上床，该做什么不该做什么，全都做了。

那明天一旦催情剂发生作用，贺斐发情，那可不是被丹尼尔咬一口就能够安抚得了的大事啊。

显然丹尼尔也知道自己做过火了，便乖乖在浴室里冲了个冷水澡，冷却自己一晚上都躁动想要去招惹贺斐的心。

而浴室外，贺斐靠冰水和冰袋让自己平静了下来。

十分钟后，丹尼尔穿戴整齐，一边擦头发一边走出了浴室，他对上贺斐的眼睛时，两人都有些说不清的暧昧，于是贺斐移开了视线。

“有个问题，我一直想问，但是觉得没必要就没问。”

“什么问题？”贺斐心想，你连我长得怎么样都有时间关心，还来确认，怎么可能是那种有问题不问的类型。

“从始至终，你都相信我的计划会成功，是因为你知道你的信息素确实可以把那几只猫吸引过来，是吗？”

贺斐看着丹尼尔，没想好怎么回答。

“因为目标是一致的，所以我就没问为什么，明天就要行动了，能告诉我原因吗？好让我心安。”

在脑中整理了一通后，贺斐开了口，“我是他们最熟悉的人类，曾经，我也是他们最亲近的人。”

丹尼尔坐在床上，示意他继续说。

“想象一下，如果你突然来到了一个外星人的世界，而你只和其中一个外星人比较熟悉，那你不会想要向这个外星人好好了解一下他的世界吗？”

“即使那个外星人把我关起来做了5年试验？”

“这只是我的猜测，他们想要找到我，并没有其他根据。”

丹尼尔看着贺斐的眼睛，这回，他没法从这双平静的眼中看出任何东西，“我觉得没这么简单，既然你不想说那就算了，反正你能把它们吸引过来，就可以了。”

没有再继续这个话题，贺斐拿了替换的衣服，走进了浴室。

温热的水花洒在身上时，贺斐不受控制地想到了某个画面。那是一个普通的凌晨，贺斐打开了关押C-T的门，正在熟睡的C-T们立即睁开了眼睛，在发现是贺斐后，又闭上了，继续睡觉。

贺斐径直走到那只最大的C-T边上，席地而坐，靠在了它的身上，这个位置，贺斐可以清晰地听到那只C-T有力的心跳声。

一只肥大的爪子慢慢举了起来，像是对待珍品一样，轻轻拍了下贺斐的脑袋。

贺斐慢慢闭上了眼睛。

TBC…


	28. 27.出发

27.出发

清晨5点，临时作战基地。

美联特别行动队1队全体队员12人，队长丹尼尔（突击），副队长雷（狙击），突击杜克、利奥、马丁，侦察加尔和菲戈，技术亚恒，爆破拆弹穆，狙击拜伦，以及全能队员法兰克和泰。

此外3队队长莱德、2队队员K、4队副队长西蒙。

再加上亚联科学院贺斐、周鹿，保镖佐藤。

总计18人，在晨曦下的树林前整装完毕。

每个人核对时间后，大部队在5点30分准时出发。

轻装上阵，不过队伍最后有两辆军用轻巧型货车随行，车上装有捕捉C-X需要的东西，体积最大的就是那只特制的笼子，再加上一些可用于制作陷阱的东西。

本来18人的队伍，就不可能偷偷摸摸，他们只能正大光明地向目标物前进，老子就是来抓你们的，有本事快逃。

法兰克和泰分别驾驶最后两辆轻型货车，在托运笼子的那辆车的副驾驶上坐着西蒙，脸上有着明显的黑眼圈，以及满脸的不高兴。

关于他要不要参与这次行动，照理说，丹尼尔的需求他都达成了，那你们1队的任务就自己去执行不就行了，自己这个后勤人员跟过去干嘛，丹尼尔对此的回答是，谁知道过程中会发生什么妖事，可能随时需要你协助啊。

西蒙很想把手上的护颈套他脸上给一套组合拳，大哥，过程中你突发奇想要点什么东西，我难道还用树枝给你做吗？

但这是命令，西蒙只能听从，一起出发。

不过谁都没有想到，这次计划中最多不会超过5天的任务，竟成了一辆通往死亡的列车，刹都刹不住车。对丹尼尔而言，他只想试一下能不能把它们引出来，能引出来是最好，引不出来就当任务失败，回去后用安全部长的方法，地毯式搜索。

但他万万没有想到，这整整18个人的最强小队，带有足够的武器和装备，怎么都是秒杀对方的配置，竟能和7只变异猫打成这种局面。

当然，这些都是后话。

负责侦查的加尔是一个个子相对矮小的男人，长相对于阿尔法来说，实在不能算是出色，只能算特别，他有一双细长的眼睛，蒜头一样大的鼻子，扁嘴，两只大耳朵。他的听觉和嗅觉特别出众，在行动队，有“狗一样的男人”的称号，是野外侦察一把好手。

和他搭档的菲戈就没有什么特殊技能了，是一个出色的侦察兵，当他想要隐蔽起来的时候，没有人能找到他。当年他男朋友为了找到负气的他，花了整整三天，还是他主动走出来的。这么说你可能不会觉得他多能藏，但如果知道他男朋友是美联侦察营副营长的话，那就不一样了。

只是，这次的敌人，不是人类，那是比加尔嗅觉听觉更好的，比菲戈更能藏的野生动物。甚至菲戈在他们面前，就像没有任何掩体一样显眼。

先一步去侦察的加尔回到了丹尼尔的身边。

“队长，发现它们的踪迹了。”加尔的脸上画满了迷彩，完全看不到他的眼睛。

现在距离出发过去了两个小时，他们是直接向着直升机侦察时，2号出现的地方前进的。而直到2个小时之后，他们才找到了一丝对方的踪迹，这还要拜这几天都没有下雨所赐。

“距离它们大概有多远？”丹尼尔拿出一张地图，加尔画了个范围，那是一个相当远的距离。

微微皱眉，这比丹尼尔想象的要深入得多，根据郝连提供的信息，它们还有闲情来观察我们，应该不会在离临时基地太远的地方，现在看来，它们的侦察兵比我们厉害多了。

而且这个方向，正朝着贺斐在会议上提出的，美加交界处的某山脉，据说那里有野生的C-T部落。

但这个信息它们不应该知道，应该只是凑巧往那边去吧。

丹尼尔下达了三级警戒的命令，然后让加尔和菲戈继续侦察，并且放慢了行军速度，准备上演“大戏”。

按照丹尼尔的剧本，他们会上演一场美联和亚联不和的戏码，然后把贺斐和周鹿关押进笼子，一方面方便行进，一方面也给对方机会，他们会“凑巧”在某个小峡谷发生意外，关押贺斐的笼子会不小心坠落峡谷，和众人分开。

这场大戏剧本，如果让郝连看到，大概能吐血三升，大问三声，有必要么，有必要么，有必要么！？但丹尼尔却乐此不彼，并对所有人说要演技到位，拿出执行碟中谍任务的演技来。

先不说这一些C-X们能不能看到，再说了，即使看到了，它们又能懂多少？对此，贺斐却是站在了丹尼尔这边，肯定了C-X如果看到，绝对能看懂听懂。

因为提到了听懂这一点，贺斐和丹尼尔又就C-X是听得懂中文，还是听得懂英文展开了一场讨论，最后商定下来，这场大戏中两种语言都要有，把戏做足了。

听完全计划的西蒙只差没把白眼翻上天。

众人继续往前行进，由于不停不歇走了两个多小时，贺斐的状态不太好，本来就不是战斗人员，还是个处于发情期的欧米伽，他全身都是虚汗，如果不是周鹿搀扶着他，估计早就寸步难行了。当然，周鹿也好不到哪里去，身体看上去比周鹿还弱了一些。

丹尼尔看了他几眼后，下达了提早执行“吵架”行动的命令。

TBC…

祝大家国庆快乐！  
其次因为国庆三要出门，所以请假2次更新，7号更下一章。

第一卷猎杀行动，直到这一章，才算真正开始，哈哈，第一卷估计奔着三十万字去了，感谢大家追文，三不会令你们失望的>_<


	29. 28.上钩

28.上钩

美联和亚联这一场戏吵得异常真实。

双方矛盾的焦点是美联要将C-X赶尽杀绝，而亚联则希望不惜一切代价活捉C-X。这是非常贴合实情的矛盾点，大家几乎本色出演，都不用考验演技。同时，这还是一个抛给C-X的饵，如果它们能够听懂人类语言，或者至少看懂一些的话，它们会知道，贺斐他们是为了它们而被这群士兵关进了笼子。

这也会在贺斐遇到危机的时刻，加重它们出现的筹码。

为了表示真实，更为了吸引C-X注意，丹尼尔甚至对激动说着“不能杀它们”的贺斐用了枪，枪只是警告作用，子弹打在了贺斐的面前，阻止他再接近自己。

“把他们都关起来！”丹尼尔大手一挥，贺斐和周鹿立即被手下的士兵制服了，随后关押进了笼子。

从始至终，佐藤就没有在大部队里，他一直游离在部队外，像个隐者一样保护着贺斐，所以这场戏一开始就没准备把他算进任何一个阵容。

在把两个拖后腿的人关进笼子，由卡车运着之后，整个队伍的行军速度快了一倍，但即使如此，前方加尔带来的消息，他们距离C-X还有一大段距离，最重要的是，加尔确认了C-X是在移动的，它们一直在往前走，并不是在哪里安了窝。

不知道它们是本来就有目的性地在移动，还是因为他们的队伍而逃走。

另一边，菲戈也带来了确定的讯息，那个他们通过卫星研究了很久的“陷阱”已经布置完毕了，只等装着“贺斐”的箱子掉下去，卡在特定的位子上了。

丹尼尔让大家继续前进后，爬进了最后的轻型货车，那辆的笼子里装着贺斐，驾驶员是泰。

从衣兜里掏出一支歪歪扭扭的烟，丹尼尔拿了车上的打火机给自己点了烟，随后看向后车厢里的人。

那是一只特殊材质的笼子，贺斐由于想要“逃走”，于是用了自带的工具，想要打开这个笼子，谁知却不小心把笼子和车子分离了，一个急转弯，笼子因为颠簸，滑下了山谷。

这是剧本，贺斐已经演了一半了，此时丹尼尔看着他们，他们自然不能继续当着他的面“越狱”，那就太假了。

“自己的生命是第一位，如果你的命没了，就什么都没了。”丹尼尔看着贺斐，提醒他之后的行动一定要小心。

“丹队长，比自己生命更重要的东西太多了，这点，你应该比我们更清楚。”你们作为敢死队，执行的不就是比生命更重要的任务？当然贺斐这是为了演好两阵营不和的戏码。

丹尼尔注视着贺斐的眼睛，没有回答，几十秒后才从鼻腔里轻哼一声，“不识抬举。”

随后丹大队长关上驾驶舱和后方连接的小窗，不再理睬他们。

目标地点越来越接近，那是丹尼尔设置的第一个陷阱点，如果那群猫怪们没有显身，那他们会继续前进，随后有第二个，第三个，总共设置了三个，如果三次，它们都没有出现，那算丹尼尔认输，这次计划彻底失败，他会辞去特别行动队总队长的职务，乖乖配合国防部做地毯式搜索。

泰神情轻松地开着货车，前面的拐角就是考验他车技的地方，他需要利用超高速的甩尾，把车上的箱子甩出去，这可不是普通的驾驶员做得到的。

但这并不能难倒泰，他是整个行动队能驾驶东西最多的人，他甚至有宇航员资格证。从小在洛杉矶北部飙车族混大的他，在6岁的时候就驾驶车子跟着大人们飙车，13岁差点因为一场疯狂的比赛丧命，15岁因为飙车赛出了人命被关进了少管所，出来后玩起了正规比赛，MoToGP，越野赛，甚至还开过F1赛车，但由于行为一直不太正，是警方重点监视对象，终于在20岁被招进特别行动队，在丹尼尔手下，彻底被驯服。

而此时在泰身边的丹尼尔更是把过长的双腿翘到了窗户前，把帽子盖在脸上，一副老子要睡觉睡也别来吵我的架势。

但在他们身后，货箱上，箱子里的贺斐，可是紧张到浑身冒冷汗，箱子已经确定和车子分离，并随着行驶越来越往外移，但想到要从这里“甩”出山谷，实在是吓得他连发情期都要跳过了。

来了！

一个急转弯，贺斐只感到自己飞了起来，然后就眼睁睁地看着自己连人带箱飞出了卡车。

那瞬间，贺斐脑中只剩下一句，这竟然真的办得到？！

在最初商量计划的时候，贺斐用公式确认过这方法是可行的，只是换成概率之后，那小到他觉得这只是理论可行显示不可行的数字，竟然真的成功了，而且还真是一次就成？

这算不算违背常理……

但容不得贺斐想更多，因为他开始垂直下落，跳楼机的失重感让他心脏一瞬间紧缩，几乎同时，他的箱子重重砸在了一棵突出的悬崖的树枝上。

那是一截枝叶繁茂的树枝，称重绝对撑得住这个箱子和贺斐的体重。

贺斐抬头看了眼上方山谷，此时丹尼尔等人正紧张地往下张望。这个距离，他们没有办法第一时间救到自己，也许需要用到直升机。

当然，只是让C-X以为的，事实上，他们带了全套攀岩装备，可以在两分钟内到达这里，然后把贺斐救上去。

最初的不确定和紧张被另一种情绪替代，贺斐知道自己的心跳变得更快了，冷汗也不知何时变成了热气，他整个人都处于极度兴奋的状态。

刚才那瞬间，究竟发生了什么！简直太刺激了！

“喂，你怎么样？”隐形耳机里传来丹尼尔担心的声音。

贺斐没有回答他，而是在急促的呼吸下，将全剂量的催情剂注射进了体内。

山谷底下一直有风往上吹，丹尼尔没有收到贺斐的回答，正在担忧他是不是摔伤了摔晕了摔死了，突然一股熟悉的欧米伽信息素的气息被风吹了上来。

那是浓郁香甜直钩丹尼尔灵魂的味道，丹尼尔在脑中骂一句卧槽，就想纵身跳下去，大哥，你执行下一步计划能不能先打个招呼，好给我们这群A一个准备？！

猝不及防闻到这股味道，大家状况确实不太好，不过好在大家都是训练有素的军人，都知道如何应急。

在行动开始前，每个阿尔法都拿到了抑制剂，可以防止被欧米伽信息素勾引得要失去理智时使用。

此时，丹尼尔看着他的每一个队员，全都拿出抑制剂，给自己来了一针，不带一点犹豫。

“……”大家这是因为贺斐的信息素都要失去理智的节奏吗？丹尼尔一腔热血直冲脑门，怎么那么想和整队来一场单挑车轮战啊！

但也正是因为他们这一恍惚，突然一道棕色的身影掠过他们，直接冲向了山谷下。

C-X！

谁都没有想到C-X会出现得那么快，他们甚至还没做好准备，狙击手慢了半秒后立即将狙击枪对准了贺斐的箱子。

通过瞄准器，他们看到了那只闪电一样掠过他们的大猫，此时正站在箱子上方，低着头，闻着箱子中情况看着不怎么好的贺斐。

贺斐抱着自己蹲在箱子最里面，靠近树枝和山崖的地方，他满脸通红，身体不住颤抖，强烈的信息素不断向外散发着，仿佛想要通过信息素找到他的阿尔法，他需要他，此时此刻，一秒都耽搁不了。

“报告队长，是2号。”

“周围没有其他目标物。”

狙击手拜伦和雷同时报告情况。

没有使用抑制剂的丹尼尔此时狠狠握着那顶之前盖在脸上的帽子，他看着山谷下，肉眼可见那只大胆的猫就这么肆无忌惮、焦急地在贺斐的笼子上方走来走去，不停用爪子和牙齿试图撬开笼子。

“放心，这笼子它们绝对弄不开。”西蒙站在了丹尼尔的身边。

“准备行动。”丹尼尔眯起眼睛，“绝对不能让这只跑了！”

但下一刻，出乎意料的事情发生了，只见原本缩在角落里完成了诱饵任务的贺斐突然站了起来，走向了2号，并慢慢对它伸出了手。

2号轻轻地用大鼻子靠近贺斐的手，随后收起牙齿，露出舌头，舔了他一下。

“不要行动，谁都不要过来！”贺斐的声音通过隐形耳机传到了丹尼尔的耳朵里，他不可置信地看着贺斐的一举一动。

他要做什么！？

“丹？”雷询问丹是否行动。

“等。”丹尼尔几乎是咬牙挤出了这个字。

“只要笼子不打开，它伤不到贺教授。”西蒙本意是想让丹尼尔放心，但谁都猜不到，下一刻发生了什么。

只见贺斐轻轻地靠近2号，不知道对它说了什么，2号焦躁的情绪稍微缓解了点，但还是忍不住磨着它的爪子，然后贺斐在所有人目瞪口呆下，主动打开了笼子。

“……”西蒙张开嘴，吞了口空气。

2号即可跳进了笼子，与贺斐面对面。两人就像侏罗纪公园里男主角对着小迅猛龙一样，贺斐慢慢向2号伸出了手，2号的反应和在笼子外一样，它靠近贺斐的手，轻轻舔了一下，随后抬起头，伸长脖子，闻了闻贺斐的后颈部……

西蒙只感到身边一凉，咻地一声，丹尼尔已经丧失理智地从旁边跳了下去。

没有用攀岩装备，甚至没有用任何武器，他就这么像跳崖一样，纵身一跃，直接扑了过去。 

TBC…


	30. 29.争吵

29.争吵

接住贺斐笼子的是一棵比普通树干还要粗的树枝，它从岩石中生长出来，枝繁叶茂，就像一个天然的蓬松垫子，因此，即使是从空中坠落，贺斐还是毫发无损。

丹尼尔跳下来的时候，眼中只有那只已经进入笼子的C-X，虽然高度很高，但是笼子很大，下面固定的树枝也很粗，没有用攀岩装备倒也问题不太大，就是摔在笼子上的时候，由于体重和加速度使笼子剧烈震动了一下，让贺斐和2号都惊到了。

下一秒，丹尼尔也窜进了笼子，而在看到丹尼尔的那一刹那，原本已经没什么攻击性的2号突然发狂了起来，没等丹尼尔站稳就扑了过去，一人一兽扭打了起来。

贺斐看傻了眼。

2号一口咬住丹尼尔的脖子，但却被护颈装备磕到了牙齿，丹尼尔趁着它胸口大开的机会，狠狠给了它一拳，那一拳的冲击力极大，2号直接被震退了几步，但2号立即调整好平衡，像鞭子一样的尾巴狠狠抽向了丹尼尔的膝盖弯，两人再次扭打成一团。

远处，之前始终瞄准着2号脑袋的狙击手雷，此时看着瞄准器中缠斗在一起的人和猫，“……”

虽然场面看着有点搞笑，但情况却一点都不好笑，2号发出了怒吼，而丹尼尔身上也见了血，毕竟和猛兽如此正面肉搏，人类占不到优势，而在两人旁边，因为丹尼尔爆出的信息素刺激整个人瘫在地上的贺斐，情况很糟糕。

越来越浓郁勾人的欧米伽信息素溢了出来，更加刺激在搏命的一人一猫。

直到剧烈的打斗，让笼子下的树枝断裂了好几根，整个笼子开始晃动时，他们才意识到真正的危险。

这摔下去，可就没命了。

丹尼尔恍了下神，被2号逮到机会，被咬住了手臂，更多的血流了出来，丹尼尔眯眼举起脚狠踹了2号的肚子一下，那个位置，是丹尼尔刚才肉搏时击中攻击的部位，2号吃痛不得不松开了嘴。

下一秒，笼子剧烈晃动起来，眼看就要滑下去，突然，一张大网从天而降，将整个笼子全都罩住了。

下网的命令是西蒙下的，一群人把箱子以及里面的两人一猫拉上来时，挺狼狈的。狼狈当然是指箱子里面，开始往上拉后，2号像是终于意识到自己被抓住了，开始愤怒地无差别攻击，连贺斐都被抓破了皮，丹尼尔不得不以把他护在身后，自己被抓了好几下。

安全上岸后，一队的一群人花了不少时间才制服笼子里的2号，让丹尼尔得以拽着贺斐钻出笼子。2号受了不轻的伤，先是和丹尼尔搏斗时，腹部同一处被连续攻击，此时已经青紫了，而随后被其他队员用各种武器暴力制服，身上有很多伤口，大喘着粗气，看着再次关着自己的笼子，发出了异常愤怒的吼声。

因为事发突然，周鹿还关在另一个笼子里，没有人把他放出来，因为不确定这戏是否还要演下去，他们成功捕获到了一头实验体，但，还有另外六头在外面。

所以丹尼尔拽着站都站不稳的贺斐出来时，没有人敢上前帮忙，贺斐浑身都汗湿了，再加上被2号抓出的伤口，周围的阿尔法不自觉倒退了一步。

没有怜香惜玉，甚至都没有把人抱起来，丹尼尔就这么把他拽上了泰开的那辆轻型货车，此时驾驶舱内没有其他人。

途中，丹尼尔对雷和西蒙下了命令，让西蒙处理抓到的2号，让雷安排人员在之前计划的地点驻扎，那是一个利于防守，不利于偷袭的地方，离这里并不远。

贺斐是被扔到副驾驶座位上的，丹尼尔爬上了驾驶座，并锁上了车门，打开了伪装系统，驾驶室的窗户立即被迷彩覆盖，外面的人并看不到里面的情况。

“啧，老丹这是要明目张胆犯政治错误啊。”莱德看着迷彩伪装的货车，嘴里啧啧了两下，一脸调侃，“这得速战速决吧，对了，泰，这车能震起来？”

“……”被点名的泰突然感到副队长的狙击视线扫到全身，仿佛叙说着，你敢和他同流合污，我就狙死你。

所有人训练有素地忙活了起来，仿佛没看到那辆货车，没有闻到那股甜蜜的欧米伽信息素味道。而唯一焦急地不行的周鹿，则仍然被关在笼子里，他吼了好几声把我放出来，但大家都一同忽视了。

“小鹿，现在周围有其他猫吗？”除了K，他主动走向了周鹿，询问道。关于周鹿和贺斐的“雷达”能力，只有他最有体会。

周鹿闭眼又确认了一遍，没有，500米半径内，除了2号，没有其他C-X。“没有，就这一只。”

K给了他一个感谢的微笑。

“喂，打开笼子，让我出来。我很担心教授！”周鹿都要崩溃了，因为这场戏不需要他有动作，所以他不像贺斐，拿到了笼子钥匙这个道具。

“抱歉，没有命令，我们不能开这个门，也许会有下一步计划。”K对周鹿说道，“贺教授的情况，放心，丹队知道分寸。”

怎么解决发情的问题，他们之前应该已经商量过了，不会发生不该发生的事。

应该吧。

按照计划，此时解决贺斐的发情问题，只要丹尼尔咬上一口，咬重一点，完成临时标记就能解决。因为他已经习惯了丹尼尔的气息，只要得到这个强大阿尔法的安抚，让欧米伽安心就行。

但，货车驾驶室里的情况，显然不是这个样子。

“说啊，你到底在想什么？不要命了吗！自杀？！”丹尼尔极其愤怒，他觉得自己快要气炸了，平时他也最受不了不听指挥的士兵，他这算是公然违抗自己吗？！“为什么要把你关进笼子里，你的老相好难道没有和你说清楚？为了不让你被那群猫伤到，你倒好，直接打开笼子让他们进去，那他妈的到底要笼子干什么！？”

“是你突然出现才打乱了一切。”贺斐也不甘示弱，虽然每个细胞都在叫嚣着要靠近这个男人，但他强忍着生理本能，狠狠瞪着对方，是的，贺斐也气得不轻，“我已经驯服了它，可以毫发无损地把它带上来，为什么你要突然出现激怒它！”

2号一直是与众不同的，它就像一个对外界充满好奇的孩子，贺斐有自信可以搞定它，这样它起码不用受伤。

“你还怪我打乱了你？你知道你突然打开笼子门，我们的部署安排全都乱了吗！？”

“我不是叫你们不要靠近了？”

丹尼尔觉得自己大概已经气背过去了，这一刻甚至笑了出来，“你把我们当什么了？当时那只猫只要张开嘴，就能一口把你咬死，再快的子弹也来不及阻止，我说过的，在我死之前，你绝对不会有危险，你当我这是放屁呢！”

丹尼尔一把抓住贺斐的后颈，强迫他抬起头，看向自己，“告诉你，如果我没跳下去，那跳下去的就是你那个日本保镖了，你到底有没有考虑过别人的想法，啊！”

贺斐的情欲已经狠狠爬满了全身，此时虽然人是生气的，但看向丹尼尔的眼神却湿得一塌糊涂，一张嘴就能溢出呻吟。

丹尼尔一愣，接着毫无征兆地愈加愤怒了，“贺斐，你是不是因为那只猫发的情？啊，是不是？！之前是不是也是它？在它把你拖走，我救下你之后，你就突然发情了，是不是全是因为它？”

一瞬间，贺斐感觉浑身的血液都凝固了，冰冷从心底蔓延上来，将炙热的情欲冻结。

他怎么都没有想到，自己渴望被标记的阿尔法，竟能说出这样的话。

令人难堪的话还在继续，“是啊，所以你觉得是我破坏了你们的好事，是不是如果我不来，你就能顺利被那只猫咬了？你渴望被那只猫咬破腺体吗？草，那我到底算什么？你的安抚剂？就和你前任一样，你把我当药吗？”

一旦想到这个可能，丹尼尔整个人都不好了，那是比之前愤怒更令他失控的情绪，嫉妒不甘不服的强烈情感让他彻底失了控。

“出去。”贺斐的声音抖得很厉害，却异常坚决。

“哈，这算什么？你都这个样子了，”丹尼尔突然一把抓住了贺斐的下体，因为情欲，他早就勃起了，此时前端和后面全都流了不少水，“不要我碰？不给我碰？你想让那畜生来碰吗？”

贺斐努力躲开丹尼尔，气得脸都白了，“丹尼尔，我让你滚出去！”

丹尼尔看着贺斐的眼睛，那是百分百让他离开的意思，没有一点挽留。

既愤怒，嫉妒之后，一股浓浓的失望掩盖了丹尼尔全身。

“好，我走，但你别想接近那只猫。”丹尼尔松开手，干净利落地开锁开门下车。

就在他离开车子，甩上车门的刹那，他听到了车门被上锁的声音。

TBC…


	31. 30.开门

30.开门

冷风一吹，丹尼尔觉得自己冷静了一点，也收敛起了刚才本能想要压制贺斐而释放出的信息素，他深呼吸了两次，回头看了眼关上的车门，心里总觉得有什么东西拧着，令他很不舒服，想要忽视，又极其在意。

所有人各司其职，戒备的戒备，准备驻扎的驻扎，看守猫质的看守猫质。

丹尼尔看着已经不再暴躁的猎物，他们称它为2号的C-X，此时它正以一个非常不像猫的人类姿势，用屁股靠坐在笼子直角栏杆处，大半个背部靠在栏杆上，舔着爪子上的伤口，那是一道很深的刀痕，在它试图抓回要爬出笼子的两个人时，K划伤的。

2号的腹部有一大块青紫，即使有皮毛的遮盖，还是很明显，那是丹尼尔在最初搏斗时留下的。整整四下重击，如果是普通人的话，两下就可致命，而它整整挨了四下，同一位置，仍然生龙活虎。

目测它的身高不到一米，但也接近了，不知道是不是错觉，丹尼尔觉得它比之前见到的时候，更高了一些。

不可否认，这是一只很漂亮的猫，闪闪发光的金色毛发，独特的褐色斑纹，最主要那双大眼睛，就像水晶玻璃珠一样闪亮，修长的四肢，有力的尾巴。

丹尼尔眯起了眼睛，心中那快不舒服的地方又开始作祟，他甚至有了想撕了这猫的冲动。也许是敌意太明显，原本已经怡然自得的2号突然看了过来，浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，虽然还是坐姿，但随时可以蹦起来朝你扑过来，甚至，它张开了嘴巴，发出了猫科动物特有的警告声。

没有退缩，没有移开视线，丹尼尔与它对视。

“你怎么那么快？！”原本正在帮忙搬运东西的莱德突然看到丹尼尔，惊了。

“什么快？”丹尼尔终于收回了视线，看向一旁的莱德，不再关注那只“假想情敌”。

莱德上下打量丹尼尔，怎么看都没有满足，浑身充满戾气，满满的欲求不满。“你没做啊？”

终于反应过来莱德在说什么，丹尼尔蹙眉，“没有做，你在想什么。”

这样都能不做？！莱德从震惊的脸变成了佩服的脸，一直认为丹队是比自己更冲动的那类型人，看来是自己输了……“贺教授还好吧？”

想起自己离开前，贺斐的样子，丹尼尔的眉头皱得更厉害了，“应该不太好，哼，那也是他自找的，他自己让我走的。”

发情中的欧米伽让阿尔法离开？这种前所未闻的情况让莱德脑补了一场情侣吵架的狗血画面，再看看丹尼尔这一副大猪蹄子的样子，心中隐约有丝不安，这两人搞什么，来真的了？

“丹队，这事没有你想得那么复杂，欧米伽发情，阿尔法帮忙缓解，双方互利，不是非得是伴侣才行，上个床又不是谈恋爱。而且贺教授按照计划发了情，你只要按照计划解决就好，这不都是我们事先就决定的吗？”

莱德的话一锤子敲醒了丹尼尔。

这只是任务，他和贺斐没有任何关系，贺斐为了吸引C-X才用药物把自己逼出发情热，按照计划，自己会在第一时间咬破他的腺体，安抚他的发情热。

可是，自己做了什么？

“我说认真的，”莱德严肃地看着丹尼尔，“我来帮贺教授解决这次问题吧，我的经验比你丰富，我不会被他的信息素搅乱思考能力，我知道怎么及时收手，从任务完成度来说，我比你更适合。”虽然贺教授可能更喜欢你的信息素，但是在被发情热逼疯的情况下，只要是阿尔法，都行。

丹尼尔看着莱德的眼睛，那里面没有半点玩笑的意思，莱德是认真的。一个强大的阿尔法在对你说，那只正在寻求交媾的欧米伽，我来替你解决。

坚决地摇了摇头，丹尼尔也认真地回答，“我自己来，这是我的任务。”

“好，丹队，记得这只是任务，就像我们之前无数次其他任务一样，解决后，任务就消失了，没有后续关系，不要被信息素影响自己，我也知道这很难，请克服。”

莱德重重地拍了下丹尼尔的肩膀，“再提醒一句，如果发情热很厉害的话，没有阿尔法的安抚，欧米伽是真的会死的，他们和普通男人女人不同，发情对于欧米伽，一直是很严肃的事。”

随后，没等丹尼尔反应，莱德越过他，离开了。

丹尼尔面无表情地走回轻型货车，满脑子都是刚才自己对贺斐说的那几句话，翻来覆去，恨不得把自己舌头咬断。

贺斐因为任务让自己发情，自己说是因为那只猫让他发情。

贺斐极度需要自己安抚，而自己却说他渴望被那只猫咬破腺体。

还补充了一句，不会让你接近那只猫。

丹尼尔觉得自己肯定是被信息素冲昏了脑子，不然怎么能臆想出这种事。已经被烧掉了理智吗？连一只猫的醋都能吃成这个嘴脸，如果是其他阿尔法，那不得成杀人狂魔。

站在车门前，丹尼尔再次对自己重申，你就是贺教授的药，其他什么都不是。胸口传来的绞痛让丹尼尔握紧拳头，狠狠给了自己胸口一拳，物理疼痛压过了不存在的心里疼痛，这种熟悉的疼法，才是丹尼尔所熟悉的。

丹尼尔伸手开车门，然而车门紧紧锁着，于是他敲起了门，“贺教授，开门。”

里面没有任何回应，军用车的隔音效果极佳，丹尼尔继续敲门，“贺斐，我错了，开门，让我进去，我来帮你。”

门，依旧纹丝不动。

虽然用暴力方法，丹尼尔有十几种能够进到车里的办法，但最终丹尼尔只是冷静地掉头，然后找到泰，拿了车钥匙。

回去的路上，雷拦住了他。

“2分钟，”雷一向言简意赅，“我需要之后的行动计划。”

“利用2号抓捕其他目标物。”

“我们会在前面设定的地点扎营，然后布置陷阱，具体行动计划我会和莱德还有西蒙商量，天黑了之后它们会行动，是我们的机会，同样也是最危险的时机。”

“我会和你们一起布置。”

雷看了他一眼，“以防万一，我们会让周教授协助，可以把他放出来了吧。”

“可以。”

“没事了，请务必在天黑之前赶回来。”雷说完，雷厉风行地行动去了。

丹尼尔拿着车钥匙回到轻型货车，用钥匙打开了门。

在丹尼尔离开之后，贺斐立即拿出了随身携带的阿尔法信息素，准备注入自己的腺体，缓解发情热，这是他常用地方方法，不管此时此刻有没有用，只要有些许缓解就能令他舒服一点点。

他拿出的阿尔法信息素有两瓶，一瓶是他提炼的丹尼尔的信息素，还有一个则是郝连给他的信息素，当时为了以防万一，他都给带来了。

身体里已经没有了丹尼尔的信息素，所以他对郝连的信息素应该不再抗拒。在被丹尼尔如此羞辱之后，贺斐第一时间就想把郝连的信息素注入腺体，但是在针尖碰上肌肤的瞬间，他犹豫了。

最终他还是拿起了另一瓶信息素。

在得到了丹尼尔信息素的刺激后，以为的安抚并没有半点效果，反而加速了贺斐的发情热，他能感觉到自己的心跳就要蹦上200，浑身都湿了，下体更是热到要烧起来，空虚到好像十几天没有吃饱。

最后的理智也彻底被烧毁。

贺斐不记得自己是怎么脱下的裤子，也不知道自己是怎么不知羞耻地就在别人的车上，别人的座位上，如此赤裸地撸了起来，他双脚踩在座椅上，翘起了屁股，右手用力撸着身前的硬挺，透明的液体占满了整个茎体，甚至连下面的阴囊也都湿透了。

脑中不断回想着丹尼尔用力击中2号的动作，仿若他狠狠贯穿自己时的狠劲，一下又一下，缓解贺斐体内的瘙痒。

受不了了，他太渴望丹尼尔进入自己，彻底占有自己。

丹尼尔打开车门，看到的就是这一副景象，贺斐对着他，大张着双腿，下体湿了一大片，还浸湿了坐垫，他正一只手抓着硬挺，一只手抠弄着后面，整个密闭车厢内，全是贺斐的欧米伽信息素以及他的阿尔法信息素。

贺斐早已没了理智，他看到丹尼尔后，迫不及待地张口，“给我，嗯，我要你……”

开车门之前，丹尼尔不断对自己重复着，任务，任务，任务。

而此时。

“滚他妈的任务！”丹尼尔一脚跨进车厢，猛地砸上车门，干净利落地上了锁。

TBC…


	32. 30补.你要的给你

30补.你要的给你

丹尼尔吻住贺斐的时候，明显感觉到身下人剧烈的抖动，而他加深这个吻的时候，贺斐舒服地呻吟出了声。

贺斐身上的衣服早就被扒得差不多了，丹尼尔也不记得是他自己脱的，还是丹尼尔扒的，反正此时，丹尼尔一边侵略着他的口腔，一边肆无忌惮地抚摸着他身上光滑的肌肤。不得不说，贺教授的皮肤特别细滑，亚洲人比欧美人特有的光滑皮肤加上他常年坐实验室，没怎么受到紫外线侵害，此时就像有了粘性一样，吸附着丹尼尔的大手。

一旦禁锢着自己的理智被扯断了，丹尼尔也就彻底放开了手脚。此时在他面前的，不是任务对象，不是惹了麻烦的亚联白斩鸡，纯粹只是一个对自己有致命性吸引力的上床对象。

那，这对丹尼尔来说，就得心应手多了。

“唔嗯……”在上颚被舔弄的时候，贺斐从两人缠吻的间隙又漏出了一声。

丹尼尔僵硬了一下，自己彻底进入了状态，他没有放开贺斐的唇，而是微微提起了下胯，用一只手解开了皮带和扣子，将自己那根巨大的此时已经完全勃起的硬挺放了出来。

浓烈的阿尔法信息素的气息将狭小的空间彻底占满，贺斐只要呼吸就浑身发软，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要这个人。

唇舌移到了下巴，喉结，随后又慢慢来到了脖子上，那散发着甜美气息的腺体就像海妖的召唤一般，迷惑着丹尼尔，让他情不自禁地露出了尖牙。

没有像第一次临时标记时直接咬破腺体，这次，丹尼尔先是用舌头舔了舔微微凸起的那块肉，感受着贺斐紧张又期待的颤动，随后用牙尖，轻轻地，一下又一下触碰着腺体，但就是不咬破。

这种恼人的，仿佛蚂蚁在爬的刺激，显然满足不了早已欲火焚身的贺斐，他抓住丹尼尔的后脑勺，有些恼怒得将他压向自己。

“咬下去，我要你标记我，快点，唔！”贺斐的话，换来丹尼尔稍微用了点力，牙尖刺破了腺体，但只是那一下，立即就离开了，没有被注入到任何阿尔法信息素的贺斐快要被磨疯了。“给我啊！”

“按照之前的计划，我只要再次咬破你的腺体，是不是就可以解决你的发情热？”丹尼尔的话是钻进耳朵里的，甚至舌尖还调皮地舔了一圈耳廓，而他的手，则直接地摸在了贺斐早就湿漉漉的性器上。

贺斐要疯了。

他本能地扭动着身体，大脑早就失去了思考，根本没听清那句话是什么意思，只觉得热气一阵又一阵侵略自己全身。

“这样就够了吗？”丹尼尔还在引诱着他，舒服地摸着他性器的手，突然放开了，“嗯？够吗？”

“不够不够，啊！”贺斐挺腰，将自己的硬挺再次送到了丹尼尔的手里，那只手上有着很厚的茧，摸在细嫩的阴茎上，特别舒服，“继续啊啊~”

“你要什么？”明明自己也忍到要爆炸，丹尼尔还是坏心地逗弄贺斐。

眼镜在丹尼尔吻住他之前，就被拿走了，此时贺斐双眼迷离，眼眶中全是生理泪水，鼻头泛红，像一只被逼到极限的小鹿。

“要你狠狠咬我，要你用力摸摸我……”

“我是谁？”

“丹……丹尼尔啊……”话刚说完，那头猛兽的尖牙就贯穿了贺斐后颈上的腺体，强烈的阿尔法信息素直接地灌入贺斐的体内，而丹尼尔的大手，也紧紧捏住了贺斐的阴茎，那硬到抽经的部位，丹尼尔甚至没有开始撸动，仅仅只是用力包裹住了，贺斐就因为丹尼尔的临时标记，直接射了出来。

一边射，一边抖动，射了好几股之后，阴茎仍然没有软掉，还是硬的，丹尼尔没有停顿，手指撸过他射出的白浊，直接捅进了他的后庭。

“嗯啊！”在最放松的时候被直接侵入，贺斐还没来得及紧张，丹尼尔的手指已经顺利进去了两根，想象中的疼痛根本没有到来，在意外之后，就是无尽的舒爽，仿佛痒了一世纪的部位，终于抓到了，现在只希望那个给自己抓痒痒的人，可以更用力地动起来。

后庭分泌出了更多的液体，贺斐情不自禁地抬起了腰，甬道紧紧收缩，一点一点将丹尼尔的手指吞到更里面。

这是什么神仙构造，丹尼尔额头都冒出汗了，他实在太想不顾一切狠狠贯穿身下这个人。

但，他是第一次吧，弄伤了可不好了。

没有立即抽出在贺斐后庭的手指，丹尼尔轻轻地抽动着手指，让他更适应异物地入侵，要知道自己的大小，可不是两根手指就行的，起码，还要再扩大一些。

放开贺斐得到满足的腺体，丹尼尔的唇舌一路向下，舔到了贺斐胸前的凸起，已经耸立起来的部位口感很好，非常Q弹，丹尼尔在碰到的同时就忍不住轻咬了一口。

“啊！”贺斐身体猛地弹跳了起来，还好丹尼尔压在他身上，没让他像条鱼一样蹦到地上。“那里！”

除了洗澡，从来没有被碰过的部位被突然啃咬，贺斐第一次知道原来自己的乳头可以敏感成这样，呼吸乱了，非常急促，刚刚才射过的部位，又坚挺了起来，充满了精子。

“这里怎么？”明知道贺斐敏感，丹尼尔还使坏地吸吮住一边的乳头，另一边则用手指抠弄着，强烈的刺激，让身下的人浑身都绷紧了，后庭更是夹住丹尼尔的手指，让他抽都抽不出来。

刚贯穿了自己腺体的尖牙在乳尖上来回磨蹭，另一边手指也熟练地拨弄着，待乳头变大后，用指甲刺激乳头的中心，双重刺激令贺斐头皮发麻，麻酥感像电流一样，一阵一阵从背脊随爬上大脑，原来性刺激可以那么激烈。

“好舒服，好舒服啊！”舒服到眼泪都流了下来，贺斐再次不受控制地射了出来，这次甚至没有碰到他的阴茎，就自己射了出来。

丹尼尔看着贺斐泪眼朦胧的高潮脸，直白的话语也令他膨胀不已，令自己的床伴大叫着好舒服然后达到高潮，这是令所有人都会自豪的，而这就像一支兴奋剂注入了早就快忍不住的丹尼尔体内。

单只是刺激的乳头，就射了出来，丹尼尔在自满自己技术的同时，也不忍住开心，这个敏感的身体，正由自己第一次开发。

只是，还没干呢，就射了两回，丹尼尔决定不再刺激他的前列腺，不然指不定能射晕过去，那可就太对不起自己的小兄弟了。

抽出始终在润滑着贺斐后庭的手指时，原本因高潮而放松下来的人，再次紧张了起来，贺斐甚至用力夹住了手指，不想让丹尼尔离开。

“不要，我要……”接着又被丹尼尔吻住了，一个缠绵的湿吻。

接吻的同时，丹尼尔带着贺斐的手，摸到了自己的大家伙上面，贺斐几乎本能地就要躲开，被丹尼尔强行压住了。

“喜欢它吗？你想要它吗？它会进到你里面，疯狂地抽插……”丹尼尔充满蛊惑的声音再次钻入贺斐耳洞，此时丹尼尔早就被逼到极限，声音哑得一塌糊涂，听到这种声音在耳边说着下流话，贺斐腰软得一点都竖不起来了。

不知是不是听了丹尼尔的话，还是本能驱使，贺斐开始抚摸丹尼尔的大阴茎，那可真是个大家伙，欧美尺寸，阿尔法中的佼佼者，不止长，还粗，简直要人命的凶器。

丹尼尔对自己的性器非常满意，没有人gay不喜欢这根东西，更别说此时贺斐饥渴得一塌糊涂，甚至幻想起贺斐会情不自禁自己用下面吞下自己大家伙的画面。

把丹尼尔的阴茎摸了个遍，甚至连后面的两颗饱满的大软蛋也摸到了后，那一点点认真的抚摸，虽然没半点撸管的刺激，但却有另一种刺激感让丹尼尔神经都跳动了起来。

“怎样？满意吗？”其实丹尼尔已经忍不住了，从进这门到现在，他能坚持没捅进贺斐身体里已经超越常人的意志力了，于是一只手扶住了自己的性器，一只手再次打开贺斐的入口，只待贺斐点头，他就捅了。

谁知，贺斐用力摇了摇头，明明意志已经消散，纯靠性欲支撑着的身体，却说出了，“这尺寸不匹配，你应该找同种族的欧米伽，不能进去，我会死的，不要……啊啊！”

丹尼尔被他气得鼻子都快歪了，都这样了你还想退货？！没门。真他妈多余问他！

于是不顾贺斐说什么，他的龟头直接挤进了贺斐的后穴。尽管已经润滑了那么久，尽管已经流下了那么多爱液，但是丹尼尔的头进去时，仍然感觉到了一瞬间的抵触感，随后就是妙不可言的紧致感。

丹尼尔最敏感的部位被包裹着，他舒服得不行，但是贺斐却还有些抵触，身体没有放开，于是强忍着直接捅到底的欲望，丹尼尔一只手握住贺斐因疼痛稍软的阴茎，一只手扶着他的腰。

“宝贝，放松，放松，我会让你更舒服的，接纳我，我是你的阿尔法！”胡乱摇着头的贺斐，听完这句，也不知道是哪个点说服了他，不再摇头，而是仰起头，拼命深呼吸。

丹尼尔也没再浪费时间，唇舌转而吸吮起他的胸口。

多重刺激让贺斐，加上他自己的努力，下面终于不再咬着丹尼尔，他开始继续推进，进入的过程简直爽爆了，丹尼尔从来不知道，在信息素的刺激下，竟能那么舒服，贺斐的体内就像涂了春药一样，丹尼尔一旦进入了就不可自拔。

“够了够了……”贺斐其实还是很爽的，巨大的性器进入瘙痒的体内，虽然是第一次，但因为在发情期，情欲一波又一波淹没了他的大脑，这种程度的性交令他疯狂，但是之前摸到的尺寸，作为职业本能，他觉得不太行。

“还有一点，加油宝贝。”丹尼尔满脑门子汗，扶着贺斐，将自己一点一点捅进他的体内，绝对不比贺斐好受，天知道他多想一冲到底，然后疯狂抽动。

当丹尼尔终于全部进入贺斐体内的时候，他的龟头竟撞到了一块软肉。

这刺激可不小，贺斐吓得一抖，甬道用力缩紧，而丹尼尔在意识到那是什么后，脸色也不太好看，由于自己太长，直接捅到了贺斐了生殖腔，最主要，撞上那块软肉的感觉太美好了！

而显然，那感觉贺斐也觉得很刺激。

“不可以——”当丹尼尔开始动的时候，贺斐惊呼。

“我知道！”丹尼尔打断了他，掐住他的腰，开始抽插了起来。他忍不住了。

还要控制好力度，不能全部捅进去，不然一定会撞开生殖腔，只能憋着劲儿享受穿插的刺激。但即便是这样，丹尼尔也爱死了贺斐体内的感觉。

又紧致，又不干涩，热到爆炸，丹尼尔原本还想展现一下自己捅人的技术，但真的动起来后，却什么都没能做到，什么九浅一深，他现在只想冲刺。

大力冲刺，越来越兴奋，丹尼尔在感觉自己快要受不了的时候，速度和力度终于还是失了控，龟头开始碰触那块软肉，力度越来越大。“对不起，我忍不住了，让我碰碰啊！放心，我就蹭蹭，不进去，唔！”

刚说完，撞到那块软肉上的龟头竟然感受到了一丝裂缝，生殖腔打开了，那条裂缝竟吸引着丹尼尔的龟头进去。

那是更狭小的地方，在原本就快射的情况下，龟头被这么夹一下，丹尼尔瞬间咬破自己的舌头，才强行保持冷静，没直接捅进生殖腔，而是用力拔出了自己的阴茎。

丹尼尔大手一把将自己和贺斐的阴茎抓住，急速地撸动阴茎，然后几乎同时，两股白浊喷了出来，丹尼尔射了很多，全部射在了贺斐的全身，甚至飙到了他的脸上。而贺斐由于射过了两次，此时只出来了一点，竟被射干了。

丹尼尔大力呼吸着，平复高潮后的余韵，贺斐被他射得一塌糊涂，那样子撩人得很。丹尼尔附身，掐住他的下巴，舔掉了他脸颊上自己的一滴白浊。

“下次，我要进入你的生殖腔，在门口成结，狠狠地射进你的肚子里。”丹尼尔的眼眸是暗，每一个字都像是烙铁一样印在贺斐心里。

贺斐看着丹尼尔，微微向前，轻啄了他的唇一下，随后竟一秒闭眼睡着了。

丹尼尔被这一亲，亲得老脸通红，整个人都热了，比刚才看到贺斐赤裸的身上被自己弄得一塌糊涂更热了。

这到底是哪里来的妖精！

TBC…

30章补完！撒花！丹大队长并不满足，哈哈哈，希望你还有下次机会~


	33. 31.欧米伽

31.欧米伽

事后。

车厢内一片狼藉，丹尼尔看着熟睡中的贺斐，用极快的速度，将车厢和他收拾妥当，然后打开车内的过滤系统，这是最先进的空气过滤系统，将密闭空间内两人的信息素以及不可告人的气味过滤出去，即便是有毒气体，也能在1分钟内过滤干净。

替贺斐穿好衣服，拉好裤子，披上自己的外套后，丹尼尔把车开到了前方扎营的地方。那是一处相对空旷的林地，有树木却不紧凑，便于他们做陷阱。

将车停在另一辆轻便卡车后面，丹尼尔将仍旧在熟睡的贺斐打横抱起，向驻扎地走去。在下车的时候，便对已经开始盯梢的狙击手打了个招呼。

1队总共配置两个狙击手，一个是副队长雷，一个是拜伦，但由于雷经常要安排计划，所以拜伦一个人是绝对不够的，这时候法兰克就会来补位雷的位置，和拜伦搭档。

刚才丹尼尔抱着贺斐下车的时候，就是和法兰克打了个招呼，后者在看到丹尼尔的时候，震惊可不小，谁都知道他这是去处理发情的欧米伽了，但法兰克可想不到，那么短的时间内，他竟然把人给做晕过去了。

于是没忍住用狙击镜看了看他怀里的贺教授的样子，唔，还没来得及看清对方的神情，就被一个宽厚的背影挡住了。丹尼尔转了个方向，用自己挡住了贺斐。

切，真小气。

法兰克不再看这两人，而是继续监视周围。神情也变得异常严肃。

2队的那次行动，狙击手是最快被解决的，想要成为队伍的暗中保护者，没想到反而成了猎物。对这群野生动物来说，我们的暗，在他们眼里就像穿了夜光服一样闪亮。法兰克静下心来，警惕周围，随时告诫自己，注意周围。

驻扎地的中间，放着关押2号的大笼子，在笼子的四周搭起了小帐篷，两人一间，共计7个小帐篷，笼子和帐篷最紧密地围在一起，4人一组巡逻，巡逻时间3小时，此时距离天黑还有2小时。

白天狙击手还是照常警戒，但是天黑后，就取消了狙击手的戒备，将他们一致排入了巡逻队里，因为不管躲得多好，落单都是最危险的。

穆和西蒙正在加尔和菲戈的帮助下在周围布陷阱，虽然不指望陷阱能够直接抓住它们，但起码也能给它们带来一些麻烦，减小它们的杀伤力。

丹尼尔抱着贺斐出现后，周鹿第一时间就跑了过来，看到贺斐的样子，直接炸毛了。

“你你你……”他指着丹尼尔，满脸通红，恨不得扑上去，咬死对方。自己的使命啊，拼死也要守住贺教授的节操，怎么就能莫名其妙被关进了笼子里，错失了机会啊！这尼玛谁想出的坑爹计划，是不是故意把老子关笼子里的啊！

“放心，我没终生标记他。”丹尼尔皱起眉头，倒不是因为害怕周鹿，而是他的声音太响了。

果然，怀里之前还睡得很熟的人，动了一下，随后慢慢睁开了眼睛。

贺斐并不是太清醒，也不知道自己在哪里，满眼的茫然，但是熟悉的、令人心安的气息包裹住了他，令他没有一丝不安与害怕。他甚至没有彻底张开眼睛，就先本能地蹭了蹭丹尼尔的胸口，一脸的满足。

丹尼尔也没想到他会做出这种举动，虽然之前也会有些小动作，比如呆在自己身边，拽住自己衣角之类的，但从来没有那么直白地表示过，这令刚刚和他发生关系的丹尼尔这颗冷了三十几年的心都软了。

同时被贺斐动作惊讶到的还有周鹿，这尼玛，作为最崇拜贺教授的小助理，他哪里看到过一向禁欲系的贺教授会有这么可爱的一面啊！要知道他平时可是大热天都穿衬衫，并把最上面纽扣都系上的人啊！

这样的贺教授……周鹿觉得自己血条已空，不自禁地捂住了鼻子，害怕流出鼻血。

周鹿内心的小鹿乱撞了一通，卧槽啊，这样的贺教授要不要这么萌！？卧槽啊，看到如此餍足的贺教授，自己这任务还要执行吗？卧槽啊……

丹尼尔瞥了他一眼，冰冷的一眼。

这眼神在中国的意思是，你瞅啥，于是，周鹿也不甘示弱地瞪了回去，瞅你咋地。

就在两人眼神的交锋中，贺斐又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，丹尼尔很满意，刚才他确实累到了，现在需要休息。

“不对，我是来找贺教授有急事的。”周鹿终于清醒过来，变了个脸，认真了起来。

“不能让他先睡一觉吗？体力消耗很大。”

这话让周小鹿脑补了一大场H床戏，但现在不是想这些的时候，“贺教授，2号……”

找到舒服位置再次睡着的贺斐，突然睁开了眼睛。

丹尼尔：“……”

“2号怎么了？”贺斐这次清醒得很快，转了个身毫不犹豫地离开了丹尼尔的胸膛，对上了周鹿的脸。

“……”敢情教授您刚才是故意忽视我啊，周鹿也是一脸黑线，不过马上被更重要的事拉去了注意力，“我在检查2号伤口的时候，发现了一个奇怪的事。”

“什么奇怪事？”贺斐拍了拍丹尼尔的胳膊，示意他放自己下来。

丹尼尔没有动，他怕自己一动就会忍不住先去把那只烦人的猫给宰了。

“贺教授，2号好像进化成欧米伽了。”周鹿兴奋地回答。

“……”这是贺斐。

“……”这是丹尼尔。

丹尼尔的震惊程度绝对不亚于贺斐，搞半天，自己吃个猫的醋已经够丢脸了，还特么吃个欧米伽猫的醋？！这还让不让他活了。

贺斐愣了足足有一秒后，才突然从丹尼尔身上翻下来，丹尼尔没有准备，不过还是在贺斐双脚着地随后腿一软差点跌倒的时候扶住了他。

“谢谢。”贺斐甚至都顾不上为自己腿软脸红一下，放开丹尼尔，拽起周鹿，就激动地往中间那个大笼子走去。

被撇下的丹尼尔强行压下心中的不满，跟上了两人。不管那猫是公是母是欧米伽还是阿尔法，他都不想让贺斐接近它。

这当然是不可能的。

此时笼子里的2号，四肢被扣上了手铐和脚铐，脸上也被戴上了铁口罩，这些装备都是标准对付猛兽的装备，却是贺斐从来不曾在它们身上用过的东西。

二号那双金黄色的眼睛，盯着贺斐，由于脸被口罩遮住了大半，贺斐看不出它的情绪，好像是比较平静的。

贺斐看了周鹿一眼，后者心领神会地跑去问西蒙要了笼子的钥匙。由于之前贺斐不按计划打开笼子，所以西蒙统一保管了笼子钥匙。

笼子的锁是由钥匙和电子双重锁定的，单纯密码不够，还需要用实物钥匙才能打开。至于各种面部解锁，指纹解锁，都不会被用在储藏重要的东西上。因为遇到危险你可以誓死不说密码，你也可以把钥匙丢了或者藏起来，但脸和指纹就没办法了，一旦被敌人抓住，人家分分钟就能用“你”打开那把锁。

周鹿拿着钥匙回来时，西蒙也一起跟了过来，于是看到了衣冠不太整的总队长，用眼神揶揄了他一顿，丹尼尔默默承受住了。

西蒙在笼子被打开之前，把手铐和脚铐收紧，使2号没有办法伤到进到笼子里的人。

贺斐倒是一点不害怕，不知道从哪里摸出一副手套，啪叽戴上，然后钻进了笼子，周鹿在他身后，拿了一堆迷你针筒试管也跟了进去。

“你标记他了？”西蒙和丹尼尔站在笼子外看着他们，西蒙随意问道。

“临时。”

“你上了他？”

丹尼尔没回答，算是默认。

随后西蒙也没说什么，两人一起看着笼子里的两人，只见贺斐熟练地分开了二号的两条腿，然后一脑袋钻进了它的两腿间。

“……”丹尼尔分明看见了那只猫的小丁丁，就在离贺斐脸极近的地方。

看到这一幕的西蒙看了丹尼尔一眼，丹尼尔回头捕捉住了那看绿光的视线。

“你说，这猫真的是欧米伽吗？”

西蒙耸肩，“我从来没有听说过动物也有第二性发育，鬼知道它是不是欧米伽，不过能确定的，它是一只公猫。”

这不用你说，老子也看到了！丹尼尔狠狠地盯着二号那根暴露在空气中的小丁丁，脑补了一百种可以让他绝种的方法。

也许是感受到了这充满攻击性的视线，原本一直还挺平静任贺斐弄来弄去的二号，猛地抬起头，对丹尼尔发出了不甘示弱的威胁声，虽然戴着口罩，仍然能看到那它尖锐的牙齿。

那一刻，丹尼尔还在担心贺斐会不会有危险。

就见贺斐习惯性地伸出手，摸了两把二号的屁股，把它安抚了。

“……”此时此刻的丹尼尔只想摸出那把切下了实验室猫怪脑袋的匕首，好把眼前这只公猫给宰了以绝后患。

TBC…


	34. 32.优胜劣汰

32.优胜劣汰

贺斐很激动，连眼睛都发光了，周鹿比他更兴奋，两人就像首次登月成功一般，研究了一下午，眨眼间，太阳都落山了。

丹尼尔当然不可能盯着他们看一下午，才看了一会儿就被雷叫过去开了晚上的作战会议。

等他们再次见面，是在晚餐的时候。丹尼尔刚结束会议，看到领了军用罐头正准备和周鹿一边吃一边讨论的贺斐，他径直走向他们，勾走了贺斐，留下周鹿一脸不可置信，卧了个大槽，这算什么？

“哎呦，那么热乎啦，一分钟都不能分开？”在丹尼尔身后走来的莱德调侃道，对周鹿招招手，“来，和我们一起吃饭吧。”

虽然以他的性格，会更直接一点，上手把人带过来什么的，但莱德现在见了周鹿还真不敢乱出手，就怕下一秒他又拿出一个什么大杀器。

周鹿耸肩，走向莱德，加入了他们。

丹尼尔找了个相对安静的地方，当然没有走出安全圈，在靠近边缘的一棵树下坐了下来，然后，随手抛了个罐子到树后，被佐藤接住。

“你去休息会儿吧，我陪他。”丹尼尔这话说得客气了，意思是，让我们单独待会儿。

佐藤倒也上路，点了点头就消失了。

直到他离开，贺斐仍然保持着一脸惊讶，他是真的一点都不记得还有这么个贴身保镖了。然后就想起了什么，脸上慢慢红了起来。

“你说他……”

“我不知道。”丹尼尔替贺斐打开罐子，拿出叉子，他知道贺斐在问什么，“抱歉，那时候我也没注意周围，估计他还替我们望了次风。”

虽然在执行任务期间，更多的用营养药丸代替了军用罐子，但药丸并不能满足口欲，所以只要任务不紧急，他们还是会选择罐子更多一些，甚至野外时，还能捕捉一些小动物，比如小兔子，野猫什么的，丹尼尔现在就特别想吃野猫。

想到自己和丹尼尔在车里这样那样，而佐藤在车外替他们望风，贺斐脸又红了一点，之后都没脸见他了。

“不过你放心，车子启动了伪装保护，他在外面看不到里面。”

“哦。”这并起不了太多的安慰作用。

“那只猫怎么样了？”丹尼尔转移了话题。即使他们在包围圈的最边上，但还是能够看到中间笼子里的2号，此时他的口罩被拿了下来，面前也被摆了食物和水，它正大爷样地用审视着这些食物。

说到2号，贺斐有些激动，“他进化了！他进化出了第二性，欧米伽，虽然不算成功，但是确实出现了欧米伽的生理特征。”

“这些我知道了。”有没有其他的？

“唔，”贺斐终于意识到丹尼尔为什么不觉得这是一个震惊的消息，“你大概没有意识到动物进化出第二性意味着什么。”

“难道比智商进化成和人类一样还要夸张？”丹尼尔又从兜里拿出一包肉肠，扯开包装，咬了一口，把剩余的都倒进了贺斐的罐子里。

“阿尔法、贝塔、欧米伽，人类的第二性进化，是人类这个种族对于高基因的自然进化。”

丹尼尔又给贺斐倒了杯热水，“你继续。”

很自然地接过那杯热水，贺斐继续说，“ABO的进化，表现在能够清晰分辨出，谁的基因是更优秀的，而且普通贝塔的生殖率很低，主要生殖的重担都在欧米伽身上，欧米伽的数量又很少，一般都会和优秀的阿尔法结合捆绑，如此一来，长久之后，人类的繁殖，只会留下越来越好的基因，而淘汰越来越多的普通贝塔。”

确实有这么一个说法，但是丹尼尔没怎么在意，毕竟现在整个世界，贝塔的数量完全碾压阿尔法和欧米伽的综合，按照一般规律来说，如此发展下去，被淘汰的只会是少数吧，原来还能这样的？

“优胜劣汰，是生物的本能。ABO可以说原本就是动物的法则，强者更强，弱者明白自己的社会地位，做该做的事情。这也是一个很高级的进化，人类也不是生来就能有第二性进化的。在进化出第二性之前，大家都认为人类都是一样的，人人都是平等的，但平等在生物界就是不存在的。”

这是一个极其容易引起争议的话题，即便是ABO进化已经过了那么久，大家仍然不能完全接受A的基因就是比B好，仍旧认为，基因是天生的，但只要通过后天努力，B也是能比A更出色的。

B当然是可能比A出色，但那极其少数，大多数情况下，A的基因就是比B来得好。

这就要说起生物界的优胜劣汰，比如一个大猩猩群落或者任何动物群落，有一个特别厉害的首领，那他就会和很多女性发生关系，为了生下更多的厉害的后代。而更直接的就是蚂蚁群落，它们出生就知道自己的身份，工蚁就是做着工蚁的活，蚁后就是做着蚁后的活。

当然，这种说法马上就会被喷，难道人类正在遵循生理本能，向动物靠拢？那不是倒退吗？如此高贵的人类，怎么可能和个禽兽一样，没有智商，只有生理需求？

话是这么说，但没有人不希望自己下一代能够长得更漂亮一点，更聪明一些。那些从孩子还在胚胎期间，就开始做教育的家长，其实从根本上就错了，你想要你的孩子更漂亮更聪明，最直接的方法就是让你自己变得更聪明更漂亮，这才是最有效的方法。

这不是钱能解决的，你有再多的钱，你的孩子也不会比两个高学历的父母生下来的孩子更聪明，那孩子从形成受精卵的刹那，就已经决定了他的智商。

所以对人类这个庞大的种族来说，优胜劣汰是一个艰难的过程，想要自然地，不被抵触地进行，ABO的进化，就是人类这个生物，做出的选择。

话题被扯远了，丹尼尔显然对这些没有太大兴趣，毕竟人类是一个社会形态，他能拥有出色的基因，成为了不起的阿尔法是很好，但同样的，能力越大责任也越大，从这上面来说，倒是平等得很，大家很和谐地生活在一起，各司其职。

“所以呢，现在那群猫能进化出ABO，说明什么？”

“能够繁殖出更出色的下一代。”

“如何出色？”

“如果有C-X进化出欧米伽的话，那他就是一个有完全生育能力的C-X，可以保证生育出来的下一代，都拥有同样出色的C-X基因。至于如何出色，我之前做过研究，有很多方面，其中最显著的，就是寿命长短。”

一只猫的寿命能有多长？它们再厉害，也活不了多久，人类熬都能熬死他们。但如果他们的基因进化之后，原本十几年的寿命，能够延长到几十年呢？那对C-X来说，他们的社会形态变化可就大了。

果然，这是一个显而已懂的重大变化，丹尼尔挑了挑眉，“所以那只进化成功了？”

有些失望地摇了摇头，“不，他进化失败了，并不是一只成功的欧米伽。”

还有一点贺斐没有说，欧米伽是比阿尔法更难进化成功的性别，阿尔法只要你的基因各方面够强就行了，欧米伽则是掌握了整个种族下一代命运的，有没有阿尔法只能看出他们的战斗能力有多强，但有没有欧米伽，则能看出他们的延续性有多久。

“那不得了，他们能从一只野猫变成这样已经是奇迹了，要变得和我们人类一样还远了去了，不是吗？现在首要目的，就是把这几只全都抓回来，好好研究，然后监控整它们的同类，不就好了？”

贺斐没有说话，过了会儿才无奈地点了点头，缓慢地嚼着罐头里的食物。

“话说回来，你有没有觉得这只猫有点太惬意了？”即使在和贺斐聊天，丹尼尔也始终观察着笼子里的猎物，从最初被关进笼子时的暴走失控，到现在，虽然手脚被捆，但吃饱喝足惬意地躺在笼子里的形象，实在是差别有点大了吧。

“2号是特殊的，他是对一切充满好奇，对一切都随遇而安的类型，他可能也更好奇我们的生活，虽然关在笼子里，但是也在看着我们，满足他的好奇心吧。”贺斐倒没觉得有多奇怪，二号一直是不按理出牌的，现在仰躺在笼子里呼呼大睡也没什么奇怪。

“这样啊……”丹尼尔摸了摸下巴，没有再继续研究它了。

一顿饭吃了十来分钟，丹尼尔收拾完罐子后，把贺斐带回了圈中央，把他塞进一个帐篷。帐篷都是双人帐篷，便于携带，里面配有两个睡袋。

“晚上是最危险的时刻，所以你和周鹿不能睡一个帐篷，我把你们分开了，便于我们保护，我不巡逻的期间，他可以过来这里和你讨论，我在外面守着你们。”

“好，谢谢。”

丹尼尔突然摸住下贺斐的脸，将他的脸抬起来看着自己，“你很累了，今天消耗过大，晚上很大可能有意外发生，我希望你可以尽快睡觉补充体力。”

知道你们急于讨论是一回事，但是我希望你睡觉不讨论又是另一回事。

不知道丹尼尔是不是故意的，但是对贺斐来说，此时此刻的丹尼尔用这样的方式对自己说出这样的要求，他有点拒绝不了，生理本能。

纠结了两秒，最终贺斐还是点了点头，“好吧，那我睡一会儿。”

得到满意的答案，丹尼尔倾身，在贺斐的嘴唇上亲吻了一下，摸了摸他的脑袋后，转身离开了帐篷。

夜，才刚刚开始，他们的战斗，马上就要开始。

TBC…

本章中提到的关于ABO的观点，是剧中人物的观点，贺教授是这样一个人：）


	35. 33.戒备

33.戒备

按照丹尼尔的计划，那群猫在发现2号被抓了之后，会趁着夜晚偷袭他们，救出同伴。所以他们围绕着2号做了一个包围圈，看着像是要守住2号不被其他猫救走，实则是引诱其他猫来救2号，好为了把它们一网打尽。

包围圈的圆心是关押2号的笼子，笼子里的2号上了手链脚链，笼子上了两层锁，实体钥匙保管在西蒙手上，备用钥匙在丹尼尔这里。

笼子外面，是7个紧凑型的简易帐篷，两人一间，用来过夜休息。丹尼尔这次总共带了17个人出来，加上他是18人，在不确定那群猫会不会有行动之前，他没必要让所有人熬夜警戒，而是安排了3人一组的巡逻队。还有一个佐藤，不需要去管。

巡逻队的目的只是警惕猫怪们偷袭，一旦有猫袭击，他们只需要发出声响，叫醒其他人。因为7个帐篷是围绕在一起的，所以无论那只猫冲到他们中间，立即就会被18个人包围，人数上占绝对优势。

狙击位的防守被取消了，因为那太容易成为那群猫的目标，落单的狙击手，也不便于其他人营救，索性放弃，任它们潜入进来。

在帐篷外面的一圈，才是丹尼尔真正的宝。既然要抓野兽，那他们就得成为猎人，咱们用原始的捕猎手法，来抓住你们这群野猫。

最外面一圈，是西蒙和穆的杰作。整个外圈全被布置成了雷电区，一半为雷区，一半为电区，还有几个坑。

只要那群猫经过，无论多快的速度，都会被隐形电网击中或者踩中土雷，要完美避开这些，除非是穆在前面带路，不然没可能避开所有机关。

穆是一个爆破天才，或者应该说，他本身是一个天才，兴趣爱好是爆破，于是成了这方面的专家。他的脑子转得极快，导致他说话也非常快，时常你还在想着他这句话的东西，而他已经跳到了其他话题上。由于这切换速度和说话内容的深奥性，使他并没有太多的朋友，没人跟得上他的脑子。

他不止说话快，动作也极快，那个复杂的布雷，别人也许要花一整天的时间，而他只用三个小时就够了，拆除就更快了，可以在半小时内全部解决，还能边撤边拆。这也是丹尼尔不担心的地方，如果一旦发生意外，这些雷电区不会成为他们撤退的阻碍。

因为隐形电网的拆除比土雷更快，一旦计划有变，西蒙可以分分钟接触防备，让他们通过雷区离开包围圈。

为了防止野猫们通过树木爬过雷电区，西蒙在周围的树上全都喷了环保增滑剂，使树木变得极其滑，野猫没有办法爬上树。增滑剂的时效性为12小时，时间到了之后就会失效，慢慢被蒸发，所以不会对树木造成太大的影响，只是穿上一件不怎么透气的紧身衣12小时罢了。

万事俱备，现在就等猎物自投罗网。

晚上，大伙儿在中间生了个篝火，狂欢了一下，就好像是完成了任务的士兵，抓到二号就能开庆功宴一般。随后很快就各自回帐篷休息。

丹尼尔始终在观察笼子里的二号，它对他们的举动并没有他预期的那么有兴趣，虽然办篝火聚会的时候，它新奇地东张西望，但那也是对不曾见过的事物的兴趣，而不是丹尼尔希望的兴趣。

它现在被抓了，大家还在它的笼子外面弄了这么一个篝火，难道不担心自己被烧了吗？好吧，就算它没有蠢成这样，起码应该为自己被抓感到害怕，甚至发出一些求救型号吧。

好歹你们是群居动物啊，给丹尼尔一点晚上那群猫会有所行动的信号可否？

然而，在丹尼尔爬进帐篷睡觉之前，二号已经睡熟了，一点没有不适应，仿佛笼子就是它最舒服的家，真他妈的。

难道说，二号和其他猫已经走散了？其他猫群居去了，而二号则选择了落单？如果真是这样可就太不好了，因为自始至终，直升机侦察也好，他们的引诱计划也好，出现的只有二号。他们没有看到过其他猫的踪迹。

这让丹尼尔极度怀疑，晚上是否会有事情发生，他们布了这么大个网，没猎物往下跳可就没意思了。但丹尼尔也知道，他们的动静不小，如果要救人，谨慎一些，没必要在我们准备周全的时候出手，而可以在我们没有准备的时候，比如说，行驶回去的路上。

拉开帐篷，贺斐裹着睡袋睡得比二号还熟。从吃完罐子后，他就开始睡，已经睡了快三个小时，一点没有转醒的迹象。

累坏了。

同时也说明，那群猫果然没有任何行动，不然进入500米内，贺斐应该就能感知到了。

躺回帐篷时，丹尼尔不得不思考，如果晚上什么都没有发生的话，那第二天，他们是要继续用二号来引诱其他猫，还是抓了二号打道回府。

如果它们真的分开行动了，那其他猫的踪迹，甚至可能在的方向，他们什么都不知道。

贺斐的意思是早日把二号带回实验室，虽然抓捕所有C-X很紧急，但是二号的研究价值也很大，它是一只进化失败的欧米伽C-X，也许会是所有潜逃的C-X中，最重要的。

想了很多计划，但都不甚满意，丹尼尔并没能睡着。

但事实证明，丹尼尔想的这些没有任何意义。

夜袭发生的时候，是丹尼尔正在巡逻的时候，贺斐和周鹿是猛地惊醒，他们感受到了其他几只C-X的靠近，但其他人也只比他们慢了几秒，也都醒了过来。

因为，在笼子里睡得好好的二号，突然站了起来，然后出乎所有人意料的事发生了。

二号对着高空叫了起来，看上去就像是野狼呼唤同伴的嗷叫声，但其实并不一样，那是一种就连贺斐都没有听到过的声音，不是叫声，而是语言！

二号正在大声说着什么，和他的同伴沟通。

意识到二号在说话时，所有人都惊到了，贺斐是冲出帐篷的，他想要凑近去听这属于C-X的语言，它们是什么时候能够像人类一样沟通的？这语言是在亚联实验室的时候就已经有的？总不见得是进化后刚学会的吧？

动物确实能够用声音沟通，但是……这么复杂的语言交流，不可能是一朝一夕就学会的。人类学个外语，都还要个好几年。

它们……在实验室的时候，刻意隐瞒了这一点！？

贺斐冲出帐篷后，被佐藤直接挡住了，抓到了身后。佐藤顾不上暗中保护了，直接跳出来挡住了贺斐，可见情况是十分危机的。

因为二号的这一通喊话，直接让丹尼尔的后背流满了冷汗。

这是他们之前绝对没有设想到的情况，二号竟然可以向它的同伴通风报信，不要走这边，这边会触雷，不要走那边，那边有土雷，要上树要小心，树皮非常滑。

那他们下午所做的一切，岂不白费了？！更甚者，比起捕捉者，他们也许会再次变成这几只猫的猎物。就因为丹尼尔没有把2号当成一个俘虏来对待，让它目睹了他们的所有行动。

丹尼尔对于危险的直觉非常准确，此时此刻，他紧张地看向贺斐的帐篷，在看到佐藤的瞬间，刚放下的心，就因为四周回应二号的叫声再次提到了嗓子口。

那真的是四周，丹尼尔感觉到了四面八方都传来了那猫怪特殊的语言，不再是猫叫声，而是明确的说话声。

如此肆无忌惮，就仿佛被围在中间的18个人，成了它们送上门的食物。

TBC…


	36. 34.夜袭

34.夜袭

紧接着，他们看到一个黑影跃了下来，几乎没有发出一点声音，不过一瞬间的事，那头体型庞大的3号就落在了他们中间。

真的是落在最中间……的空地上。

没有直接袭击人，就这么挑衅地站在中间，仿佛对被你们包围一点都不在意。

自大到这种程度，别说是一群体格健壮又脾气暴躁的美国大兵，普通人也忍不了。

莱德和K是同时扑上去的，却被3号一个甩尾硬生生退开半步。3号的体型比之前看到的还要大，脸上并不干净，比起2号来说，显得邋遢了很多，嘴角全是血渍，也不知道是刚吃了什么动物，还是一直没擦嘴，连普通家猫都不如，家猫起码还会给自己洗脸。

或者，对它而言，这就是对其他动物，包括人类最有效的威慑。

K在看到3号嘴角的血渍后，一改内敛的性格，大吼一声，再次扑了上去。同时莱德和杜克也围住了它，让它插翅也难飞。

让你自投罗网，老子正愁抓不到你们呢！

但K并没能真的碰到3号，每次的进攻都被灵巧地躲开，反而被3号的爪子抓破了胸口，留下了一道血痕。

3号就这么无所畏惧地被三个人围着，挑衅地看着K。

K抽出一把长刀，银色的刀刃在黑夜中闪烁着。这并不是K的趁手武器，就像丹尼尔和莱德，他们都是更善于徒手格斗，最多加个匕首的配置。这把长刀，是K为了斩杀这群猫特意练习的。

刀刃划过3号的胸口，所到之处，猫毛掉了一地。3号终于眯起了眼睛，不再把K当个耗子一样把玩。

同时，狙击枪开始了反击，由于带了消声器，并不能听到枪声，但被子弹划过甚至击中的树叶发出了尖锐的呼啸声，让人不寒而栗。

雷和拜伦开始了反击，刚才C-X们肆无忌惮地交流暴露了它们的位置，此时在人群中，两人戴着单轮红外眼镜，捕捉那些在树上，甚至在圈外的C-X身影，想要将它们击伤。

这种狙击想要避开致命部位很难，因为对方的速度太快，你无法完全预支对方的行动，很可能打枪的位置是对着它的腿的，但由于它的动作，反而击中了它的头。

但两位狙击手并未因此而缩手缩脚，丹尼尔行动前就和他们说了，任务目标最重要的就是不能放他们逃走，最好能活捉，活捉不到就赶尽杀绝。

于是他们打得一点没手软，枪枪致命，但即便如此，雷的眉头越皱越深，那么多枪，没有打到它们，连毛都没有擦到，在树上穿梭的它们，比想象中的速度更快。

耳边响起又一阵呼啸，雷抬头看了眼拿起狙击枪协助他们的丹尼尔，“继续，如果射不中，就把它们赶跑，我们抓那只大的。”

丹尼尔不再追求一网打尽，但起码，那只胆敢跳进他们中间的猫，就别想逃了。

“总共几只？”

“七只？不知道来了几只，我去问一下。”丹尼尔一边狙击，一边朝贺斐跑去。

贺斐被围在人群中，2号的笼子面前，周鹿在他的边上，佐藤在他前面，还有几个队员也在，所有人形成了保护的架势，把贺斐和周鹿以及2号围在中间，只要那群猫想要来救走2号，就会被他们发现。

他们还在周围释放了便携式照明灯，将这一圈照亮。

“喂，教授，几只？”丹尼尔靠近贺斐，大声问道。

贺斐的脸色在照明灯下显得很惨白，似乎那群猫拥有自己的语言这点刺激到了他，这种刺激你还判断不出他是高兴，还是不高兴。

没等到贺斐的回答，周鹿先回了，“六只，还是之前的六只，它们全在，除了2号和3号，其他都在快速移动，捕捉不到具体位子。”

感应这东西，比肉眼不靠谱多了，你能知道它们在你500米之内，但要具体知道在哪个位置，除非对方不动，像现在这么高速移动的，贺斐和周鹿根本没法感应到具体位子。

“保2，抓3，赶其他。”丹尼尔的命令简单易懂，在听到这句话之后，所有人快速执行起来。

贺斐确实脸色不好，但比起它们会说属于他们自己的语言这一点，更令他困惑的是其他事。为什么，为什么它们要这么大张旗鼓地把我们都弄醒，搞出这么多事。

3号跳入他们中间的时候，几乎无声无息。虽然他和周鹿可以感应到，但从他们感应到，然后把这个讯息告诉其他人之前，对C-X而言，它们有足够的时间去做他们想做的事。

所以，他们想做的事，究竟是什么？才会不惜如此大张旗鼓。

绝对不是看不起人类，贺斐了解7号，那只黑灰色看起来并不起眼的C-X，那是一只智商极高的猫，虽然它们的头领1号始终没有出现过，不确定什么情况，但就算1号在，7号也是有足够发言权的，它们都会听7号的意见行动。

做实验的时候，有时候3号反抗激烈，在被实验人员准备用暴力控制它前，7号就会出声，对着3号叫几声，随后3号就会慢慢平静下来，任实验人员带走。

那时候只是纯粹的猫叫声，而不是语言。

所以，以7号的智商，贺斐想不出它们今晚行动的目标是什么，越是不知道，越是感到后怕，总觉得还有什么更可怕的事在等着他们。

随着丹尼尔的指令，大家终于控制住了局面，3号也被K、莱德还有杜克牵扯住，甚至开始流血，它暴怒地甩着尾巴，想要把K狠狠咬死，但显然莱德和杜克不会如他所愿。

这也是令人费解的地方，就算3号再强，也不该做出这种送死的行为。之前的行动，可是它们有效地分开了我们，然后以数量优势，各个击破，杀死了我们两个狙击手。

就在贺斐百思不得其解、其他人觉得局势稳定下来的时候，突然，电网被启动，接着土雷也连着被引爆。

一时间，闪烁着的雷光和爆炸声充溢了整个空间。

怎么回事？

随着爆炸，所有人都看到了有动物被炸飞上了天，它们等不及冲入陷阱了？！

“是狼。”雷通过狙击镜，确定了那些冲过土雷区，甚至部分被炸飞的动物。

是的，部分，还有部分冲了过来，血红的眼，愤怒的狼吼，那些被炸飞的同伴的尸块掉在周围，更是让它们失去理智。

“另一边是石头。”拜伦观察的是另一边电网的情况，电网也被启动了，但却是被石头砸到启动的，C-X在树上，拿准备好的石头，扔向电网区。

很好，比起去想为什么狼群会在这个时候攻击他们，解决目前扑上来就咬的狼显然更重要。

人群再次混乱了起来，在两边陷阱同时被启动起就开始的混乱，终于在爆炸的灰尘漫天飞舞和狼群扑向人群的刹那，达到了极限。

全乱了。

甚至连眼睛都看不清前面的东西了。

“注意自保，不要分散，集合，集合！”丹尼尔的声音在第一时间响起，他一边将一只扑向他的狼踹飞，一边朝人群跑来。

贺斐有一瞬间耳鸣，下一秒，他被用力抱住扑倒在地，滚了一圈。

耳边是佐藤轻到几乎感受不到的呼吸声。

两人刚才堪堪躲过了一只扑向他们的猫，和其他野狼无差别攻击不同，那是目标明确的一扑，如果不是佐藤反应够快，此时贺斐已经被他咬住了。

没有马上跳起来反击，佐藤依旧抱着贺斐，将他按倒在地，那只C-X在一扑失败之后，立即跳走了，旁边的人甚至没有发现它的存在。

“不，西蒙副队！！！”几乎同一时间，另一边穆的声音吸引了所有人的注意，接着是他举枪射击的枪响。

飘满灰尘的冷光下，所有人都看到了，那是一只几乎不输3号体型的C-X，正一口咬住西蒙的脖子，快速跑进了树丛。

“5号……”

贺斐看清了那只C-X，拖走西蒙的是5号，袭击自己的是6号，两只几乎是同时行动，目标明确，就是要趁乱带走西蒙和自己。

为什么？！

所有人都流下了冷汗，西蒙的致命部位被控制，根本无法反抗，还要脖子上有护颈，不然此时可能已经……

“里奥、马丁、加尔，追！”丹尼尔大吼，“把西蒙给我救回来，其他人把这群狼解决了。”

在3个被点名的人冲进树林的同时，3号大吼一声，将莱德撞飞，在K和杜克包围它之前，一个跳跃，平地起跳，垂直跳跃高度起码有8米，直接跳上了不远处的大树，在众目睽睽之下，跑了。

TBC…


	37. 35.追击

35.追击

丹尼尔将一只冲向自己的野狼摔到树上，跑到了贺斐的身边。

“所以，它们的目标是你和西蒙？”此时已经乱了，总共十几只野狼疯了似地冲向他们，无论被踢飞多少次，只要还有一口气在，就会再次攻击。佐藤一只手将贺斐护在身后，利用双腿和另一只手对付野狼，此时见到丹尼尔，才松了手让他把人拽到自己那边。

贺斐点头，紧张地看向周围，在看到周鹿被莱德和K同时保护着时，才松了一口气。

“这群畜生。”丹尼尔骂了一句，转向笼子里的2号，此时它四足站立着，耳朵竖了起来，全神贯注地看着外面的乱战。

护着贺斐来到2号面前，丹尼尔警告笼子里的生物，“如果我的人有事，我一定扒了你的皮，活吃了你！”

2号回以轻蔑的嗯哼。

“钥匙！”贺斐突然叫到，“它们一定知道西蒙手上有钥匙，所以才对他下手。”

不然实在没有理由袭击他，那并不是无差别攻击。

“我猜到了。”丹尼尔冷静地回答。

“丹。”贺斐紧张地拉着丹尼尔的衣服，这是他第一次没有叫他丹队长也没有叫他全名，“只派3个人追击，太危险了，5只C-X全都离开了500米以外了。”

如果对方的目的就是为了分散他们，然后各个击破的话，那它们不就成功了吗？而且这种中国古话，葫芦娃救爷爷的方式，不是最不可取的吗？现在要怎么办？

“我知道。”丹尼尔安抚地摸了一下贺斐的脑袋。

随着他这句话说完，只听到几声极速的风声，紧接着，所有的野狼都被射杀了。

“我大概要被动物保护协会追究责任，但现在不是和它们纠缠的时候，”丹尼尔迅速将人集合完毕。

在笼子里的2号始终盯着笼外的人群，此时大家已经知道他能看懂他们的行为，也许还能听懂他们的话。

“分两批行动，一批留在这里，盯着这只猫，也要提防他们再回来搞事情，其他的人迅速追上那几只猫，救下西蒙。”和这群猫作战的经验告诉丹尼尔，分批行动是最不可取的，但现在没有办法选择，还好他们还占有人数优势。

为什么第一时间派那3人追上，因为不能给叼着西蒙逃跑的那只猫一点喘息时间，如果它们的目标是钥匙，那西蒙的命根本不重要，只要有空挡时间，它们可以立即马上杀死西蒙，然后搜走他身上的钥匙。

但如果身后有人追的话，那就停不下来了。

虽然这样很可能会补入它们的陷阱，但为了救人，第一时间没有更好的办法。

狙击手、技术员和爆破手需要留在这里，他们追击也没有优势，贺斐他们也留下的话，那能带走的人并不多。

“杜克、K、泰、菲戈，你们四个跟我一起追过去，其他人留在这里待命，听莱德指挥，随机应变。”这命令没有任何问题，甚至不需要思考，但是丹尼尔在说的时候，还是感觉到了一瞬间的犹豫。

这样一来，他就要和贺斐分开了。

“丹队，我能和你们一起吗？”没想到，贺斐竟然主动提起了，“我能感应到他们，会对你们有帮助吧？”

贺斐的说法，遭到了周鹿的强烈反对，这太危险了。

丹尼尔看着贺斐的眼睛，突然将他拉到自己怀里，撸了一下脑袋，现在时间紧迫，他来不及安抚这个刚被自己标记的欧米伽，“不，加尔已经追过去了，他会留下线索，我们能找到他们。你留在这里，追击过程，我顾及不到你。”

言下之意，你会给我们拖后腿，也许慢一秒就可能导致西蒙丧命。

贺斐没有点头，他知道这是实话，但是身体却禁不住开始担忧，他一刻都不想和丹尼尔分开，哪怕只是在视线范围内，也会安心很多。

“队长，要么我带他们去追击，你留下？”莱德扭了扭脖子，建议道。

“不用，这里同样很危险，他们几个就交给你了。”丹尼尔拍了拍莱德的肩膀。

其他人这时间已经准备好了，丹尼尔拉开贺斐，给了佐藤一个交给你的眼神，低头亲了亲贺斐的太阳穴，柔声道，“在这等我，我马上就回来了，乖。”

说完，不等贺斐回答，把他推给了佐藤，“小心其他偷袭者，小心笼子里的猫，别放松警惕。亚恒，随时保持联系。”

技术员亚恒点了点头，这其实很难做到，这里的信号太差了，虽然军用设备可以让他们保持通讯，但是，总觉得信号受到了干扰，他需要立即排除干扰，刚才太混乱，他来不及做这件事。

没有再废话，他们已经耽搁了太长时间，丹尼尔带着另外四个人，冲进了丛林。

被抓走的西蒙，第一时间追上去的加尔、利奥和马丁，再加上现在的丹尼尔、杜克、泰和K，总计八人，去掉西蒙这个战斗力的话，也有七人，还是占有人数优势，在加上，追击的这批都是搏斗好手，就算正面对上，也不至于会输。

是的，在3号跳入人群后，丹尼尔虽然没有直接出手和它对战，但它的战斗力还是看在眼里的，比之前更厉害了，实战经验上，仿佛经过了训练，他们在经验上占不到多少优势了。

形势，可以说非常严峻。

西蒙，你可给老子挺住了！

TBC…

抱歉，各位亲，周末太忙了，没有时间更新。  
最近更新得都比较慢，本周有时间三会补上的。  
就是不知道这篇文是否有超过十人在看，哈哈，感觉没啥人看啊，好木有动力>_<


	38. 36.西蒙

36.西蒙

西蒙知道丹尼尔的时候，其实并不是大学同班的时候，而是在中学时期，确切的说，是小学刚升中学的那个时候。

那个时期，纽约的学校并不安全，总有一些高年级的学生会欺负低年级的学生，特别是那些刚升入中学的幼崽，让他们“熟悉”一下中学生活。

当时的西蒙，生得很小，脸又非常漂亮，可以说是他们最喜欢欺负的类型，有时还会在他身上摸上两把占点其他便宜。而丹尼尔则是他们这个区域的刺头，天天和高年级的干架，以一对众，还能打成两败俱伤。

所以他们的相遇，就和所有的狗血片的桥段一样，丹尼尔救下了正在被欺负的西蒙，然后，就没有然后了。对丹尼尔来说，他天天挑战恶势力，不说天天，一周三四天总能救下小同学，到后来，打击恶势力成了他的主要兴趣，而救人纯粹是顺手为之，根本没放在心上。

西蒙就是那个时候知道的丹尼尔，比自己高大了一圈，虽然还没第二性发育，一看就是个出色的阿尔法的身材，他长得其实也不错，但每次都搞得邋里邋遢，根本没机会让人看清五官。

那是一段朦胧的感情萌芽期，西蒙每天都会期待会不会碰到正在打架的丹尼尔，或者战后孤独舔着伤口的他，为此，他还专门研究了一套丹尼尔经常行走的路线，每天只要见到他一面，就能开心一整天。

西蒙对自己说，等第二性发育完，他就去找丹尼尔告白。在西蒙看来，自己从小都是一副弱不禁风的样子，长得也很漂亮，却不是那种阳刚的A气，以他浅薄的性别认识，觉得自己不是欧米伽就是贝塔，无论是哪个性别，他都能追求丹尼尔，反正丹尼尔不是阿尔法就是贝塔。

谁知，第二性发育之后，西蒙自己竟然是个阿尔法。这个事实让他整整一周难以接受，一周之后，在确认测试结果没问题，自己也开始长身体变强壮了之后，终于接受了这个事实。

现在唯一的希望就是丹尼尔是贝塔了，但显然，西蒙失望了。

两个人都是阿尔法，就好像天注定你们没法在一起，简直比罗密欧和朱丽叶还要惨。

西蒙放弃得很干脆，反正自己只是暗恋了几年，对方连自己是谁都不知道。随着自己的身体发育后，自己喜欢的性对象也应该会发生变化，到时候怎么都不会再看上满身肌肉的冲动男了。

是该好好找找适合自己的欧米伽了，软软萌萌，又聪明又漂亮，就像从前的自己一样。每每想到这里，西蒙总觉得哪里都不太对。

西蒙是个理智的人，在决定放弃丹尼尔之后，他就转学去了城市的另一边，准备离这人远远的，用不了多久就能遗忘。

谁知，命运却和他开起了玩笑。

拿着大学入取通知书来到学校的时候，他看到了同样来报道的丹尼尔，那是完全发育之后的他，高大挺拔，五官深刻，就是依旧不修边幅，嘴角蓄着熟悉的笑容，那种对一切都不服的叛逆笑容。

那天的太阳有点大，阳光下的丹尼尔晃得西蒙有点晕。等下午分配宿舍，知道自己和丹尼尔分在同一间宿舍时，西蒙直接被晃晕了过去。

所以，对丹尼尔来说，他对这个以后成为他挚友的西蒙第一印象就是中暑。看着躺在床上扇着风的西蒙，丹尼尔怎么都想不通，为什么阿尔法也能如此弱不禁风。

接着，就开启了令西蒙痛并快乐着的大学生活。丹尼尔的性格注定了他会和所有人都自来熟，甚至熟到裸睡还睡一个被窝的程度。他是真不在意这些，又好像天生和衣服有仇，在寝室的时候，无论春夏秋冬，几乎能裸则裸，不能裸也要敞开胸襟，露出大片胸肌。

这让想要在大学好好找个欧米伽恋爱的西蒙完全打破了计划，天天面对这样的诱惑，还找个屁啊！不过他不找，不代表丹尼尔不找，丹尼尔那叫找得够勤快，几乎没有落单的时候，一个接着一个，就是每一个时间都不长，丹尼尔不像有耐心的人，比起找人谈恋爱，倒是更像找人打炮，还都是那些身材健硕，不比西蒙瘦小的贝塔。

也不知道是不是西蒙内心深处对丹尼尔有特殊感情所致，反正两人的关系变得很好，渐渐地，西蒙就从丹尼尔一票好友中脱颖而出，成为了他最好的朋友。

这一好就好了整整三年，直到丹尼尔提出自己要当兵入伍。这倒不是多意外的事，丹尼尔的体魄和他的某些英雄主意气息，去参军确实是最合适的，不被国家收去，放在社会上，也是个荷尔蒙过甚的，少不了天天打架闹事。

但他如果自己去参军，也就没事了，他还偏拉着西蒙一起。美其名曰，我们配合默契，我是最能打的，你又是能打的里面最聪明的，以后我做正队，你做副队，我们打遍天下无敌手。

西蒙推了推架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，斜睨丹尼尔，“你觉得我适合当军人？”

丹尼尔的视线从西蒙的脑袋扫到脚，又从脚扫回了脑袋，酝酿了两秒才说，“当然是可以适合的，练练就好了，现在每天和我一起去晨练吧。”

好你个可以适合，西蒙吐血。

不过不知道是丹尼尔的哪一句话吸引到了西蒙，或者纯粹只是受不了他每天的软磨硬泡，最终西蒙答应了他一起去参军。

进了军队之后，丹尼尔直奔特种部队而去。那可不是普通阿尔法就能“可以适合”的地方，西蒙在意识到自己如果不能和丹尼尔进一个部队，自己到底参个什么狗屁军这一点后，开始发了疯地训练，天知道他为了入选特种部队，挥洒了多少努力的汗水。

而这些过程，没有人知道，就连丹尼尔也不知道，他正忙着享受他的部队生活，向着目标前进，那是他最爱的节奏。直到西蒙和他同时入选特种部队，他才意外地看向西蒙，高兴地抱住他，笑得露出一口白牙，“哎呀，我说什么来着，你果然适合这行！”

进入特种部队后，西蒙终于意识到他不能再这样下去了，他必须得和丹尼尔拉开距离，不然自己的人生就算交代在他手上了。同时进入特别行动大队后，西蒙拒绝成为丹尼尔的副队，而去了其他小队当副队。

又经过几年，丹尼尔果然不出西蒙所料，成为了特别行动队的总队长。这样正好，自己和他的距离，同属一个世界，又没有贴得那么近。

西蒙终于找到了自己的生活节奏，不再是围绕着丹尼尔而转。

然后，他得知了，丹尼尔有多无节操，竟然不止贝塔，连阿尔法都搞。那一刻，西蒙觉得身心疲惫，自己大概真要被这个妖孽害死了，他是真的累了，累到连去问他，为什么连阿尔法也不放过，不，为什么连阿尔法也可以，都不想去问的程度。

问了，又能如何？和他滚床单吗？那一点意义都没有。

意识渐渐模糊了，朦胧中，那个刚升入中学的丹尼尔冲向了人群，一拳将那个压着自己的高年级男孩打倒在地。

那是一张带有些稚嫩的帅气面孔，狠狠撞击西蒙的心脏。

猛地睁开眼，是快速掠过的树林，西蒙正以一个奇怪的姿势，被拖着前进，就像拖着一具尸体。浑身都痛，那是在粗糙的泥土上拖过造成的，而西蒙动不了，因为他的脖子正被3号锋利的牙齿狠狠咬住，如果不是自己做的护颈，此时应该已经被咬穿了。

如果自己用力反抗的话，那会让3号的牙齿刺入护颈……

所以，现在的自己，又在等待丹尼尔救援？

然后呢？

嘴里的猎物突然绷紧身体的时候，3号就意识到了，它突然停下脚步，想要把注意力放在那个被自己叼着的人身上，但已经慢了一步。

西蒙抓住3号的脖子，一个用力翻身，顾不上对方牙齿刺入脖子的痛处，好在西蒙的脑袋从3号牙缝里划过的时候，他的脖子并没有被咬断，随后一个快速的擒拿，锁住了3号的脖子。

下一刻，西蒙被用力摔了出去，他一跃跳起来，摸了摸脖子，满手殷红。在他面前，3号显然被激怒了，狠狠瞪着他。

几乎同一时间，又有几只C-X跳了过来，围住西蒙。

西蒙看到那只灰黑色的猫，对另外几只说了什么，它们突然跳上了树，朝后面跑去。

应该是让它们拦住后面追击的人吧。

现在在西蒙面前的，只有3号以及那只灰黑色的7号猫。

是啊，这才是对的，自己可不是什么弱者，自己可是阿尔法，凭实力进入特别行动队，并且成为副队长的人，才不需要任何人的保护或者营救。

我，当然可以自救。

TBC…


	39. 37.武器大师

37.武器大师

3号并不急着扑过来解决西蒙，在他看来，西蒙就像是一只遍体鳞伤的老鼠，根本逃不出它的手掌心，而在吃饱了的情况下，猫更喜欢做的就是玩老鼠，它们会按住老鼠的尾巴，然后看老鼠垂死挣扎，然后享受那种逗弄比自己弱小生物的快感。

西蒙从那只庞大的猫科动物眼中看到了戏谑的神情，最初被逃走的愤怒已经逐渐消失了，这是一片漆黑的丛林，微弱的月光透过树叶照射下来，它们的视野情况应该比自己好了几倍。无论任何方面来说，西蒙都没有一丝胜算。

脖子上的血还在快速溢出，虽然没有伤及大动脉，不至于马上致命，但也一定伤到了周围的其他大血管，这出血量，还真不是闹着玩的。

于是，借着3号的自大，西蒙突然站直了身体，在对面两只猫疑惑的目光下，拿出兜里的紧急止血贴，啪嗒贴在了脖子两侧的伤口上。

3号&7号：“……”

感觉到被戏耍的3号发出了一声愤怒的哈气声，随后扑向了刚给自己紧急处理完伤口的西蒙身上。

这个距离，西蒙不可能逃得倒。

但预料中3号把西蒙按倒在地再次制服的画面并没有出现，在3号扑过去，爪子即将碰到西蒙的时候，3号突然发出一声痛吟，横向跳开了几步，愤怒地盯着西蒙。

西蒙的手上不知道何时出现了一条九节鞭，那是一条西蒙改造过的鞭子，不止有鞭和棍的作用，还能通电。西蒙贴身穿着放电服，九节鞭每天都戴在身上，缠绕在腰上，危险时刻可以保护自己。

刚才，3号就是被九节鞭释放出的电量击退的。那个电量是西蒙根据周鹿电晕莱德的量调整的，如此看来，3号只是痛了一下然后跳开了一点，甚至没有放过西蒙，而是停在离他很近的距离，准备再次进攻来看，莱德的身体素质简直完败。

将缠绕在身上的武器抖开，西蒙盯着3号的眼睛，准备迎战。

没什么可怕的，它已经错过了唯一可以秒杀自己的机会，那接下来，想要再杀自己，就没那么容易了。这种战况，西蒙比丹尼尔能够活得还要久一点。丹尼尔和莱德都是属于搏斗型的，他们的打斗更多是一击必杀，而西蒙则不同，他随身带的自制武器就有3样，最不怕的就是这种近距离攻击，靠蛮力取胜的壮汉了。

在试训特种部队的时候，西蒙曾经被劝退过一次，当时还没有特别行动队，特别行动队是之后从特种部队再筛选出的一部分成员组成的。特种部队的大队长直接找西蒙谈的话，并没有其他人知道。他直白地告诉西蒙，就算他能勉强跟上他们所有的训练，并且通过所有的测试，但你仍然不适合特种部队，因为我们都是在刀尖上行走的，你丧命的概率太高，我不想要无谓的牺牲。

当时的西蒙作战实力虽然在特种部队中比较一般，但放其他部队也都算是不错的，再加上脑子好，还是有很多其他部队抢着要的。大队长给了他一些其他的选择，并让他考虑两天，然后给他回复。但西蒙当场就拒绝了，那时候的西蒙，满脑子都是如果我不能和丹尼尔进一个部队，那我参军的意义到底是什么，一根筋搭住了就怎么都理智不起来。

见西蒙的态度很坚决，大队长也不再客气，告诉他既然你不想去其他部队，那你就直接退伍吧，我不会要你的。于是西蒙就和大队长打了个赌，他如果参加角斗士比赛，获得第一，那大队长就让他继续留在特种部队，因为他已经证实了自己，在刀尖上可以活得比其他人更久；如果输了，那无论死伤，都是他自己的事，反正也都无法继续在部队待下去了。

角斗士比赛，简单粗暴，一场一百来号人，入场前，大家都可以从赛场提供的武器库中挑选武器，然后进入丛林厮杀，最后留下的一人获胜。

大队长是震惊的，也立即反对，但是西蒙坚决的态度以及自信自己会赢的样子最终说服了大队长，让他报名参加了这场比赛。

最终，西蒙在这场决斗中活了下来，靠的就是那短短的准备时间，他从武器库里改造的几样武器，他将武器变成了最适合他使用的，并且以保命为第一前提，最终“耗”到了第一，因为这场的另外两个种子选手，在一场对决中两败俱伤，退出了比赛。反倒是那个之前都和两位种子选手交锋过，却谁都没能对他造成致命伤害的西蒙成了第一。

而他也在这场比赛中，获得了武器大师的称号。

所以，论拖延战术，论活命，西蒙在特别行动队排第二的话，没人敢认第一。

3号几次进攻都被西蒙化解，除了抓了西蒙几道浅浅的血痕外，3号对始终围绕在西蒙身上的这根九节鞭没有什么办法，这武器的材质会更偏鞭子一些，3号的屁股就被鞭子刮到过一次，气得它嗷嗷叫了几声，但除了鞭子之外，又能一秒变成长棍，西蒙耍棍的时候，3号甚至不能靠近那个圆圈，不然就会被打到，武器太过突然的变化，让它一时半会儿没法适应长棍的运动轨迹。

虽然表面上看起来是3号被西蒙唬住了，但西蒙也知道，那只是一时的，他没有可能打得过这头猛兽，现在唯一能做的就是拖延时间，等待其他人的救援。而且，3号明显比另一只好对付多了。

视线瞥向始终在阴影中的黑灰色大猫，它一直没有动，就这么盯着西蒙，那压力可比正在对自己进攻的3号大多了。与其害怕它会突然做出点什么，不如让它加入战局，自己起码可以防御。

趁着3号攻击的间隙，西蒙飞出一把小刀，直刺向7号所在的位置。

这是出其不意的一刀，但想要击中最为敏捷的猫科动物几乎是不可能的，7号轻易躲开了，而这一举动带来了严重的后果，7号并没有加入战局，而是3号彻底怒了。

妈的，你这只弱小的虫子，单打独斗我死活拍不死你已经很恼了，现在你倒好，你特么还想一打二？！

3号愤怒的后果很严重，那是比之前快一倍的速度，力气也不再有任何收敛，西蒙即使来得及打开电流，也在瞬间被直接撞飞，后背狠狠撞上后面一棵大树上。而这次的电击对3号什么影响都没有，仿佛它已经习惯了那刺痛的感觉。

怪物。

没有给西蒙喘息的时间，3号飞扑过去，狠狠咬住了西蒙拿着鞭子的右手腕，利齿瞬间穿透最脆弱的腕部，惊人的咬合力竟然不输犬科动物，3号咬住西蒙的手腕还不放松，那是要将他的手腕彻底咬断的力度。

西蒙痛到眼前都泛白了，但比起疼痛，自己要命丧于此的恐惧占据了他所有的感知，那是即使在角斗士比赛中，也不曾有过的恐惧。

西蒙比起害怕自己死在这里，更害怕这群怪物进化的程度比想象中的要可怕得多。难怪二队会死那么多人……

猫科动物原本就是最厉害的格斗者，这跳跃性的进化，直接让它们跃上了生物链的顶端。人们如果还拿豹子来看待它们，看人类将会吃大亏啊！哪里会有电不晕的豹子啊！？必须得把它们当恐龙来对待，飞机大炮坦克车，重型武器击中攻击，把它们彻底斩草除根才行！

在意识最后阶段，西蒙想到的就是这些，3号已经咬断了他的右手，整个身体压在西蒙身上，爪子已经抓破了他的特殊防护衣，狠狠刺入他的胸口，朝着他的脸露出了血盆大口。

既然脖子被保护了，那我直接吃了你的头。

如果3号是个人，一定是个嗜血的变态杀人狂。

西蒙闭上眼的刹那，突然脑中的画面成了真，冲锋枪朝这边扫射了过来，密集的子弹像是发泄的怒吼，3号第一时间跃起，直接跳到了树上，躲过了所有的攻击。

而躺在地上的西蒙，看着子弹在自己面前划过一道横杠，还被子弹壳砸中好几次，接着，那棵承受了一排子弹的大树，拦腰倒了下来，树上的3号快速地窜进了树林中，躲进阴影里。

西蒙弯了下唇角，他等的救援，终于到了。

下一刻，死亡的恐惧被剧烈的疼痛替代，断手的剧痛终于在这一顺，延迟了几十秒后，狠狠占据了他的每一根神经。

TBC…


	40. 38.及时赶上

38.及时赶上

冲锋枪扫完了半梭子子弹，震耳欲聋的枪声以及明亮的光亮后，余下的只有浓烟和断树。两只C-X早就跳到了远处安全的地方，在确认这个新入侵者没有其他重型武器之前，不会冒然出现。

加尔第一时间冲向了西蒙，在看到他的惨状后，愤怒以及恐惧同时淹没了他，但对于死亡来说，这已经是可以接受的结局。加尔一边快速把西蒙的断手腕包扎完毕，一边警觉周围的情况，他那双大耳朵动了几下，不放过任何风吹草动。

然后，加尔有一秒的犹豫时间。

他本来想救出西蒙后，第一时间往回走和利奥他们汇合。但西蒙的伤势比想象中严重，就算扶着带走，也只会给敌人露出漏洞，轻易追上不说，还能快速解决了他们。

于是一秒后，加尔原地戒备，决定在这里等其他人救援。

身后是粗壮的断树依靠，满地的子弹壳，加尔换上冲锋枪的子弹壳，警惕四周。

刚才之所以用那么醒目的方法出现，也是为了提醒其他人，这里发生了激战，到这里来。不知道是不是通讯网络出了问题，他们现在没有办法定位任何一个队员，在漆黑的丛林里找人，简直就是瞎子摸象。

至于其他救援到达的时间，加尔不能保证。利奥和马丁被三只C-X缠住了，丹尼尔会不会再派第二批救援队员来？一定会的吧，那刚才自己的那半梭子弹，就是最清晰的定位。

想到利奥和马丁，加尔就不禁想起刚刚的情况，汗毛又竖立了起来。

在西蒙被带走之后，他们三人第一时间追了上去，然后马上发现了定位器不好用，于是追逐只能靠眼耳以及红外镜片。C-X们的速度很快，一点都没有想解决身后他们三人的意思，飞快地跑入丛林深处，想要甩开他们。

照例说，他们是第一时间追上去的，但能被完全甩开，可想而知，双方的速度差了多少。

红外镜片可以第一时间发现丛林中的有热量的生物，由于之前野狼协助过它们，导致他们三人对出现在红外镜头里的任何生物都十分警觉，而且不知道是不是C-X特意往动物多的地方跑，隐藏在这片丛林的动物特别多，看上去就和恐怖片一样。这样根本无法前进，最后他们只能选择放弃红外镜片，靠加尔来追踪他们。

加尔伏在地上，闻了闻土的味道，两只大耳朵动了几下，选择一个方向，示意另外两人跟上。

马丁是个大壮汉，那种丢篮球场上就是最可靠中锋的体格，他会像一面墙一样挡住任何人，在他面前，别人投篮甚至看不到篮筐。虽然马丁的身材很高大，但是动作却不迟钝，别说，还真有不少篮球队来挖角过他，几次后，丹尼尔怒了，直接怼上了来挖人的篮球队经理。

但无论马丁在壮汉中动作有多敏捷，他都是一个灵活的“大块头”，如果丢普通人堆里，这速度可就不怎么样了，更别说和以速度见长的加尔相比，所以加尔只能用比平时慢了一些的速度，怕他们跟不上。

有那么一瞬间，加尔不怎么理解丹尼尔派一队这两个突击手跟自己一起追人的目的是什么，如果是菲戈的话，他们的速度会快上一倍。

刚这么想着，突然，漆黑的丛林里窜出两条极快的影子。

“小心！”加尔大吼。但已经迟了，利奥和马丁同时被袭击，利奥被5号扑倒在地，马丁被6号抓伤，但下一秒，马丁狠狠拽住身上的这只C-X的尾巴，用力摔了出去，速度极快力量极大，6号一瞬间竟没能做出反应，被狠狠拍在地上。

这下，另一只在和利奥缠斗的5号立即跳了过来，挡住了马丁，后者还想继续胖揍之前那只被摔懵了的6号。

正当加尔在看着马丁和那两只C-X的时候，身旁的树上跃下了第三只C-X，还是直接对着他的脑袋冲了下来，千钧一发之际，利奥扑倒了他，9号尖锐的爪子在利奥的手臂上留下了一条长长的血痕。

“加尔，这里交给我们，你快追西蒙，它们突然回头，一定有什么变故。”利奥把背后的冲锋枪塞给加尔，对上了最后加入战局的9号。

听到这句话，反应最快的竟是那只挡在马丁面前的5号，只见它后腿猛地发力，眼看就要向加尔的方向扑去，但却被马丁拎住后脖子，用力拽了起来。

是啊，你们不是猫吗，仗着长大了就为所欲为了？在我看来，你们不还是几只猫？！马丁拎着浑身绷直的5号，准备想刚才对付6号一样，狠摔在地，就在他举起手的时候，面前的猫突然回头，出其不意地朝着马丁的脸上抓过去。

鲜血是立即喷出来的，虽然马丁浑身都是硬邦邦的肌肉，但脸上却都是软肉，这是没办法的。而5号的这一爪子，直接抓破了他的右半边脸，皮开肉绽，右眼更是无法睁开，不知道眼球有没有被伤到。

马丁痛得大喝一声，想甩开手里的猫，这次5号却不愿意走了，见马丁受伤，索性整个扑在他的脸上，对他一通猛抓。

利奥冲过来，拿出匕首，对着马丁脸上的猫就刺下去，但5号的反应更快，在利奥刺下之前，竟然横向跳开了，利奥的反应也不慢，刀锋跟着滑了过去，可惜没逮到5号一根毛。

在马丁抓住5号的后脖子时，加尔飞速跑开了，利奥说得对，他需要更快速地追上西蒙。这里的三只C-X交给他们就行了，他们可是一队搏斗最厉害的突击手啊。接着，他就听到了马丁的痛呼，加尔用了不少力气才憋住不让自己回头。

不能回去，因为回去自己也帮不上太大的忙，自己要发挥特长，而自己最大的特长就是追踪，也是此时此刻，西蒙最需要的帮助。

速度起码是刚才的一倍快，加尔全副精神注意周围的声音和气味，这让他仿佛一只猎犬，迅速捕捉到了西蒙所在的位置。

加速，加速，再加速。加尔在漆黑的丛林中飞奔，竟和属于这片丛林的动物一般，几乎没有留下脚步声。

西蒙的气息就在前面了，这是……他闻到了鲜血的味道。

加尔猛地刹住脚步，西蒙的气息没有再移动，而且伴随着浓重的血腥味，这让他有了不好的预感，而且这也说明了，另外几只C-X也在附近，他能清晰闻到那只最残暴的3号的味道，嚣张的雄性气息，仿佛宣告着这一块地方都是它的领土。

端起利奥给自己的冲锋枪，加尔放轻脚步，终于看到了西蒙。

那是西蒙被摔上树的一幕，紧接着，3号扑向他……咬断了他的右手腕，随后，朝着西蒙的脑袋张大了嘴……

再之后，加尔什么都不知道了，只知道自己端起枪，朝着那只令人憎恨的生物疯狂扫射，并不是为了射中它，只是为了吓跑它，因为那瞬间，加尔几乎确定，自己会在三秒内被对方解决，自己绝对不是它的对手。

TBC…


	41. 39.绝境

39\. 绝境

冲锋枪扫射以及大树倒下发出的巨响传来时，丹尼尔正带着另外三个人，沿着加尔留下的记号前进。

漆黑的森林中，如果不是那几处夜光记号，丹尼尔还真不知道该怎么追上前面的人。

通讯信号始终断断续续的，亚恒已经在抢修了，追踪信号更是完全黑屏，不起一点作用。这些设备在出发前全都检查过一遍，现在在这种紧急时刻坏掉，简直匪夷所思。

但没有闲暇去想通讯设备坏了的原因，丹尼尔现在只想把人救回来。

在听到如此激烈的射击后，丹尼尔心沉了一下，不好的预感涌上心头。

“快，我们赶紧追上去！”丹尼尔说完就朝枪响的方向跑去，杜克、K和泰紧随其后，四人的速度很快，几乎用上了冲刺的速度。

加尔全神贯注地注意着四周，耳朵竖得很高，呼吸放得很轻，几乎没有声音，但鼻头上冒出了冷汗反映出此时他有多紧张。

在他身边，西蒙强忍着疼痛给自己包扎伤口，除了右手腕断裂外，身上还有很多处深可见骨的抓痕，到处都是血腥味。在这片丛林深处，除了那两只C-X之外，这血腥味还会吸引来其他肉食动物。

风吹动树叶发出了沙沙的声响，突然加尔举起枪，对着斜后方射击，子弹飞出，竟然擦着3号的皮毛飞过，3号有一瞬间的震惊，随后飞快朝旁边的黑暗中跳去，很快又消失了。

和3号同样震惊的还有西蒙，即便是特别行动队狙击最好的雷，也没有能打中过这群C-X，而加尔竟然能在一片漆黑的森林中射中准备突袭他们的C-X，还是战斗力最强的那一只，这简直不敢相信。

西蒙跟加尔并没有那么熟悉，他们属于不同小队，且加尔和所有人都不太熟，他更习惯一个人的状态，不太合群。他的体能偏科也很严重，就连不善打斗的西蒙都能轻易在近身战中制服他，但如果是追逐，西蒙绝对跟不上他的脚力。

不止如此，他是丹尼尔特别挖来的怪才，即使格斗永远不及格，丹尼尔也有办法把他留在行动队，理由很简单，他需要他，行动队需要他。

这曾经令西蒙很羡慕，当自己被劝退的时候，丹尼尔什么都没做。当然这么想并不公平，因为当时丹尼尔并不知道这件事，又怎么能怪他无作为呢。

加尔拥有比普通人更好的听力和嗅觉，那是类似野生动物的强大基因，他们家族天生耳朵和鼻子就比普通人大，这也导致他们的长相，怎么都不能算英俊，更多的评价是怪异和令人害怕。这应该也和加尔不合群有关，他总认为自己是怪异的，没有人会想真的和一个怪胎成为朋友，更讽刺的是，这个怪胎还是个阿尔法，这种丑陋的长相竟然也能是阿尔法，简直是阿尔法中的耻辱。

在第二性发育之后，他就成了班中阿尔法们排挤的对象，导致他更加自卑内向。

又有一阵风刮过，卷起了地上的落叶，西蒙看到面前的那对大耳朵动了一下，随后加尔再次扣动扳机，子弹射出，这次直接击中了想要再次袭击他们的三号，鲜血第一次从这头怪兽身上流下。子弹就这么击中他的胸口，然后卷走了它一小块皮肉，没能留在它的身体里。

疼痛外加羞辱让3号发出了愤怒的吼声，但终究没敢再往前一步。这时，加尔突然快速移动枪头，朝着反方向迅速开了一枪，这枪堪堪擦过了7号的皮毛，随后赶紧调回枪头又是一枪，将想要趁7号引开自己注意力时行动的3号拦住了，那只灰黑色的7号C-X思索了一下，看了眼3号，两只C-X同时退回了阴影中。

这是速度极快的两枪，根本没有时间瞄准，他不是靠眼睛在射击，而是靠身体在射击。

加尔全神贯注地倾听着周围，每一个细胞都在感受着风的张力，以及属于C-X特有的气味，那是一种和野猫完全不一样的味道，3号在受伤后完全释放了这种体味，而另外一只，则几乎没有任何味道，不知道它们是否有能力隐藏自己的气味。

汗水滴到眼睛里时，加尔闭了下眼，就是那零点几秒的间隙，3号再次尝试靠近，却还是被子弹劝退了，就算眼睛看不到，加尔还是能够精准射击。他近乎神一般地端着枪坐在断树前，他的方圆百里仿佛是他的领域，任何生物都别想靠近他。

画面慢慢叠画，那是一个午后的丛林，树木没有这里这么茂盛，加尔正在享受着打猎的快乐，他闭着眼睛，举起猎枪，在鸟儿飞过头顶的时候，将它们击落。又是一次漂亮的连击，虽然猎枪换弹太消耗时间，但是他仍然完成了一次击中两只鸟的几乎不可能完成的速度。

在捡起猎物的时候，他意识到身后有人靠近，那人还特意放轻了脚步声。加尔没有露出一丝异常，而是自然地弯腰捡起被击落的鸟儿，在起身的瞬间转身，手中的猎枪对准了不怀好意接近自己的人。

丹尼尔举起双手，露出一个人禽无害的笑。

又是他。这已经是加尔这周第五次见到这个人了，要知道今天只有周三。

“加尔同志，加入特别行动队吧，我们队伍需要你。”拉人拉得这么死皮赖脸的，也就只有丹尼尔一个人了。

加尔沉默了，其实在丹尼尔第一次找上他的时候，他就心动过，但事实是他不够资格加入，所以他拒绝了丹尼尔很多次，但这男人就好像不懂别人的拒绝是什么意思，随心所欲地为所欲为。

“哎，你知道吗？”丹尼尔自来熟地搭上加尔的肩膀，“你总说你格斗不行，遇到危险没有对抗能力，但在我看来，你是我认识的所有人中，自保能力最强的。”

加尔愣了一下。

丹尼尔继续说道，“就你这敏锐程度，什么东西能够接近你啊，就算把你丢到亚马逊丛林里，你也一定是生存冠军。”

加尔无语，所以他该为亚马逊生存冠军感到高兴吗？

肩膀上的力量加重了一点，丹尼尔的声音也认真了，“再说了，如果真遇到你对付不了的强敌，那就撑住，我一定会来救你的。”

撑住，我一定会来救你的。

当加尔用完他和西蒙最后一颗子弹的时候，他已经浑身都是虚汗，随时可能虚脱。这种精神折磨不比肉体搏斗更轻松，稍一不留神就会被猎杀者杀死的恐惧，令加尔消耗了几乎所有的体力。

是啊，这也是食物链上层的动物们惯用的狩猎手段，他们会把猎物逼到精疲力竭，然后再出击，一击必杀。

3号和7号已经引诱过很多次了，它们小心翼翼地尝试，然后慢慢等着加尔的子弹耗尽，精神力衰竭，然后在他最虚弱的那一刻出击。

弹夹里已经没有子弹了，加尔也没有换弹，他和西蒙对视了一眼，彼此都从对方眼中看出了死绝。果然，在3号再次挑衅接近，而没有受到子弹的问候后，被戏耍到现在而整个人呈现暴怒状态的3号终于扑向了他的猎物。

那是比老虎、猎豹、美洲狮更可怕的生物，它张开了血盆大口，准备将这两个已无还手之力的羚羊吞食入肚，好好美餐一顿。

那瞬间，加尔和西蒙确信，这只狂暴的猫科动物，真的能把他们两人生吃了。

TBC…


	42. 40.为什么是我

40.为什么是我

3号张开血盆大口扑向了加尔，千钧一发之际，突然一颗子弹飞了过来，从3号的头顶呼啸而过。虽然这一枪准头有点离谱，但对刚被子弹威胁不敢靠近的3号刺激不小，但这次它没有退缩，而更是愤怒。

不过这一枪却给了加尔和西蒙希望，不管这是谁开的枪，说明他们的友军马上就到，只要再坚持一下，就可以获救，甚至反击。于是，西蒙也冲了过来，想要挡在加尔的面前，只要挡住了这一刻的3号，就还有希望。

同时有反应的还有7号，它也意识到对方的人就要到了，想要速战速决，冷不丁地从阴影处窜了出来，直接扑向受伤惨重的西蒙，想要瞬间咬死他。

所有动作瞬息万变，西蒙这辈子从来没有过这么快的反应，在见到7号偷袭过来的瞬间，用完好的左手从兜里拿出一串银色的东西，咻地一下，丢向了丛林的深处。那是它们最初抓走自己的目标，西蒙也很清楚，只是在和3号的缠斗中根本来不及想到，刚才拜加尔拖延时间所致，让他想了起来。

犹豫了0.1秒，7号的身体在空中扭曲地改变了方向，扑向了那个飞过去的银色物体。

与此同时，3号终于“抓住”了加尔，猫爪深深陷入他的胸口，但想要咬碎他颈骨的动作再次被护颈拦住，3号暴怒地嘶吼了一声，西蒙拼命扑了过去，已经没有任何思考的空间，他就这么抱住了那只大猫的后腰，想要把它从加尔的身上拖走。

加尔忍着剧痛拿出匕首，狠狠刺向自己上方的3号，然而却被轻易躲开，3号的眼中闪着红光，在月光的映衬下显得更加阴森恐怖，犹如死神降临。

这大概就是自己看到的最后景象了吧。加尔几乎能想到下一刻会发生什么，但下一刻，他却看到了西蒙的身体，就这么抱住了自己的脑袋。

拉不开3号，也转移不开3号的注意力，西蒙能想到保护加尔的方法就只有把自己送进那只怪物的嘴里。但这个做法却遭到了加尔的强烈反抗。

三方扭打了起来，西蒙和加尔都想保护对方，让自己成为那只怪物的食物，3号也不客气，大爪子狠狠刺入皮肉，不让加尔逃脱。

这个过程说起来复杂，其实不过是一秒内的事，当丹尼尔终于以百米速度冲向战局时，他只来得及拽住挡在前面的西蒙，甚至没能碰到3号，在把西蒙拽开的瞬间，3号的血盆大口直接咬碎了被它固定在地上无处可逃的加尔的脸。

“不！！！”

血液和脑浆喷了一地，近距离看到这一幕的西蒙失控大叫，丹尼尔抽出匕首，红了眼冲向了3号，3号也不躲闪，不顾满嘴的血糊，正面迎战，刚才的胜利刺激了它，此时只想要赢得更多。 

两个不同最强生物眼看就要发生一场血斗，突然漆黑的丛林里传来一声轻微的叫声，那是这群C-X的语言。

3号顿了一下，险些被丹尼尔的匕首划破喉咙，但还是被划破了皮，以为3号会很愤怒地反击，谁知它却忍住了，还往后撤想要走。丹尼尔哪里会放过它，步步紧逼，正当这时，空中又跳出来两只C-X，分别是5号和6号两兄弟，同时，K、泰和杜克都赶了过来，第一时间看到了加尔惨不忍睹的尸体，杜克大吼一声，冲向罪魁祸首3号，却被5号扑了回去，泰举起手枪，朝着这群怪物疯狂射击，但它们反应太快，竟然一枪没有打中。

现场一顿极其混乱，丹尼尔追着3号砍，泰和杜克被5号、6号纠缠住，K来到西蒙身边，警戒地注意着周围。他的举动是正确的，因为他注意到了除了这三只之外，另外两只也在周围，伺机而动。

7号在最初丹尼尔等人杀到的时候就下达了撤退的命令，3号虽然很想恋战，但还是服从命令，在5号和6号的协助下，三只C-X很快窜进了漆黑的丛林，在仅有的月光照明下，根本看不到它们的踪迹，而等大家打开照明设备，它们早就消失了。

杜克和泰第一时间想要去追，却被K拦住了。“刚才还有2只，硬追我们可能没有优势。”

K的冷静近乎冷血，杜克立马就爆了。

“你没看到嘛？它刚才对加尔干了什么！怎么能就这么放过它们啊！”

但他的吼声却被另一个更激动的声音盖了过去，西蒙用仅存的左手狠狠拽住丹尼尔的领子，瞪着一双血红的眼，用仿佛能咬碎牙齿的声音质问道，“为什么！为什么刚才救的是我这个废人！我已经没有用了，就是个死人，为什么不救加尔！他还年轻，他对你不是很重要吗？！为什么！为什么救我啊！”

此时此刻，大家才看清西蒙的状况，之前只知道他受了伤，没想到是整个右手腕都被咬掉了。

顿时，杜克也没了声音，大家都沉默了。

丹尼尔冷冷地看着发狂的西蒙，他和他认识的时间最久，他们曾经睡一个宿舍，他从来没有见过西蒙失控成这个样子，就好像完全变了一个人一样。

“说啊！为什么救我？”西蒙在流泪，但他并没有意识到，那泪混合着不知道哪里流出的鲜血，就像血泪一般触目惊心，“因为我是你们1队借来的？因为我和你的交情？到底为什么啊，你为什么要救我这个废人！啊啊啊！”

西蒙越激动，丹尼尔越冷静，就在所有人都以为丹尼尔会安慰西蒙的时候，他却突然一个用力，反手将西蒙拽了起来，真的是拽住领子拎了起来。

“你听好了，西蒙。”丹尼尔的额头顶住了西蒙的，两人的视线近距离对视，丹尼尔的声音极冷，就好像一根冰锥子狠狠插入西蒙的心脏，“我救你，不是我选择救你，而是我只能救你。当时我能做的只有两件事，救你，或者什么都不做。那个情况下，我救不了加尔，而不是不救他。听明白了吗？”

最后五个字，是长官对士兵的语气。西蒙几乎是下意识地就屏住了呼吸，强迫自己冷静了下来。

直到西蒙的眼底深处彻底冷静下来，丹尼尔才放开他。

“很好，现在听清楚了，我们的情况很糟糕，没有给你们任何一个人发疯的时间，”丹尼尔看向所有人，表情是从所未有的冷，这个一向吊儿郎当的队长，几乎不曾用过这样的神情和大家说话，“我们目前的情况，阵亡1人，失踪2人，那群C-X拿到了钥匙，它们会在我们之前到达营地，不惜一切代价，救走它们的同伴。”

所有人都一怔，想到了这种情况的惨烈性。

丹尼尔拿出联络器，然而和之前无数次一样，信号全无，手机也没有一丝信号，成了铁块。

“杜克、泰，你们俩带着西蒙马上赶回营地，”丹尼尔看着西蒙的断手，“它们的目标应该不是要我们所有人的命，所以不太会再来个回马枪。我和K会去附近找里奥和马丁，尽快和你们汇合。”

没有人有异议。

“队长，加尔……”杜克的眼睛也是红的，他们甚至都无法直视加尔的尸体。

没有回答，丹尼尔脱下作战服外套，在所有人的注视下，在加尔尸体前蹲下身，用外套裹住了他几乎不剩的头颅，然后把整个尸体绑在了自己的后背上。

“行动。”

TBC…

大家久等了，双十一把三累坏了，所以缓了好几天，哈哈。  
之后应该能恢复之前的更新速度啦。  
另，下一章贺教授要出场咯~~很想他了吧~~


	43. 41.转移

41.转移

在丹尼尔带着三个人离开之后，通讯员亚恒立即拿出了他的全套设备，开始调试。在扎营的时候就发现这里信号不稳，他已经提早用了加强设备，没想到在夜袭发生之后，信号会彻底被切断。

然而，调试的结果却非常不理想。

就好像受到了敌人的信号干扰一样，不，如果是信号干扰，他还好对付，毕竟无论实战还是演习，电子信息战就一直是两军的重点，如果只是这样，那亚恒能在五分钟内解除干扰在另一个五分钟后，彻底封锁对方的信号。

但现在情况却不是这样。

非要形容的话，就好像是信号基站突然被摧毁了，这里就像一片完全的原始丛林，信号完全被屏蔽了。

恢复原有的信号和重新搭建信号发射器，这完全就是两个概念，恢复信号会比重建快很多。但是，如果原有信号基站被破坏，他花再多时间想要恢复也都是白搭。根据经验和现在的情况，亚恒判断出，他此时此刻，重新搭建一个信号发射器也许会是更快的解决方法。

而重建一个所需要的时间，最少两个小时。

“情况怎么样？”莱德来到亚恒身边。

“不理想。”亚恒一边回答，手上也没有停下，他仍在做最后的尝试，没有放弃原有的信号源。

“卫星电话呢？”

“正在尝试。”

那是美联军方的特别卫星通讯，非紧急情况，一般不会使用到。他们现在的处境，说实在的，也排不上紧急情况，亚恒会主动尝试，估计是觉得这条军用的卫星通讯也会出问题？

经过几波尝试，卫星电话终于用微弱的信号接通了。

接起电话的是美联特别行动队的直属上司，一个本该退役却还在第一线的老将军，被所有队员尊称为老头。

卫星电话虽然接通了，但是通话质量堪忧，甚至都听不出整句句子。于是双方很快利用军用电码来代替语言通讯。

但，通讯只持续了1分钟就戛然而止。连卫星信号也彻底断了。

亚恒报告了这边的情况，也算是让他们放心，如果联系不上他们是因为信号问题，他已经在重建信号源，估计两三小时后就能恢复通讯。而老头子则带来了一个更劲爆的消息。

多伦多城市内，出现了一只C-X的踪影，现在已经确认是亚联这次带来的进化完全的C-X，康纳正带着2队其他成员展开全城搜索。

这个信息让所有人都大吃一惊，莱德第一时间告诉了贺斐和周鹿，他们简直惊呆了，他也想第一时间通知丹尼尔，但是没有办法联系上人。

这可是非常重要的情报，在城市中发现最后一只未曾见过的C-X，说明此时此刻在丛林中，总共就只有六只C-X。 

“怎么可能，1号为什么会独自留在城市中？”贺斐满脸匪夷所思，怎么想这都不符合逻辑。

周鹿想了一下，抛出了一个最能让人信服的答案，“也许1号进化得不怎么成功，有所缺陷，所以被其他只抛弃，独自留在了城市里。”

确实，他们没有人见过进化之后的1号，也不知道它的进化究竟是什么样子的。如果是这样的发展，确实，会发生现在这样的情况。

只是……

那可是1号，外号KING的C-T。从始至终，一直都是这群野猫的头领，身高体壮，智力超群，贺斐很难接受这样的它，竟然会进化不完全。

但是，独自留在城市里，那就是自杀。不到万不得已，绝对不可能独自留在城市里，而不和其他几只一起去更适合他们生存的丛林。

而且对于群居动物而言，头领的地位那就好比狮子王，其他人真的能这么轻易地就抛弃原来的头领？

也许，还真的可能……如果进化导致1号的双腿出了什么问题，没有办法极速奔跑，那对其他人而言就是负担。

弱肉强食的动物界，对王绝对不会有怜悯的心态，因为只有王越强，它们才能越安全。

贺斐受到的震惊不小，1号在城市内的消息甚至比之前那场夜袭更令他心惊，甚至心凉。他几乎可以预见被人类团团围住的1号，困兽一般失去了所有的抵抗力，高傲如它，也许会自我了结生命。

那可曾是贺斐最重要实验体。

“可以让他们不要杀死1号吗？”贺斐抓着莱德的手臂，急切地说道。

莱德烦躁地摇了摇头，“我也想，但是我们现在完全失联了，没有办法联系上外面。”

就在莱德说完这句话的时候，一声狙击枪射击的声音传来，令所有人全都紧张了起来。莱德立即看向了狙击枪开枪的方向，然后就听到了第二声，第三声……

那是短促、干脆的枪响，随着每一声响起，不远处就会倒下一个阴影，根据体型判断，应该是之前已经死了很多的野狼。

始终戒备着的狙击手雷和拜伦没有放任何一只生物进来，一口气连续射杀了四头野狼后，劝退了其它野狼。但这群不害怕死亡的狼群就徘徊在丛林里，有几只甚至发出了狼嚎声，仿佛在通知更多的同伴前来汇合。

雷把狙击位交给了法兰克，让他继续戒备后，找到了莱德。

“这样不行，太多的动物尸体会引来更多的麻烦。”本来也没想要在这里久留，丹尼尔的计划是他们会很快追回西蒙，然后回来这里，集合之后再进行转移。

但这些尸体带来的麻烦比想象中来得更快，死亡并没能阻止它们前赴后继，甚至它们也许想要给同伴们报仇，这就很麻烦了。

而且从一开始他们的敌人就是那几只进化之后的野猫，这群野狼到底是怎么会跑出来帮忙的，没有人知道，因此也让人产生了一种想象可能，也许还会有其他动物参与其中。

比如更凶猛的其他动物。

也许在丹尼尔回来之前，他们就被迫进行一场没必要的屠杀，这就很尴尬了。

莱德思索了一会儿，点了点头。

“转移的话，你有什么计划？”

雷的视线扫描了一遍现场，很快在脑中部署了起来，“我们总共有10人，两个笼子，1只C-X。两辆轻型卡车，我建议我们上车快速撤离。”

无论什么野兽，在速度和敏锐性上来说，人类都是劣势的，所以不如直接上车，即安全又迅速。最主要关着C-X的笼子，也没有办法扛着走。

两人快速分配了一下人员，莱德带着贺斐、周鹿以及他们的保镖佐藤再加上一个狙击手拜伦一辆车，而剩下的人上第二辆车，关押2号的笼子放上第二辆车，空笼子放在第一辆车上以便最后时刻保护贺斐等人的性命。

一切就绪，只剩转移地点，雷希望直接往城市方向开去，回到临时基地。莱德知道这是现阶段最安全的做法，无论怎么说，起码保证了还有一只C-X成功被捕获。

其他的，只能让丹尼尔自行解决了。

在地上留下特殊的荧光标记，写下他们转移地点后，莱德招呼所有人上车。就在这个时候，远处的丛林突然发生了冲锋枪突突突的声响，再之后，就是一棵苍天大树倒下的巨响。

所有人都震惊得看着那个方向，那里一定是发生了正面冲突，大家怎么样了？西蒙被救回来了吗？

“莱德队长，我们可以往那边转移吗？”贺斐再次抓上了莱德的手腕，神情紧张，“我们可以先去和丹队长汇合之后，再一起安全离开吗？”

莱德从贺斐的眼中看出了深深的担忧，毫无掩饰自己对丹尼尔的紧张，也是他们此时此刻还属于标记关系，也许他会是这里最担心他们总队的人。

但他绝不是唯一一个担心丹尼尔他们的人。在经过夜袭之后，大家都知道他们的敌人是有多彪悍有多大胆，而且这冲锋枪的射击方式，怎么都像是防卫型的。

没有一个人不担心他们的安慰。

略一思索，莱德看向了雷，雷皱着眉头，似乎也在纠结，立即撤离回去是最优的方案，但是队长和其他队员的安危他这个副队长也很担心。

“改变计划，我们朝那边前进。”莱德替他做出了决定。

在他面前的贺斐，轻轻松了一口气，露出了一个感激的笑容。

TBC…


	44. 42A.翻车

42A.翻车

两辆军用货车在丛林里前进，由于树木倒塌的地方在树木茂密的深处，所以车辆只能稍微绕一些路，从可以让车通行的路上过去。

亚恒坐在车厢里一刻不停地重建信号网络，而在他身边，雷端着狙击枪，从一个连接后面车厢的小窗里观察着车后笼子里的情况。

要狙击手暴露在车厢外是不可能的，那会成为那群野兽的主要攻击目标，但是和另一辆车不同，这辆车上运载着他们好不容易抓来的2号，绝不能让它找到机会溜了，所以雷必须时时刻刻盯着它。

在红外瞄准器下，2号站在笼子里，全神贯注地盯着丛林深处，仿佛随时可能有所行动，它的身材非常健硕，后腿肌肉结实，行动力超群。

雷冷静地注视着它，它全然不顾对着自己的枪头，竖起的耳朵动了几下，随后就在雷以为它要做什么的时候，它却突然像一只家猫一样，团成一团，把自己裹了起来，安心地闭上了眼睛。

雷：“……”

难道因为突然转移让它紧张，在确认没有危险后又放松警惕开始休息？雷却没有因此放松，紧紧盯着那只破坏性极强的生物。

车轮胎碾过一块大石突然颠簸时，有那么一瞬间，雷敏锐的耳朵听到了一声金属声响，但在整车的震动下，并不能确定是不是车里哪个部件发出的声音。在专注力集中到耳朵上的那么0.1秒后，雷再次把注意力放在了笼子里的2号身上。

它似乎因为刚才的颠簸不舒服地移动了一下身体，换了个方向继续睡觉。

错觉？神经太紧绷了？

不，雷作为行动队最大心脏的狙击手，他永远相信自己的判断，刚才确实有什么声音一闪而过，但是那是什么呢？

没等他想得更深，突然，车顶上一阵剧烈抖动，一只C-X直接跳上了他们的车顶。几乎同时，正在开车的法兰克一个紧急刹车，企图将车上的动物甩下车，然而不知道那怪物用了什么方法，竟没有被甩下来，还牢牢趴在车顶上。

甚至还对亚恒所在的侧窗发起了攻击，本就刚停稳的车子猛地摇晃了一下，但军用车辆的安全系数还是成功挡住了这一爪子攻击。

雷再清楚不过它们此时出现的原因是什么，不正是想要救走车后笼子里的同伴么，所以在车顶震动的同时就紧盯着瞄准器里的目标。然而当亚恒的侧面受到攻击时，有那么一瞬间，他本能想要转移枪口，对准侧面窗户，以防对方真的破窗而入，对亚恒造成伤害。

亚恒始终没有停下手下的动作，目不转睛地盯着一堆仪器。

如果要说，这辆车上最重要的是什么，排第一的始终是技术员亚恒，如果没有他的话，他们很有可能深陷丛林一时半会儿出不去，至于抓到的2号，只能排第二。

也就是这一秒的犹豫，当雷再次把视线转回来时，他的心跳差点蹙停。

他看到了一只被放大的猫眼，晶莹剔透的玻璃体，美到令人窒息，然后那只像假的宝石一般的眼珠转动了一下。

那个瞬间，雷就像被催眠的人，突然醒了过来一般，手指立马扣动扳机，但是枪管也在同时被举上了天，这一枪，打到了天上。

一切变化得太突然，雷的大脑快速运转，他以为是又一只C-X跳下来抢他的枪，而等对方终于拉开一点距离他能够看清时才发现，这哪里是另一只，就是2号本身！

它不知道什么时候已经解开了身上的枷锁，甚至打开了牢笼，还跳到了雷的面前！

震惊在胸膛久久回荡，但雷的镇定和理智可是队里出了名的，他感受到了2号抓住狙击枪管的力度，用力回拉了一下，发现拉不动的瞬间，他立马卸掉了狙击枪里的所有子弹。

整把狙击枪被2号抢走，雷立马关上小窗户，但还是慢了一秒，枪头被反过来捅了进来，硬生生阻止了这扇连接后车厢的小窗被关上。

看着那漆黑的枪管，雷的背上流满了冷汗。如果刚才自己慢了哪怕0.1秒，没有把子弹全部卸光的话，那现在他们5个人可就成了活靶子。

但即使那个枪管里没有子弹，现在的情况也好不到哪里去。车顶上有一只，车后箱有一只，他们五个人被困在车里，车则被包围了起来。

这到底是怎么会变成这样的局势的？不用想，另一辆车也停了下来，应该遇到了同样的问题。

明明前一刻，他们还是主动的那一方，下一刻，他们就被原来的俘虏控制了。

“副队。”法兰克的眼睛紧紧盯着前方。

雷当然知道他在说什么，他们必须摆脱这种困境，“冲。”

于是法兰克踩上了油门，但令人惊恐的事情发生了，突然间，一股怪力抬起了车头，轮胎一阵空转，吓得法兰克立马松开了油门，再下去就是翻车的节奏。

所有人都吓得不轻，要知道这辆车里坐满了人，且本身自重也很重，就算是他们，都很难抬得起来，更别说是野猫了，就算再进化，它们的体型和人类比，还是小了一圈，这怪力是在逗他们嘛？！

然后下一秒，他们看清了抬他们车的动物，一只体型庞大的黑熊。

所有人：“……”

那个瞬间，他们甚至忘记了害怕，也顾不上思考下一秒该做什么，满脑袋只剩一张白纸，空空白白，连个黑点都没有。

“全体作战准备，掩护亚恒，跳！”雷一边说一边快速拿出防身的武器，给亚恒一个示意的眼神，后者抱起了他的装备。

而在他说出跳的命令时，四扇门同时打开，五个人鱼贯而出，在跳下车的瞬间，车子被黑熊掀翻在地。

不远处这时响起了枪声，但雷却连看一眼的空暇都没，在穆密集的爆破弹掩护下，护着亚恒躲到了侧翻在地的车后，举枪射击，击退了想要靠近的黑熊。

穆在第一轮的狂轰乱炸后被2号扑倒在地，接着法兰克又扑倒了2号身上，2人1猫扭打了起来。菲戈第一时间放出信号弹，然后护在了亚恒的另一边。

在他们面前，是被子弹激怒的黑熊，以及满嘴满爪子都是鲜血的……3号。

TBC…


	45. 42B.武器

42B.武器

另一辆车上，莱德开车，另一个狙击手拜伦坐在副驾驶，后面是亚联的三个人，佐藤和周鹿坐在两边，让贺斐坐在了中间。

这辆车正是之前贺斐和丹尼尔OOXX的那辆车，上车之前，贺斐还脸红了一下，好在打开车门，里面什么气息都没留下，才安心地上了车。

车子行驶到一半，贺斐和周鹿同时感受到了C-X在急速接近。

“它们来了！”周鹿大叫一声，与此同时，莱德一个急转，想要避开突然出现在车前的东西，然而回过神后后悔不已，这还不如直接碾过去。

车子在急速转弯中，险些撞上一棵大树，但急刹车带来的冲击也令车上的5人狠狠撞在一起，好在都是经验丰富的人，并没有人受伤。

然后，他们就失去了C-X的踪迹，肉眼不见。

“它们在哪？”莱德拿出手枪，问身后两个可以感知到C-X的人。

“在车附近，三只，不，四只。”贺斐还算冷静，一边说一边企图抬头望向四周，车子是部队里的车，车门和车窗玻璃都不那么容易被损坏，但佐藤还是按下了他的脑袋。

“现在怎么办？让他们瓮中捉鳖？”拜伦也拿出了他的狙击枪，比起被动，他显然更喜欢主动出击。

“当然不，抓紧！”莱德说话的同时，车子已经再次启动，快速转动方向盘，调转车头，准备突破重围。

然而，下一刻，意想不到的事情发生了，只听两声枪响，接着，他们的车轮就瘪了。

“卧槽！”莱德嘴上骂着，手脚没停，终于拼命控制住了失控的车子。

这是真卧槽，从始至终他们的敌人都是那群进化之后的野猫，无论它们多厉害，它们都只是动物，最凶猛的猛兽罢了，但刚才，那是什么！？

枪声！

动物会开枪吗？动物怎么可能会开枪！而且还直接打中了轮胎！？这是有其他敌人吧！？不会这一切都是阴谋吧？

各种猜想在莱德脑中一晃而过，但紧接着，又是一阵枪响，这次起码打了6枪，每一枪都很低，每一枪都毫无准头可言。

“特么我们倒霉，自己撞上的子弹？”拜伦也惊呆了，他可不认为这是对方“瞄准”后的结果。

莱德只想呕血。

同一时间，贺斐比任何人都激动地抬起头望向了枪响的方向，佐藤这次索性将他扑倒在了周鹿的身上，才强行压住他不让他再乱动。

“教授，这？”周鹿也不确定，但是比起那些已经认定敌人可能会有其他人类的军人来说，他觉得开枪的是C-X的概率更高一点。

“7号在那个方向。”贺斐的眼睛竟闪烁着兴奋。

如果真的是C-X开的枪，这说明什么？！它们会用人类的武器！？

没给他们更多想象的时间，另一边又出现了一轮枪响，照样是毫无准头可言，甚至可以说比前面那几枪更糟糕，子弹直接都飞上树了。

“卧槽，我们下去反击吧。”拜伦被两边子弹打得憋屈得很，他一向是个好胜心很强的人，在射击比赛决赛时，雷每一枪都中了目标，而他，每一枪都打在了雷的弹印上面，最终两人打平，同时获得第一名。

事后，雷特意找他谈了话，说他这是浪费时间，不利于实战。而他则认为，比赛本来就不是实战，我就想证明比你强。

雷看了看他，没有再说什么，他就是这么一路追着“全联盟最强狙击手”的称号来的，他总有一天会爬到雷的头上去。

丹尼尔对此非常乐见其成，好事啊，竞争才能保持进步不是吗？他拍着雷的肩膀，兄弟你可不能松懈哦，也许你一松，被这混小子超过了，他就失去了在行动队的目的，申请退伍，去参加奥运了。

这话当然是玩笑，不过这几年雷也确实没让拜伦超越就是了。

“不，下去我们就一点优势都没了。更何况我们还没确认到底有几个敌人。”莱德这时倒是冷静了下来，这子弹打不破车窗玻璃，也不能真轰了他们这辆车。反倒是那几只猫，如果真的下车，没了车子的保护，他们很难在黑夜的丛林里对付得了那几只野猫，更不要说还要保护贺斐和周鹿。

现在按照后面亚联的说法，有四只野猫在车周围，那人呢？如果没有人的话，那武器又是怎么来的？

所以更理性的分析，莱德认为下面还有其他人类的协助。

但不下去，被困在车里，也显然不是个办法。

正这么想着，不远处发生了巨响，他们眼睁睁地看着另一辆车被掀翻了。

这辆车上的所有人：“……”

所以，他们跳，还是不跳？需要救援其他人吗？

还没等莱德下达下一步命令，终于按耐不住的C-X们，跳上了他们的车子，看着轻巧地落在后车厢的7号，所有人的呼吸都有一瞬间的停滞。

因为不用再有所怀疑，7号的手上就拿着一把枪，那只毛茸茸的猫爪紧紧抓着那把黑色的枪，姿势虽怪异，但是前臂却很稳，那是一把行动队都很熟悉的配枪，每个队员都有一把。

那把枪的枪口，对准了车厢内的人。

TBC…


	46. 43.乱战

43.乱战

子弹出膛，然而并没能击破车玻璃，反而快速反弹了回去，险些击中7号。

这时，5号和6号也跳上了车，5号的手上也拿着一把枪，但显然它没有7号那么擅长握枪，拿得不伦不类，索性用枪砸窗，当然，也是砸不开的。

7号说了句什么，5号和6号点点头，随后7号就跑向了另一边，留下5、6两只C-X守着车里的这群人。

动还是不动？车里人还没来得及做出反应，那边既翻车之后又火拼了起来，此时此刻，他们才看清，令那辆车翻车的，竟是这么一头庞然大物。

那是一头体积庞大的棕熊，毛色偏黑，所以大家第一时间都看成了黑熊。它目测有两米五，八九百斤的样子，估计一掌就能把人的颈骨拍断。

棕熊张牙舞爪地扑向雷。

如果是普通人的话，恐怕已经吓得腿都软了，雷却冷静地举起枪，并没有对着它的心脏开枪，而是抬高了一点，射中了棕熊的左眼，棕熊吃痛，停下步子，更加愤怒，举起爪子胡乱挥舞。

雷蹲地，躲过了棕熊的爪子，爪子拍过身后的大树，大树竟被拍得摇摇欲坠。雷一个快速移动，来到棕熊身后，两步就跳上了棕熊的肩膀，在棕熊反抗之前，雷用不知道何时换上的手枪，从棕熊的头顶往下开了一枪。

沉闷的枪响后，庞大的棕熊应声倒地。

这一切不过发生在十秒内。

在棕熊倒地后，3号露出了嗜血的眼神，甚至舔了舔嘴唇。而雷则淡定地回到始终没有抬头的亚恒身边。

3号和2号同时扑向了他们。

几乎早就预料到它们的行动，穆的烟雾弹和法兰克的冲锋枪全都向3号攻击上去，3号在一片浓烟中停了下来；而另一边，2号也被菲戈挡了下来。

在烟雾弥漫开的时候，法兰克和穆已经有不好的预感了。而对面的雷也紧张地举起了狙击枪，瞄准镜下，哪里还有3号的影子。

接着，就是一声惨叫。

法兰克被7号和9号偷袭，一片漆黑中突然窜出两条影子，法兰克正全神贯注看着前面，9号一口咬住了他的脖子，而7号把枪换成了一把匕首，直接捅进了法兰克的肚子里。

本能反应下，法兰克丢下冲锋枪就去抓身上的两只C-X，谁知，3号果然扭头伺机扑了过来，从背后咬断了法兰克的脊髓，早就腹部受伤的法兰克即可断了气。

被三只C-X扑中，到断气，不过短短一瞬间的事，穆眼睁睁看着，甚至都没来得及反应就被巨大的悲痛入侵大脑，他疯了似地扑向这三只杀了他兄弟的野兽。

雷的子弹打了过来，比起要射击C-X，更像是要阻止发疯的穆。

一对一尚且不是对手，一对三立即就会被秒，现在穆冲过去绝对凶多吉少。

但没有用，穆已经失去了理智，好兄弟在自己边上被屠杀，而自己竟然什么都没做。手里像变魔法一样拿出许多爆破弹，看也不看全都砸向前面，连续不断的爆炸声倒是让三只C-X一时不敢接近穆。

不行，雷得把人捞过来。

边上，原本阻止2号的菲戈不知道什么时候不见了，2号也消失了，心里咯噔一下，如果是其他敌人，雷不会担心菲戈，因为丛林是他的主战场，没有人能在这里绕得过他。但是对手换成这群怪物，主场即刻就变成了客场。

“你去吧，我可以自保。”亚恒抬头看向雷。

雷点了点头，两人不需要过多的交流，亚恒是全队上下，唯一一个某种程度上比雷更冷静的人。

只是，雷刚站起来，就发现了身后不止合适，他们已经被一群野狼包围住了。是之前在他们营地边上蠢蠢欲动的野狼，它们并没有放弃，而是一路追着车子来到了这里。

还真是……操他妈的。

雷千年难得在心里骂了句脏话，举起枪，做好了再次被动物协会告上法庭的准备。但他手上的两把枪，所有的弹药加起来，如果把野狼全杀了，子弹就不够了，而且会消耗太多时间。

正这么想着，一头狼见已经被发现，突然起步，冲向了亚恒。

一颗狙击弹从更远的地方飞来，击中这头狼的狼头。

不是雷做的，也不可能是穆干的，那只可能是莱德他们来支援了。那一刻，雷的心里并不开心。莱德的车上，要保护的非战斗人员有两个，真的加入混战，可能只会拖后腿。而且他们两个的重要性会让雷更倾向于他们自保，不要来救他们。

但，莱德绝不会这么做。

“把穆救出来！”雷对着那个方向大吼一声，和亚恒一起举起枪，面对一群发起进攻的野狼群。

说时迟那时快，只见一个小身影窜到了雷的身边，竟然是周鹿。

“憋住呼吸！”周鹿说完，朝着野狼群扔了个催眠弹，然后又是一个催泪瓦斯，周鹿拿着一堆车上的武器装备冲了过来。

把依旧冲过来的几只野狼解决了，雷哭笑不得地看着叫其他人憋气，自己满脸泪水还狂打喷嚏的周鹿。

这真不怪他菜，这么近的距离，没有装备，只靠憋气，怎么可能不受影响。哪有人对着己方扔催眠弹和催泪瓦斯的啊！？

默默接受现状的雷从周鹿的怀里掏出一瓶清洁剂，对着三人猛喷了起来。

亚恒冷冷地看了周鹿一眼，擦掉了眼角的泪。

现在他们周围烟雾更多了，周鹿简直越帮越忙，雷甚至看不到对面穆的情况，但是看样子，莱德第一时间支援了那边，应该……没事吧。

“你教授呢？”雷拿起狙击枪，扫视四周。

周鹿的眼泪就像失控一样，他从来没有碰到过催泪瓦斯这种东西，哪里知道威力那么大，当时满脑子就是让这些野狼睡觉，压根没想人会怎么样。

一边生理性泪流满面，一边心跳加速，周鹿缓了几秒才反应过来他真的冲到了这边。

在意识到C-X们的计划是找人看住他们这车人，然后其他只围攻另外5个人时，莱德当然不会让他们如愿。

但撇开要保护的贺斐和周鹿，车上战斗人员就2个，还有个不能算战斗人员，只能算保镖。

“佐藤先生，你能同时保护两个人吗？”莱德扭头问佐藤。

佐藤摇了摇头，不带考虑的，“我最多只能保证贺教授的安全。”

是的，最多了。

外面总共有6只C-X，如果同时围攻过来，佐藤即使拼上命估计也保不住贺斐。

莱德的视线从佐藤的脸上移到旁边的贺斐脸上，“那贺教授就麻烦你了。”

最后视线停留在了周鹿的脸上。“等下我一开门，我会拽着你一起冲，你给我把吃奶的力气都使出来，别拖后腿。”

周鹿咽了口口水，点了点头。

如果说之前周鹿还没点危险感觉，在经过这一晚之后，现在只敢乖乖听这群大兵们的话了。

目标雷所在的方向，开门后直冲过去，莱德打头阵，拜伦拖尾负责掩护他们。

然后，就是行动。

门一开，5号和6号就冲了过来，不过被莱德挡住了，其他人继续朝目标前进。周鹿原本想找莱德，发现他和两只C-X缠斗起来，也没敢过去，只是抱着头，拿着一堆车上的装备冲向雷这边。

所以他并不知道，在看到贺斐的刹那，5号和6号就放弃了和莱德纠缠，直接向贺教授而去了，前路被堵，后路被夹击，佐藤抱起贺斐就从旁边窜了出去。

5、6两只紧追不舍。

莱德想要抓住它们，结果手在那光滑的皮毛上滑过，偏偏一根毛都没拽下来。这时，法兰克发出了惨叫声，而周鹿已经冲了过去，权衡之下，莱德放弃协助佐藤，追上了周鹿。

莱德带着周鹿跑了几十米，看到了和三只C-X周旋的穆，以及被野狼群围住的雷和亚恒。他和拜伦快速过了个眼神，一推身边的周鹿，自己冲向了穆那边，与此同时，拜伦的子弹击中了那只发起攻击的野狼。

这一切发生得太快太混乱，周鹿完全不知道贺教授在哪里。

“我……不知道，他会不会有危险？”周鹿看着冲过来的路，此时各种烟雾弥漫，再加上本就因为夜晚可视度不高，简直就像开启了地狱模式的副本。

毫无征兆地，雷突然开枪，子弹打在侧翻的车上，发出了清脆的声响，然后又是两枪，同一个位置。

三枪过后，什么都没有发生。雷皱起了眉头。

刚才，他分明感受到了拜伦的掩护，怎么不见了？如果他在的话，在听到这样的枪响后，会开一枪，在雷击中的位置上，他最擅长做的事情。

然而，没有枪响。

TBC…

预告一下，下一章终于要汇合了，不骗你们，笑哭。


	47. 44.汇合

44.汇合

佐藤抱着贺斐躲过了5号的袭击，却被另一边的6号抓到腰腹，尖爪刺入皮肉的疼痛让他吸了口气，一个急停，将贺斐推到一棵树干上，转身挡住了两只猛兽的又一波攻击。

跑，是跑不掉的，它们的速度本来就比自己快，更不要说现在还要带着贺斐。

现在能做的，只有击杀它们或者让它们没有办法再追击。

守着他们车子的一共有两只C-X，佐藤是真没想到，这两只C-X竟然完全不管另外三个人，追着贺教授不放，看来最初的发情诱饵计划就多余，直接把贺斐抛出去，它们大概就会出现了，无关他发不发情。

要完全抵挡住两只的攻击比想象中难太多，佐藤不得不分散它们的注意力，不知何时出手的回旋镖神出鬼没隐入黑暗，等飞镖再回头时，吓了C-X好大一跳。但即使如此意外，即使攻击来自背后，5号仍然靠着不可思议的身体柔软度扭过了回旋镖，但6号却没能躲过，回旋镖刺入6号背脊，他痛苦地叫了一声，5号立即停下了进攻，转身跑向6号。

佐藤接住一支回旋镖，心里默默后悔，应该在镖上涂点毒的。忍者镖一般都会带毒，但是他自从当了保镖之后，多半情况下是不允许杀人的，他们需要留活口。

作为日本失传已久的忍者世家传人，佐藤现在的工作是亚联主席的贴身保镖，对此，他个人是非常自豪的，但是家族里更多的人却觉得这是丢尽了他们忍者世家的脸，甚至还有要把他赶出家门，重立当家人的说法。佐藤的做法就是屏蔽所有的声音。

这次被主席派来保护贺教授，其实佐藤是非常不愿意的，但他知道那个男人言出必行，也就不做挣扎了。同时，佐藤也知道，他这么安排的深层原因是什么，最近亚联不太平，他这个主席当的时间有点久了，不，这么说不确切，应该说，中国霸占这个主席的位置有点久了，之前说好的，每个国家轮流当主席，但上一届发生了意外，他是作为临时顶上的，资历并不足够，但却因为各种其他力量的角逐，他被选上了。

事实证明，他做得非常好。

但，不管怎么说，这破坏了原本定好的规矩，日本不会同意这个结果，一直在找茬试图推翻他的主席地位。

佐藤一直知道这一切。曾经那个人对佐藤说过，不会让佐藤为难，如果真的有这么一天，要让你在国家和职业道德上做出抉择，我会选择让你回避。

因此，这是第一次，佐藤贴身保护那个男人三年里的第一次，被单独派到了其他地方。

出发前，佐藤对那个男人说，你一定要活着，不然我会因为没能保护好你自责一辈子。那个男人微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，只回了一句，保护好贺教授，把他带回亚联。

如果这是那个男人比自己生命更重要的愿望的话，佐藤拼死也会替他达成。

在把6号身上的回旋镖拔出来之后，5号比之前更愤怒地盯着佐藤，之前它只想抓后面的贺教授，现在竟然有人胆敢伤害它的弟弟，它会让他得到报应。

如果要问，忍者最厉害的是什么，答案应该就是武器了，各种各样的武器琳琅满目，这大概就是佐藤在应付两只C-X还能撑这么久的唯一原因。

5号和6号已经失去了耐心，佐藤的各种花样也已经玩尽，终于被配合默契的两只C-X逮到机会，5号的爪子狠狠刺入了他的腹部，在佐藤试图逃开的时候，5号一个用力，爪子用力拽住了那个并不健硕的身体，勾起的爪子勾破了佐藤的肠子，勾住了它的猎物。

为了防止佐藤挣扎，6号也用爪子压住了他的右手。

一瞬间的疼痛加上之前的体力耗尽令佐藤头晕眼花，错过了最后的挣扎机会，5号的尖牙袭向了他的喉结。

突然，震耳欲聋的直升飞机轰鸣声响起，5号和6号本能停下攻击，6号甚至丢下猎物跑到了树后躲避了起来。

两只猫四处寻找，并没有发现庞然大物直升机的影子。

贺斐在放下郝连给他的声控器后，捡起地上的忍者刀就向5号冲了过去，他要趁它们闪神的瞬间，把佐藤救出来。

只是贺斐人还没跑到面前，已经被5号的尾巴狠狠抽中小腿肚，一个踉跄，吃了个狗啃泥，跌倒在佐藤的身边。

5号可以轻而易举地解决这两个人，它显然也准备这么做。

但这次，阻止它的，是6号的呻吟声。

那是急促而又痛苦的呻吟，显然是遭受到了重击，5号紧张地朝着6号隐蔽的地方吼叫一声，犹豫着是否要过去支援。

如果不是爪下的猎物太诱人，它一定会第一时间冲过去的。

回答5号叫声的，是脚步声，然后所有人都看到了丹尼尔抓着6号的脖子走了出来，6号的右臂无力地耷拉着，显然不是断了就是脱臼了，而丹尼尔的手指也能秒秒钟掐断6号的脖子。

5号瞬间炸了毛，贺斐能清晰看到那膨胀成狼牙棒大小的尾巴。

丹尼尔向5号抬了抬下巴，指了指它爪子下的佐藤，5号仍旧愤怒地盯着丹尼尔。丹尼尔也不废话，掐紧6号的脖子，将它举了起来。

5号认输了，发出了一声服软的呜咽声，爪子也从佐藤的身上拔了出来。

丹尼尔盯着5号的眼睛，突然手一扬，把6号摔了出去，几乎同时，5号跟着窜了出去，两只C-X消失在了森林的深处。

丹尼尔走向佐藤和贺斐，视线看着前者，“一个人能行吗？”

佐藤点头。如果是一个人的话，他怎么都能脱身。

丢下一个急救包，丹尼尔一把抱起贺斐，无视他的惊呼，直接扛在肩上，“那我就先过去了，那边还要处理，这个人，我暂时替你保护。”

佐藤又点了点头。这样总比贺教授待在自己身边安全。

没有再多废话，丹尼尔扛着贺斐朝着他们过来的方向跑去。虽然刚才已经让其他人先过去了，但直觉告诉丹尼尔，那边情况并不理想。

TBC…

对不起大家，这段情节有点拖沓了，不过马上就能告一段落咯，三也会尽量再更快点Orz……  
2019年最后一个月，争取冲刺一下>_<


	48. 45.3号

45.3号

丹尼尔走了没几步就找到了利奥和马丁，确切地说，是找到了利奥和马丁的尸体。

马丁接近两米的尸体就这么软绵绵地靠在树上，旁边是同样受了伤，但更像是傻了眼的利奥，他就这么呆呆地看着马丁被剖开的肚子，甚至都没替他把眼闭上。

丹尼尔走过去，合上了马丁的眼睛。

“我能救他的！不，是我杀了他，都怪我逃了，我竟然逃了！”利奥整个精神状态都出了问题，但现在显然不是在这浪费时间的时候。

闭上了马丁的眼后，丹尼尔转身给了利奥一拳。

利奥愣了一下，在看清丹尼尔后，瞬间清醒了一些，随后就看到了他背着的尸体，虽然脸被遮了起来，这身形一看便知道是加尔，利奥没能忍住，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼眶中滚了出来，他甚至都没有眨过眼。

他们三个是同时派来去追西蒙的，结果只有自己一个人活着，自己为什么会活着呢？

“现在不是悲伤的时候，我们要去救人。”丹尼尔也不废话，解下加尔的尸体，放在马丁的身边，随后在两人身边喷上刺鼻的驱虫药水，希望以此来防止其他动物破坏尸体。

形势比丹尼尔想象得严峻太多。

现在首要目的就是和其他人汇合，不能再有损失了。他带着利奥很快追上了K等人，告诉他们马丁的情况，众人悲伤不已，却没有停下脚步。

所有人都在沉默中继续前进，其中就属西蒙和利奥最为沉默。

没有回到之前的露营地，就听到了交战的声音，几个人冲向了声音中心，就在要到达的时候，一旁不远处响起了直升机的轰鸣声，几乎不带停顿的，丹尼尔转身朝直升机声响跑去，还对其他人挥了挥手让他们继续往前。

不可能是救援，没有疾风，只有声响，那发出声响的，只可能是贺斐。

救完人，丹尼尔扛着贺斐冲向其他人，他的右眼皮一直在跳，总觉得有什么要失控。等他们冲进交战区时，看到的正是令他血液倒流的一幕。

“不——！”

穆拉开了捆满全身的炸药扑向3号，那是同归于尽的架势，但3号哪里是他想抓就能抓到的，虽然第一下是扑到了3号，但3号一下就挣脱开了，就当所有人都以为穆要被自己炸死的时候，突然利奥像疯了一样冲过去，两只手臂大张，一把抓住3号，一把抓住穆，将两人一猫狠狠捆在一起。

3号疯狂挣扎，爪子牙齿，撕咬拉扯利奥，但利奥纹丝不动，手臂上的肌肉凸起，下一秒，穆的所有炸药同时爆炸，一声巨大的声响，三人同时被炸飞，丹尼尔本能按住了贺斐的脑袋，不让他看到这血腥的一幕。

尸块鲜血在空中飞舞，然后再淅淅沥沥地掉落下来，就像一场悲情的血雨。

空气中满是阿尔法信息素，在熟悉的信息素味道中，还有一股特别强烈的，从来不曾闻到过的阿尔法气息。

能够发出这个气味的，只有3号了。

贺斐猛地推开丹尼尔，不受控制地呕吐了起来。周鹿也吐了。

一方面是被这从来不曾经历过的血腥场面刺激的，另一方面，这陌生又浓烈的阿尔法信息素，让他们一时接受不了。

太强烈了，仿佛每一个细胞都被碾压了一遍。

所有人都停下了动作，仿佛被按了暂停键，就连另外几只C-X也傻了眼，看着地上那半根属于3号的猫尾巴。

随后，7号和9号像是猛地意识到了什么，用最快的速度窜进了丛林深处。

丹尼尔放开贺斐走了几步，停在了3号那半条尾巴前，这个杀死他那么多队员的凶手终于死了，却以如此惨烈的方法。

最初他不理解穆怎么会想要和对方同归于尽，然后他发现了死在一旁的法兰克，也许亲眼目睹战友被杀死对他们的刺激远比自己受伤甚至死亡更强烈，而利奥会这么不顾一切地冲上去，也和马丁的死有关。

然后，他们又在另有一边的树旁，发现了断气的拜伦，喉咙被切开了，护颈被翻了起来，没有人看到他是怎么死的，也不知道是那一只杀死了他。

所有人茫然地看着一地的尸块，莱德大吼一声，狠狠一拳打在了一棵树上，树干裂开了一点，仅此而已。

接着，大家又发现菲戈不见了。根据雷的描述，菲戈在2号扑过来的时候，挡住了它，随后两个人都不见了。

5号和6号在另一边，这里只有3号，7号和9号，他们的人员已经到期了，但凡穆能再等一下下的话，应该用不上这种方式，他们会占据优势的。

在稍远一点的地方，还有一群被催眠弹袭击，昏睡过去的野狼，不知道什么时候会醒来。

两辆车全废了。

丹尼尔看了眼时间，凌晨2点。离夜袭发生，也就过了一个小时不到。

“亚恒，信号怎么样了？”亚恒和他的仪器，没有受到攻击，或者说都被雷挡了下来，所以他之前新建的程序没有被打断。

“还要2个小时。”亚恒回答队长后，欲言又止，用眼神示意丹，有些问题，但不便现在说。

雷走到了丹尼尔身边，“下一步怎么做？我建议回去。”

他们从出发到这里，总共也就一天的路程，等天亮了往回走，晚上就能到临时作战基地。

“你们回去，我要抓住这群畜生，为兄弟们报仇！”莱德也走了过来，红着眼睛，如果怒气可以具象化，那他的头发肯定全部竖了起来。

他第一时间支援到了穆，然后和三只C-X缠斗，穆的情绪一直很激动，差不多把库存的爆破弹药全都用上了，如果自己能够再强一点，再留个心眼的话，那穆应该就不会这么冲动了。

丹尼尔没有说话，他看了一圈剩下的人。

雷、亚恒、贺斐、周鹿、杜克、泰、K、莱德……失去右手的西蒙以及受伤不轻的佐藤，再加上自己，总共十一人。

菲戈失踪。

加尔、马丁、法兰克、拜伦、穆和利奥死亡。

至于敌方——杀千刀的3号终于死了，地上还有一头体积庞大的棕熊，以及十几只野狼。6号重伤，5号、2号、7号和9号几乎无伤。

这场一个小时的战斗，己方损失惨重。

“我去找菲戈。”见丹尼尔没有反应，莱德又突然想到什么，说着就想跑，被丹尼尔一把揪住了。

“他一个人的话，还有万分之一机会可以躲过2号，你过去什么忙都帮不上。”只会送人头。后半句丹尼尔没说。

“黑暗不利于行动，我们等天亮。”丹尼尔最终下达了指令。最强的3号被炸死，对其他C-X的打击应该也不小，它们应该不会那么快再有所行动。

丹尼尔指挥所有人在不远处支了个最大的帐篷，一个可以容纳十人的帐篷。

在帐篷外燃起了篝火，所有人都进了帐篷，雷负责守护入口，无论什么动物靠近，全都格杀。原本丹尼尔是准备派两人一组轮换，雷直接揽下了活。

事情比想象中严重，队员的情绪和心态都不稳，他拍着丹尼尔的肩膀说，没几个小时了，我来吧。就一个人拿着他们最后的一筐子弹，坐到了帐篷门口。

不是说没有遇到过危险情况，但短时间内被几只动物戏耍，还死了那么多兄弟，这种打击，他们从来不曾经历过。

看了眼门口雷可靠的背影，丹尼尔回头，对着一帐篷蔫了的队员，拍了拍手，等所有人的视线都看向他后。

“好了，现在我们需要理一下情况。”

TBC…


	49. 46.更新

46.更新

帐篷内，泰正在帮西蒙处理伤口，他浑身都是伤，右手腕的伤口更是惨不忍睹，如果是被一刀切断还好说，现在是被撕咬开的伤口，还有最容易感染的唾液等残留物，虽然做了紧急处理，但此时已经开始化脓。

应该是剧痛的，但西蒙就好像痛感神经被切断了，一点感觉都没，就这么呆呆地望着地面。

佐藤的伤也很重，却已经包扎完毕，暂时无碍。

情况最不好的反而是没受伤的周鹿，最后被3号的阿尔法信息素刺激地狂吐不止，整个人都抖成筛糠了，贺斐甚至都解下了自己手腕上的紧急抑制剂，注射进他的体内。

莱德递了纸巾给贺斐，顺便问道，“你自己没事吧？”

注意到丹尼尔也看着他，贺斐点了点头，“嗯，我刚被你们队长临时标记过，体内还有他的信息素，3号的信息素对我影响没有那么大。”

丹尼尔移开了视线，然后拍了三下手掌，开始分析现在的情况。

一块临时记录板升了起来。

“我知道你们很多人都需要心理辅导，但是抱歉，我们没有这个时间，你们都他妈给我振作起来，拿出点特别行动队队员的骨气来。”丹尼尔说完，回身在记录板上写了几条。

C-X：2、5、6（重伤）、7、9。

可以找到其他动物协助（野狼、棕熊）

其他人也陆续补充了起来，向丹尼尔汇报，他们曾经和老头子有过极短暂的交流，得知编号1号的C-X在城市内出现。

这令丹尼尔意外了一下，没想到还有主动留在城市里的？它们不是群居动物吗？

接着莱德继续补充道，它们还会使用武器。

这下丹尼尔是彻底惊了，还有这种事？然后他们很快知道了C-X的武器是哪里来的，从马丁和利奥身上搜刮来的，目前还有起码两把匕首在身上，子弹是否有剩余不好说，5号丢了枪，而7号的枪应该还在它的手上。

最后贺斐也简单阐述了一下关于3号阿尔法信息素的情况。按照这个血液浓度来看，3号应该是进化完全的阿尔法，2号是进化失败的欧米伽，C-X在这次跳跃式进化的同时，第二性也发育了。但3号未必比2号高级，因为欧米伽会比阿尔法更稀有一些。

丹尼尔回忆了一下，确认6号没有任何信息素的味道，要么是进化成了贝塔，要么就是没有第二性发育。一直沉默的佐藤补充了一句，5号也没有。

最后板上留下了这些记录。

C-X：1（城市）、2、3（已亡）、5、6（重伤）、7、9。  
A.拥有自己的语言  
B.听得懂人类语言（这个大家讨论了一番，最终得出2号确定能听懂他们在说什么）  
C.可以指挥（诱惑）其他动物行动  
D.会使用武器  
E.第二性发育（已确定有发育完全的阿尔法）  
F.智商高于小学生，有智慧

然后板子被翻了过去。

“现在来讨论一下我们的情况。”丹尼尔不给大家悲伤的时间，切入实际，快速地清点了可用的随身物品和剩余的武器。

几乎少得可怜。

一些物品留在了之前的露营地，还有一些则是消耗完了。

丹尼尔又调出了这篇丛林的地图，这是预先下载好的程序，不然现在根本连不上任何网络。

“队长，我有事要汇报。”始终处理着仪器的亚恒抬起头，无法从他的神情判断出是好事还是坏事，但所有人都有不好的预感。

丹尼尔略一沉思，点了点头，“你直接说吧。”

亚恒之前就想单独和丹尼尔说些什么，丹尼尔猜到那应该是还未确定的，不好的消息，他怕引起恐慌。但现在不是害怕恐慌的时候，他们需要做好最坏打算，所有人一起。

似乎和队长的想法一样，亚恒开了口。

“我新建了两个临时基站，一个用于我们内部局域沟通，还有一个可以链接外界，内部网已经建好了，”亚恒边说边打开1队通讯器，果然其他人都收到了讯号，他拿出三个全新的分别丢给贺斐、周鹿和佐藤，三人接住后，扣在了衣服上。

他继续说道，“外部通讯器，还需要1个半小时才能搭建完成。但是，先不要抱太大的希望，我认为联系不上的概率在八成以上。”

也许是大家还未从悲剧中清醒过来，对这个堪称重击的消息没有给予反应，丹尼尔对他抬了抬眉，让他继续说。

“以下只是我的个人猜测，还没有确切证据，我怀疑美联或者加拿大方面是故意对我们不作为。”

这下所有人都听懂了，一脸不可置信地看着亚恒。

“从发生夜袭到现在的一个小时内，信号突然切断，又发生了几次大规模爆炸，这些美联不应该不知情，我们想办法联系外部是一方面，他们也应该第一时间派人来确认，积极回复和我们的连接。”

按理说确实是这样。

“但这一个小时内，我什么都没有收到。也不见有直升机过来。”他们的直升机直接停在了丛林和城市交界处的临时作战基地里，用直升机的速度，从那边飞到这里，大概也就半小时不到。

亚恒说完，帐篷内一片寂静，也许持续被追杀让他们本能只想杀死那群畜生和让自己活命，压根没有想过其他问题，为什么没有人来救援，为什么信号会断得如此彻底。

如今在亚恒的分析下，他们竟第一次意识到，这事也许比想象中更复杂。

也更令人愤怒。

许久，起码一分钟之后，丹尼尔打破了沉默。

“外界通讯恢复后，不联系美联，我会用私人方式联系老头子。”

TBC…


	50. 47.人质

47.人质

菲戈觉得自己要窒息了。

为了不让自己露出一点气息，他甚至忘记了呼吸这件事。但尽管如此，心跳依旧不受控制地快速跳动着。

他躲的这棵树有个很大的树洞，没有意外的话，里面应该起码有一只松鼠。他必须找棵有活物的树边躲，这样危险来临时，动物会比他更先做出反应。

鬼使神差。

菲戈也不知道自己怎么会在那个瞬间突然对着那只大猫说了那句话。其实菲戈自己也不知道那是什么意思，他只是重复了一遍，2号在笼子里和其他猫对话时的某一句而已。

这是一种全新的语言，如果不是菲戈这种语言天才，就算想重复，也不可能重复得出来，更何况在听到的那瞬间，所有人都被震惊得不行，哪里反应得过来要把这些语言记录下来。

而菲戈记住了，完全下意识地就记住了，并且在那一刻重复了出来。

他不知道那一瞬间他能做什么，2号扑了过来，而雷要对付另外一边的其他敌人，他一个人挡不住2号，亚恒会有危险，亚恒一旦出事，他们会和外界彻底失联。

如果能引开2号的话……

于是菲戈在2号扑过来，他挡住它的瞬间，对它重复了那句他也不知道是什么意思的话。

2号停住了动作，那双极致漂亮的眼瞳看向了菲戈，菲戈的心脏瞬间收缩，那瞬间，他脑子一片空白，本能地就跑了。

他忘记了他的使命，他忘记了亚恒，忘记了任何人，2号看他的那一眼，就像猫看到了耗子，那是要玩死他的眼神。

要说菲戈这人最大的特征，和他熟的人，都会想一会儿，然后回答，脾气不好。至于脾气怎么不好？就是不开心了就跑，动不动就会不开心。矫情得很。

而且吧，他一跑，就彻底消失，除非他自己想出来，不然还真没啥人能不用设备找到他。

他在第二性发育之前，就是个gay，还是个0，等第二性发育后，拿着那张阿尔法的告知书，菲戈是懵逼的，但是转念一想，自己原本就没指望要后代，现在就算成了阿尔法，他也还是得用后面享受高潮，没得办法。

所以他的对象，全是男A，当然也有男B，他不在意。只是他的运气不佳，遇上的全都是不怎么靠谱的对象，不是脾气不好占有欲超强的A，就是自尊心极高，不甘成为B，想要狠狠把A压在身下猛草的B，你说这怎么可能谈得好恋爱。

菲戈谈得最长的一段恋爱是和美联侦察连副连长，他们好上的时候，对方还不是连长，只是一个小队长，经过四年和菲戈的“躲猫猫”侦察技术突飞猛进，最后分手时都成了副连长。

但即便如此，那个副连长仍然找不到菲戈，菲戈要躲，他真找不到，最后火大了，就用信息素压制，在林子里散发出强大的信息素，把菲戈逼出来。

这方法真不是什么好脾气的对象。

当然，当一个人只会碰上渣，且渣的数量超过3的时候，你就不得不反省自己，这吵个嘴立马给你消失的坏脾气，估计对象再好的脾气都会被逼疯。

菲戈简直就是生错性别，还是两回。

在说C-X语言之前，菲戈想要引开2号，在说完C-X那句话之后，菲戈是真的想逃，所以当2号上钩，盯着菲戈消失在丛林后，它舔了舔舌头，追了过去。

要比玩心，没有生物比2号更强了，现在有这么好玩的一只耗子主动勾引他，还管个屁任务。

然后，就真的是在玩。

这是菲戈第三次逃跑了，2号已经逮到了他两次，但仅仅是找到他，然后满意地看着他惊慌失措的样子，露出破绽，让菲戈再次逃跑。

如果2号想抓住自己，菲戈没可能逃得了，这就是故意逗着他玩。菲戈心里比谁都明白，自己那些伎俩，对这只大猫完全不管用，它找到自己，不过是分分钟的事。

这么想着，一片漆黑的眼前，突然出现了两只金黄色的猫眼，2号不知道什么时候跃到了他身后的树上，此时倒吊下来，垂在了菲戈面前，面对面的距离，但菲戈并没有发现，直到2号睁开了眼。

菲戈觉得自己死了，被吓死的。

2号简直太满意菲戈的表情了，它伸出舌头极近的距离，舔了一下菲戈的鼻尖。

菲戈炸了，他再也不想逃了，他只想和前面那只猫拼命，大脑已经失去了思考的能力，菲戈猛地扑过去，2号尾巴稍一用力把自己拉起来，菲戈扑了个空，直接摔在地上，2号顺势跳在了他的背上。

缠斗在2秒内就结束了，2号全面压制了菲戈。菲戈气到炸裂，他虽然是0号，但好歹也是行动队1队的队员，身高一米八的阿尔法，被比自己矮的猫治得死死地，让他有点想不通，还在继续反抗，突然2号附身下来，带刺的舌头舔过菲戈的后颈，菲戈的动作戛然而止。

“？？？”菲戈感觉这短短十几分钟，他脑子一片空白的时间太多，除了懵逼不知道还能有什么其他反应。

老子是阿尔法，你舔我腺体有毛线用？！

但2号似乎还就上了瘾，又舔又嗅，最后还用尖牙咬破了腺体，鲜血混合着浓郁的阿尔法信息素溢了出来，2号贪恋地啃咬了起来。

菲戈一动不敢动。

护颈被扯掉了，菲戈最脆弱的部位被掌控，只要2号稍用点力，自己就会死。他无法挣扎，只能任那只猫为所欲为。

2号当然不会克制。

当菲戈感觉到屁股上有什么硬的东西顶着他时，比起惊慌，他更懵逼，真的，懵到颠覆了他所有的世界观。

操，这猫对阿尔法人类发情？！

然后菲戈想起了2号被抓的时候，亚联那两个人兴奋的样子，他们说什么来着，对，这猫是进化失败的……欧米伽！？

菲戈凌乱了。

没让他更多时间凌乱，2号突然抬起头，盯着丛林深处，不一会儿，从深处走出来另外几只C-X，其中一只重伤，被另一只抱在身上，抱着它的那只猫，竟双脚直立行走，既稳又快，毫无违和感。

所有C-X全都盯着被2号压在身下的菲戈。

菲戈也抬头看着它们，表情估计要多傻有多傻。

下一刻，一只猫爪霸气地把他的脑袋按回了地上，菲戈听到头顶上的2号，对着另外几只C-X，用有些慵懒的声音，说了句什么。

说什么，菲戈当然是听不懂的，但那一刻，他清楚地知道，自己成了人质。

自己特妈的，竟然成了几只猫的人质！？

TBC…

1个说明1个小剧场

说明一下。  
这文百分百会有人猫配，给大家先行打个招呼。  
第一卷完结后，三会在最初补个公告，此文R级文，血腥、暴力、情色。看文时也许会引起不适，口味清淡的亲自行绕道哈。

小剧场（和正文没有关系，纯粹YY）

2号关在笼子里，对着外面的同伴大喊。

2号（猫人语）：我操你们老祖，快把老子救出去。

菲戈虽然不知道意思，但是默默记住了某句话。

遇袭时，2号扑过来，菲戈挡住了2号，鬼使神差说了句记住的猫人语。

菲戈（猫人语）：我操你老祖。

2号一愣，慢慢扭头看向菲戈。

菲戈被2号眼神杀到，吓得啥都管不了，扭头就跑。


	51. 48.我咬他一口？

48.我咬他一口？

帐篷内很安静。

在丹尼尔说完，等待外部通讯器恢复的期间，所有人都沉默着。

“呕——”除了开始发高烧的周鹿。

周鹿自从被3号死后的阿尔法信息素刺激后，情况一路恶化，吐到只剩黄疸水还在干呕，不止如此，他开始高烧昏迷，一会儿浑身冒汗，一会儿又浑身冰冷，额头烫手，直奔40度而去。

没有医疗设备，只有紧急药物的情况下，贺斐能做的只有尽可能替他降温，但即便是强效退烧药，效果也很有限。

到底是什么情况，作为欧米伽的贺斐心里大致是知道的，他第一次发情潮来的时候，也发了烧。只是没有周鹿那么严重。

而且时间太不对了。

周鹿如果在这个情况下发情，那问题就很严重了。

两人身上所有的抑制剂已经全都推进了周鹿的体内，这种剂量对他的身体伤害也很大，但没有办法，周鹿又不同于普通欧米伽，如果真的第一次发情了，他的信息素不受控制的话，会让这里所有的人都失控。

千万，千万要熬过去。

“我咬他一口？”莱德不知道何时来到了他们的身边，此时正皱着眉头，擦了下鼻头。

贺斐一惊，猛地抬起头环顾四周，发现所有人的视线都看着他们，丹尼尔的脸都黑了。

不怪贺斐迟钝，欧米伽对信息素的敏感度不可能比得过阿尔法，更别说莱德这狗鼻子了。贺斐用力吸了口气，果然空气中隐隐有了些甜腻的味道。

想到周鹿之前散发信息素后的情景，莱德习惯性抽搐了一下，有种电流爬遍全身的感觉。实在是被电得有点怕了。但现在情况紧急。

“不用了，我再想想办……”贺斐当然不想让周鹿和自己一样稀里糊涂没得选择就注入阿尔法信息素，更何况他还是第一次。

“咬。”另一个声音打断了贺斐的话，丹尼尔朝他们走了过来。

贺斐本能地站起来挡在了周鹿的面前。“等外面的信息素散掉就好了，再给我们一点时间。”

但丹尼尔根本没听他的，仿佛是连话都懒得和他说，只是心情很差地看了他一眼，空气中突然爆出了丹尼尔的阿尔法信息素，只逼贺斐，贺斐鼻子上开始冒汗。

挡在莱德面前的手，颤抖着收了回来，贺斐低下了头。

如果不是情况真的容不得开玩笑，所有人都会骂丹尼尔的禽兽行为，用信息素逼迫欧米伽就范，这还要脸吗？

丹尼尔看向莱德，后者附身捞起了软成一滩水的周鹿。

一旁的佐藤动了一下，一把漆黑的枪头就对准了他，K举着枪示意他别动，佐藤眯了下眼睛，停止了动作，但肌肉仍然紧绷着。

这一幕太细微，低着头的贺斐并没有发现。

周鹿在接触到莱德的身体后，呜咽了一声，主动靠了过去，更多的欧米伽信息素溢了出来，不同于普通欧米伽的信息素，周鹿的信息素仿佛高浓度的致幻剂，会令所有阿尔法失去理智。

“快点搞定。”丹尼尔眉头皱得更紧。

他现在很想杀人，他就不该听贺斐废话，当初坚决不带这个麻烦出来就对了。现在好了，这种鬼时间发情，谁知道是不是他们的又一个计划。

没错，在不确定到底是哪个环节出了问题后，丹尼尔首选怀疑的就是亚联的这三个人，一切都是他们搞出来的，他一直觉得他们不简单，现在更怀疑了。

周鹿已经被发情热搞得神志不清，莱德适当释放出的信息素仿佛毒品吸引着他，他不受控制地在莱德身上蹭来蹭去。

莱德还算镇定，到底是见过许多发情期欧米伽的，如果换成其他人，哪怕丹尼尔也要控制不住。

“好了，没事的，我在这里，我会保护你，放心把你交给我，听话……”莱德不断安抚着怀里的周鹿，慢慢解开了他的护颈。

在护颈解开的瞬间，更多的信息素释放了出来，一时间整个帐篷充满了色欲诱人的味道。

有人咳嗽，有人喝水，不得不靠其他事情来分散注意力。

贺斐也抬头望了过去，眼睛发红，双手握拳微微颤抖，不自觉咬住了下唇。他在生气，为自己的无能感到羞愧，周鹿跟了自己那么多年，结果却连选择阿尔法的权利都没有。

3号的阿尔法信息素刺激太过，且持续时间太长，一般阿尔法死后不用1分钟就没任何味道了，3号的信息素持续了整整十分钟，这也是周鹿吃不消的重要原因之一。只要等气味彻底消失了，抑制剂还是能够起效，发情热可以被压抑过去。

而且现在他们所有人都在一起，连个遮蔽物都没有，对发情期的欧米伽来说，会让他们羞耻到再也不想见人。

但，丹尼尔不给机会，不给人权。

莱德舔了舔周鹿的后颈腺体，周鹿发出呻吟，味道更浓了。

莱德咬破了腺体，注入阿尔法信息素，周鹿舒服地哭了出来，紧紧抓着莱德。

贺斐也咬破了下嘴唇，他尝到了自己的血腥味，他动不了。

一张纸巾递到了他的面前，丹尼尔的脸还是黑的，“我不想再闻到任何欧米伽信息素的味道，不然你们就给我彻底消失。”

接过纸，贺斐用力搓着下嘴唇，将血渍擦干的同时，嘴唇也被擦得泛了白。丹尼尔盯着他的嘴唇看了一会儿，起身走向亚恒。

在丹尼尔离开后，杜克往这里走了一步。

贺斐突然意识到什么，看向佐藤，果然佐藤也被K控制住了。这次不是开玩笑，甚至丹尼尔都没再和他们多费口舌，直接把他们当犯人监督了起来。

现在亚联的3人，一个重伤，两个欧米伽全都被他们暂时标记了，可以说是完全控制。

也是，比起美联设计他们，他们中了亚联的圈套，更令人信服。

没来得及想更深，亚恒的声音打断了紧张的气氛。

“队长，看这个。”

丹尼尔已经走到了他的身边，看到了雷达上的信号。因为内部通讯已经恢复，1队所有人在一定范围内都能定位，刚才菲戈的信号还在范围之外，此时却突然出现了。

而且根据定位，他正在朝他们靠近。

TBC…


	52. Chapter 52

49.交换

“队长，你觉得菲戈躲过C-X，一个人摸过来的概率是多少？”亚恒问丹尼尔。

考虑了一秒，丹尼尔回答，“50%”

这是一个相当高的概率，丹尼尔对菲戈的隐藏能力给了极高的评价，当然这其中还有其他因素，毕竟大混战在这边，也许菲戈可以趁乱逃脱，或者因为6号重伤，它们也没有心思去追菲戈，总之，丹尼尔觉得50的概率算是比较合理的。

“0%”在最后的贺斐突然出了声，所有人都看了过去。

“你又想说，凭C-X的能力，我的人没可能逃得过？”丹尼尔挑眉，他特别不喜欢贺斐抬高那几只猫贬低人类的态度。

“我感觉到它们来了，5只都在。”贺斐冷冷地盯着丹尼尔的眼。

丹尼尔：“……”

没有人怀疑贺斐他们对C-X的感知能力，这是一开始就交代过的事，但此时说出来却有些变味了，毕竟贺斐几个人是重点怀疑对象，如今看来，这能力还真有些蹊跷。

本来就没否认有可能是双向的，也就是说，只要带着贺斐和周鹿，C-X总能找到他们。

丹尼尔若有所思地看着贺斐，眼神中的怀疑是明晃晃的，贺斐没有回避，而是直视他的眼睛，坦坦荡荡。

之前在车里的那一场仿佛是假的，两人哪里有一点温存，争锋相对还差不多。

在菲戈来到帐篷之前，丹尼尔已经做好了戒备，甚至做好对方直接攻打过来的准备。

但意外的是，它们竟然直接来到了帐篷门口。

菲戈被捆了起来，军用粗绳子绑的，虽然有些杂乱，但架不住绑了好几圈，菲戈像个木乃伊似地动弹不得。二号单脚直立行走，抱着菲戈，菲戈羞愧到想死，在看到丹尼尔的时候，满眼都是队长求求你，一枪毙了我吧。

丹尼尔的视线从菲戈的头扫到菲戈的脚，确认他没受什么严重的伤，最多就一些打斗过程中产生的皮外伤。

另一边，5号也抱着6号，6号的情况不好，丹尼尔下的手，看似只是手臂脱臼，其实不然，他手黑着呢，这伤不及时治疗，人的话，铁定会死，它们，丹尼尔不知道，但肯定短时间内无法恢复的。

双方第一次正面交锋，场面一度有点怪异。

如果不是K拉着莱德，他应该已经冲过去痛殴它们了。

7号往前走了一步，丹尼尔没动，微微抬起下巴。他在考虑要不要趁这个机会把它们一网打尽，但在计算了双方的战斗力后，暂时忍下了这个念头。

如果算上贺斐他们三人，不定因素太多。

姑且看看它们想干嘛。

“救。”7号嘴里冒出一个音节，然后它又大声说了一遍，“救！”

伴随着这一声，2号把菲戈扔到了地上，一爪子踩在了他的胸口，尖锐的爪子割破他的衣服刺入了他的皮肤。

菲戈没有发出任何声音。但丹尼尔的眼睛眯了起来。

下一秒，帐篷上方的树上突然射出一颗子弹，子弹直接飞向2号，2号紧急往边上一避，子弹堪堪擦过它的脸颊，擦着菲戈的裤缝射入地面，竟将菲戈裤子上的绳子擦破了。

敢这么开枪的，只有雷了。

不管能不能射中，起码得让对方知道，他们也不是任人欺负的。

只是这并不能威胁到C-X们，甚至2号抬头看了雷所在的方向一眼，那是极有兴趣的眼神，它索性一掌将菲戈的脑袋抽向一边，露出颈部动脉，舔了舔舌头。

要比比吗？你的子弹快，还是我的爪子快。

回答它的是另一颗子弹。

2号的瞳孔瞬间眯成了一条缝。

但它没有动。

子弹擦着它的身体，击中了菲戈另一边腿上的绳子。

2号伸出指甲旋风一般划破了菲戈的脸，菲戈左侧脸上留下了三条又深又长的血痕，菲戈硬是一声没发，但对面的人可忍不住了。

莱德直接冲了过来，在看到2号的爪子移到菲戈的动脉上后，猛地停住了脚。

太被动了，人质在它们手上，它们明显有求于这边，但是没人能懂什么意思。而且不管什么意思，它们是准备用菲戈威胁他们，然后达到自己的目的？这就不是一场公平的交易。

没有道理被它们牵着鼻子走，但他们没有办法救下菲戈，除非做好牺牲菲戈的准备……

在牺牲了那么多队员之后，没有人愿意再愿意看到有队员死亡，更不要说是当着他们的面。

丹尼尔一直没下命令，他看着7号，7号也很淡定，但是7号边上的5号淡定不了，它似乎不满2号不效率的威胁，轻轻放下始终在痛吟的6号，跑向2号，在所有人反应过来之前，一口咬掉了菲戈右大腿上的一块肉。

菲戈这回没忍住，虽然嘴上咬着绳子，但还是发出了凄惨的叫声。痛得人抽搐了起来。

这一变故太快，就连2号都愣了一下，等反应过来后，狠狠瞪了一眼5号，当然，没有人能看清2号的这个眼神。

又一颗子弹飞了过来，这次却是直奔躺在地上的6号而去，5号紧张地抬头，7号已经拖着6号躲过了子弹。

不想再浪费时间，5号不顾2号的瞪视，又要再对菲戈下手。

“丹！”“队长！”所有人都忍不下去了。

“住手！”贺斐掀开帐篷帘子走了出来。因为怕万一，亚联的三个人丹尼尔没准他们出帐篷，让杜克守着他们，周鹿在被莱德咬了一口后就沉睡了过去，佐藤伤得不轻，唯一行动自如的只有贺斐。

贺斐走出帐篷，有那么一瞬间，丹尼尔都不确定他是对谁说的住手。要知道他正准备破釜沉舟，要死大家一起死，他不允许他的队员被如此羞辱。

看到贺斐，5号大叫了一声什么，没人能听懂。

“救！”7号再次重复这个美联听不懂的中文字，用眼神示意地上痛苦的6号。

这下，大家猜也能猜到这群猫是什么意思，它们用菲戈威胁他们，就为了救6号那只C-X。

贺斐看了眼被两只C-X压在身下的菲戈，没有说话，回去拿了个急救包后，径直向6号走去。

6号的旁边有2号和7号，贺斐过去，就是羊入虎口。

手腕突然被拉住，贺斐回头看着拉住他的丹尼尔。

“我和你过去。”丹尼尔不觉得这有什么用，怎么算都是他们不划算，贺斐过去不过多了一个人质。

贺斐挣脱了丹尼尔的手，看着他的眼睛，明亮得有些晃眼，依旧坦坦荡荡，“相信我，丹队长，我会救出你的队员。”

说完，不顾丹尼尔的反应，直接走了过去。

贺斐走到了7号面前，一人一猫对视了一秒后，7号让开了一步，贺斐找了个角度蹲在6号边上，拿出了急救包。

比起医人，贺斐显然更擅长医这群猫，毕竟这些是他的实验对象。

就在所有人所有猫都认为贺斐会帮6号接上胳膊时，6号的一声凄惨叫声徒然划破了天际，只见贺斐的手上不知道什么时候多了一把手术刀，锋利的刀锋刚割开了6号的肚子，此时架在了6号的脖子上。

5号疯了似地跑了过来，所有人都盯着贺斐。

丹尼尔瞪大了眼睛。

贺斐的声音很镇定，很清晰，每一个吐字都像语文老师在教汉字发音。

“放了那个人，我救活你弟弟。”无视5号要吃了自己的愤怒表情，贺斐一字一顿，对它说完了这句话。

他并不确定这群C-X能不能听懂中文，但从刚才7号说出的“救”字来看，他们能听懂的概率极高。

在威胁6号的生命前，他还在它的肚子上拉了一条口子，即使它们能在第一时间杀死自己，它们也救不了6号，只有贺斐能救，那条伤口需要缝合。

时间越久，失血越多，到时就算是贺斐，也救不活了。

主动权，瞬间就到了贺斐的手里。

TBC…


	53. 50.我跟你们走

50.我跟你们走

时间一秒一秒的走过，贺斐手里的6号一直在抽搐，它已经失去意识开始翻白眼。

5号回头对2号吼了句猫人语，2号没有松开爪子，而是低头，向菲戈的脸靠去。丹尼尔这边所有人一瞬间提高了警惕，它如果敢对菲戈也来这么一下，他们就和它们拼了，大不了一命换一命。

然而，2号却只是伸出舌头，舔了一下菲戈脸上的血痕，才恋恋不舍地离开了他的身体。

在确认2号离开菲戈一定距离后，莱德冲了过去，一把抱住地上的菲戈，冲回了帐篷，K拿出消毒药剂和止血粉，快速处理他的伤口。菲戈的伤并不严重，就是大腿上被叼了一块肉比较麻烦，其他都是皮外伤，只要及时处理，不会有任何问题。

5号又吼了句什么，贺斐才慢慢收回看向菲戈的视线，低头按住了6号的伤口，埋头处理了起来。贺斐的手很稳，动作很快，他一手拿着手电筒，一手替6号缝合伤口，最后索性将手电筒架在了5号的嘴里，两只手处理了起来。

时间在这一瞬间仿佛停止了，C-X们紧缩在一起，围住了贺斐和6号，警惕着周围。

丹尼尔没有找到偷袭它们的空隙，同样的，贺斐也没有可能逃得出来。

他走过去的时候就想好了，他没有退路，所以他做的这一切都没有任何顾忌，他就没准备能活着回来。

丹尼尔想起了贺斐的那个眼神，清澈明亮，平静如湖水。怎么样的人才能在这种情况下露出这样的眼神？他应该恨丹尼尔让莱德咬了他的助理，他应该不爽丹尼尔用信息素控制他，他应该对丹尼尔怀疑他们并将他们控制起来感到被羞辱，如果他真的有问题，他也应该会心虚，而绝对不是这种眼神。

我理解你。

我理解你做的一切，你做的没有错，你有足够的理由不信任我。

但这一次请相信我，我会把你的队员救出来。

心的位置有一丝抽痛，丹尼尔皱了下眉，他感到不舒服。

十分钟，确切地说，是八分三十六秒，贺斐缝合了6号的伤口，并且接上了它的前臂，在它口吐白沫前，做完了紧急处理。

在贺斐拿出药丸准备塞入6号口中时，5号突然扑了过来，原本咬在它嘴里的手电筒掉落在地，场面一阵混乱。

丹尼尔感到自己心跳漏跳了一拍。

耳朵里立即传来了雷冷静的声音，“5号拍掉了贺斐手里的药，7号挡在了贺斐面前，5号嗅了下药丸后退开了，贺斐捡起药丸，塞进了6号的嘴里。”

贺斐不该那么快治好6号，起码拖着6号，可以保命。丹尼尔不敢想象，一旦6号恢复精神后，5号会怎么报复贺斐。

脑中快速闪过各种可能救出贺斐的方案，但全都被否决了，成功概率几乎为零。正在丹尼尔心烦意乱的时候，耳边同时响起了三个报告。

雷：“队长，9号消失了。”  
杜克：“队长，刚才佐藤从帐篷后面溜了，他说要去救贺教授，我没拦住。”  
亚恒：“队长，外部通讯十分钟内就能恢复，也许很快就会被屏蔽。”

没有回答雷和杜克的话，他侧过头，回复了亚恒。

如果外部通讯回复，他没能在亚恒身边，需要亚恒来联系外界，如果真的有人捣鬼的话，也许他们只有这一次机会能联系上其他人，不能浪费了机会。

“拨老头的私人电话，问他我们该怎么做。”丹尼尔能相信的人，只有老头。

“收到。”亚恒关闭了通讯。

交代完这句话，丹尼尔抬头，刹那间，浑身的血液都停滞了。

对于后续情况的判断，丹尼尔认为有两种可能，一种，6号情况稳定后，5号会杀了贺斐泄愤；还有一种，贺斐会成为它们新的人质。

他正在绞尽脑汁想怎么把人救出来。

然而，事实却和他想得南辕北辙。

在他们面前，贺斐手上再次握住了那把之前威胁C-X的手术刀，只是这次不是抵住任何一只C-X，而是架在了他自己的脖子上。

他想死？不。

贺斐的手很稳，刀依旧很锋利，几乎贴合在他的颈动脉上，稍一用力就能划破。他看着7号，神情淡定，仿佛手里拿着的不是刀，不过是一张正在擦汗的餐巾纸。

相比贺斐的淡定，7号就一点都不淡定了。

之前哪怕6号快死的时候，7号始终保持着镇定，没想到这只最聪明的C-X，竟然也会有如此紧张的时候。

贺斐的视线从6号身上移到5号，然后是同样有些紧张的2号，最后停留在7号的脸上。他知道9号消失了，摸到了帐篷那边。

他能感应到。

贺斐再次与7号对视，对方眼里的紧张给了贺斐更大的自信，之前他也不确定，但在5号扑过来时，7号立即挡在自己面前可以看出，它们想要他活着。

这几只C-X的关系，贺斐很了解，如果1号在城市的话，那这里的首领就是7号，它们都听7号的命令。

绝对服从，也是这群野猫的群居法则，它们有真正意义上的王。

贺斐对7号开了口，“放他们所有人离开，我跟你们走。”

最初，贺斐就大致知道，自己能够成为诱饵，因为它们需要他。在事情发生到这个阶段，贺斐发现这群C-X不仅想要掳走自己，还想将其他人赶尽杀绝。

这是贺斐不想看到的，没有人愿意看到这样的伤亡。如果用自己的生命可以阻止这场杀戮，那就是最优方案。

这句话贺斐用的是中文，但是所有人都听懂了，在确认C-X和贺斐交流用中文后，美联大兵们就打开了便携式翻译器，所以第一时间听懂了这句话的意思。

丹尼尔的脸瞬间就黑了。

这算什么？我们的安全要用你的生命来换！？更该死的，贺斐说这句话的时候，甚至都没有看丹尼尔一眼，这只是他个人和C-X们的交易，和丹尼尔毫无关系。

7号没有回答，它在快速思考，贺斐也不急，握刀的手轻轻往里移了一点儿，真就那么一点点，贺斐脖子的表皮就被割破了，血，流了出来。

“贺斐！”丹尼尔这一声怒吼，伴随着他的阿尔法信息素，狂风暴雨一般朝贺斐施压过去。丹尼尔快气炸了，谁允许贺斐做这样的事？谁他妈允许他自残！？他敢死一个看看！

和丹尼尔的声音同时响起的，还有7号的叫声，气势上差了不少，但随着7号这一声，靠近大帐篷旁边的树丛里一个影子快速窜了出来，是之前消失的9号，7号妥协了。

两个声音是同时响起的，显然7号的反应是贺斐想要看到的。

丹尼尔出声后，2号和5号对着他露出了攻击的架势，贺斐皱眉，有些责怪地扫了丹尼尔一眼，那是一种你别坏我事，别多管闲事的眼神，气得丹尼尔狠狠捶了一下胸口。

7号又说了句什么，贺斐放下手上的刀，拿起急救包，站了起来。

眼看他们达成协议，就要离开。

“队长，让他们走？”莱德也震惊了，这群C-X是当他们是死的嘛？

“不可能。”丹尼尔因为愤怒咬得牙根都疼了。

但在他有所动作之前，耳机里传来了雷冷静到有些冰冷的声音，“队长，你相信我吗？”

TBC…


	54. 51.通话

51.通话

雷的声音好像一桶冰水，将丹尼尔失控的情绪浇灭。他迅速冷静下来。

“你说，我相信你。” 眼前贺斐和C-X们已经走进了丛林。

雷顿了一下，继续说道，“队长，它们不会伤害贺教授。”

是的，从刚才贺斐用自己生命威胁这群C-X，结果它们比他还紧张就能看出，他们想要贺斐活着，不会让他死。

“所以我的想法是，暂时同意贺教授的计划，把受伤的队员送走，等天亮后，我们再继续追踪贺教授，把他救回来。”

这次丹尼尔沉默了挺久，他在快速思考，雷说得确实是最稳妥的方法，如今他们的处境非常糟糕，伤亡惨重不说，就连背后都没了依靠，一不小心很有可能不明不白就团灭了。其次，也是最重要的，雷提到的，他们最好不要带着伤员继续行动。

从C-X把菲戈当成人质就能看出，他们哪里是动物智商，得把它们当成人的智商来对待，也许轻装上阵更方便行动。

但是，一旦解决了这些事，再去找贺斐，去哪里找？怎么找？还能不能找得到？

这是丹尼尔最担心的点。

“行动前，我答应了亚联保护好贺斐。”当时还信誓旦旦说道，只要自己活着就不会让贺斐出任何事，现在人直接被掳走了，这算什么事。

“那就翻山越岭把贺教授找回来。”雷知道丹尼尔在顾虑什么。

是啊，找不到怎么办，那就翻过每一座山，越过每一片树林，不管花多少年，把人找出来就是了。自己在怕什么，什么才是更重要的事？“知道了。”

这也是丹尼尔非常需要雷的地方，他总能在最关键的时刻，提醒自己冷静。

“队长，目标物已经消失。”雷的这声汇报，彻底切断了丹尼尔的最后一丝犹豫。

丹尼尔移开视线，拍了拍一脸不敢相信他们就这么走了的莱德肩膀，转身进了帐篷。

帐篷内，周鹿已经醒了过来，正挣扎着要出去，被杜克拦着。之前佐藤出去的时候，杜克没敢拦，因为佐藤的眼神告诉他，阻止他的话，不是你死就是我亡，我今天不死是一定会踏出去的。想到他是贺斐的保镖，而贺斐被那群怪物包围着，杜克犹豫了一下，西蒙直接让他放人了。

而亚恒根本没管这事，全副精神都在他的通讯设备上，此时见丹尼尔进来，才抬起头。“队长。”

“丹队长，教授呢？你们就这么看着贺教授被带走了！？我靠啊！”周鹿的情绪非常不稳定，本来就处在第一次发情期，又碰上这事，眼看着都快被气吐血了。

莱德上前一步，从杜克的手中把人接了过去，熟悉的阿尔法信息素让周鹿的情绪稍微稳定了一点，但也只是那么一点儿，在他看来，教授才是最重要的，而这个被迫咬了自己一口的阿尔法，不过是那个混蛋队长的帮凶。

他们竟然就这么把教授交换了出去？！

“你们这群骗子！”周鹿的脑袋被压在莱德的肩膀上，不受控制的泪水不停往外涌着，周鹿的情绪仍然很不稳定，欧米伽信息素又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“嘘……”莱德不停安抚着周鹿，适当释放出的阿尔法信息素带有引导性地让他镇定，“我会把你教授找回来的，放心，相信我……”

“抱歉，都是因为我……”菲戈艰难开口。他的情况比想象得糟糕，确实身上全是皮外伤，但架不住外伤多，零零总总，被划破了有几十道伤口，但这还不是最严重的，他从被救后就一直在发抖。

这心理问题简直比西蒙还严重了。

想到西蒙，丹尼尔看了一眼始终坐在一旁的人，此时他已经恢复了冷静，起码从脸上看不到之前的混乱，但也仅仅如此了，他的眼神依旧是空洞的。

“队长，外部通讯在60秒后恢复。”亚恒手上快速操作着，并往旁边挪了半步。

丹尼尔走了过去，用手指了指莱德，莱德点头，把周鹿拉到了一边。

“全体静默，不要出声。”看着倒计时，丹尼尔下令，同时点了点耳朵边的接收器，雷关了通讯。

倒计时结束后，亚恒拨通了老头的私人电话。

现在的时间是凌晨3点不到，一般人都在熟睡。电话通了，铃声响了三下后，老头睡意朦胧的声音传了过来。

“喂？老麦你又喝醉了？说了几百次了，喝醉酒找你老婆子，别打给我，你这蠢货！”老头的声音很响，精神不错，只是这话一出口，本来就紧张的氛围变得更紧张了。

就连西蒙也看了过来。

丹尼尔拿起话筒，“我们该做什么？”

“什么？还有其他人，你让他们赶紧回家，也不看看几点了，瞎折腾什么，老麦啊，你这样喝酒不是办法啊，我劝你把那些酒都给砸光吧，一瓶都别留着，误事啊！”

丹尼尔眼眸变深了，没有说话。

“好了，不和你多扯了，我老伴催了，拜了，别醉死了啊。”

说完，老头挂断了电话。

看着被挂断的电话，丹尼尔立即拨了另一个号，是2队队长康纳的手机号，只是电话号还没按完，外部通讯已经断开了。

因为有了心理准备，所以大家对此也没有太意外。

老头的态度也印证了他们的猜测，美联总部确实遇到了问题，和他们这次行动有关。现阶段，发生了什么事，他们没有办法得知。

“你准备怎么做？”第一个问出这句话的，竟然是西蒙，丹尼尔看着他，随后露出不以为然没心没肺的笑。

丹尼尔没有马上回答他，而是打开了和雷的通讯，为了戒备，雷并没有回到帐篷内，还在树上猫着。

“既然老头已经给了指示，我们也不用迷茫了，按照他说的做就是了。”

“队长！”杜克出声想要反对，丹尼尔制止了他，也无视了莱德有些过热的目光。

是的，所有人都听懂了老头的指示，但是没人愿意这么做。

“丹尼尔，老头说了什么？”雷的声音也在耳朵里响起，他之前没有听到那通电话，完全不知道，但从杜克的这声队长中，还是听出了点端倪，于是连队长都不叫了，直接叫了个全名，感谢他没连姓也一起叫上。

“老头让你们所有人都回去。”丹尼尔这句话是对所有人说的，但没有人回应他。

“你呢？”雷继续问道。

丹尼尔扭动了一下脖子，语气轻松地回答，“我去把那群捣蛋的猫咪仔收拾干净。”

这句话说完，依旧没有人说话，丹尼尔也不在意，走向堆放武器的地方，开始清点装备。

一分钟后，帐篷被掀开，雷走了进来。没有人在意他为什么不再警戒。

雷走到丹尼尔旁边，接过他刚拿起的一把枪，“我陪你去。”

“队长，我也……”“队长，我！”“队长……”

随着雷的这句话，所有憋了半天的人，终于也找到了出口，迫不及待一个接着一个表态。

抢回那把别顺走的枪，丹尼尔对雷摇了摇头，“不，你要帮我把其他人安全护送回城市里，我不接受更多的伤亡。”

这是一个队长对他副队长的命令。

“贺教授是我让你把他放走的，我有义务帮你把他找回来。”在让丹尼尔同意C-X带走贺斐的时候，雷就决定了，翻山越岭，他会帮丹尼尔把人带回来。

“你有更重要的任务。”把其他队员完好无损地带出这片森林。

雷皱了皱眉，没有说话。

“我会替他完成这个任务。”西蒙突然出声，打断了两人的对话，两人同时回头看向了他。

丹尼尔原本以为这个人会有赴死的想法，他会觉得自己被救是一件耻辱的事情，因为为了救他，牺牲了好几名队员，甚至丹尼尔想过他可能会一蹶不振，但绝对没想到，他会在这个时候，主动提出，他愿意回去。

西蒙对上丹尼尔的眼神，没有躲避，“我现在是半个废人，留在这里也不过是增加你们的负担。”

这句话出口，起码西蒙是恢复了冷静。

他继续说道，“老头说得很清楚了，不要增加无畏的牺牲，也不要成为你们队长的负担，真的打起来，他一个人会更有优势。”

这个就看怎么打了，有时候人多并没有卵用。

“我也回去吗？”亚恒之前一句话都没说，现在算是询问队长意见。

丹尼尔想了想，“既然信号是人为屏蔽的，你在这里也无济于事。”

亚恒点头，“好，我知道了。”

西蒙站了起来，走到丹尼尔和雷身边，他用完好的左手拍了下雷的肩膀，“让雷跟着你吧，我怕你失控。”

“哈，老子都一把年纪了，怎么会那么容易失控。”丹尼尔笑。

耸了耸肩，显然西蒙不信，“那边两个你自己解决，1队其他人我带走了。”

“知道了。你们尽快出发，不用等到天亮，我会替你们断后。”丹尼尔当然知道西蒙说的是哪两个，自始至终，不管老头说的，还是他说的，那两人就直接屏蔽了。

他们甚至连和丹尼尔争论都免了，直接无视他的命令。

莱德和K。

TBC…


	55. 请假公告

请假公告

由于年底公司事务繁忙，外加要搬家，白天开会，加班做事，半夜回家整理东西已经接近奔溃，实在没有时间码字，故暂停更新，1月稳定下来后继续更新。（搬家时间是1月12日，现在焦头烂额整理东西ING）

对不起要让大家久等了。

最后感谢亲们的留言，三还以为AO3上没有人看这篇文呢，现在好兴奋的说，谢谢大家喜欢三的文，三三永远爱你们=3=

三号杨戬  
2020.1.3


	56. 52.贺斐

52.贺斐

送走西蒙等人后，丹尼尔无语地看着留下的四人。

“你们就这么想拖我后腿？”为了不浪费其他人撤退的时间，丹尼尔没有和他们争论太久，既然他们连命令都不听了，再说什么都没意义。

视线从雷移到K，然后是莱德，最后停留在周鹿身上。

“现在可以给我不杀你的理由了。”这是丹尼尔最不愿意留下的人，刚才他都准备打晕他直接让其他人把他带走了，可惜出手慢了半拍，或者说周鹿难得反应快了一拍，如果不是丹尼尔收手够快，他现在也尝到了莱德头顶冒烟的滋味。

然后他吼道，我能找到贺教授，如果找不到他，你们可以直接杀了我。

强行把人带回去，这当然是做得到的，但丹尼尔还是因为他的第一句话犹豫了一下，他一直是个直觉很准的人，那瞬间他觉得，周鹿真的能找到贺斐。

周鹿也不和丹尼尔废话，伸手指了个方向。

“怎么做到的？”这回问的是雷。

“因为磁场……”

“又是你们那个傻逼感应？”不怪丹尼尔打断他，实在是这莫名其妙的玄幻东西让他太不爽了，经验告诉他，这东西一定有诈，之前怀疑亚联的时候，这磁场感应就是最好的证据，他们和那群猫互相串通，出卖他们，不要太容易。

雷看了丹尼尔一眼，然后转回周鹿，“你继续说。”

“我和贺教授的磁场和那些猫不同，我们就像两根磁场源，散发出磁场，C-T们闯入我们的磁场内，我们就能发现它们。而我们两个人之间，不是500米才能感应到，而是只要在一个城市里，就能知道对方在哪里。这么说也不确切，应该是针对贺教授的，就像雷达一样，我能确切地知道他在哪里。”

“简单说，只要你和他在一个地方，你就知道他在哪里？”雷总结了一下。

周鹿点头。

“你们为什么会这样做？”丹尼尔再次插话，这次甚至走到了周鹿的面前，“你们这算是在监视贺斐？”

比起去理解这套感应理论，丹尼尔对目的更感兴趣，他现在急迫需要一个相信亚联的理由。

叹了口气，周鹿最终还是点了点头，“是的，贺教授对亚联非常重要，他早就被全方位监控。”

“发现这群猫之后？”

“嗯。因为对亚联来说，只要贺教授在，C-T也好，C-X也好，总会有的。”

所以从始至终，亚联没有要求美联归还实验体，他们只要贺斐，为什么？因为他就是鱼竿，只要有鱼竿，损失几条小鱼又如何，只要有鱼竿，总能再次钓到鱼。

甚至，丹尼尔觉得，从一开始，亚联就在培养贺斐成为一个工具，一个抛给那群猫的饵。丹尼尔可以大胆猜测，亚联早就知道那群进化后的猫怪，会来抢夺贺斐。

所以他们才会那么紧张贺斐的生命安全，因为如果丹尼尔的计划失败，那群猫没有上钩，那贺斐怎么也不可能有危险，他们却好像默认了贺斐一定会遇到危险……

那，贺斐知道吗？从一开始就知道那群猫会来找他吗？如果知道的话，他有必要和自己演这场发情戏吗？

他……是故意勾引自己的！？丹尼尔觉得自己好像被周鹿用电棍电了一下，脑袋冒烟了，不，也许是脑袋一团浆糊了，这都什么乱七八糟的想法。

“贺教授知道吗？”莱德突然提问，吓了丹尼尔一跳，还以为自己把心里的想法说出来了，好在他补充了一句，并不是丹尼尔以为的那个意思，“自己被联盟全方位监控，那他本人……配合？”

周鹿顿了一下，“他……不知道。”

确实不知道，不知道无论他躲到哪里，自己总能找得到他，就等于他身上有个芯片，随时可以追踪到他。

“他根本不在意。”丹尼尔嗤之以鼻，不知道为什么，他就是知道，“你们搞得那些小动作，磁场感应什么的，原理老子是不懂，他还能不知道？再说了，真要监视一个人，用得着这么复杂？不过不管你们做什么，他都不会在意，他只在意他的实验体。”

只要能让他研究那几只猫，把他永远关在实验室都没关系。

“现在不是讨论这些的时候吧。”K打断了越来越偏的对话，“我们得尽快追上那几只猫。”

望了眼周鹿指的方向，丹尼尔眯起了眼睛，“是的，现在来解决拖后腿这件事。本来吧……我一个人……”

“5人正好一个行动小队，我有个计划。”雷无情打断自家队长。

“我知道我知道，你让我惆怅一下不行吗，你们这群违抗军令的混小子们！”丹尼尔不再废话，他和雷多年的默契，早就知道雷想说的是啥。

雷看了眼丹尼尔，“我以为你很急。”

丹尼尔回了个你懂我的表情，“确实很急，但不影响我们来设计个圈套，把它们一个个都宰了。”

说到最后，丹尼尔看向了周鹿，那是看一块肥肉的眼神。

TBC…

大家好，三回来了。  
希望大家2020年身体健康，远离病毒。  
哈哈，扯回来。  
简单说下之后的计划，2月应该能把《进化》的第一卷完结，随后三会做一个精修，再开始第二卷的连载。  
整篇文章的设定比较庞大，预计字数在60万以上，恭喜大家跳了个大坑Orz  
暂时，就这样，下一章见：）


	57. 53.反击

53.反击

按照丹尼尔的推测，如果这群猫的目的一直是贺斐的话，那它们抓到贺斐之后，就会第一时间离开，不让人类追上。

但不代表它们不会警惕身后，再加上带上贺斐和受伤的6号，它们的速度想快也快不起来。那一边前进，一边派一只C-X侦察身后的状况是很合理的。

如果负责侦察的那只C-X，发现了身后他们的情况，会怎么做？再大胆推测一下，6号重伤，5号肯定抱着6号，7号作为首领应该会负责看着贺斐和带路，能够派来警惕后方的只剩2号或者9号。

恰好，这两只，和人类都打过照面。9号是最先暴露在特别行动队面前的，直接冲进了康纳的临时基地，伤了人后，全身而退；2号他们更是抓捕过它一次。

对比而言，2号比9号战斗力更强却容易分心，9号比2号侦察力更强更擅长隐蔽。

无论遇到哪一只，对丹尼尔来说，都是机会。

9号隐藏在一棵茂密的树上，树叶完全隐藏了它的身影，只留下一双漂亮的玻璃眼珠。它的身形比其他几只要小一些，虽然比7号稍微大一些，但和最大的3号不能比。不止如此，就进化程度来说，9号都不能算好，它甚至没有第二性发育。

但9号有它的优势，生存本能让它更会隐藏自己，为了保命更会逃命，于是成了群落里最擅长侦察的那一个。

在月光也被遮蔽的黑暗丛林中，9号可以清晰看到那几个人类的身影。他们速度很快地穿过林子，没有犹豫直奔它们的后方，就好像知道它们在哪里一般。

一、二、三、四……9号看到了四条人影，以及他们身上的东西……记住了他们的包裹，以及第四个人背着的第五个人后，9号快速窜下树，想要抄小路追上7号，向它汇报这个情况。

然而就在这个时候，刚才过去的第四个人突然踩中了一个陷阱，右脚被圈住吊了起来，一个一米九几的大汉被倒吊在了树上，而他之前背着的另一个矮小的男孩也被摔在了地上。

那不过是一秒内发生的事，9号有那么零点几秒的迟疑，它可以现在冲过去，解决这两个人的性命，最差也可以拿走他们的武器，然后再离开。如果成功，这会给他们带来重创，拖延他们追上来的步伐。

它可以做到的。

但零点几秒后，9号还是选择转身离开，现在情况紧急，还是听7号的，不要做多余的动作。只是它没想到，它一回头，迎上它的竟是两道银光闪闪的刀刃。

9号躲过刀刃想往树上爬，但一排又快又疾的子弹挡住了它的去路，子弹并不为了射中它，而是逼迫走位，竟将它困在了大树前面，前有两人夹击，后有子弹，9号无处可逃。

电光火石间，丹尼尔和K向前逼近一步，几乎没有给9号任何喘息机会，丹尼尔的匕首割破了它的喉咙，K的长刀捅进了9号的心脏。

被开肠破肚的小Q和Bob……  
被割下头颅的奥托……  
没能撑过去的小吉……  
被咬掉整张脸的加尔……  
惨死的马丁……  
被三只C-X一起秒杀的法兰克……  
不知道什么时候被谁杀死的拜伦……  
为了杀死3号，与它同归于尽炸成肉块的利奥和穆……

队友们一个又一个被这群怪物杀害的画面就像走马灯一样在丹尼尔和K的眼前晃过，他们身上溅上了9号的热血，他们没有给9号发出最后一丝气息，干脆利落地带走了他的生命。

犹如死神降临。

终于，他们可以彻底放下抓捕的任务，而是直接屠杀。

没有人比他们更想要让这些怪物去死。

之后走过来的莱德看着9号的尸体，愤怒地踹上了一脚，“你们也不等我一下。”

甩干匕首上的鲜血插回腰间，丹尼尔回道，“等你，然后给它传出信号的机会？”

莱德耸肩，“不让它出声不就行了。”

方法当然是有，但是丹尼尔和K都等不了，那种立即想把对方杀死的欲望太强烈，半秒都等不了。

“解决一个，我们继续。”丹尼尔看向周鹿，后者仍有些惋惜地看着9号的尸体，这可是他们辛苦研究出来的成果，如今只能眼睁睁看着它们死去。

但，如果它们不死，教授就会死的话，那周鹿就没啥可以犹豫的。

“嗯。”周鹿坚定地点了点头。

“引诱计划只能用一次，接下来，我们就得直面它们了。”雷补充道，“当然，它们现在的数量少于我们，应该会尽快撤走或者躲起来，不会和我们正面干架。”

只要有C-X接近他们500米内，周鹿就能感应到，而他们只要确认C-X在监督他们，就能实施计划，勾引计划，让对方忍不住想要来杀害他们。一旦捕捉到对方的位置后，就是丹尼尔他们发挥的时候。

一对多，即便是2号，插翅也难飞。

在雷对着9号射出一排子弹的时候，远处的7号就听到了声响。它们集体停住了脚步，看向了声响之处，9号在殿后，应该是它的方向。

支援？不支援？

5号和2号全都看向7号。

7号看了眼贺斐，贺斐面无表情地回视它。

7号看向枪响的方向，什么都没有发现。

突然，7号叼住贺斐，在后者毫无准备的情况下，直接甩到背上，对另外两只说了句什么，飞速跑了起来。

5号叼起6号追了上去，2号紧随其后。

三只C-X以比之前更快的速度朝森林深处跑去。

TBC…


	58. 54.实验体

54.实验体

C-X全力奔跑的速度比贺斐预想的还要快，在被7号甩上身的刹那，一向淡定的贺斐被吓到了，本能地抓紧这个比自己还要矮小的生物，然后那健硕的肌肉绷紧了，下一刻就快速冲了出去。

那是不管不顾地冲刺，不再花时间管身后到底有多少追兵，离它们还有多少距离，只想靠着自身的速度与对环境的优势，甩开身后的人。

驮着个那么大的成年男子，还能有这个速度，起码贺斐是吓坏了，除了抱紧7号的脖子，什么都做不到。风呼啸着从脸旁吹过，时而有树叶刮到贺斐的脸上，可想而知速度有多快，再加上周围几乎一样的树木，早令贺斐头晕眼花，分不清方位。

它们这是准备把自己带去哪里？

奔跑过程中，2号跑到了7号的身边，两只C-X边跑边对话了几句，贺斐听不懂，但从2号看向自己的目光，他猜测2号在问7号，要不要它来帮忙背自己一会儿。7号回了什么后，2号露出了失望的表情，离开了他们身边。

当然，也有可能是在问7号，后面有人追来了，要不要去宰了他们。

不管是什么问题，答案都是保持不变的，C-X没有任何减速，继续由7号带着贺斐，快速穿过丛林。

身后的追兵……那是肯定有的，从9号失联就能猜测得到，500米范围内，再也没有9号的踪迹，它多半是凶多吉少了，不知道丹尼尔是杀了它，还是抓捕它了呢？以那个人的性格，多半是处理了吧，在对方杀死了他那么多兄弟之后。

从战斗力上来说，C-X这边现在幸存的只剩4只，再加上6号重伤，只有3只有战斗力。而那边……脑中不自觉又浮现出丹尼尔与2号肉搏时，丹尼尔几次击中2号腹部同一部位时的凶狠……应该是后面占优的。

所以7号的判断没有任何问题，它们不能正面对抗。

以贺斐对这群C-X的了解，他很清楚它们的战斗力，排行。首先，在不确定城市中1号的情况下，战斗力最强的肯定是3号，3号在还没进化前，就已经是非常难对付的一只猛兽，凶狠不说，还有一股子杀欲，这在进化后更为明显了。但从进化角度来说，这并不高级。

控制不住自己的兽性，本身就说明了它的智商堪忧，没有人拴着，就会和林间的其他肉食动物一样。但不可否认，战斗力上，它是最强的。

其次……是5号。

在保护6号的时候，5号是最强的，连3号都不是它的对手，它会豁出命来和你对拼。当然，这种状态不可能是常态，平常来说，它还是打不过3号的。

再之后，就是2号。

2号很少会真的和谁打起来，在它看来，那是很无聊的举动，但从它不合群，总惹出各种事又总能摆平的状况来看，它真打起来也不好对付，没人想去挑衅它。

动物群落是很直接的，强者就会被尊重，弱者就会被欺负，观察一段时间，就能猜到这群猫在群落里的地位。

2号之后，分别是7号、9号、战斗力最弱的便是6号。就和5号会很强一个道理，当有5号的存在，6号自然是强不到哪里去的，甚至贺斐它都不在贺斐预估的第一批进化名单里。按照贺斐的推算，6号在第一次跳跃式进化时，应该会被淘汰。

不管怎么说，9、7、6三只的战斗力，贺斐把它们放在同一水平，要比较的话，就是不够丹尼尔杀的。

但其中，7号是特别的。

它的智商以及类人性，能让它在极短的时间内，学会用人类的武器。或者说，也许在还未进化的时候，在亚联实验室的时候，它就已经熟知了人类的各种武器，每天，当我们在研究它们的时候，它们也在观察着我们。

所以目前的状况，3号阵亡，6号重伤，5号势必只会守在6号身边，全员唯一的战斗力只剩2号了，打心底来说，2号又不是个靠谱的角色，谁也不知道它下一刻会做出什么出格的意想不到的事。

对7号而言，最安全的方法，就是借着夜色，赶紧拉开距离，让对方失去方向。

太弱小了，即便是进化成了最强的生物，仍然太弱小了，就靠它们四只，在天亮之后，就会被丹尼尔带队全灭。如果人类做得更绝一些，屠杀地球上的所有C-T，灭绝这种可能跳跃式进化的生物，那C-X存在的痕迹就会被彻底磨灭。毕竟灭绝一种生物，对人类而言，并没有想象得那么难。

想至此，贺斐本能地又想到了1号，那只被亚联科学院，生物学院，贺斐的团队取名为KING的C-T。它是最强的，它是这群C-T的首领，它拥有一掌把3号打懵的力量，也能让7号对它言听计从，它甚至……还有细腻的情感。

它才会是C-X的唯一希望，如果它进化成功，并且还活着的话。

多伦多城市丛林接壤处  
美联特别行动队临时基地

原本2队康纳的人一个都不在，而是换上了一批新的军人，他们是美联特种部队的人，在美联最高长官的命令下，前来接替之前行动队的所有工作。

在此之前，美联特别行动队甚至都不知道，还有这个特种部队存在。

电话铃响。

一个金色卷发的指挥官接起电话，他的嘴角始终带着微笑，让人感到很亲切。

“Will队长，康纳队长在城市中心抓到了潜逃的亚联实验体。”话筒里传来了汇报的声音。

“哦？”金发指挥官笑得更开心了，“他做得太好了，让他们队赶紧回去休息吧。”

“嗯……可是康纳队长说要去找您。”

思考了两秒，金发队长笑容没变，“是吗？那让他来吧，反正这里也没什么事。”

说完就挂断了电话。

电话那端。

康纳的眼中充满血丝，那只狡猾的野猫在城市里绕了他们半天，终于还是被逮住了。但在看到那最后一只C-X的时候，康纳感到更愤怒了。

那是一只进化失败的C-X，它的双足明显出现了畸形，行动不便。

就是这么一只行动不便的猫，让他和他的队员忙了一个晚上，险些还被它溜了。

在逮到它的瞬间，康纳想要杀死它的欲望到达了顶点，就是这种丑陋的生物，竟然让他的4个队员交代了！就凭这种生物……

然后，理智还在，他终究只是抓捕了它。

这只C-X的体型比进化完全的9号还要小一些，有一双灰色的眼眸，在被康纳等人用枪抵住时，露出了有些悲哀的神情。也许在进化失败的那瞬间，它就知道了自己的命运。

但令康纳想不到的是，在接到他抓捕到城市中最后一只C-X的消息后，15分钟内，加拿大科学院就派来了直升飞机，直接把那只畸形的C-X带走了。

随后康纳接到的命令是，任务完成，全队员返程，回家休息。

家，自然不是在多伦多的临时宾馆，而是他们各自在美国的家。这算什么意思？！

“队长？我们怎么说？”通讯员乔治问道。

如果他们相信这叫任务圆满完成的话，那他们的智商全都被狗吃掉了，任谁都看得出来，这不过是让他们别多管闲事的意思。

这事对你们而言，到此为止。

但，怎么可能就这样……算了！？

“还是联系不上总队吗？”在丹尼尔带队出发后不久，康纳就接到了城市内出现C-X的消息，然后他就被分配到抓捕那只C-X的任务，而把临时作战基地交给了美联特种部队的人。

没有蹊跷才有鬼了，他们第一时间联系丹尼尔，然而，从那时到现在，全都联系不上。

康纳皱眉，“你们原地待命，我先去会会那位卷毛。”

TBC…


	60. 55.正面交锋

55.正面交锋

康纳在半小时后回到了临时作战基地，Will笑容满面地迎接了他，像主人一样把他请进了自己的办公室，并让人泡了一杯红茶。

打量着被改造得异常温馨的临时作战基地，康纳有一瞬间恍惚，仿佛自己在做梦。无论是他还是丹队，他们在这个基地里做的只有一件事，就是尽全力抓到林子里的那几只猫怪，他们训练，赴战场，哪里有空去装饰房间？！

他们到底搞什么？

康纳是特别行动队2队的队长，也是5个队长中最擅长和其他部门打交道的人，但即便是他，也对这个从来没见过的Will，没有办法。

因为对方有问必答，态度良好，时刻保持亲切的微笑，让你有怒都发不出来，伸手不打笑脸人，这种笑面虎是最让人头疼的，也许用拳头还更好对付一些。

康纳问他，这到底是怎么回事。  
Will回答，我也不知道，接上级指令，执行任务。

康纳问他，那我的人怎么办？  
Will比他惊讶，你们没有收到指令？

康纳继续问，那执行任务的丹尼尔队长他们呢？  
Will答，如果白天还没有消息，我们会有进一步行动，等上级命令。

康纳质疑，你们到底是哪个大队的？指挥官是谁？  
Will谦虚道，我们是特种大队的机密部队，有疑问可以询问你们老大。

Will倒是上路，直接帮康纳拨通了特别行动队的指挥官，并不是组建他们的老头，而是老头退位后，上位的接班人。

那是一个有点严肃的黑人，叫莱姆，是老头的人。

莱姆接听了电话，对康纳说，服从命令。这四个字让满肚子疑问的康纳一句话都问不出来，因为没有意义了。

挂了电话，康纳看着一脸好心想替他解惑的Will，觉得自己再呆在这里也没用，会和个傻逼一样，最后被“请”走。

离开临时作战基地，康纳回到酒店，有一瞬间的茫然，他知道自己应该做点什么，但是能做什么？正当他不知所措的时候，接到了副队长艾伦的联系，用的是特别行动队的内部联系方式。

打开连接后，出现在摄像头前的却是4队的黑人队长杰克。之前为了让西蒙过来支援丹尼尔的行动，特意将2对的副队长艾伦派过去支援4队，把西蒙换过来。

杰克倒也不寒暄，只说重点。

“西蒙他们失联了？”

“嗯，在零点左右，失去了联系。”

“现在什么情况？”

“来了一队美联特种部队的人，接手了这边的指挥，我们被要求回美休假。”

“我现在飞过来，到了和你联系。到时我会带人进入丛林去找人。”

“好，我等你。”

关闭通信后，康纳疲惫地按了下睛明穴，自从接到抓捕亚联实验体的任务至今，他几乎没有合过眼，此时只觉得疲惫从后脑勺席卷全身，麻痹着自己的每一根神经。

丛林深处。

丹尼尔等人的行军速度又快了一些，不再观察周围，直往前冲。因为周鹿告诉他们，对方提速了，教授正以快于他们的速度，快速向前。

因为速度很快，他们甚至来不及观察周围，也不知道已经跑了多久。只要速度一放慢，就会被对方快速拉开距离。

其他人还好，莱德负责背着周鹿，负重稍重，不知是不是之前电击的后遗症，此时稍有些喘。

如果不是有周鹿，他们就真的被甩开了，别说一晚上，丛林这么大，单靠他们几个，几天，不，也许永远都找不到人。

那现在问题来了，它们甩不开我们的话，会怎么做？一边在漆黑的森林里极速前进，丹尼尔一边还在想着对方可能做出的举动。毕竟和这群猫怪交手至今，他没有占到一点优势。

它们有目的地的话，那只要比我们先到达，它们就成功了。他们也确实跑了很久了，对方这跑法，不是有目标地前进，就是想溜死他们。

远处，仍旧是一片漆黑，太阳还没蹦出地平线。

如果它们没有目的地，纯粹就想靠体力甩开我们，在发现做不到之后，它们会怎么做。

为什么我们能紧追不舍，明明之前做不到的，如果我是它们，一定会发现问题出在贺斐身上。那就有两个选择，一个最简单的保命方法就是丢下贺斐，这样我们就追踪不到它们，它们就能跑了……还有一个……

“接近了！奇怪！”周鹿被莱德背在身上，突然用力勒住莱德的脖子，莱德被迫停了下来，周鹿从他背后滑了下来。

同时，他们面前的一棵树边，他们看到了被孤零零扔在那边的贺斐，被绑住了身体，倒在地上，看不出是死是活，可以确定的是，肯定失去了意识。

“教授——！”周鹿冲了过去。

然后被丹尼尔拉住了后领拖了回来，所有人在贺斐半米外停了下来。雷举起狙击枪，警戒四周，莱德和K自觉形成保护圈。

“那群C-X在周围吗？”丹尼尔眼睛紧紧盯着贺斐，却对被自己禁锢住的周鹿说道。

摇了摇头，周鹿的神情有些混乱，他失控地想要扑向贺斐，“教授！教授！你放开我！”

丹尼尔皱眉，直接把人往后一丢，莱德接住周鹿，雷轻声却清晰地说了一句，“还活着。”

总算，周鹿停下了扑腾，呼吸有点急促。“我不知道，它们一直在动，速度太快了。”

“在范围内？”莱德问道，并试图让周鹿冷静下来。

周鹿点头，“嗯。”

“我过去，雷掩护我，其他人警惕周围。”丹尼尔迅速安排好，说完的同时，人也迈开了步子，往贺斐走去。

雷的枪对准了昏迷在地上的贺斐四周，企图通过狙击镜发现什么。

就在丹尼尔即将接近贺斐时，突然身后的树上窜下两道影子，直扑莱德……或者说莱德怀里护着的周鹿。

与此同时，倒在地上的贺斐动了起来，被动动了起来，这一动，丹尼尔清晰地看到了他脖子上缠着的一条线，随着线被拉扯，贺斐的脖子也印出了一条红色的血痕。

TBC…


	61. 56.周鹿

56.周鹿

说时迟，那时快。

当雷全神贯注为丹尼尔掩护、莱德和K警惕周围的时候，树上窜下的两只C-X以极快的速度扑向周鹿。

那是满满的杀意，一击必中，不带一点虚的。

当K意识到危险转过身来协助时，已经是0.5秒后了，而周鹿虽然在莱德怀里，但莱德在那一刻能做的，只有推开他，自己用肉身扭开C-X们的攻击，甚至来不及拔武器。

要全扭开是不可能的，当5号的爪子如一把利刃一般捅进莱德的肚子时，他正用右手臂隔开9号对他面部的攻击。

自从发现颈部不再是人类的弱点后，它们转变了攻击方向，直接攻击面部，这会让人类瞬间失去反抗能力，这是它们的经验。

所以莱德本能地挡住了来自面部的攻击，而扭不开另一只对他身体的攻击。

鲜血洒了出来，溅到了被推倒在地的周鹿脸上，那是熟悉的阿尔法的味道，周鹿双眼发红，眼睁睁看着9号被莱德挡开后，在空中用奇怪的姿势转了个身，扑向了倒在地上的他。

恐惧占据了周鹿全身。

两年前

18岁的周鹿，虽然还未成年，但已经在读硕士了，作为学院里IQ最高的人，他加入亚联科学院并不奇怪。他早在一年前，就已经加入了贺斐的C-T研究所，和那位他最崇拜的教授，一起研究可能是地球上最强生物的猫仔。

某天，他在完成了实验记录，走回寝室的路上，被一个穿着军装的人拦住了去路。那是阳光明媚的一天，周鹿记得很清楚。

他一脸懵逼地被带到了一间办公室。

办公室里的人职位有点大，特别是那个军人，肩上的星闪得他晃眼。周鹿不知道这个军人是谁，但知道他边上的，那个老头是谁，亚联科学院的院长。

为亚联工作的1年多，他只远远地看过这位院长，从来没有如此近距离地接触过他。

院长开了口，“小周，你好，我们今天想和你讨论一下你家教授的事。”

然后整整一个小时，周鹿更懵逼了，他们说了一堆，但他却听不懂。“所以你们的意思是……教授很重要……也很……危险？”

“因为重要，所以可能危险。”那位军人补充道。

“……教授的一些想法确实很超前。”从小就比周围人聪明得多的周鹿，长这么大也就佩服过贺斐一个人。如果可以，他愿意一辈子在他手下做事。

“贺教授在生物学上的天分，对未来的国家，甚至亚联都很重要，我们要保护他的同时，也要适当地上个保险。”

又说了大约有十几分钟，周鹿理解了他们的意思，他们选定他成为贺教授的“监视人”，以及“守护者”。这是两个专有名词，亚联高层，早就已经启用了这样的“人”。

监视用的是磁场，正好贺教授对实验体也使用了这个技术，所以在周鹿可以很轻松地在贺斐身上加上一些磁性，让自己随时随地都可以感知到他在哪里。

而守护，这就比较麻烦了，甚至可以说，要成为守护者，必须失去很多东西。首先，并不是谁都可以成为守护者的，只有为数极少的欧米伽才行。

是的，只有欧米伽才可以，还要信息素有些异常的欧米伽。

其次，成为了守护者，你会失去你作为欧米伽的一些权利，比如终生伴侣，即便是普通的SEX也不被允许，因为那会造成事故。

周鹿没有马上答应下来，这对他来说，是一生的选择，他无法马上有答案。成为守护者，需要做到这些牺牲，但守护的人一旦有危险，他为了守护那个人，需要做出的便是生命的牺牲。

院长和那位军人对周鹿的选择表示理解，给他签署了保密协议后，就离开了。

而周鹿，是在两个月后，决定成为贺斐的“守护者”，开始了他的信息素改造。

至今，周鹿还记得当时在签生死约时，院长问他的问题。当时院长在和他聊天，随口问他，如果上帝觉得人类太多了，想要消灭一部分人类的话，你认为哪些人可以活下来？周鹿当时的回答是，优胜劣汰。院长笑了，他说，如果真的是优胜劣汰那就是人类的胜利。

随后院长举起了一只手，随手指了一下挂在墙上的地图。他说道，从人类的历史来看，上帝要解决一部分人类，从来都是随手一指，然后就用自然的力量将那个地方所有的人都毁了。这是大自然的无差别攻击。

所以作为人类，必须尽最大的可能保证有用之人的存活。周鹿应该感到可悲的，他被当成了牺牲品，但在那一刻，他却反而更肯定自己做的决定没有错。他就是崇拜贺教授，甚至愿意为他付出自己的生命。

……

K快速冲了过来，踹开了9号，9号的爪子已经划过了周鹿的脸颊，撕开了一条血口子，刺激的欧米伽信息素溢了出来，让现场更加混乱。

5号和莱德打成一团，9号则对上了拿出长刀的K，雷用余光看了他们一眼，没有放下手上的枪，因为丹尼尔被7号威胁贺斐生命的举动止住了脚步，雷的镜头对准了7号。

周鹿大口喘着气，有种在看慢镜头的错觉，脑子已经跟不上眼前发生的一切了，眼睛捕捉到了画面，但是大脑处理不了。

虽然有K挡在面前，但9号还是找到了缝隙，再次朝周鹿袭来，K不顾一切冲到了周鹿面前，但那瞬间，在空中的9号突然再次掉头，朝着毫无防备的莱德背后袭去。

K只能眼睁睁地看着9号的爪子狠狠划过了莱德的后背，衣服被扯烂，鲜血直流。莱德吃痛，又被5号找到机会，抓破了莱德的右眼。

莱德大骂一句脏话，身体险些失去平衡。与此同时，雷转身对着9号射击，K也用长刀逼退了5号，把莱德挡在身后。

莱德伤得不轻，还有一个被吓到失去行动力的周鹿，以及被威胁生命的贺斐，形势对他们非常不利。

雷眯了眯眼，对方这是准备——殊死一搏了吗？

然而，就在他盯着5号和9号考虑怎么牵制它们的时候，突然，熟悉的消音枪的气流声从身后接踵而来，他甚至来不及移动身体，就被打中了，也许对方想要从后面打他的心脏，但可惜准头太差，只有一枪打中了雷，但却偏偏打中了他的右手腕。

如果是心脏的位置，起码还有防弹衣保护……手腕……

雷的反应已经很快了，他将枪换到左手，回身对着子弹打过来的方向就是两枪，逼出了藏在那棵树下的猫影。

竟然是……7号？！

可是如果7号移到旁边去的话，丹尼尔怎么可能发现不了？丹尼尔也不可思议地看向贺斐身后的大树，之前7号确实露头了，雷的枪甚至对准了它，但此时贺斐脖子上的线仍然掌控在树后的某只猫的爪子里，只是不知何时，从7号变成了6号。

6号还没恢复，甚至还没能站立起来行走，但却足以掌控爪子中的线，将弱小失去意识的贺斐轻易绞杀。

这也是一个盲区，所有人都认为它们将受伤的6号藏了起来，然后用贺斐的生命来威胁他们，准备与他们殊死一搏，谁能想到，6号还能起这么重要的作用，让7号得以放冷枪击中雷。

丹尼尔简直气疯了，但他动不了，前面只要他稍微动一下，贺斐的脖子就会被勒紧，此时他脖子上的细线已经变成了鲜红色。

即便如此，贺斐仍然没有醒，这也让人不得不怀疑他的情况。丹尼尔原本想博一下它们不希望贺斐去死，这不过是假装出来的威胁，但当细绳眼看就要割断贺斐的颈动脉时，丹尼尔不敢动了。

它们的目的到底是什么，现在突然和我们正面交锋是想做什么，如果非要它们抛弃贺斐自己逃跑的话，那不如利用贺斐来将我们一网打尽？它们不想逃了，而想杀？

空气中莱德的信息素清晰地从后方传来，丹尼尔知道他伤得不轻，此时枪响后又闻到了雷的信息素，情况对他们越来越不利。

5号和9号毫发无伤地围着他们，7号又回到了6号那边，这次直接站在昏迷的贺斐边上，举着枪，挑衅地对着丹尼尔。

“不用管我，你们杀了这群野兽，畜生！”莱德气喘吁吁地说道。

“我并不善于近战。”雷看着流血的右手腕，冷静地叙述事实。“但也不是不能战。”

“杀一个不赔，杀两个就赚。”K也没准备要这条命了。

丹尼尔也站直了身体，“既然大家都不想活了，那索性就让贺教授陪葬吧，你们这群小猫崽，一个都别想逃！”

“不————————”瘫倒在地，之前被吓傻的周鹿突然大叫起来。那句“让贺教授陪葬”像是开启了他身体的某个开关。他猛地站了起来，推开了挡在他前面的K。“教授，教授绝对不能死！我会救他的，我可以救他——”

由于周鹿整个精神都是失控的状态，莱德想要控制住他，却被他强行挣脱开，在所有人都认为他要冲向贺教授时，他却朝着反方向的丛林快速跑去。

这一举动让所有C-X都傻了眼，一时间不知道要不要去追。

但很快，所有人，包括所有C-X，全都闻到了一股异常强烈的欧米伽信息素的味道，那是最猛烈的致幻剂，直接夺取所有阿尔法和野生动物的大脑，他们会失去思考能力，失去控制，追随身体本能。

“卧槽！”莱德大骂一声。

同一时间，之前随时准备攻击他们的5号和9号猛地朝着周鹿跑走的方向追了过去。

TBC…


End file.
